Hollywood Heights: The Long and Winding Journey
by chelkey21
Summary: Follow Loren and Eddie as well as there loved ones in there crazy journey. Will they have a happy ending, or will the lies of fame and fortune break them apart. This is my spin on Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Poppa knows Best**

_**This is my first ever fanfic so be nice. I would love feedback! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**The MK was empty Max had just finished getting the club ready for the night when Eddie showed up.. Eddie told his dad that he needed to get away, and was going to the bungalow for a while. Max knew Eddie had been going through a lot lately with the break up, his feelings for Loren, and Jake pushing music and deadlines down his throat. Max was surprised that he hadn't broke down already. But Max knew that Eddie shouldn't be alone. As a matter of fact Max was worried that if he was alone he may decide to take Chloe back. He wouldn't let that happened. So Max came up with a brilliant plan. After all poppa knows best right.**_

_**Max picks up the phone and quickly dials Kelly's number**_

******Kelly**:"Well hello Mr. Duran,"_she said laughing_, "how may I be of service to you."_when Kelly got phone calls from Max she knew he was always up to something._

******Max**:"Well can't I just call to hear your beautiful voice why must I need something,"_he said in a sarcastic but sweet voice._

_******Kelly:**__"Oh maybe its because I know you before today," she said,"Or because I know your son to good to know that he didn't get his charm just from his mother.**"**_

_******Max:**She had a point he couldn't help but laugh__,"Okay okay I give," He said still laughing, "I do need a favor."_

_******Kelly:**__"That's what I thought, for you anything what do you need?" she asked_

_******Max**:He was a little hesitant to ask, but he needed to do this for Eddie__,"What is Loren's schedule for today?" he questioned_

_******Kelly**:She was a little confused why he wanted to know her schedule but she answered him anyway.__" Well she was suppose to meet with a vocal coach." she said sounding upset, "But I have nowhere for her to meet her at…. So.. I'm assuming shes free."_

_******Max:**__**"**Well I have an idea why don't you set it up at the MK," he said, "Its quiet and the club doesn't open for a couple of hours."_

_******Kelly:**__"Really?" she questioned, "That would be fantastic! Wait a minute, but why the sudden __interest in Loren's schedule." she questioned," and why are you so willing to help out, MAX DURAN! what are you up too!"_

_******Max:**__"Whats with all the questions and accusations?" he laughed loudly, "Can't I just help out a great friend, and a great musician." He said, "While working a little of cupids magic!"_

_******Kelly:**__"I don't want to know," she laughed,"I will call Loren up and we will be there shortly, thanks Max." she said sincerely_

_******Max:**__"No thank you Kelly, I can't wait to see you."_

******He hung up the phone with the biggest smile on his face this was gonna be easier than what he thought. He knew what was best Eddie needed a Katy actually Eddie needed a mix of Katy and Nora. Max let his thought linger on Nora for a moment, and snapped out of it. I need to do this first, make my son happy. Mrs. Loren Tate if I have my way you will be Mrs. Loren Duran. Max laughed and patiently waited for the girls to arrive.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Love at first Sight**

******Thanks to everyone who like the last chapter. Here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******Loren wasn't in the best of moods today. First, Chloe answered Eddie's phone, then Eddie lied to her, and to make matters worse she told him she LOVED him, was she insane. She had decided it was here mothers fault. Her mother must of dropped her on her head as a child quite a few times. All she wanted to do was curl in bed and sleep all day, and dream….. dream about him. She really did love him, but that was over now thanks to her big mouth. Loren's plans for the day were set when she got a call from Kelly telling her the vocal lesson was back on, and to be at the MK in ten minutes. Oh great just what I need, well maybe it would be a distraction. Then she remembered that Max would be there, it was his club after all. OH NO! what if Eddie told him she said she loved him. Loren died a little bit more inside.**

******Loren arrived at the club, hoping that she would just meet the coach without having to see Max. But to her surprise Max was anxiously waiting to see her. When she walked in Max couldn't of been happier.**

******Max: ****"**Well hello Loren, how are you doing today?"

******Loren: **Loren lied the best she knew how what she really wanted to say is I'm dying of embarrassment because I'm in love with your son and he is in love with a psycho**. **However she just said, "I'm doing wonderful Mr. Duran."

******Max: **"Call me Max, Mr. Duran was my father." he said sweetly he could tell something was wrong he needed to fix this. "So I was wondering how my son was doing."

******Loren:**"I assume he is doing fine." she replied "haven't you seen him"

******Max:**"Yes he actually left here not to long before I called Kelly."

******Loren****: **"Oh well that's good." she said. She didn't want to ask what she was about to because if she got another answer then it was true he did lie to her. But she had to "So I heard he has some big press conference thingy."

******Max: **"Actually he doesn't, he needed some time to get his head on straight you know about his music so he went to our Bungalow for a few days."

******Loren knew it he lied she was so hurt she couldn't take it anymore she tried to control herself but she couldn't take it she began to cry.**

******Max: **"Hey hey whats wrong." he hated seeing Loren like this he felt protective of her

******Loren****: **"Nothing…I….can't…its so stupid….I'm so sorry."

**Loren went to get up to leave but Max stopped her. He gave her a hug a sat her back down.**

******Max: **"those tears wouldn't be about you telling Eddie that you loved him, and him saying back at ya would it."

******Loren was so embarrassed she couldn't believe he told him. Well she expected this though they were so close. That was something she loved about him. No not love like geez whats wrong with me.**

******Loren:**sniffling now, "He told you about that, I can't believe I scared him off."

******Max:**"Loren," max grabbed her hand, "I need you to be honest with me did you mean it."

******Loren was a little confused she wanted to say no but she knew with every bone in her body it was a lie**

******Loren:**"Yes, I wish I could lie and say no, but I'm absolutely in love with Eddie."

******Max: **smiled from ear to ear, "I know you do, and I know you love him for who he really is a regular man and not some big time rock star."

******Loren: **"How," she was crying again, "how do you know that,"

******Max: **"Because when you said you loved him you called him Eddie and not Eddie Duran."

******Loren's face lit up Max was being so nice and understanding about this but why it freaked Eddie out so much why wasn't he freaked out as well.**

******Max: **"Loren let me explain something to you I was a lot like you,"

******Loren:**"Really, what do you mean?"

******Max:**"When I first met Katy I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that I loved her. She was beautiful, talented, kind, and she just made me melt. Well Katy didn't feel the same wayabout me at first. I mean she liked me and we were dating, but she wasn't sure if she was in love with me. She was so scared."

******Loren:**"Really from what Eddie told me it was love from the word go from both of you,"

******Max:**"Oh how I wish It would have been that would of made it easy." he laughed "No we always told Eddie that because we wanted him to believe in love at first sight so much." "See Katy did love me but she had been hurt a number a times before, and she was scared to admit how she really felt."

******Loren:**"Wow, I had no idea. So how did you get her to admit how she really felt."

******Max:**"Oh that's the best part. I had telling Katy that I loved her, but she also said something like Diddo or same here."

******Loren:**"What about back at cha," Loren used hand quotes mocking Eddie Max laughed

******Max: **"Well one night she decided to test my love for her. She came out looking really hot and I asked her where she was going she said she was invited to a club with some guys. Well she thought I was gonna go crazy and jump up and fight for her and protest but I didn't."

******Loren:**"You let her just leave!" she was astonished

******Max:**"yep, but not twenty minutes later she was back and furious. She was yelling saying why didn't you come after me and crying. She kept hollering I thought you loved me." Max got quiet for a second as he started choking up on the memory of his wife. Loren held his hand. "Then she looked at me and I said, Katy why did you want me to follow you, then she looked at me a said because I LOVE YOU u fool."

******Loren smiled that was the most beautiful story she had ever heard but why was he telling her all of this.**

******Max:**"Loren I know you think Eddie doesn't want to be with you, but h is just as stubborn as his mother, the looks he gets from me, but the stubbornness is his mother."

******Loren:**"What am I suppose to do."

******Max:**Giving Loren a piece of paper with an address he said. "here go see him."

******Loren****:**" I can't he wants to be alone and I'm so embarrassed."

******Max:**"No he doesn't, he is just scared," he said, " and embarrassment is part of the fun to being in Love. You are talking to the one who proposed in front of a packed arena full of people. Go see him."

******Loren:**** "**but I have to see this coach and…."

******Max:**"I sent the vocal coach away already I told her you were ill."

******Loren****:**"Well Kelly won't be too happy,"

******Max:**"Don't worry about Kelly I'll handle her." they both laughed

******Loren:**" Thank you and Max I promise I won't tell Eddie he will always believe it was love at first sight when it comes to you and Katy."

******Max smiled and started laughing**

******Max:**"Your welcome but I need one more promise from you,"

******Loren:****"**Anything."

******Max:**laughed and sweetly said, "Promise that I get the father daughter dance with you at you and Eddie's wedding.

******With that Loren laughed and hugged Max just shaking her head smiling. So grabbed her stuff and ran out the door on her way to meet Eddie. Max couldn't be happier he though Eddie better get me a great Christmas present for this. He began to hum and sing as he headed back upstairs.**

******So like and comment what you think I know its a little long but I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

******It hurts doesn't it**

******Thanks to everyone who like the last chapter. Here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******After talking to Max Loren was determined once and for all. Either she would get Eddie all of him, or she was gonna let him go. She hated the thought of not being with him of not listening to his words of wisdom, of not waking up and seeing one of his hello beautiful text messages, that he had been sending her every morning even before him and Chloe broke up. I bet if Chloe knew that it would knock her down a bit. Loren knew how she felt, but every time her and Eddie got close Chloe always ruined it somehow. Now it seems like Eddie was not only running away from Loren, but maybe he was running to Chloe. She couldn't think like this anymore. She got jealous every time Chloe called, and Eddie never had to be worry about Loren. He knew how she felt so I guess he thought that he could see if he liked me more or her, and I wouldn't go anywhere. Well today Loren decided to take a page out of Katy's book it was time to make Eddie jealous. Katy tried making Max jealous, but it didn't work because he had already admitted to loving her. Well Eddie has never told Loren how he felt so she knew this would be perfect.**

******Loren was a little nervous calling this person. But she knew he cared for her and wanted her happy she knew he would help.**

_The phone was ringing a young man answered the phone_

******Young man:**"Hey Loren"

******Loren:**"Hey Cam, I hope I'm not bothering you but I have a favor to ask."

******Cam: **"For you anything day or night"

******Loren:**"I was hoping you were gonna say that…how would you like to come on a little road trip with me to see a friend"

******Cam:**"would this friend be Eddie."

******Loren:**"Yes" she all of a sudden felt really bad for asking

******Cam:**"Sure," he said without hesitation he added, " but won't he flip when he sees me with you."

******Loren:**"That's the point, see you at my house in about an hour, oh and Cam make sure you look hot."

******Cam:**"Can do, see you soon"

******Eddie loved coming here to the bungalow ever since he was a little boy. It was his favorite place in the world. It was where himself his mom and dad got to be normal for awhile. Where he would go for walks and listen to the ocean, and get sand in between his toes. He was gonna propose to Chloe here, but boy was he happy he didn't. This was his Disneyland and that would have been like asking Urcella to destroy it. That would have been a mistake, but maybe someday I will take Loren up here. Maybe I could ask Loren to be my wife here. The more he thought about it the more he smiled. He knew he loved her, but it was just something about how much she respected him and cared for him that freaked him out. Chloe loved the Rock Star, but Loren loves Eddie just everyday me. Yes at times she can get all fan girl on me, but I get a googoo over her to when she sings as well. I love her I just can't believe I said those three words BACK AT CHA. Of all the words I could of said Ditto and blamed the movie Ghost, but nope. I wish she was with me. I need her here. She makes me me.**

******Eddie grabbed his guitar and started to play a song that he was writing for her, he thought for sure he lost her, and with that his heart was breaking. When he heard a knock on the door. No one knew he was here.**

******Eddie:**"Hold on a sec…"

******When Eddie opened the door he couldn't believe who it was how did she fine me**

******Chloe:**"Well finally I have been calling you forever don't you know how to answer anymore."

******Eddie:**"Well the point of me coming up here was not to be bothered."

Chloe tried to kiss him and Eddie quickly moved out of the way, it was late and he didn't feel like doing this game with her.

******Eddie:**" You really need to go, you are the reason I'm here! How did you find me?"

******Chloe:**"Are u here because you are thinking about how you still love me and you want to give us another chance. Oh and I followed u of course."

******If Eddie had a mouth full of water it would be all over her**

******Eddie:**laughing, "You wish I would take you back that way you can have my fame again and my fortune. Come on Chloe the real reason you are here is about that stupid movie."

******Chloe:**"The movie is gonna be a box office hit I need you." trying to be seductive sh whispered, "I would do anything and everything for you if you help me."

******Eddie:**"Is that what you were whispering to Tyler whenever you were sleeping with him behind my back."

******Chloe:**"Why can't you let that go he was black mailing me, all I want is for me and you to make love again, I miss you."

******Eddie:**" Chloe if I had a flesh eating disease and the doctor said the only way I would be healed is to sleep with you, I would call and make my funeral arrangements myself."

******Chloe:**"Really is that how much you hate me Eddie, where is the man that told me he loved me, that told me he would do anything for me."

******Eddie:**" He is probably waiting for you back in bed at home."

******Chloe:**" Why do you keep bringing up Tyler."

******Eddie:**"All I said was you had a man waiting in your bed, you said who."

******Chloe:**"No I know what this is about you have some sort of crush on that loser girl from the valley."

******Eddie:**"Don't you ever say anything about Loren," He was past angry he had to control himself.

******Chloe:**"Please don't tell me you like her Eddie, she is so beneath you."

******Eddie:**"No I don't like her," Chloe looked relived and put a smile on her face, "I love her with every bone in my body, she is my everything,"

******Chloe was about to start hyperventilating as he opened the door and pushed her out. Then all of sudden Chloe turned around with a big smile on her face.**

******Chloe:**"Well good luck with your valley girl," she smirked " I truly hope she feels the same way."

******Eddie:**"She does she told me she loved me, why are you all of a sudden so happy about it, and the president of the team ******Leddie **fan club."

******Chloe:**"Why don't you take a good look over there on the beach."

******Chloe walks out the door blowing a kiss to Eddie and leaves. Eddie can't believe his eyes who is the guy she is with. Why is he holding her hand. Did I really mess up the love of my life. Now it was Eddie's turn to die a little inside. He shut the door, and was gonna just go to bed he felt sick. Then he thought about it a minute longer and decided he wasn't gonna lose her. It was time to fight for her and tell her how he truly felt. Eddie went to change GAME ON was his last thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

******THIS MEANS WAR**

******Thanks to everyone who like the last chapter. Here is chapter four I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******Loren was so nervous her hands were sweating. She was worried that maybe she shouldn't do this. I mean who wants to be with a girl that will mess with your mind. That makes you think they are with someone else just so you will tell them how you truly feel. Loren was about to just tell Cam he could go back to his hotel she rented him and just go and talk to Eddie, so what if he doesn't say I love you right. WRONG! Loren's mind was quickly changed when she saw Chloe pull up to the Bungalow. Maybe they really were back together, if they weren't then why does she know he is here and she didn't. Loren kept starring at the house she knew that she knew now that she needed to do this. Its time to make him see how much it hurts. Loren and Cam were waiting. Loren had set up a moonlight picnic complete with roses, and sparking cider. Cam brought his A game and was looking hot. Loren wished she would have had feelings for him, but Eddie had to much of a hold on her. Loren was getting nervous when all of sudden she heard shouts coming out of the bungalow and she knew now was the time.**

******Loren looked at Cam**

******Loren: **"Are you ready."

******Cam: **" To act like I'm in love with you, I'm kind of a pro I've been doing it for a year now."

******Loren blushed when he said that she felt horrible now**

******Loren: **"We don't have to do this."

******Cam: **"Yes. We do you Mrs. Tate you deserve happiness, and Eddie gives you that plus I love messing with people.

******Loren and Cam both laughed loudly. When all of a sudden to the door to the bungalow flew open. Cam grabbed Loren's hand and was rubbing her back lovingly . She could hear Chloe pointing them out to Eddie on the beach. Maybe Chloe finally had a purpose. Next thing you knew the door to the Bungalow slammed again.**

******Cam: **"Do you think he saw."

******It sounded as if Eddie may have broke something against the wall inside the bungalow, and there were a lot of doors being slammed.**

******Loren: **"Oh yeah he saw, game on"

******This was his own fault is all he kept thinking. She poured her heart out to me, and I crushed it. Then I went and played a game of hide and go seek with her. Telling her I was going to a press conference while I was really coming here. The place that I wanted her most was here, and she was here alright but with another guy. That guy he hated that guy, who does he think he is holding my girlfriends hand. Technically she wasn't his girlfriend, but again his fault. He thought he was so cool trying to look all hot for her, dressed to the T in what looked like a suit. Who in the world wheres that to the beach, and Loren was looking as hot. He couldn't really see her to well but she always looked hot. He was gonna win before the night was over Loren would be in his arms on the beach and not that guys. Eddie knew he needed to look as hot as he could. He knew what made Loren melt. He fixed his hair, and threw on a pair of swim trunks, he was ready shirtless and all.**

******They heard he door open and shut behind them, and heard the foot steps approaching them**

******Loren: **"Does he look mad"

******Cam: **"Oh yeah"

******This mad Loren nervous and happy all at the same time she wanted him jealous, bu she didn't want him to kill Cam.**

******Cam: **"Oh come on"

******Loren: **"WHAT?" she was so nervous did he have a bat or something

******Cam: **"He's not wearing a shirt, I think he is trying to out muscle me"

******When Loren heard Cam say he wasn't wearing a shirt she felt weak in her knees, she loved his muscles all of them especially his very perfect very defined abs.**

******Loren: **"Well played Eddie Duran well played."

******But Loren and Cam had a few tricks up their sleeves as well. She could hear him behind her now she was so nervous.**

Eddie: "Well well if it isn't Mrs. Loren Tate…and" he all of sudden felt weak at the knees he knew exactly who her date was. They had a short fling before him and Loren he thought he was gonna puke, "and and …. Cam?"

******Loren could tell just by the sound of his voice he was hurting oh I hope I don't regret this**

******Cam: **"Well Eddie hey man what are you doing here, would you care to join me and my sweetheart for a moonlight picnic.

******Eddie: **SWEATHEART! She isn't your sweetheart she is mine is what he wanted to say but he just replied with, "Don't mind if I do, you don't mind Loren do you."

******Loren: **I knew he would stay, "No Eddie of course you can there's plenty,"

******Eddie sat as close to Loren as he possibly could and he could hear her pulse race he laughed**

******Loren: **"So Eddie what are u doing here"

******Eddie: **"I came here for some alone time at my dad's bungalow"

******Loren: **"Really,that's good what about the press conference?" she asked , "I never heard of a press conference at a beach, so I guess that was just a lie right."

******Eddies heart sank faster than the Titanic he wanted to explain he wanted to tell her he loved her, and that he was confused. But he couldn't she looked so hurt.**

******Cam: **"Well I am for one glad that you didn't tell her the truth, because then I wouldn't of found her all alone at the cafe just waiting for someone to comfort her."

******Loren: **"Awe babe I'm so glad u came I would have been a mess without you,"

******Cam reached up and pulled Loren to him Eddie couldn't let this happen he would not let him kiss her. He would kill him first. Eddie jumped up and grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her with him up the beach to the bungalow. Loren motioned to Cam that it was okay and he winked at her signaling he knew.**

******Once in the bungalow Eddie let her go**

******Loren: **"What the heck is wrong with you?"

******Eddie: **" You know whats wrong with me how could you do this to me, how could you be with another guy, when we are… when we are…"

******Loren: **"When we are what Eddie, that's right we are nothing. I thought for a minute that you may have liked me."

******Eddie:**Loren: "I do." he wanted to shout I love you but didn't he couldn't get his heart broken

******Loren: **"Really?"

******Eddie: **"Yes a lot"

******Eddie grabbed her around the waist knowing it would make her weak. Loren hurried up and moved**

******Loren:**"If you liked me so much then why was Chloe here earlier,"

******Loren starred at Eddie and he couldn't say anything he hated having to explain that Chloe just wouldn't leave him alone.**

**Loren: **"That's what I thought, and now if you'll excuse me my boyfriend is waiting."

******With that she walked back to the beach. The words boyfriend were still ringing in his ears. I've lost her.**

******Just then his phone began to ring it was Nora. Why was Nora calling him**

******Eddie: **"Hello"

******Nora: **"Hey Eddie did Loren ever make it up to you yet."

******Eddie: **"Up to me what do you mean?"

******Nora: **"Well hold on I'm at Mk and your dad wants to explain"

******Max: **"Hey son do you like your surprise!"

******Eddie: **"If you mean seeing Loren here with her boyfriend then it was a heck of a surprise."

******Max: **"Loren doesn't have a boyfriend, she came to the club today and was crying and I talked her into going see you."

******Eddie: **"Well she is here with some guy now, and its killing me I have never been more jealous in my life. I just want to tell her how much I love her and kill him."

******Max: **laughing, "Oh Eddie I'm so sorry."

******Eddie: **"Gee pop I'm glad this is so amusing to you,"

******Max: **"I told Loren a story about how your mom tried to make me jealous once, but it didn't work because she already knew my feelings for her and instead your mom admitted to loving me. She wasn't suppose to tell you so I guess she is acting it out."

******Eddie: **"She is trying to make me jealous to where I'll tell her how I feel about her," Eddie couldn't help but laugh, "Pop ill let you go, I need to go and give my girlfriend a taste of her own medicine."

******Max: l**aughing "Love you son"

******Eddie hung up the phone he should be mad, he should be furious, but he couldn't he loved her more for it. He knew then that he could never be without her.**

******Eddie:**he looked out of the window and smiled at her, "Bravo Loren Tate Bravo."

******Now it was time for Eddie to have some fun**

I hope you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

******Love and War**

******Thanks to everyone who like the last chapter. Here is chapter five I hope you enjoy it. I don't have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******Loren was more hurt and confused that she was before. He liked her not love not one time did he say he loved her. This was suppose to work. This was suppose to make him jealous to the point that he told me he loved me, but I guess if it weren't true then how could he say it. Loren headed back to the picnic with cam.**

******Cam: **"So how did everything go, or you and Eddie back together."

******Loren: **"Not even close if you can believe it we are further than we were before."

******Cam: **"Why? What happened?"

******Loren: **" Nothing he just says that he like me a lot," Loren was getting upset, "yet he can't explain why Chloe was there, or why he lied to me." Loren began to cry

******Cam: **"Loren don't cry, this will work you I know he loved you I saw how he looked at you."

******Loren: **"Well I doubt it, I don't think he will be coming back out …. I kinda said that you were my boyfriend… and it just made things worse." crying again, "So now I'm pretty sure he hates me. And he won't be back out."

******Cam: **"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

******Cam did his best to console Loren he knew she was hurting he would give anything to be in Eddie's shoes. The truth was Cam liked Eddie and really wanted things to work out for both of them he just needed a minute alone with Eddie.**

******Eddie still couldn't believe how well Loren planned this out. She was so brilliant he loved the way her mind worked. He loved her period. He knew though he had to pay her back, and he knew exactly what he had to do. If she wanted to see a man in a jealous range that's exactly what she was gonna get. Loren Tate was gonna see the man that she loved fight for her in the worse kind of way. But he needed to take care of two things. Eddie quickly made a phone call, and asked a big favor from an old friend. The second think he needed was to get Cam alone for five minutes to explain everything to him. That was the tricky part how was he gonna do that without Loren getting suspicious.**

******Cam knew he needed to talk to Eddie. He gets up and starts heading to the Bungalow.**

******Loren:**"Cam what are you doing."

******Cam:**"I'm gonna help speed up the process, I'm gonna go and provoke him and then maybe just maybe he will come out her and tell you he loves you."

******Loren:**"Cam don't its okay and I don't want you to get hurt."

******Cam:**"Loren do you really think that Eddie would try and hurt me."

******Loren:**"No I guess not and especially not for me."

******With that Cam went to the bungalow and knocked on the door. Cam was nervous what if he opened and punched him in the face. But to his surprise Eddie opened the door with the biggest smile on his face.**

******Eddie:**"Cam Cam Cam I am so glad to see come on in."

******Cam: **"Okay, this is a surprise I thought you would be mad about me dating Loren."

******Eddie**"Why would I be mad, about you faking to date my girlfriend in order to get me jealous."

******Cam:**" I have no idea what you are talking about I love Loren."

******Eddie:**"Yes you do, Loren made all this up in order to make me jealous so I would tell her I love her,"

C******am just stood there shocked. There is no way he could know this was he psychic**

******Eddie:**laughing, "But what Loren forgot to do was let my dad and her mom in on the plan you see they just called me wanting to make sure Loren was safe, and when I didn't understand my pop explained it to me,"

******Cam:**laughing "So you know I was just trying to help her out, I do really love her, but now that its over y'all can be happy and I can go."

******Eddie:**"Not quite first off stop saying you love her or you will see the jealous side of me, Secondly no its far from over its my turn to have fun with Loren, and your gonna help me."

******Cam:**"why would I do that."

******Eddie:**"Because you do care for her greatly, and I want to make the night that I tell Loren Tate that I love her one she will never forget."

******Cam couldn't help it he had to help him it is what she wanted him to tell her she loved him, and ********the plan that Eddie had by far would never be forgotten.**

******Cam walked back to meet Loren .He was hoping that she wouldn't hate him for what was about to happen. He was nervous now more than ever. He sat next to Loren and he knew that this time he was on a different team he was no longer messing with Eddie's head, but starting now he was messing with hers.**

******Loren:**"Hey what did he say," Loren was so worried ca, looked like he saw a ghost, "What happened Cam tell me."

******Cam:**"We need to leave Loren now, we shouldn't of done this we took it to far."

******Loren:**"Why whats going on… Cam answer me…"

******Cam:**"He told me to leave you alone he told me that if I didn't he knew people who would take care of me." Cam was shaking with fear "he said you belonged with him, and that he would hurt anyone who tried to stand in his way of being with you."

******Loren:**"Cam," she began to cry, "I'm gonna fix this its gonna be okay."

******Loren ran up to the bungalow she needed to stop Eddie from doing what ever he was doing. She was scared herself now she loved Eddie but why was he threatening Cam's life this wasn't like him. What did she do.**

******Loren didn't even knock this time she just walked right in. Eddie had been waiting for her she was right on time.**

******Eddie:**"Hey baby finally came to your senses, and left that dweeb behind for a real man,"

******Loren:**"Are you going crazy Eddie this doesn't sound like you, why did you threaten Cam."

******Eddie:**"Why lets see because he was in her telling me how he loved you, and is so happy to be with you." Eddie had a crazy grin on his face "Well sexy if I can't have you neither will he he'll be in the ground before he'll touch you."

******Eddie was glad now more than ever he took those acting lessons Jake insisted on.**

******Loren:**"Eddie look me and Cam aren't even together I made it up so you would be jealous,"

******Eddie:**"Yeah okay you would never do that because you know that I can't stand mind games, and you love me so I know you never would hurt me."

******Loren:**"Im sorry its the truth, but I do love you, but now you are acting crazy it isn't true believe me I made it up."

******Eddie**: "Well babe I don't believe you, as a matter of fact this is just making me madder I'm gonna go handle up on this kid myself."

******Eddie took off out of the bungalow running at down the beach, he was loving every bit of this he felt horrible that she was crying, but she wanted him good and jealous so he was just showing her how jealous he could get. He laughed the whole way down the beach.**

******Loren didn't know what to do she was so scared she would do anything to relive this day over and not do it again. She needed help she needed back up she reached for her phone and called 911.**

******Operator:**"Hello is this an emergency

******Loren:**"Yes I think my boyfriend Eddie Duran is gonna kill my fake boyfriend I need help right away."

******Loren was terrified she looked out of the window as Eddie jumped Cam. She couldn't believe this was happening.**

******Cam:**"Did she buy it,"

******Eddie:**"Oh yeah, its time to bring it to the next level. Sorry for kicking your butt by the way."

******Cam:**Laughing, "Bring it on"

******Eddie:**"I really hope she forgives me after this."

******With that Eddie and Cam started to fight as Loren ran back to the beach and watched helplessly by the side.**

Enjoy guys! The next chapter is even better:)

Aug


	6. Chapter 6

******The Big Bang**

******Hey guys Thank you all so much for the love. I am so glad that so many of you like my fanfics. Here is chapter 6 I hope you guys enjoy it. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******Eddie was loving every minute of this. It made him feel his age for once. He was always either busy with music, or press conferences that he didn't remember how good it felt just to play jokes on people. Apart of him felt bad that he was doing this to the love of his life. He glanced over and saw Loren crying on the beach. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he was gonna tell her how he felt he had too. He originally had this big romantic plan for when he got back home for her, it was perfect, but he had done that so many times before. Eddie wasn't new to Love he loved being in love maybe that was a part of his problem. He always ended up with nut cases like Clhoe. But, Loren was different and he needed to make sure he was different with her, this would be better than any dinner. She would never forget this, I just hope she still loves me after.**

******Just when Eddie finished his thought Cam tackled him back to ground. This may have been a fake fight but they were giving it there all. It had to look real right? Well maybe Eddie was getting Cam back for saying he loved his girlfriend, and Cam was paying Eddie pay for stealing Loren's heart.**

******Loren:**"Eddieee … please…eddie…stop your going to hurt him."

******Loren didn't know what to do she never wanted this to happen, she never dreamed this would happen. Why was he so mad when he only likes me. Cam doesn't deserve this I can't believe I dragged him into this.**

******Loren:**"Please….Please stop"

******Loren ran down as fast as she could, and just as Eddie was about to tackle Cam again Loren jumped in front of him**

******Eddie:**"Get … out of the way Loren"

******Loren:**"No Eddie you are acting like a crazy person, I told you this was a big set up you have to believe me. Cam didn't…." she began to cry more, "He didn't do anything its my fault,"

******Cam:**"You don't have to explain yourself to this jerk."

******Eddie:**"Tough words from a high school punk."

******Loren:**"Stop, Cam just tell Eddie the truth…"she begged, "So this can all be over."

******Cam knew that he could of easily just stopped it right there he could of told Loren the real truth that she was being the one set up now. But when he looked at Eddie, he could tell that he needed to do this. Cam knew Loren's history with her father how he just gave up and walked away and didn't fight for her. That's how Eddie got him to agree to this mess in the first place. Eddie wanted her to know that he would "fight" for her and never just walk away he loved her to much and so did Cam.**

******Cam:**"The truth…. okay your right Loren… lets tell Eddie the real truth."

******Loren:**"Thank you Cam."

******Loren breathed a sigh of relief, this was finally gonna be over. Well she thought it was going to be away.**

******Cam:**"The truth is I love Loren….. the truth if it wasn't for your stupid contest you would of never given her the time of day…..the truth is we are together we were before you and we are again now."

******Loren couldn't believe what Cam just said. Did he lose his ever loving mind. This was not the plan. Loren wanted to take a swing at Cameron now, but before she could Eddie once again ran to jumped on him.**

******Loren:**"Eddie, listen to me Eddie it's not true….." she screamed

******The more Loren begged for him to stop the more Eddie knew that he was doing the right thing. He loved how she was begging for him to stop, it fueled his fire He loved how furious she looked, how she balled her fist up when Cameron declared his love for her. Eddie wanted to laugh so hard, but he couldn't not yet. The fun was just beginning he was just waiting for his last part of his plan to take action. Eddie felt his phone vibrate in his pocket… 1 call….2 call…3 calls there was his cue the second part of his plan, this was it the big bang. This could get messy. Eddie threw came down and walked away. This was Cams sign that the last part of the plan was a go he knew what to do he had o provoke the beast.**

******Cam: "**Giving up rock star….."he breathed heavily

******Loren:**"Its over this is done Cam lets go…."

******Eddie:**"So it is true… you are with him?" he questioned, "How could you do this to me"

******Cam:**laughing, "how could she does this to you, what about you rubbing that ex barbie model in her face."he scolded

******Eddie:**"I did no such think…. I…I… like Loren, I have no feelings for Chloe."

******Cam:**"Well you see Eddie… there's the difference between you and me….You just like Loren I love her."

******Eddie:**"You have no clue how I feel about her!"he screamed

******Loren could see every bone in Eddies body shake, this was it will he finally gonna say it. It didn't matter no more she didn't care if he did she just wanted this over.**

******Cam:**"Your right I don't know how you feel….. it amazes me that you never had a problem telling Chloe how much you loved her."

******Eddie:**"I am warning you if you don't shut up I will cut you from beginning to end."

******Eddie turned his back away from Cam and began to start walking up to the bungalow. Loren breathed again finally its over.**

******Cam:**"That's right Rock Star walk away….. Hey don't worry ill keep her warm in bed tonight,"he laughed

******Eddie:**"That's it your dead meat…." he screamed

******Eddie whipped around and was coming straight for Cam. The moons refection hit something in his hand something silver. Loren's mouth fell open is that what I think it is… Eddie had a pocket knife…..This had gone to far.**

******Loren:**"Cam move he has a knife…Eddie please don't do this….please"

******Loren couldn't stop him someone had to and with that she heard relief she heard sirens as they pulled up to the beach. Finally the cops were here**

******Office:**"Young man step back and put the knife down."

******Eddie:**"What Cam you don't have anything to say now, any last words…."

******Eddie grabbed Cam from behind and held he in a choke hold with the knife so close to his throat that if he took one wrong move he was gonna cut him. Loren screamed how could she have done this this was never suppose to happen:**

******Officer:**"Mr. Duran you have until the count of ten to let the boy go and to drop the knife."

******Eddie:**"I'm sorry officer I can't he stands in my way of happiness, its either he dies and I live or he lives and I die….Its your call officer."

******Loren:**crying hysterical ,"Officer he doesn't….he…can't mean it…..Eddie I need you please don't"

******Eddie:**"Well then pick Loren which one… do you love…which one dies?"

******Loren**: L"Eddie…I can't….please…..please."

******Eddie**: "Well it looks like your work is cut out for you officer who will it be…"

******Officer:**"The count of ten… ten…nine….eight….seven…six…..five….four…"the officer pulled out his gun, "three…two….one…."

******With one leaving his lips the officer pulled the trigger with the loudest noise Loren ever heard. Eddie's body flinched with pain and hit the sand hard. Loren screamed and ran to Eddie and knelt next to him. There was so much blood…..this wasn't suppose to happen how could this of happened. The love of my life is dying and its my fault.**

******Cam went up the beach next to the officer fake crying to give Loren a minute with Eddie.**

******Cam:**"I must say the guy is good… a talented musician….and an amazing actor."

******Officer:**"You didn't do to bad yourself….I hope she isn't wearing good clothes that paint is gonna stain.

******The officer and Cam laughed not loud enough to where Loren could here. Eddie was lying there "dying" and he was loving every part of it.**

Enjoy guys let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

******All Is Fair in Love and War**

******Sorry that I kept Y'all waiting. Here is chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy it. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

******Loren couldn't believe what just happened. She was praying it was just a dream. But when she opened her eyes it was no dream. So saw the man that she loved drench with his own blood. Eddie had gotten shot for trying to kill Cam, he tried to kill Cam for her. This all happened because of her, the man that one day she hoped would be her husband was dying because of her, and there was nothing she could do to save him.**

******Eddie loved this, he loved that he pulled this off. He could feel Loren over him, he could feel her tears on his body, as the dripped from her face. They were warm they were tears of someone who honestly loved him. No other woman that Eddie ever dated loved him this much. Heck if he would of married Clhoe, and this were to happen she probably would have been off to the lawyers to collect. Not, Lauren she was holding my hand sobbing. I hated seeing her cry it would soon be over soon, but not just yet.**

******Eddie: **breathing heavily, "Lo…..LO…is that…you"

******Loren: **crying hysterically , "Eddie I'm right here, Eddie please don't die I love you please hold on."

******Eddie: **"Lo it…..hurts…."he let out a brutal cry

******Loren: **"Shhh… Eddie don't talk…..plea…please….just hold on"

******Eddie: **"I..I.. can't Loren…..I…I..I..like..you…so..much"

******Eddie knew that even though she was distraught that he was dying. It would still drive her crazy that he didn't tell her he loved her. He laughed to himself.**

******Loren: **"I know shhh….your gonna be okay hold on."

******Loren watched as Eddie began to breath heavily, and before she knew it he drew one last breath, and then was completely still. Eddie died in her arms. Loren couldn't take it she threw herself onto him and screamed.**

******Loren: **"Eddie I am sooo sorry, it wasn't suppose to be like this Eddie please."

******Cam and the officer looked at each other when they heard her scream they new it was the time for the last act of Directors Eddies devious play.**

******The officer ran down to the beach over to Loren and Eddie**

******Officer: "**Miss I need you to step aside….

******Loren crying hysterically moves aside as the officer touches Eddies wrist and checks for a pulse. He then picks up his phone and calls for an ambulance.**

******Officer: **"Yes, I need an ambulance down at the beach, I have the body of Mr. Eddie Duran that needs to be taken to the morgue."

******It was official Eddie was dead and it was her fault, how would she explain this to his dad. After Max was so nice to her. How could she live without him. Cam was approaching her he was the last person she wanted to talk to. She watched as the officer took the blanket that she used to to set up her fake date, and cover the body of the man she loved from head to toe. She couldn't live without him what has she done.**

******Cam: **crying "Loren I am so sorry…this got so out of control."

******Loren: **yelling "I told you to tell him the truth….to tell him that this was a game to make him jealous…I just wanted to know that he loved me."

******Cam: **"So your blaming me this was your plan, and now look what you did…I'm glad we aren't really******together.**….you literally kill the men you love"

******Loren couldn't believe Cam just said that. She reached up and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. He is lucky that's all he got.**

******Loren: **"Don't you ever make the mistake of talking to me like that again…You continued to fight with him…you pushed his buttons…his blood is on your hands," she started crying, "You killed the only man that I wanted… the man I wanted to spend my life with."

******With that Loren walked away back down to the beach by the officer.**

******Eddie was getting hot under the blanket. He had his breath steady and very slow so the blanket wouldn't move. He could hear everything that was going on around him perfectly. He about gave himself away when he started laughing when she slapped Cam. It wasn't funny the she hit him. It was funny though ow much of a fire cracker she could be. He loved the passion that she had, he loved everything about her. He loved it ********when she said that he was the man she wanted to spend his life with. He wanted the exact same thing. He was glad this was about to be over. He needed her in his arms, he needed and wanted all of her.**

******Loren: **"Excuse me Officer…um what is gonna happen now."

******Officer: **"Well I we are gonna have to take you down to the station to get your statement."

******Loren: **"Okay…um can I go with the ambulance when they pick up Eddie."

******This is what they had been waiting for her to ask about the ambulance it had been 30 minutes since Eddie was "dead". He thought she would of asked before now, but he understood. It was time for Mrs. Loren Tate to get the shock of her life.**

******Officer: **"Miss that's not up to me… you would have to ask Eddie."

******What kind of smart remark was that did this man not have a heart, how dare he.**

******Loren: **"Excuse me or you serious right now… that's not even funny are you trying to be funny."

******She wanted to slap him just like she slapped Cam the only think that stopped her was his stupid uniform. She mentally slapped him over and over.**

******Eddie was getting anxious**

******Officer: **"I'm serious….Hey, Eddie do you mind if Mrs. Tate rides with your corpse to the morgue."

******As soon as he finished his sentence Eddie sat up and threw the blanket off of him.**

******Eddie: **"I guess so she is my girlfriend after all….Hey do you think they would stop for take out being dead makes you hungry."

******Loren couldn't breath. Eddie looked at her and started laughing. Loren was the one to hit the sand this time. Loren had once again fainted.**

******Enjoy Guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Was It Worth It**

******Hey guys sorry it took do long for me to complete this chapter. However, here it is chapter 8. I hope you guys like it.**

******This was honestly the most fun Eddie has had in awhile. He came to the Bungalow to get away from it all. To get away from Chloe he needed to have fun, and without Loren even knowing it she did just that. Loren always knew what he needed though she always know what to say to make him smile, and that smile of hers drove him insane. Granted he did feel horrible that she past out . He should of expected that she would I mean she has fainted at least thee times since they met. He was going to have to make it up to her he knew that, and he knew how he was finally gonna tell her what she wanted to hear.**

******Officer:**"Eddie are you gonna be able to handle things from here."

******The officer looked down at poor Loren laying on the sand. Still out cold shocked from seeing the resurrection of her dead boyfriend. They both looked down and laughed.**

******Eddie:**"Oh yeah, thanks man for all your help I knew when I called you earlier tonight you would love this."

******Officer:**"This was fun, I just feel bad for your girl, but I guess she will soon find out that you become pretty friendly with cops when your rock star like you who needs protection 24/7."

******Eddie:**"Hey you helped me escape some fans once….okay maybe five times, but I appreciate it."

******Officer:**"Your welcome man…and hey don't make any babies tonight."

******Eddie: **laughing, "So not funny I'll be lucky if she lets me hug her after what I did…have a good night."

******Eddie was about to take his love back to the bungalow when he remembered about Cam. He never really liked Cam, but tonight he really came through for him and he was starting to come around. He even thought of him as a friend.**

******Eddie covered Loren with the blanket and headed to talk to Cam.**

******Eddie: **"Hey Cam thanks for all your help I really do appreciate it… Do you need a ride or anything."

******Cam: **"It's no problem, we drove my car up and Loren paid for me a hotel for the night."

******Eddie: **"That little devil she planned this well didn't she. You know I was two minutes away from telling her how much I cared for her until my dad called. Then, what can I say I couldn't help myself."

******Cam: **laughing, "I have to admit this was pretty epic she will never forget this day, but Eddie I need you to promise me something."

******Eddie: **confused, "Okay, I'll bait what?"

******Cam: **"Don't hurt her, make sure Chloe is out of your system, I know who don't like hearing me say it. But I do Love her and I want her happy. I have wished and wished it would have been me she loved, but she's to in love with you."

******Eddie: **" Cam I would never in a million years hurt her, Chloe means nothing to me. She just tried to use me to get to the top, Loren is different she is the sweetest most compassionate woman I have ever met in my life, I would never hurt her. I love her."

******Eddie loved saying that he loved her. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved her. Every time he said it he couldn't help but blush. He knew what Loren meant when she said that he gave her butterflies, because she did the exact same thing to him.**

******Cam: **"ahhh yes I remember you saying that earlier that you loved her, shouldn't you tell her that finally though, and not just me"

******Eddie: **"That is the plan my friend to make this night unforgettable, and then tell her I love her and knock her off her feet."

******Cam: **"Well good luck man, I hope it works out, but I think you may of already knocked her off her feet."

******Eddie: **laughing "Thanks I appreciate it again, be safe."

******Eddie head back down the beach towards Loren, he thought she would of woken up by now, when he got to her she was still out cold. I guess I shocked her into a coma he laughed bent down and picked Loren up and started to the bungalow. He loved how she smelt of honey. It was a smell that he could live with the rest of his life. Once at the bungalow he laid her down on the sofa, quickly changed his "bloody"clothes, and went to wake up his girlfriend.**

******Eddie: **"Loren…Lorennn its time to wake up beautiful."

******He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.**

******Loren must have been dreaming it could really be Eddie telling her to wake up. He died Eddie was dead she saw everything that happened. The fight between Eddie and Cam with the knife, ********and the cop who shot him. She held his hand while he was dieing his last words were he liked me. Seriously, even when he was about to die he just still like me are you kidding me. How horrible am I for being mad at my dead boy thing whatever he was to me. He was dead, and all I can think about was how he didn't love me. But wait I remember him dying he wasn't breathing, but then I asked the officer if I could go with him, and the officer asked Eddie and he shot up asking for take out. I must have been a dream. I could swear he is telling me to wake up, I need to wake up so I can call Max. I don't even remember falling asleep.**

******Loren opened her eyes and to her disbelief Eddie's angelic face was staring back at her.**

******Loren: **"Am I dead.."

******Eddie: **"What... no why would you be dead baby."

******Loren:**"because you are dead... I watched you die, I saw you get shot."

******Eddie: **"I'm not dead, I'm fine actually I'm better than ever."

******Loren: **"no no the blood was everywhere….. the blood it was all over you …all over…You died I watched you take your last breath."

******Eddie couldn't help it he started dying laughing. Loren was so confused.**

******Loren: **"what is so funny Eddie I know what I saw….you were dead"

******Eddie: still laughing, **"first of all it wasn't blood it was paint I got shot with a paintball gun, Secondly I never died i'm just apparently a really good actor."

******Loren: **"what….what the heck are you talking about a good actor?"

******Eddie: **"Loren my dad called and I told him about seeing you and Cam out on the beach, and how jealous I was, and told me about the story he told you and how you were trying to get how I felt about you out of me. So I decided to turn things around on you and play a little joke myself."

******Loren: **"a…little..joke?"

******Eddie: **"yep haha funny right?…Lo?."

******Eddie smiled. Loren just looked at him she was so mad how could he do this to her. Loren reached up and slapped Eddie harder than she did Cam right across his face. She jumped off the sofa and ran out the bungalow slamming the door behind her. Eddie waited a second before he followed her he couldn't stop laughing.**

******Eddie: **holding his hand to his face, "It was so worth it."

******Enjoy guys I hope you like it**

Aug 27

21


	9. Chapter 9

******Please Don't Say That**

******Hey guys sorry its late again tonight, had a busier day than what I thought. Well here you go chapter 9! I Do not own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the Characters**

******How could he? What was he thinking? How cruel could one person be? Loren couldn't get past these questions in her mind. She was so confused at this point. How did he even find out about my plan, did Cam tell him? It doesn't matter if he did, I would have been fine if he pulled a little joke on me back like maybe giving Cam and me a blessing to be together. Even then I would have been mad, but faking your own death. Eddie went past the point of joking. It wasn't a joke what happened, not to me anyway. I loved him so much and he knew that, and he used it to his advantage. Then the nerve of him laughing about it, I hope his face feels like its on fire. He's lucky I didn't have a knife, because in that instance I could of cut him myself. I just need time, I need to clear my head. How do I forgive him, can I forgive him? This was my fault I am the one who started it, but he took it to far so far that I feel like my world has crashed down. What am I gonna do?**

******Eddie was still at the bungalow, he wanted nothing more than to run after her tell her how he felt, then bring her back and show her how he felt. But he knew she needed time, maybe he did take it a little far. But he had to he didn't know why, but he needed to hear her reaction when she thought he died. He needed to hear that she really and truly did love him. When she asked if she could ride with his body, he knew she did Chloe would of never done that. Chloe would never do have the things that Loren has done or said to him. Loren understands me more than anyone ever has. She knows secrets that not even my dad knows. **

******Eddie knew exactly where Loren would go they were just connected in that way. He grabbed his guys and went to head out the door, but when he opened the door Chucky was staring right at him.**

******Eddie: **"Chloe what are you doing back here, I told you to leave and don't come back."

******Chloe: **"I know you didn't mean it you love me to much… I know you miss me."

******Eddie: **"You wished I love you… and your right I do miss something that has to deal with you."

******Chloe: **"Oh Eddie I like where your mind is going."

******Eddie: **"Seriously, no what I miss is that big shiny rock that you have on your nubby finger."

******Chloe: **"Excuse me… you want the ring… the ring that you promised would be mine forever,"

******Eddie: **"Yes kinda like you promised your body would be mine and only mine, but then you made that promise to Tyler, most likely Osbourne, and probably any other man that can bring you to the top."

******Chloe: **" You make me sound like a hooker!"

******Eddie: **"Well if the stiletto fits wear it…now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be and you literally are making me sick."

******Chloe: **"This is about little miss sunshine didn't you see she moved on she knew she was too low life for you."

******Eddie: **"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that… I will make you less than you already are."

******Chloe: **"Your what!"

******Eddie: **"Oh didn't I tell you Loren is my girlfriend oh and by the way I'm in love with her."

******Chloe: **"You are insane I mean look on the beach look….. they may still be there."

******Eddie went out to look at the beach with Chloe just to humor her**

******Chloe: **"Where did she go„„ and why is red stuff all over the sand?"

******Eddie: **laughing "Oh didn't you hear I got shot."

******Chloe: **"What? Are you okay?"

******Eddie: **"No I'm not, the Dr said I have 24 hours to live and to stay away from all parasites… so you'll understand why I can't be around you."

******With that Eddie jumped in his car a took of down to the pier where he knew Loren would be. He knew Chloe was pissed, and he didn't care he was done with her.**

******Loren had been walking for awhile now, when she came upon a beautiful pier. The pier looked like it almost touched the moon. It was a full moon tonight. What is it they say a full moon anything can happen. The Irony that statement had tonight was crazy. Loren begin walking along the pier when spotted Cam leaning against one of the post.**

******Loren: **"Well hello there stranger," she laughed

******Cam: **"Loren what are you doing here I thought for sure you would be making up with Eddie about now."

******Loren: **"Ha yeah well he is lucky if I ever speak to him again….I'm glad I ran into you do you mind if I just stay at the hotel with you and ride back with you in the morning."

******Loren felt bad for asking but she knew he cared for her and he would be willing to help. She could always count on Cam. Maybe Cam was the guy she was suppose to be with. There was only one problem she was in love with an idiot. After all her did to her tonight she still got butterflies at the thought of him.**

******Cam: **"um why if you don't mind me asking."

******Loren: **"because I have nothing to say to Eddie, I think its over…"

******Cam: **"you don't mean that and no you can't stay with me or get a ride back with me either."

******Loren: **"Yes I do I mean it…. he will never be over Chloe and after tonight ….. I just can't and why can't I ride or stay with you,"

******Cam: **he was starting to get upset "because Loren you love him and there is no one else for you. He gets you more than anyone, and you have no idea how much I wish that I could be him. Eddie is your perfect match…you need to talk to him"

******Loren: **"I can't I have nothing left to say to him"

******Cam: **"Loren it was a joke…a joke that started because of you…You wanted to make him jealous, and when he found out he decided to turn it on you..thats It."

******Loren: **"Cam he faked his death he took it to far he made me think I had lost him forever do you no how it feels, to want to be with someone so bad and then just lose them from your world in a flash."

******Cam: **"Actually Loren I do…. go talk to him you know you want to."

******Loren: **"No I'll find another way home, but I won't talk to Eddie… me and Eddie Duran are over."

******Eddie: **crying, "Please don't say that I'm begging you."

******Eddie had saw Loren from the beach talking to Cam. He needed to know what she was thinking so he walked as quietly as he could. She never heard him she didn't budge when he was behind he she was too angry to notice to hurt. That was the last thing I wanted to do. Cam was taking up for me and I was grateful. I thought I had a chance until she said we were over. I that very moment I wished I would have been dead then she would of still loved me.**

******Loren: **"Well I have nothing to say so I'm leaving too."

******Eddie caught Lorens wrist and spun her back around.**

******Eddie: **"Loren wait I begging let me explain why I did this…."

******Loren: **"It doesn't matter Eddie you faked your death do you know how much you hurt me, no you can't even imagine it. I meant what I said its over."

******Eddie: **"Loren please please…..I…I…."

******Loren: **"I know Eddie your sorry…" she started to cry "I can't... I just can't…."

******Before Loren finished her sentence Eddie grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion that one kiss could have. Every bone in his body was craving her more than ever before. Now was the time. Eddie pulled back slowly and looked into Lorens big beautiful eyes.**

******Eddie: **"Loren I Love You."

******Loren: **shocked, " what did you just say?"

******K guys I hope you like it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

******Do You Mean IT**

******Hey guys I will try my best and give you more than one chapter today. I hope you like chapter ten. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters**

******Did he really just say what I think he said. He couldn't have, even when he died he didn't even say it. Well not died more like win he fictitiously sealed his fate and gave me cardiac arrest. No he couldn't have. She had never seen him like this before he was nervous and sweating. She had never saw Eddie nervous he was a pro. He was so use to his lifestyle everything came natural to him. Unlike me who every time something happens to me I faint. Why was he so nervous, just the way he looked right now made me fall in love with him all over again. I broke up with him and I meant it. I can't do this all the time, he made me feel like my dad did. I was so broken hearted when he died and when he said it was a joke it made it feel like he was abandoning me just like my father. But, he came back and he said it he finally said it, it could never be over. He just doesn't need to hear me say it yet. First he has to grovel.**

******I am terrified, I feel like I've stopped breathing, it wasn't for the sound of my heartbeat in my head right now I think I would be dead. I just told Loren that I loved her for the very first time. I couldn't be happier nothing could make me happier. But then she asked me what I said. Did she hear me? She must have she has a look of utter shock on her face. Please please don't faint on me again. When I heard she say it was over I wished I was dead, because if she leaves me I don't want to live. I don't want to live without Loren Tate for a day, for a second. She is my world, she is my Katy. Chloe never meant this much to me. I needed to hear her say she loved me too.**

******Eddie grabbed Lorens hands and soft tears started failing gently from his eyes.**

******Eddie:**"I said I love you….I am in love with you, and I can not lose you…..If I lose you then you will take the breath right out of my lungs."

******Loren: **crying softly, "Why now …. huh Eddie why are you saying this now… is it because you really love me…or because I said you are threw."

******Eddie: **crying harder, "stop saying we are threw you don't mean it."

******She didn't mean it, she never meant it really she just couldn't give in that easily she wouldn't.**

******Loren: **"Yes I do….. Eddie I love you, and you say you love me…. but then explain time why you would fake your own death…..why you would abandon me….. like…like,"she was sobbing hard now, "like my father."

******Eddie felt like someone stabbed him in his heart, the one thing he was trying to prove was he ********would fight to the death for her unlike her father. Instead he reminded her of him. He regretted everything.**

******Eddie: **"Babe, I was never abandoning you…."

******Loren: **"Really Eddie than what were you doing….explain it…if you want a second chance it better be one heck of a story."

******This was his chance he would get her back. He had too.**

******Eddie: **"When I saw you and Cam on the beach I was hurt, I was so jealous. I couldn't believe that you had given up on me so easily. When I went inside after Cam tried to kiss you my phone started to ring and it was my dad."

******Loren: **"I bet you must have had an interesting conversation with him,"

******Eddie: laughing, **"Yes he told me about the story he told you and how he thought you were acting it out to get me to tell you how much I loved you."

******Loren: **"I knew I should of called him…okay so you knew than why didn't you just come out there and call my bluff….and just tell me that you were mad."

******Eddie: **" you see that was the problem I should have been mad, but I wasn't….I couldn't be no matter how hard I tried."

******Loren: **"Why not," she was angry that was the whole point to make him mad, "…why weren't you mad."

******Eddie: **"because all I could think was how smart and clever you were…..How sexy it was that you went through all this trouble just to hear me say that I love you…. I thought it was admirable and ….and did I say sexy…because babe it was very very sexy."

******Eddie grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her neck. Loren pulled away**

******Loren: **laughed, "don't…Eddie I'm still mad….your not out of the woods yet,"

******Eddie: **laughing, "ha so your saying there's a chance I knew you couldn't resist me."

******Loren**: laughing, "Oh you just don't know how easily I can….now get to the part where you decided to turn into Satan."

******Eddie: **"Ouch…okay well I was inspired I knew that you wanted to hear what I thought about you, and I was trying to figure out away to tell you, but make it unforgettable. Well then that is when Cam just knocked on the door and the plan just fell into place."

******Loren: **"what about the officer…who shot you..I mean he had a gun."

******Eddie: **"Officer Dan we grew up together he is from here and when we were younger we were good friends, but now he says he helps me out because he has to protect me because i'm a rock star," Eddie laughed, " and he did shoot me with a paint ball gun it was all paint."

******Loren: **"I can't believe I fell for it…did I faint?"

******Eddie: **laughing "don't you always."

******Loren laughed. He was so happy that she was laughing this meant she forgave him he could breath again.**

******Loren: **"There is still one thing I don't get….and I need to know before I can try and start forgiving you."

******Loren laughed he was so out of the woods**

******Eddie: **"babe anything….what?"

******Loren: **"Why did you do it all why did you go through the trouble."

******Eddie: **"Well you know how you said I did exactly what your dad did, I was trying to do the opposite."

******Loren: **"Okay I'm confused how do you mean."

******Eddie: **"Your dad left and never fought for you, I wanted to show you that I would fight till the death for you…I wanted this to be a night that you would never forget….the night that I died for you..the night that I first looked into your eyes and said Loren Tate I love you and there is no other woman in the world for me."

******Loren looked deep into Eddie's eyes which were full of tears again. Eddie was so vulnerable in front of her she broke she needed him more than he needed her.**

******Loren: crying, **"oh Eddie.."

******She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with more passion that she ever had before. Eddie broke away for a moment.**

******Eddie: **panting, "Does this mean I'm forgiven…"

******Loren: **smiling, "Babe you are more than forgiven."

******They continued there kiss. When they broke Eddie just held Loren close to his heart.**

******Eddie: **"As long as my heart beats, as long as I can breath Loren Tate I will Love you.. There is nothing or no one that will ever change that…I love you Loren Tate."

******Loren: **" and I love you Eddie Duran to the moon and back."

******They once again kissed. Loren broke away quickly**

******Loren: **"But I promise if you ever do this again…I will drag your body to the top of a building and throw you down to make sure your dead."

******They both started laughing hysterically. They were so in love.**

******Eddie: **"Oh I almost forgot.."

******Loren: **"what?"

******Eddie: **"Your dress'"

******Loren: **" what about my dress…"

******Eddie: **"The paint it will stain..unless I get you out of it right away."

******Eddie had the biggest smirk on his face**

******Loren: **"huh…is that so….well well Eddie Duran…did you plan this to get me out of my dress"

******Eddie: **"honestly no…but it's one heck of a bonus"

******Loren: **laughing, "I'll race you back to the bungalow.."

******Eddie: **"how can you race me if you can't walk."

******Eddie swooped down and cradled Loren in his arms.**

******Loren: **"You are gonna carry me all the way back to the bungalow."

******Eddie: **"who said anything about walking babe. I brought my car I will have you back to the bungalow and out of that dress in five minutes."

******Loren and Eddie both laughed as he ran back to the car. They were so happy nothing could ruin ********this nothing. Or so they thought.**

******I hope yall like it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

******Are you Serious**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. Here it is chapter 11! I do not have rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters**

******I have to be the luckiest woman alive. Out of all the women in the world he chose me. My mom always told me that any man would gain a fortune if I gave them the time of day. Well Eddie was that man I chose and he treated me like a fortune. At first I was so angry and hurt by what he did. But, after when he explained it all, when he explained why he did it how could I be mad. He wanted to show me that he was never going anywhere, that he would be by my side for better or worse. He had went through so much just to show me that he cared, to show me that he loves me. Eddie did all of this tonight so I would never forget the first time he said I love you. Well Mr. Duran today isn't only about me remembering something special, tonight is the night. Tonight we will make love for the first time, and he to won't forget it.**

******I have to be the luckiest man alive. I have a beautiful talented woman on the side of me. Someone who would do absolutely anything for me. I am so in love with her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. Eddie wanted more than anything to take her back to the bungalow and head straight to the bedroom, and show her how much he loved her. But, he wouldn't not unless she wanted to. From the time he saw her tonight on the beach he couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she looked. He wanted to be with her so bad, but he wasn't gonna push her. However, he could make comments and suggestions that may persuade her. Persuasion is a powerful thing.**

******Eddie:**"did I tell you how hot you look tonight,"

******Loren:**"I think you may have mentioned it." she said laughing

******Eddie pulled up to the bungalow and ran over to Lorens side opened the door and once again picked her up into his arms.**

******Loren:**"Edddieee," laughing. "what are you doing."

******Eddie:**"I'm gonna carry you over the threshold…plus I don't want any part of your body to be tired."

******Loren: **laughing, "oh really and do you have a big night planned Mr. Duran."

******Eddie:**"Oh…Mrs. Tate I have hopes..and dreams very very dirty dreams."

******Loren was laughing hysterically as Eddie started kissing her neck**

******Loren:**"You are gonna drop me…stop….Eddie."

******Eddie:**laughing, "can't do that just tell me which way to walk."

******Loren: **laughing"oookay..straight Eddie straight wait stop…we're at the door."

******Eddie still kissing her.**

******Loren: laughing,**"okay ill open it."

******Loren opens the door and sees candles and roses everywhere. This was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She can't believe he did this for…..wait a minute. Oh you have got to be kidding me.**

******Loren: **angry, "Eddie stop..put me down now."

******Eddie: **confused, "Why, whats wrong."

******Loren: **"You have company."

******Eddie nearly dropped Loren when he saw Chloe in nothing but a see through nighty laying on the sofa grinning from ear to ear.**

******Chloe: **"hey baby I was starting to worry, what took you so long."

******Eddie: **"What on earth are you still doing here."

******Loren: **"Still doing here so when I ran off she was here….Okay I guess that's my cue to leave."

******Chloe knew just how to push her buttons. But not tonight she would not ruin this. Loren was gonna fight for Eddie just like he did for her.**

******Chloe: **"Yes rugrat you need to go the adults wanna play."

******Eddie: **"Loren don't…. this crazy person will not ruin tonight..stay please don't leave."

******Loren: **"Eddie its okay…."

******Eddie: **"Loren no please.."

******Eddie was worried that Loren was gonna walk straight out of the door. He wouldn't let that happen.**

******Chloe: **"Eddie why don't you just let her go already…you know you like what you see."

******Loren walked up to Eddie put her arms around his neck and kissed him just like she did on the pier right in front of Chloe. Eddie was shocked, he loved it. Loren finally pulled away.**

******Loren: **"Babe I trust you…I'm not going anywhere I'm gonna take a shower, while you put out the trash."

******Chloe was pissed how dare she kiss Eddie like that, and call me trash.**

******Chloe: **"you have a lot of nerve little girl…how dare you kiss my.."

******Loren: **"Your what..that's right he is nothing to you..but since you so desperately want to talk to him go ahead..But, if you lay one finger on my boyfriend I will hurt you."

******Chloe: **"Is that a threat little girl."

******Loren: **"No its no threat..I don't make threats I make promises, and I keep them."

******With that Loren walked to the back. Eddie was so proud of her for standing up to Chloe…it made him want her even more.**

******Eddie: **"Chloe you have five minutes to explain yourself…whats the deal with the flowers, candles, and please put your cover on."

******Chloe: **"why am I to sexy for you to resit."

******Eddie: **"No just the opposite so many men have been with you its repulsive."

******Chloe: **"oh but you carry Mrs. Valley girl in here like she is Mrs. Universe…you find her hot."

******Eddie: **"More than I ever found you…get to the point."

******Chloe: **fake crying, "Eddie I love you…I just want to be with you."

******Eddie: **"Well I love Loren, I'm over you…so please go…NOW!"

******Chloe: **"Fine I'll go but mark my words you will pay for this."

******Chloe went to walk out the door, when Eddie stopped her. She knew he would change his mind he wanted her.**

******Eddie: **"wait a sec.."

******Chloe:**"I knew you would change your mind…"

******Eddie grabbed Chloes hand. She had the biggest smile on her face.**

******Eddie:**"This belongs to me."

******Eddie ripped the ring he proposed to Chloe with right of her finger.**

******Eddie: **"Now get out and don't ever bother me again."

******Chloe walked outside and screamed as Eddie slammed the door behind her.**

******Eddie: **"Lo..she's gone…Lo"

******Loren: "sti**ll in the shower i'll be out shortly."

******Eddie: **"I could give you a hand"

******Loren: **"Nice try superstar."

******Eddie laughed he looked around the room at all the candles and the roses everywhere, and then down at the ring he was holding. The ring was beautiful, but It should of never been on Chloes hand it belongs to Loren. He couldn't believe how quickly he thought about putting the ring on Lorens finger. How happy it would make him, but he knew she wasn't ready to get married. Eddie turned back off the lights and waited for Loren still clutching on to the ring. Still thinking about how he would love to give it to her.**

******Loren: **"Hey is everything okay.."

******Eddie got up and turned to look at Loren. She was only wearing his favorite shirt and her hair was tied in a loose bun on the back of her neck. Before Eddie knew what he was doing he was standing in front of Loren and down on one knee with the ring in hand.**

******Loren: **gasped, "Eddie what are you doing?"

******I hope you like it:)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Down On Bended Knee**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 12!**

******I must be seeing things. I must be dreaming did I fall in the shower and faint again. Because, there is no way that this is happening right now No WAY. Eddie Duran can not be kneeling in front of me, with a ring in his hand. A ring that was beautiful, a ring that had a big enough diamond on it you could of made thirty other fairly sized diamond rings. To be exact it was Chloes's nice big diamond ring. The ring that Eddie proposed to her with. He wouldn't propose to me with it. He would propose to me at all would he. No no way I was too young and not even out of school yet. Granted I was about to graduate, but we have only been dating for a little while. I mean I knew we both told each other we loved each other, but is he ready for this. Eddie looks so nervous on his knee, nervous but yet happy, happier than he was on the pier if that was even possible. He never looked more handsome he could ask me almost anything and I would say yes, well except marriage. Right if he asked I would say no, I think.**

******I can't believe I'm doing this. I am sure about this, its right right? She is the only woman for me, and I'm tired of Chloe scaring her away. I'm tired of her saying that I am gonna run out of the door. Every time she says that I get this horrible knot in my stomach, and can't breathe. I need her all of her with me forever. So I have been in other relationships, well many other relationships as compared to her one or two. I'm not being selfish by doing this. I know there is no one else for he either. Loren looks scared, she looks shocked. Please please don't faint. I know its wrong of me to do this with the ring I gave the she devil, but its what I have right now other than a bread tie, and I think this is way more romantic. I am doing this. I need to send Chloe a fruit basket for the candles and the flowers, she helped me make this moment with Loren that much more romantic it's either now or never.**

******Loren: **gasped, "Eddie what are you doing."

******Eddie: **"Loren can you please come and stand in front of me…"

******She didn't want to budge, she was terrified**

******Eddie: **"Babe please…"

******Loren: **"Eddie….I'm really not dressed for this….um let me go change and then I'll be right back."

******She was trying to buy time, time for him to realize what he was doing, and stop.**

******Eddie started to laugh he knew she was terrified. She must of thought he was nuts.**

******Eddie: **laughing, "Babe I have never seen you look more breathtakingly beautiful than the way you do in my shirt at this very moment."

******Loren: **shyly, "really."

******Eddie: **nodding, "now can you please come here…"

******Loren was now hooked, as soon as he said how beautiful she looked in his shirt, he could of told her that he was wanted to shave her head and run off to the circus, and she would have.**

******Loren walked across the room and was now standing in the middle of rose petals, Eddie reached up and grabbed her hand.**

******Eddie: **"Hi,"

******Loren: **shyly, "hi"

******Eddie was so nervous but he wanted to get this out all of it. So he took a breath and looked straight into her eyes.**

******Eddie: **"There use to be this girl that use to send me the most beautiful song lyrics on twitter.."

******Loren blushed at the memory sitting in her room sending Eddie poems and Lyrics that she wrote for him. Normally about him, and how she dreamed of being with him.**

******Eddie: **"Then one night my dad called me and told me I had to get to the Mk as soon as possible, I had to hear something." smiling he continued, " I told him it could wait and he begged me to come he acted like it was life or death…so I got all my things together and rushed over."

******Loren: **"Remind me to thank your dad,"she laughed

******Eddie: **"So when I got there he started telling me about the submissions to the contest, and how I over looked someone that he thought was special," crying softly, "when he started playing it I hard these lyrics that were almost like a memory, and this beautiful voice…and then it was like a light switch…I knew exactly where I heard these lyrics before. It was love to love you."

******Loren smiled and tears began to overwhelm her eyes as he continued to talk about the first time they met.**

******Eddie: **"I expanded the contest of course, and I couldn't wait to see you to finally put your face with this beautiful soul that was writing me all of this beautiful poetry and lyrics."

******Loren: **"but you were with HER than"

******Eddie: **laughing, "thats funny that you say that she use to get so jealous because I would sit at the piano and go over your lyrics for hours, and when I put you in the contest she flipped. But I didn't care….I was desperate to meet you….Then the night of the contest changed my life"

******Eddie had never told Loren any of this. He hadn't told anyone.**

******Loren: **"Yes when I was late…very late."

******Both laughed, Eddie kissed Lorens hand as he continued**

******Eddie: **"yes you were late, and it killed me I thought you weren't coming my heart sank with every passing minute, and then just as I was about to end it…out of the blue you busted through the doors…and that's when it happened."

******Loren: **"What….that's when what happened,"

******Eddie: **"You know my mom and dad always tried to convince me of love at first sight."

******Loren smiled she remembered the story Max had told her before she came to the bungalow the little promises she kept him. Loren loved poppa Max, and she knew she would of loved Katy.**

******Eddie: **"well I didn't believe it…never had, until…."

******Loren: **"until,"

******Eddie: **crying softly, "until you walked into the MK that night…I knew we would be together I tried to deny it, I was engaged but something about you pulled me to you. You had me hooked on the first, Oh my Gosh your Eddie Duran Hi Hi um I'm Loren Tate."

******Loren laughed as he mimicked her.**

******Loren: **"that's good you sound just like me."

******Eddie: **laughing "I know right…" crying softly again, "but after what happened with Chloe, I knew exactly where I wanted to be, that's when I starting making up any reason to see you…..and now we are here."

******Eddie was crying rather hard now. Loren got down on her knees to meet his level and kissed him softly.**

******Eddie: **"Loren you are my Sun, when I don't know what I am doing or where I'm going your bright light shows me the right way. Its never night time for me not when you are around. You are my everything, I never want a second of my life to pass without you in it. Loren I need to ask a favor from you…."

******Loren knew Eddie was about to pop the question, but she was so caught up in it. She loved him so much. Loren began crying hysterically.**

******Eddie: **"Lo babe whats wrong….."

******Loren: **"Eddie I love you so much…I love you to the moon and back, you know that, but I can't get married. I'm to young. I'm so sorry."

******Eddie: **laughed, "Babe stop crying and let me finish okay."

******Loren: **"okay"

******Eddie: **"I'm not proposing marriage to you not now, one day I will, but not now."

******Loren was so confused then what was he doing on his knee with a ring. He cut her thought off**

******Eddie: **"However I am proposing a promise."

******Loren: **" A promise."

******Eddie: **"Loren Tate I want no one else other than you, for the rest of my life. Loren will you wear this ring, in the promise that one day in the very near future you will be Mrs. Eddie Duran. That you will only have eyes for me and no one else. Loren Tate will you someday marry me."

******Loren smiled then looked at the ring**

******Loren: **"No"

******Loren got up and headed to the guest bedroom leaving Eddie alone confused and heart broken.**

******K guys I hope you like it**


	13. Chapter 13

******One Word**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 13!**

******Did she really say no? Eddie played what happened in his head almost a million times, but still he got the same answer no. He was still frozen in place on his knees, unable to move unable to breathe. He needed to clear his head. He wasn't mad at her he understood he really did. He was asking a big step from her. A step that she was clearly not ready for. I don't blame her why would she want to be promised to me, when she can have someone so much better than me. The thought of her with another guy made the place where he got shot by the paintball gun hurt, he wished at this very moment he would of gotten shot. I wonder if its because of Cam, just when I started to like the kid, I'll kill him. Eddie knew better though, but why no what was the reason. No that was it one word and the she took off to the back room. Eddie could here her walking around. No just one word. He needed to go for a walk. Eddie got up and headed for the door he wasn't gonna go far he just needed a minute. He opened the door to see it was storming. He decided he would take his chances he didn't even bother getting a jacket, he headed down the beach at night in the pouring rain.**

******I can't believe what just happened. Never in my life did I believe that Eddie would get down on one knee in front of me. I was so relived when he wasn't proposing to me. I wanted to marry him, and I couldn't be happier with his promise to me. He must be so confused right now I just need to make a call first before I explain, why I said no at that very instant. I know he will understand. I love him so much too much if that is humanly possible. I always wanted a love like no other, a love to conquer everything. A love that my mom searched for her whole life. The love Max and Katy had. Me and Eddie were a lot like them, he said it was love at first sight, and I knew exactly what he meant. I had loved Eddie the very second he introduced himself to me. Now if I can just find my phone.**

******Loren searched everywhere for her phone, and finally she found it in the bathroom. Loren hit speed dial and waited to here her moms voice.**

******Loren: **"Hello mom…I have something to tell you"

******Max: **"Well hello to you too Loren…How are things"

******Loren: **"Max? I wasn't expecting you….where's my mom"

******Max: **"Ouch is that anyway to talk to your father-in-law?"

******Max had high hopes. Loren laughed if only he knew what had just happened, but she needed to tell her mom first.**

******Max: **shyly, "your mom is in the shower….so what are…."

******Loren cut him off.**

******Loren: **"um hmm Max Duran why is my mother in the shower… you have some explain to do."

******Max: laughed **"no no nothing like that get your mind out the cutter my dear."

******Loren: **"uh huh you take care of my momma,"

******Max: **"We are friends…for now…here she comes now.."

******Loren: **"Okay thank you..Max nice talking to you."

******Max: **" the pleasure is mine take care of my son….and Loren I love you."

******Loren never had a father figure, she always wanted a dad. She loved max.**

******Loren: **"I love you too."

******Nora: **"hey babe thanks for the note that you were running away…should I be worried."

******Loren: **"I'm sorry mom I really am…. but I have to tell you something…..something big."

******Nora: "**Are you pregnant?"

******Loren: **laughing, "what no mom not even close, you have to have sex to be pregnant."

******Nora's first thought thank God, and walked away from Max for a second. She knew Loren wouldn't want her to say what she was about to in front of him."**

******Nora: **"So you are still a Virgin"

******Loren: **"Yes mom….but um not for long."

******Nora: **"baby please be smart….it's so over rated..I mean granted when you look at Eddie and his body you probably want to jump him."

******Loren: **laughing, "Mom I can't believe you…."

******Nora: **laughing, "You know it true Loren Tate….just be careful please baby be careful….I mean he just broke up with Chloe and I don't want you to be a rebound."

******Loren cringed at the words, she had thought of so many times, but this time was different she knew that. He had promised everything to her.**

******Loren: **"Mom I'm not a rebound…and I will be careful..I have a lot of my mother in me I'm smart…..But back to why I'm calling."

******Nora: **"whats wrong…"

******Loren: **"Everything is perfect here, and Eddie did something…"

******Nora: **"What did he do..do I have to kill him, I will hire a hit man and kill Eddie Duran if I had to."

******Man heard this and started to laugh. Nora looked over to him and mouthed sorry.**

******Loren: **"Mom, what no he um….he um.."

******Nora: **"what baby please what"

******Loren: **"He pre proposed…well he proposed to me that he will propose someday, and that he wants me to wear a promise ring, and be promised to him and only him."

******Nora was speechless she wanted to go to the bungalow and kiss Eddie. She was so worried about her little girl, but in this moment she realized there was no need to be.**

******Nora: **crying "are you serious baby…"

******Loren: **laughing, "mom…momma are you crying."

******Nora: **sniffling, "no…yes that's just beautiful baby…why are you telling me you should be in bed with him after that."

******Loren: **"MOM!"

******Nora: **"I'm joking….well mostly…so tell me how he did it."

******Loren went into the details of how Eddie promised her everything tonight, and how he did it.**

******Loren: **"There's just one problem he wants me to wear the ring he gave Chloe….I wanted to scream yes but I said no because I can't wear her ring…it's tainted."

******Nora: **"Eddie pre proposed and you said no because of the ring."

******This made Max curious, he signaled for Nora to come back over.**

******Nora: **"Max wants to know what is going on, I'm gonna put you on speaker."

******Max: **"Hey sweetie so are you gonna make an honest man out of my son."

******Loren: **"I want to, I wanted to say yes but not with that ring…I can't…I know its stupid"

******Nora: **"I understand, but you shouldn't have said no because of it."

******Max: **"Loren you love my son right."

******Loren: **"More than anything…"

******Max: **"and if by chance there were a different ring or no ring at all in the scenario you would say yes."

******Loren: **"In a heartbeat…"

******Max: **"Loren there is a picture of me and Katy on the wall, behind it there is a safe, in there is Katy and I's wedding bands..Katie's band is yours take it."

******Loren: **crying at the sentiment, "Max are you sure."

******Max; **"Loren I am more sure than you will ever know," crying, "You make my son happy I want..no she would want you to.

******Loren: **crying "Max I promise that everyday I will look down at my finger and think of the love you and Katy shared….can I ask another favor."

******Max: **"for my daughter anything."

******Loren: **"May I have yours too."

******Max: **"Of course…..It will be big for you."

******Loren: **laughed, "if I'm wearing a pre-engagment ring so all men know I'm taken…then superstar Eddie Duran is too."

******Max laughed**

******Loren: **"Bye mom bye max….thank you love you both."

******Max: **"Loren do me a favor…call me pop."

******Loren blushed she finally had a father**

******Loren: **"I love you pop."

******Max and Nora: **"We love you too baby."

******Loren jumped off the phone and quickly got dresses. She didn't have her clothes, but found one of Katy's dresses in a closet. She put it on and it fit perfectly. It was a long spaghetti strapped white dress. Loren ran and opened the safe, and pulled out the rings Poppa Max gave her. She couldn't have been more happy. She went to open the door and saw the picture of Eddie and his mom. She starred at it then picked it up and brought it with her as she headed out the door. She was going to tell Eddie yes, but It was her turn to propose to him.**

******Max and Nora were both happy about the news. Max was just happy that Nora was smiling again.**

******Max:**"So did you tell her,"

******Nora: **"no her news beat this….maybe I shouldn't tell her."

******Max:**"I think that will be hard to hide."

******Nora: **"No she will be busy and on tour, concerts, and stuff."

******Max: **"And what about…when its time"

******Nora: **"Then I'll tell her…I'll tell her then….. in nine months.


	14. Chapter 14

******Forever and Always**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 14!**

******Eddie had walked up and down the beach for over an hour now. He had got drenched in the rain, and now the night air was chilly. Truthfully he was freezing, but he really didn't care. He would rather freeze to death than have to deal with the rejection from Loren. He thought she would have been out here by now, didn't she care about him at all. He knew she did, she was the one who said it first, who put it on the line and he was the one who had ran like a chicken from her and his feelings. How did things go from being so perfect tonight to being in utter chaos. He wanted to make love to Loren as soon as he left the pier earlier. But, when they got there Chloe was there, and then I saw the ring, and when she left I just kept looking at it, and all I could see was it on Lorens finger. I should have done what the man in me wanted to do, and that was hop in the shower with her. But, I couldn't not with Loren she was the one. She was the only one and she said no. My life is over. Maybe I should be with Chloe, because obviously I don't deserve Loren.**

******Loren was walking up the beach now looking for Eddie. She was more confident in herself now than she ever had been before. She knew what she wanted, she wanted Eddie forever and always. Loren had never been a confident person, she was always very weary of men ever since her father had left and never looked back . But now was different she knew Eddie wasn't going anywhere, and she had a father now as well. Max had adopted Loren as a daughter and she loved Max more than words. Loren wanted Eddie forever and always. Loren one day would be Mrs. Eddie Duran she would be Loren Duran. That had a nice ring to it. She loved him to the moon and back. When she finally found Eddie she could tell he was drenched even from a ways away. Had he tried to drown himself.**

******Eddie looked out of the the corner of his eye, and saw a vision of heaven walking to approach him. She was breath taking. Eddie smiled bigger when he recognized the dress. It was the dress his mom wore when she and Max did a vow renewal on the beach a year before she died. Eddie wanted to be mad at her, or to be hurt, but he couldn't not when she looked like that, not in his mother's dress.**

******Loren finally reached up to where Eddie was, she could tell he had been crying, her heart sank.**

******Loren:**"Eddie are you okay…why are you wet."

******Eddie: **crying, "it was storming when I came out for a walk…..and I got wet," crying harder. "but I'm okay.."

******Loren: "**Eddie no your not…lets go inside so you can get warm…"

******Eddie: **"No I'm okay I don't want to, but I'll be fine go in…don't worry."

******Loren: **"Eddie we have to talk about the proposal, about …. why I said.."

******Eddie: **"No its okay…We want different things…I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you…and you love me but you want other guys as well."

******Loren was mad now, how could he say that. She knew he was hurt but did he really think she wanted someone else**

******Loren: **"I can't believe you think that little of me Eddie Duran..I don't want anyone but the idiotic jerk that stands in front of me."

******Eddie: **"oh I'm an idiotic jerk….In case you forgot I was the one down on my knee asking you to be with me and only me forever, and you said no…so what does that make you."

******Loren: **"I guess a whore."

******Eddie felt horrible as soon as the words left her mouth. She was so far from a whore that it was crazy of her to even say it.**

******Eddie: **"babe don't say that your not even close to it…I'm just..**"**

******Loren: **"hurt..Eddie I know you are but I didn't say no to you….I said no to the ring."

******Eddie was so confused now. She didn't want to wear a ring.**

******Eddie: **"wait so the only reason you said no is because… you don' want to wear a ring for everyone to see….so you want this to be a secret?"

******Loren: **"No Eddie, I want to wear a ring."

******Eddie's head was spinning he was so confused**

******Loren: **"let me explain…..I want to be with you forever, and I want to wear a ring that show s the world that I am promised to you…But."

******Eddie: **"babe but what….please.."

******Loren: **"I can't wear the ring you proposed to Chloe with."

******Eddie didn't even think about that, he just proposed a lifetime to this girl and he did it with a ring meant for someone else. Even though when he looked at it he saw her, and only her she didn't.**

******Eddie: **laughed "babe why didn't you just say that…I will get you another ring tomorrow, from wherever the biggest and the best….so Mrs Loren Tate does that mean its a yes."

******Loren: **"no"

******Eddie face fell again**

******Loren: **laughed, "I don't want a ring from some place that has no meaning to it, I want something special..I want to where this ring for the rest of my life."

******Loren had pulled out a little blue box from her clutch. Eddie opened it and immediately recognized it. It was his mothers engagement ring.**

******Eddie: **smiling "how did you,"

******Loren: **"I went to the back to call my mom and tell her what happened, I hate that I told you no because of a ring, and I wanted to hear her opinion….and well your dad was there, and he heard everything…and he told me he wanted me to have katy's ring."

******Eddie: **"Is that so"

******Loren: **"Yes…and since it's mine I'm giving it to you…Now its up to you what are you gonna do with it Mr. Duran."

******Eddie looked down at the ring, and instantly saw his mother's face. He knew she would approve he knew she would want her to have her ring. Eddie looked at Loren and smiled his famous smile and got down on one knee.**

******Eddie: **"Loren Tate… will you make me the happiest man on this planet, and promise me that we will be together forever. Promise me that you will only have eyes for me, and that you will be my wife in the very very near future."

******Loren: **"nnnn….."

******Eddie face fell a little**

******Loren: **"I'm kidding so serious…..yes Eddie a million times yes."

******Eddie: **laughing, "yes…yes yes…Loren I love you so much.."

******Eddie slipped the ring on her finger, and it was a perfect fit. He jumped up grabbed Loren and spun her around. Then he lifted her chin up to his face, and kissed her softly.**

******Eddie: **"You have just made me the happiest man in the world,"crying, "I love you Mrs. Tate."

******Loren: **crying "and I love you Mr. Duran to the moon and back"

******Eddie: **"So pop and Nora know….."

******Loren: **"Yes and very happy….Oh I almost forgot I have someone else to celebrate with us."

******Loren pulled out the picture of Eddie and his mom together and handed it to him. This is why Eddie loved her so much she thought of everyone and everything.**

******Eddie: **"My mom would love you….babe she would be so happy..I am so happy….so why don't we go back to our bungalow, and make this night complete."

******Loren: "**deal just a second though I forgot something."

******Eddie was still holding the picture of his mom, he held it to his chest and watched the waves. He turned around to see if Loren was ready. When he saw Loren down on one knee with tears streaming down her face.**

******Loren: **"Eddie its my turn now."

******I hope y'all like it**


	15. Chapter 15

******Mended Heart**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 15!**

******Loren had never been in love before. She never had her heart broken from a breakup, never had to deal with love in front of the public, but Eddie did. Eddie had his heart broken more than once but this last time was the hardest. Nit because of the girl, yes he did love Chloe, but he had to deal with it publicly. There break up and what she did was on every possible tabloid, magazine, and newspaper out there. To have that pain rubbed in your face everyday must have been devastating to someone, especially after what he already lost. Eddie had given Chloe his fragile heart from the loss of his mother. When Eddie met Chloe its was literally a week after Katy's death. He thought at the time that it was fate, but now he says he just wanted someone to love him. He said he was so confused, at that time. After Eddie's mom passed is when I started sending him poems and lyrics on Twitter. I knew how it felt to lose a parent, even though he chose to leave me, I knew the pain of maybe I could have done something different and they would still be here. I just wanted to reach out to him and tell him that he had fans that understood what he was going through. Never in a million years did I believe that sharing that with him would bring me to today, on one knee in front of the man I was now not only in love with but promised to. He told me how he wanted to show me that he wouldn't leave me like his father. Now I wanted to promise him that I would mend his broken heart.**

******Eddie had his heart broken so much that he never thought it could be fixed. When he thought of what his heart looked like it would be covered in band aids. Band Aids from past relationships, from the label being harsh, and the biggest band aid was the one when his mother died. When he got with Chloe he was hopeful, and he began to start taking some of those band aids off the more and more they had in common. Then she did what she did and everything changed. He no longer had band aids insteda she had hooked up a bomb to my heart and blew it completely out of my chest. Then I met Loren, well actually I had already known her. I use to think I was crazy for having some sort of crush on this random girl on Twitter. Chloe knew I had a thing for her and every time I would sit, and talk to her or write down her lyrics she would drag me off to the bedroom. I never would of thought I would of even met lovetoloveyou. She was always just my fantasy girl. The girl that somewhere in the world knew my soul without even knowing my personally. Then I met her, and no matter how much at first I tried to fight ********it, I handed my heart to her in thousand pieces a puzzle that she had started to put together from the moment I kissed her. Eddie felt like Heaven had opened up and let an angel out just for him. An angel who was now down on one knee on the cold wet sand crying.**

******Eddie began walking to meet Loren, never once breaking eye contact. He could tell she was nervous.**

******Eddie: **smiling, "Babe whats wrong…..what are you doing."

******Loren: **crying, "you promised….me everything…and now its my turn."

******Eddie: **"Lo…you don't have…"

******Loren: **"Eddie…..please just listen…I have too"

******Eddie was smiling from ear to ear no one has ever done anything like this for him. He knew she had to get this off her chest so he just walked up to her and held the hand that was waiting for his. The hand that now had her promise ring on it.**

******Loren: **"Eddie earlier you told me how much I meant to you…and how much I have made a difference in your life…well I need you to know how much you have impacted my life"

******Eddie just held her hand and shook his head letting her know it was okay to continue.**

******Loren: **"When I was four the man that I loved more than anything decided that my mom wasn't good enough anymore,"

******Loren began to cry uncontrollable and Eddie hated seeing her like that. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms, and tell her that he knew how she felt, and dry her tears with his kisses. But he saw the determination in her eyes so he just began to rub small circles on the back of her hand as she continued.**

******Loren**: crying, "My dad decided that I wasn't good enough…anymore…So one night he just took a bag and left never saying good bye…he has never called or wrote to me..nothing, my whole world flipped when I was four."

******Eddie couldn't take her pain anymore, he got down on both his knees in front of her and kissed her softly.**

******Eddie: **whispering "It was his loss."

******Loren: crying. **"I know, but it took my years to see that, to see that I was special and that he was the one who messed up not me…When I was sixteen my mom had a huge surprise for me at my birthday party. She had stood in line all night and got me tickets to see Max and Katy's son perform his first show ever."

******Loren and Eddie both laughed**

******Loren: **"I truly believe my mom was more excited than I was, I think she wanted just a glimpse at Max,"laughing, "So that night we got all dressed up and went to see you play your first ever show. When you began playing the first song, I fell in love. You just had this look of determination in your eyes that you were gonna play, and that everyone in that building would love you."

******Eddie: **"and everyone did."

******Loren: **"yes as a matter of fact you had three standing ovations as I can remember. And you sung the song your mom sang when you dad proposed to her on stage as an encore."

******Eddie: **"I can't believe you remember that."

******Loren: **shyly, "I do…of course I do, after we went home. That night and I was so inspired that I took my song book out and started singing all the poems I had written to my dad. Before I went to bed I had recorded six of them on my laptop."

******Eddie: **laughing "Wow…. over achiever."

******Loren: **"That was the first time."

******Eddie: **"The first time what."

******Loren: **crying, "the first time you healed a scar on my heart, and I hadn't even met you."

******Eddie once again brought his lips up to hers, she was so vulnerable in front of him so honest.**

Loren: "Well after that day I became obsessed,"

******The both laughed loudly**

******Loren: **"I had every song you have ever made known by heart, your poster on my wall."

******Eddie: **laughing, "you still do"

******Loren: **" I thought it was a phase I had liked so many other bands, but they would just come and go. So I figured that you would too."

******Eddie: **"ouch."

******Loren laughed that laugh that drove Eddie insane and continued**

******Loren: **"But a year past and I still loved everything you did…then it was your premiere night for your movie. I had turned on the news that night so I could see if they had went to the red carpet, and that's when it flashed that your mom and dad were in a car wreck and that your mom had passed."

******Loren whipped away Eddies tears and continued**

******Loren: **"I felt horrible for you not only as a fan, but as someone who cared about you, So that night I registered on Twitter added you as a friend and began sending you the poems I had written to my dad."

******Eddie**: "So that wasn't a coincidence."

******Loren: **"No I knew you needed a friend who maybe went through something too, I lost my father too maybe not in the same way, but I just thought they may of helped you."

******Eddie: **smiling, "They did more than you will ever know."

******Loren: **"Then shortly after you had started to date Chloe, and my life just kind of went as normal until that night I went to your concert again. When you reached out and grabbed my hand that night I felt connected to you, and once again I went on over drive writing and recording. That was also the second time you healed a scar… Then you announced the contest, and Mel had slipped my song in without me knowing it."

******Eddie: **"Remind me to buy Mel a house for Christmas."

******Loren: **"I will…so like you know I made it to the top 25 and then got cut, I was so hurt, that you didn't like my music. Then my mom used her skills to meet with Max and get my song to you, and you expanded the contest. It made me feel like you did it just for me that you believed that I was good enough."

******Eddie: **"I did."

******Loren: **"I know that now….but that was when I fell in love with you…," crying softly, "not as not a rock star, but as a person…..you had the biggest heart of any man I had ever met. I didn't have to meet you to fall in love with you, because I already was just by your actions and your heart."

******Eddie:**"I didn't know that."

******Loren continued recalling everything about the contest, and the night that she not only chickened out on Eddie, but the night that she fainted on him as well.**

******Loren: **"So when you and I started working more closely together I had to keep telling myself that you were going to be married and off limits, but it wasn't easy, You made it so hard the more time I spent with you the more I fell. Then at the video shoot when we played dress up, and you danced with me….I knew that I needed you in my life,"crying softly, "so I went home and prayed to God that if my feelings were wrong that you would just leave me alone….or if it was fate than for God to intervene….and within a week you and Chloe were over."

******Eddie: **laughed, "so it was your fault,"

******Loren:**"at first I thought it was to be honest, and I said that I would stay away from you…than you were calling me and calling me."

******Eddie laughed he knew it was true**

******Loren: "So for your birthday I decided I would bring you a gift, that I knew you needed…and then I would back away some to give you space."**

******Eddie: **"and that's the day I decided I needed you in my life and begged you to go dinner."

******Loren: **"yes it was the night of our first kiss….the night that I gave you my heart,"

******Eddie: **"then I broke it five seconds later by going see Chloe."

******Loren: **"no you didn't not even close…no matter how many times she popped up I always knew deep down that this is fate that this is what is meant to be….I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt because it did…The only time I felt like I had to guard my heart was when you lied to me about coming up here…"crying softly, "I didn't know what I did, but then I met up with your dad and he explained everything."

******Eddie: **"I'm sorry I put you through that babe,"

******Loren: **"No its fine because I became determined for you to tell me how you felt….and"

******Loren began smiling and looked down at her finger**

******Loren: **"I got my wish and so much more, but there is still something missing Eddie."

******Eddie: **"Babe I will give you anything…"

******Loren softly crying pulled out a box and opened it. In it was his fathers wedding band**

******Hope you enjoy**


	16. Chapter 16

******Honest Questions**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 15!**

******At this very moment Loren was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She was always happy when she was with Eddie he just had that affect on her. But, right now was different this very moment was different. When Loren was a child she watched her mom over and over again fall in and out of love. Nora would fall in love easily. Some would say that they hated those type of women the women who just fell in love so carelessly. But, Loren didn't she admired her mom for it, even more now. Loren always wanted her mom to be happy, but Nora just wanted her daughter to be. They had that type of Gilmore girl relationship, her mom was her best friend. Loren will never forget what her Mom had told her after one of her many failed relationships, Nora was once again heartbroken, and needed the comfort of her daughter. Loren tired of watching her mom her had finally had enough.**

**__****Loren:**_"Mom why..why do you keep doing this to yourself….is being in love really worth your pain….no love is worth this….just lock away your heart…I'm tired of seeing you hurt."_

******Nora looked at her daughter in that moment and said something Loren would never forget.**

**__****Nora:******_"Loren honey without love this world would be chaos…if everyone would just lock their hearts away like you say people wouldn't exist, just mindless life forms walking around….love baby is the most precious and most exhilarating feeling in the world…_

**__****Loren: **_"but mom..is all the pain and the fighting really worth it"_

**__****Nora:******_" Baby…when you have to fight for love..or to be in love it makes your love and yourself that much stronger….. Don't lock away your heart because one day someone will sweep you off your feet, and make the battle worth fighting for."_

******Loren shed a tear at the memory, and now kneeling with a ring in her hand in front of Eddie the man she loved she new exactly what her mom meant. She was fighting for Eddie, and she knew she would never have to lock away her heart again.**

******Eddie thought he was dreaming there is no way this could be happening right now, none of what happened today had seemed like reality, but rather dreams all dreams. He had been jealous, dead, and had a beautiful women promised to him for the rest of his life all in one day. Max and Katy had a love that everyone around them envied, a love that Eddie envied. He wanted it so ********much to be that happy, and that in love with someone. So he tried over and over and over again, but never with any luck. Finally he was at his wits end and he was about to give up all together, e had just broke up with yet another model, and he was about to just call it quits all together and be one those eligible bachelors for the rest of his life. When him mom told him something that changed him forever.**

**__****Katy:******_"Hey handsome why the long face…."_

**__****Eddie: "**_I broke it off with Brooke today….another failed relationship down the toilet…mom why can't I find what you and pop have..I want it so badly."_

**__****Katy:******_"Honey that's why right there.."_

**__****Eddie:******_"What do you mean…what am I doing.."_

**__****Katy: **_"your looking…your trying to find someone to give that big heart of yours, but me and your father he didn't look it just happened….when I met your father I did not want a relationship, but it didn't matter what I said because God did."_

**__****Eddie: **_"So you are saying I shouldn't look, shouldn't date…just let it come to me."_

**__****Katy: **_"No sweetie what I'm saying is the girl that your meant to be with is gonna come form nowhere and rock your world…and you may already be in love with someone else…but it won't matter because God is never wrong."_

**__****Eddie:******_"You really think so."_

**__****Katy:******_"Baby I know so but promise me something.."_

**__****Eddie:******_"Anything mom…name it."_

**__****Katy: **_"there will be girls that you will date that will fake love you just for your fame, and your fortune…I want you to promise me that you won't let the mask of fake love, and the deception and lies of fake women to block true love…."_

**__****Eddie:******_"I promise,"_

**__****Katy: **_"because babe that woman will do things that no other woman would ever do for you or has ever done before just to prove she loves you as much as you love her…she's gonna love you to the moon and back."_

******Eddie smiled at the memory of his mother. He understood her more than ever. He had finally ********found the love of his life, and she came just when God knew he needed her. Words could not describe how much her loved her. His mom had said, **_She will do things that no other woman would ever do for you or has ever done before just to prove she loves you as much as you love her._******Mom was right because never in a million years did he believe that she would be down on her knees with a ring to prove to him that she loved him.**

******Loren: **"Eddie this may sound silly or stupid….."

******Eddie could tell she was clearly nervous the ring was shaking in her hands as she continued**

******Loren: **"Eddie….I love you so much…I love you more than words….I love you more than I love living…if you weren't hear….I wouldn't survive…."

******Eddie knew she was still shaken from seeing his fake death earlier, he felt horrible for it now, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.**

******Eddie: **"Babe I'm not going anywhere…"

******Loren: crying, **"I know but Eddie I need to tell you…."

******Eddie just looked at her and let her continue tears were now present in his eyes as well.**

******Loren: **"you are the most generous, caring, and loving man I have ever met in my life…. You have a heart of pure gold….but that heart of yours had been damaged more than anything….by a lot of things in lots of ways,"

******Eddie had now began to softly cry, Loren reached up and wiped away his tears with soft kisses.**

******Loren: **"But Eddie when you decided to go in for that first kiss my life changed for the better, you healed my heart." crying softly, "Eddie I want to promise you that I will mend your broken heart. That everyday I will tell you how much I love you, and tell you how important you are to me…..I will no longer allow anything to doubt how much you love me, I promise nothing will ever stop me from loving you….but Eddie I need you to promise me something."

******Eddie: **"Babe if I could I would promise you the moon in the palm of your hands, anything you want and its yours."

******Loren: **"Eddie promise me that you will where this ring around your neck until the day of our wedding….promise me that you will never take it off, and that when you are away from me you will look at it, and know that you have me waiting for you…" Loren began to cry softly, "promise that it will just be me for the rest of our lives, that you and me are going to grow old together…promise me that you will let me fix your broken heart."

******Loren was shaking more than before**

******Loren: **"Eddie Duran will you wear this ring around your neck."

******Eddie: **"No"

******Loren was set back a little she was wearing a promise ring from him, why was he saying no. She froze in place maybe its something I said.**

******Loren: **"oh okay….."

******Loren got up of her knees and turned to hide her face, Eddie jumped up behind her and pulled her to him, and began softly kissing her neck. Loren tried to resit but couldn't she loved him so much she began to cry.**

******Eddie:**whispering in her ear, "don't cry beautiful let me finish…no I won't wear the ring on a necklace."

******Loren grimaced at his rejection once again**

******Eddie: **smiling, "I will wear it on my finger where it will stay forever."

******Loren turned around and jumped into his arms, and kissed him with as much passion a kiss could have. She broke away for a moment and slid the ring upon his finger. There hands intertwined and the happy couple looked at there hands both with engagement ring on them.**

******Loren: **"won't people think we ran away and got married, when they see us with wedding bands on"

******Eddie: **"I hope they do,"

******Loren: **"and why is that Mr. Duran,"

******Eddie: **"because then they will assume we had an amazing honey moon,"

******Eddie bent down and scooped Loren into his arms, Loren laughed loudly**

******Loren **"Mr. Duran you have a very dirty mind…"

******Eddie: "**Well Mrs. Duran lets just see if we can live up to whats been playing in my mind."

******Eddie looked at Loren and stared into her eyes.**

******Eddie: **"I Love you babe."

******Loren: **"and I love you too to the moon and back."

******With that Eddie took off running with Loren to the bungalow. They were happy peaceful and promised to one another. However, they weren't the only ones on the beach that just saw everything that happened. They had a two person audience, one with a vendetta, and the other with a camera.**

******Hope you like it!**


	17. Chapter 17

******Going Through the Motions**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 15!**

******Loren awoke to the sound of Eddie's guitar, it must have been four in the morning. Loren laid In bed smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't believe the night she had. She lifted her hand and smiled at her ring. The gorgeous ring that once belonged to Katy gleamed in the light. After Eddie had whisked Loren to the bungalow, they had made love for the first time. Not sex Loren hated that word. It was so vulgar, that's the whole reason why Loren was a virgin until last night. Loren had made a promise to God that she would wait until she found her soul mate in which he intended. So that's exactly what she did she refused to having meaningless sex with random men. She didn't want one night stands or the dreaded walk of shame. She wanted to be able to wake up to the person she just slept with, and say how much she loved them. Not well this was fun call me sometimes. Loren felt complete at that very moment Eddie was so sweet to her, making sure she was comfortable, and that he didn't hurt her. He was a perfect gentlemen. However, she would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't a little bit worried. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't question whether or night it was as magical for him as her. She knew he slept with others, she knew he slept with Chloe, she winced at the pure thought of Eddie being intimate with Chloe. But, it was okay she was fine she was confident. Well, she was until she woke up alone in bed.**

******Eddie couldn't described in words what he was feeling right now. So much was going through his head. Eddie had sex before, many times before. He was way to young when he lost his virginity, and he always just slept with the girl he was with to fill a void. The void that they weren't really in love. With Chloe Eddie thought that was the first time that he made love to a woman. Real poetic love. Not just empty sex that meant nothing, but he thought there was passion behind it. Even after they broke up he still thought that he had made love to Chloe. However, after being with Loren he realized that even with Chloe it was just sex. He had never felt what he felt before when he was with Loren. He would never call it sex because that's not what it was. It was the most beautiful experience he had ever had in the bedroom. She was so fragile beneath him, and he made sure to take care of her. When he woke up he saw Loren next to him. She looked angelic she had such a peaceful smile on her face, Eddie watched he sleep for almost an hour just content with looking at his future bride after the first time they ********made love. Loren began to shiver as Eddie pulled the comforter over her body that was just wrapped with a sweet. He kissed the small of her neck, and was instantly inspired with a song. So he quietly got out of bed, and went into the living area where he began to write yet another song about Loren. He was happy truly and utterly happy. He just wondered though if it was as amazing for her as it was for him.**

******Loren got up and wrapped the sheet around her not even bothering to put on any clothes and walked to the living area wear Eddie was. Eddie's head popped up as soon as he saw her enter the room.**

******Eddie: **smiling, "That is so unfair,"

******Loren: **"what,"

******Eddie: **"You coming out in just that sheet while I'm trying to get some work done….."

******Loren: **laughing, "is the sheet distracting….if you want I can put on some clothes,"

******Eddie: **"no no you already distracted me…..it's too late."

******Loren was laughing as she went to lay down of the sofa. Eddie was a step behind before she knew it he scooped her into her arms, and both of them plumbed down on the sofa.**

******Eddie went to kiss Loren, but it caught him off guard when she pulled back.**

******Eddie: **"babe whats wrong….did I do something wrong…."

******Loren: **"Nothings wrong….its nothing,"

******Eddie: **"really its nothing….babe you have never pulled away from a kiss from me unless something was wrong…"

******Loren: laughing, **"is that so…..you really believe that I never would refuse a kiss from you because I just don't want to kiss you."

******Eddie: **laughing, "Nope never…..because my lips are just too tasty…..juice…and warm for your lips to control your self."

******Loren: **"Really, well I bet that I could go an hour without kissing you…."

******Eddie: **"you sure about that…."

******Loren: **"Positive,"

******Eddie loved the challenge. He began kissing Loren's neck with laughter in between every kiss.**

******Loren: **groaning, "that is not fair,"

******Eddie: **laughing, "neither was you coming our with only that sheet on,"

******They both laughed as Loren pulled herself onto Eddie, and crashed her lips unto his. She didn't let it get out of hand, and after a minute she pulled away smiling.**

******Eddie: **"See I told you,"

******Eddie still knew something was wrong, he had to know what was troubling her he hated seeing her worry.**

******Eddie: **"Babe, seriously though whats wrong and don't tell me nothing cause I know its something."

******Loren: **"It's stupid really stupid…and I don't want to ruin the moment, or tonight.

******Eddie: **"Babe nothing you could say would ruin tonight I promise…..please tell me,"

******Eddie repeated please please over and over again while he gave her small kisses all around her face.**

******Loren: **"Fine….Eddie did I do something wrong…..in..bed."

******Eddie: **"What,"

******Loren: **"Eddie you have been with many other girls,"

******Eddie grimaced as she spoke he hated the fact there were any other girls, he wished he would of met Loren from the start, He was mad, not at her but at himself.**

******Eddie: **"and….babe your point."

******Loren: **"my point is when I woke up you were gone,"

******Eddie: **"So tell me what was I suppose to do not move until you were up."

******Eddie regretted what he said as soon as he said it. He wasn't mad at Loren he was mad at himself, for being a male.**

******Loren: **"Way to be a jerk Eddie, no I didn't expect you to stay there, but I don't know I at least thought that you would of wanted to, but I guess not…..I feel so stupid because I thought we did something beautiful but obviously it was just meaningless sex to you."

******Loren began to cry she hated the fact that she called what they had meaningless sex. She knew better she was just worried that she wasn't good enough for him in bed.**

******Eddie felt like a jerk, he never wanted her to think that they were just having meaningless sex. The other girls yes. But with Loren it purely making love. Eddie jumped up and wrapped his arms around Loren and spoke softly into her ear.**

******Eddie: whispering, **"babe I'm sorry…I didn't mean it….I came out because I was inspired, and had to write it down,"

******Eddie sat up and held her face in between his hands.**

******Eddie:**"Yes Loren I have had meaningless sex with other women, and if I would of know that God made me you I would be a virgin tell tonight myself."

******Loren: **"really,"

******Eddie: **"really babe….you are the only woman I have made love to the only one…"

******Loren cut him off, and shook her head**

******Loren: **"what about Cl…"

******It was Eddies turn to cut her off**

******Eddie: **"The only one Lo…the only one…I only have one soul mate, one person that God has for me, and Loren that is the only person I could make love too. Babe what wwe shared last night had so much passion, and we were so connected I have never felt that with another woman. I love you Loren."

******Loren had began crying again Eddie kissed her lips softly, but Eddie needed to know how it was for her.**

******Eddie: **"Babe…but I need to know.. it was your first time….was it.."

******Loren: cutting him off, **"it was everything I have ever wanted for my first time, I had the opportunity to sleep with other guys, but I was waiting because I only want to make love and nothing else. I am so happy that God made me you."

******They both were happy. Loren pushed Eddie down on top of the sofa and began to kiss him passionately with things quickly intensifying. Eddie broke for a second.**

******Eddie: **"ready for round two Mrs. Duran,**"**

******Loren loved the fact that he started calling her that already, Loren didn't answer him she just threw the sheet to the floor.**

******In the morning the couple were still tangled together on the sofa. Loren awoke first and was watching Eddie sleep so soundly. She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, his eyes fluttered open immediately.**

******Loren: **"Morning Mr. Duran did you have a good nights sleep,"

******Eddie, **"Morning to you too Mrs. Duran, and any night I fall asleep with you in my arms I will get incredible sleep."

******Loren: **"Well I guess you never have a restless night,"

******They both laughed**

******Eddie: **"I guess not,"

******Eddie went to kiss Loren when there was a knock at the door.**

******Eddie: **"who could that be…."

******He got up an answered it only to have camera flashes in his half closed eyes.**

******The PAPS: **"Eddie is it true that Loren Tate begged you to marry her last night, is she pregnant,"

******Eddie: **"get out what are you talking about,"

******The Paps: **"take a look at the paper Mr. Duran."

******Eddie grabbed the paper and quickly shut the door, he couldn't believe what he saw on the cover it was a picture of Loren down on one knee, holding Eddies hand. The Headline over the picture ****__****Mr. and Mrs. Loren Tate.**

******Enjoy guys**


	18. Chapter 18

******Rational Decisions**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 18!**

******Finally she got what she wanted. She couldn't be more happy. She was going to shame little Mrs. valley girl right out of the spotlight, right out of Eddie's heart. Chloe was a fighter always had been always would be. When she came to La she had came on a mission, to be famous. She was going to do anything, no matter if it meant stepping on people to get to the top. That didn't matter to Chloe, because she would never be alone not if she was on top. Cynthia however would never do this she would of never hurt so many people, Cynthia was the shy prom queen who was in love with Tyler York, always was an always had been. However, Cynthia didn't exist anymore only Chloe did. She was making in to the top three months ago and in a big way. She had Eddie, the ring, and was about to make a name for herself as a debuting actress. Everything was perfect until her secrets started rolling out. At first it was easy Eddie was so gullible that anything she told him he believed. He wasn't going anywhere until that picture of her and Tyler kissing popped up. But, even then she thought she could have gotten him back. Until little Mrs. Sunshine walked into his life. It made her sick to see them together why would he want a kid, when he could have a woman. The Cynthia side of her told her to let it go, move on you hurt him was good for him, she knew that deep in side, she knew that she would make him happy. But that didn't matter to Chloe she wanted to get to the top, and Eddie was her ticket. Now with her plan in motion thinks would finally start looking up for her again.**

******Chloe ducked behind a rue as she heard the conversion between Eddie and the paparazzi. She could tell he was clearly upset and slammed the door in his face. Chloe watched and waited as she came into view so he could spot her easily.**

******Paps: **"Mrs. Carter, surprised to see you this morning I didn't think evil ran around during the day,"

******Chloe: **"That's really professional, but if I was so evil then why did you accept that big bribe I paid you last night."

******Paps: **"Well Mrs. Carter not everyone can have those legs, and be a gold digger like yourself."

******Chloe would of slapped him, but she was grateful for what he had done**

******Chloe: **"Look I really don't care what you think of me, did you send it…What did Eddie say?"

******Paps: **"Look Mrs. Carter I sent the picture of Loren down on one knee just liked you asked, but you really thing everyone will assume that she stalked him all the way down here, and proposed to him."

******Chloe: **"Yes I do because I know how vicious Hollywood can be, and I also know Eddie hates being the spotlight in all the papers, so he will cool things of for a while with Mrs. Valley girl.

******Paps: **"Whatever, but Mrs. Carter you and me both know what we saw last night. Eddie proposed first. He was the one who got down on one knee and proposed. Loren just reciprocated, and Mrs. Carter it was one of the most romantic things I have ever seen."

******Chloe: **"I did not pay you to think it was romantic. When I saw you with your camera I paid you to leave the Eddie part out, and you accepted your job is done."

******Paps: **"Yes it is done, but Mrs. Carter I have a feeling you may have just pushed Eddie into Loren's arms further."

******Chloe watched as he stormed off. How pathetic was he anyhow. Chloe was frustrated she got in her car and went back to her hotel to get ready. Today she would get her fiance back.**

******Loren was angry, angry and hurt. Who could of done this they were all alone last night. The most romantic life of her life, and now it was a big joke. A joke because know one new that Eddie had proposed to her. Propose they saying she proposed, but she didn't and neither did he they made promises to each other. Romantic, honest, heart felt promises that were now being made as a mockery on every newspaper and tabloid around. At this very moment she was happy there was no WIFI. She didn't want to know what everyone in the world thought at this very moment. She had been made a mockery, they made it seem like she was desperate, like she stalked him. She would look like some psychotic girl, who had to beg him to love her. Loren could feel all the angry well up in side of her. This is why she was okay with everyone not knowing about her and Eddie. She didn't want to be that girl, the rebound who all of Eddie's fans thought he was with to get over Chloe. But, it didn't matter now did it, because it was out in the press big time. Eddie hated being so public about everything, she hoped this wouldn't change anything, she prayed it didn't. But, deep down in her heart she knew it would.**

******Eddie was beyond mad at this point. Who would do this take pictures of such an intimate moment, and then destroy it by making fun of it. He hated the paparazzi he always had. They went into famous people's most personal moments, and mad them jokes. When his mother died they wouldn't leave him alone. They were always at his door asking questions about what happened, and how he was feeling. Eddie remembered why he stopped talking to the press. One day after his mom passed he opened the door and found a huge stake of papers that Jake had rescued from going out to the public. The headline read ****__****MAX DURAN SLAUGHTERS WIFE IN********__****DRUKEN CAR WRECK! ********That was the day Eddie decided they would not torture him anymore, so he never answered there questions, and always wore a disguise. But, he couldn't wrap his head around this he was so sure they were alone last night. They had to have seen me propose first. They must have, but instead they took a cheap shot at the woman he loved. He was suddenly panicking as he looked at Loren. He didn't want this to change anything between them, he meant what he said, and he wasn't taken it back. She wouldn't either he thought for sure. But his worse fears were confirmed when Loren began to cry. This would change everything.**

******Eddie walked over to a sobbing Loren and wrapped her in a tender embrace, she tried to move out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her.**

******Eddie: **pleading, "baby please don't cry…its not that bad its gonna be alright…I will fix it."

******Loren: **"It won't be alright Eddie…it won't I look like a…a.."

******Eddie: **"Don't say it Loren… when I look at that picture I see a woman who is in Love. That's what you are to me my love."

******Loren: **sobbing, "Eddie when I look at those pictures, I see a crazy, foolish person who looks like she is trying to stop Eddie Duran from running back to his Ex. I look like a stupid girl who was nothing but a rebound."

******Eddie was furious he got up and threw a glass at the wall. The glass shattered into pieces. He hated that they made the most magical night into this. That they made Loren feel like she was some kind of crazy person.**

******Loren: **crying, "That's great Eddie, like breaking things are gonna solve anything, it will only make it worse they can hear everything and it will be turned all on me…..I can read it now, new headline _LOREN TATE ABUSES ROCKER FIANCE_."

******This was killing Eddie he wasn't gonna let this destroy them, not after everything, not after they made love. He loved her too much, if she left it would be like his mother dying all over again.**

******Eddie: **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of thrown the glass….I just can't take you talking like that Loren, you know what you mean to me…I don't care what any magazine things….and neither should you."

******Loren: **"You know Eddie it's easier for you….you have been threw this you have a name for yourself….and when the pressure gets to hard you can run away to your many different bungalows around the world…"

******Eddie knew what Loren was saying was true, but he wouldn't except it. Over his dead body were they gonna ruin this.**

******Eddie: **"Loren what ever I have is yours forever and always for the rest of my life. If you want to run away lets go…"

******Loren interrupted before he could finish.**

******Loren: **crying, "It's not that simple for me Eddie, I have just made a name for myself, I can' run and hide. I have school I have to face people. I have to face this….I love you but I can't…"

******Eddie: **crying, "don't you end this Loren Tate…. we made promises to each other, and no matter if you walk out of that door, I will never break my promise. I will marry you, I will be everything you ever need. When life gets hard I will be your safe haven the place you can go when no one understands you. So I am begging you don't walk away from me…Because I will not sleep until I have you in my arms.

******Loren was now crying hysterically, she was about to wrap her arms around him, and tell him she would never leave him in a million years. That's when there was a knock on the door. Eddie threw his hands up in frustration, and Loren went to answer the door. If they had a camera they were getting, a black eye. But, they had no camera instead it was Chloe wearing a tight skimpy dress.**

******Chloe: **"Well if it isn't the stalker, so how much more of a crazy rebound girl can you get, you know he belongs with me… the press sure does think so******.**

******Chloe held up a paper that had the headline ****__****ROCKER WAS BETTER OFF WITH THE MODEL!**

******Eddie ran to the door to try to get Chloe to leave, but something broke in Loren when she saw that headline, She couldn't explain it she felt empty, she wasn't meant to be happy. She wasn't meant to be famous.**

******Loren: **"Eddie no its fine…. the paper is right Chloe,"

******Chloe looked at her with a shock on her face, was she really giving up**

******Eddie: **crying, "Loren babe….please don't…I love you."

******Loren: **crying, "I can't….do this anymore…You win Chloe…I love him, but you win….hes all yours."

******With that Loren placed his mothers ring in Chloe's hand and headed out the door.**

******Enjoy guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

******Walking Away**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 19!**

******This really just happened. She won, and it was so easy. If she would of known all she had to do to get rid of Mrs. Valley girl was get the press involved she would of done it along time ago. Ow she had a broken and fragile Eddie, one that she knew would come back to her now. I mean why wouldn't he, Chloe never left him, he left her. But Loren just through his infatuation with her into the trash. But she would be here for him o pick up the pieces to mend his broken heart back together. She loved him, well she loved the money more, but in a way she did honestly love him. The way he always looked at her when they were together, how he would steal a simple touch every now and again. I mean that was real love what he had with Loren wasn't real. No all Loren did was get in the way. If she hadn't been around after Eddie and I broke up he would of came back to ma a lot sooner. However, I am willing to forgive him for that. He didn't know what he was doing he was lost. I also am willing to forgive that he proposed to the little girl. Obviously he just wanted someone to love him. He was desperate he needed to fill his aching hurt from where I hurt him. But that was all in the past now. We were together again Cheddie forever.**

******I can't believe she left. I can't believe she walked away from us that quickly. How could she, we could of fixed this together but she didn't have faith in us. Eddie shook his head he knew he was wrong she did have faith in them, he knew that everything just happened so fast today. Eddie needed to fix this. He needed Loren more than air. He loved her more than anyone could ever love a person. He wasn't gonna let her give up. He would have that ring back on her finger by the end of the day. Eddie starred down at his ring, his head was telling him it was over she was done, and to pull it off. But, his heart knew better. He made a promise that this ring would never leave his finger. If Loren never came back to him and married someone else he still wouldn't take the ring off. He shook his head he hated the thought of Loren being with anyone else but him. He wouldn't let anything stop him from going to get his girl back. Eddie wiped his tears away, he told himself he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't let himself feel sorry for himself. Because it wasn't over Mrs. Duran would be in his arms in bed with him tonight one way or another. At this movement he knew two things for sure. First he was putting super glue on the ring so she could never take it off again. Secondly, this would be the last time he ever spoke to Chloe again.**

******Chloe shut the door and happily clutched the ring in her hand, it wasn't as big as hers I guess he didn't love her as much as me anyhow. She went to the sofa were Eddie was sitting and put her arms around him.**

******Chloe: **"Babe I'm here for you….you don't need to be with a kid anyway you need a women."

******Eddie jumped off the sofa and threw Chloe's arms from around him.**

******Eddie: **"What do you think you are doing, I want nothing to do with you…. I am happily engaged."

******Eddie was not gonna tell Chloe that he and Loren were just promised t each. In his head they were engaged, and no matter what Chloe had just seen they were still engaged.**

******Chloe: **"are you delusional Eddie… she walked out on you..she doesn't love you…she took off the ring….Eddie its over."

******Eddie: **"you are calling me delusional…Thats funny says the one who was running around for two months after we broke up with an engagement ring on…who is the delusional one Chloe…we are never ever getting back together…"

******Chloe: **"Really Taylor Swift…..I wouldn't be so sure, and it seems like that ring on your finger hasn't moved at all…. when the girl who gave it to you is clearly done."

******Eddie: **"Me and Loren are none of your business, and your right my ring will not move from my finger….its stuck…."

******Chloe interrupted Eddie she grabbed his hand and tried to put her mouth of his ring finger seductively. Eddie pulled away before she could get her mouth over his finger.**

******Eddie **"what on Earth do you think you are doing…"

******Chloe: **"I was trying to get that ring over your finger."

******Eddie: **"Chloe…get it threw your head its not coming off…its stuck because I want it that way…I want this ring to be stuck on my finger for all of eternity."

******Chloe: **"Fine then I don't care we can get married with the ring little valley girl gave you…it doesn't bother me none."

******Eddie: **"One more time I am marrying Loren…..not you."

******Chloe: **"Eddie I did not do all of this so you can reject me….."

******Eddie: **"All of what Chloe….what did you do….Chloe tell me."

******Chloe: **"I knew she would crack, shes not made like we are… shes not meant to be famous."

******Just like that it hit Eddie it was her. She was on the beach last night.**

******Eddie: **"You did this the press all of it….you saw me propose to Loren last night didn't you,"

******Chloe: **"I don't know what you are talking about,"

******Eddie: **"Don't play dumb now its out in the open what did you do Chloe…you were there last night weren't you….you leaked it to the press…how could you."

******Chloe: **"I didn't leak it to the press Eddie…..he was already there,"

******Eddie: **"So what did you do, explain it to me Chloe,"

******Eddie knew what he had to do in order to get Chloe to tell him.**

******Eddie, **"Chloe if you want to be with me, than tell me….I just need closure on Loren before I can get back with you…please babe tell me so I know what happened,"

******Chloe melted this is exactly what she wanted she knew he couldn't resist her.**

******Loren couldn't believe what she just did. She ended what was the best thing in her life. She gave up on the most important relationship she has ever had. She didn't even think twice about it when she handed Chloe her ring. She hadn't looked at Eddie when she left she couldn't because if she saw his eyes she would of never been able to leave him. She loved him more than anything, but she couldn't take the pressure. The pressure of being looked as a crazy rebound girl that begged Eddie to marry her. This was the right thing to do Eddie belonged with someone who was used to the press. Eddie deserved someone better than her. If this was right then why did she feel sick. Why did she feel like her heart was that glass that Eddie had thrown against the wall. No this was right she loved him, he needed to be happy she knew how much he hated having to deal with the press how much he hated having the, in every moment of his life. Especially his private moments. That's why she was doing this she didn't want him to have to deal with the press on a daily bases. She didn't want him to deal with what she felt responsible for. He didn't need to deal with this not now. Still though she felt ********empty, she missed him. How would she spend her life without him when she already misses him so much.**

******Loren s phone began to ring. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Well maybe her BFF.**

******Melissa: **"Hello can I please speak to Mrs. Duran my very ballsy friend."

******Loren: **"Not funny Mel, there is no Mrs. Duran here."

******Mel and Loren had been best friends ever since they could speak. She knew something was wrong just by her voice.**

******Mel: **"For someone who just seemed to have a wonderful night, you sound depressed."

******Loren began to cry**

******Mel: **"Lo, Lo did Eddie do something…..I will kill him."

******Loren: **crying, "no, no he was perfect he proposed a promise to me first, and then I did the same to him…..then we made love…and it was perfect."

******Mel: **"Okay sweetie whats the problem….you should still be in bed with him if you ask me."

******Loren: **crying"The problem is all the papers this morning…all the press saying horrible things about me, saying that I am crazy….they had it all wrong, and then Chloe showed up with a paper that said that people want her and Eddie back together, and I just snapped."

******Mel: **"Lo….honey what did you do."

******Loren: **hysterical, "I…..I….broke up with him, and I gave Chloe my ring, and told her she won."

Mel: "Lo are you nuts you love Eddie more than anything, you love him more than me. You need to get your butt back to him right now and fix this. Tell him you started your period or something."

******Loren: **"No….Mel it's over,"

******Mel: **"Loren no its not don't make me come up there and do this my self. You are the smartest person I know, but today you made the stupidest mistake of your life. He loves you and you know that. You need him Loren, you know you do."

******Loren knew Mel was right how could she be so stupid she was gonna tell Eddie how sorry she was, and promise never to do it again.**

******Loren**: laughing. "Mel you always say what I need to here, to make me do the right thing,"

******Mel: **"That's why I'm your sista from another mista Mrs. Tate."

******Loren: **"But Mel your wrong about one thing…"

******Mel: **"me wrong, how"

******Loren: **"I could never love anyone more than you,"

******Mel: **fake crying, "Aww I love you….now hush your mouth and go get some booty.."

******Loren: **"MEL!"

******Mel: **"I meant Eddie…isn't that what I said."

******Loren and Mel said there goodbyes and she headed back to the bungalow. She hoped Eddie would forgive her. She knew in her heart that he would. She would never make this mistake again.**

******Eddie was sweet talking Chloe he told her everything she wanted to hear. That he still loved her, but he told her she had to tell him the truth.**

******Chloe: **"Baby I am so happy."

******Eddie: **"Me too angel, now tell me what did you do…..I need to know how that beautiful mid works,"

******Chloe: **"Well I was coming over to the bungalow to try and convince you gain of your mistake that you were making. When I saw you down on one knee in front of her. I was so furious, but I forgive you now."

******Eddie nodded his head to make her continue. This was making him sick**

******Chloe: **"So when I was going to walk away I saw valley girl get down on her knee, and do the same thing, and that's when I saw a pap in the tree he had been taking pictures of you two, and that's when I had a great Idea. So I used my charm and I told him I would pay him $5000 If he sent the pictures of only Loren proposing to you to the press, and I asked if he would deliver the baby to you himself. He could refuse. But I must say I can't take all the credit the press really did come up with amazing headlines. So babe how much do you love me?"

******Eddie: **smiling, "Chloe I love…Loren, I can't stand you. I can't believe that you feel for me saying that I loved you are you out of your mind, But thank you from the bottom of my heart for telling me the truth, now I can go find Loren and get my girl back."

******Chloe: **"Not with out this you can't."

******Eddie say his mother's ring in her hand. Loren's ring. Chloe took it and threw it on the floor, Eddie got down on his knees as he looked frantically for the ring. He finally found it and he was on his knees in front of Chloe on bended knee. He had a huge smile on his face, and too someone who wasn't there it would of looked like he was proposing to Chloe.**

******Chloe heard the door open and looked at how Eddie was in front of her, she knew exactly who it was, and what to do.**

******Chloe: **"Yes Eddie, a million times yes."

******Chloe forced herself into Eddies arms, before he realized what was going on. Before he realized that Loren was there.**

******Loren couldn't believe her eyes, all she could do was run out the door, and all Eddie saw was the door being slammed.**

******Enjoy guys**


	20. Chapter 20

******Runaway**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 20!**

******I need to run, I need to run faster. Faster than my legs can carry at this point. I should of jumped in my car. But, I didn't think of it time, I didn't think of anything. I froze after the door slammed. I hadn't realized she had came back. I didn't realize she saw. I don't know how much she caw but by her reaction I'm pretty sure she only saw what happened. What looked like I was down on one knee proposing to Chloe. But, I wasn't I would never propose to her, especially not after being with Loren. I had made a mistake when I dated Chloe, a mistake that I was going to live with for the rest of my life. But, she finally got what she wanted she ruined my life. She destroyed my relationship, the only relationship that matters to me. I don't even want to think about it, to think that me and Loren are down is killing me. We aren't done not be far. When I saw the door slam closed I jumped up trying to get to her as fast as possible, But Chloe forced her lips on mine I pushed her away, and told her never to touch me again. First thing in the morning I am getting a retraining order. I want her nowhere me and Loren or our kids. Eddie loved thinking that he and Loren would one day have children. But, as he kept running and couldn't find her he felt there imaginary children slip out of his reach. The ring that he held in his hand burned his skin. He didn't care if she talked to him, as long as she took it back. If she took it back he knew they weren't over.**

******I can' believe what I saw. I can't believe that he proposed to Chloe. Loren tried to think of every way that It could of it not being true, but she was coming up empty. How do you fake a marriage proposal, he was down on one knee with her ring in his handed smiling at Chloe. He proposed again to her, maybe she was just standing in the way. This was her fault she had pushed them back together. She was the one who gave Chloe her ring. She was the one who said that they belonged together. She was the one who gave up, who threw away the love of her life. But, she never would of thought he would propose to Chloe again. It was hard to even imagine it, If she wouldn't have walked in when she did. If she wouldn't have saw it she would have never believed it. Her Eddie would never propose to Chloe, but he wasn't her Eddie he was Chloe. I need to get away, I need to find a way home. I wasn't gonna ask Cam I knew he would say no. So I did the next best thing, she stepped on the side of the road, and tried to hitch hike. This would get me back home. I know its not safe, but right now I just need to get away. I need to get home back to my mom, and back to Mel. She made up her mind that ********she was gonna accept Brown's offer, she was gonna give up on her dream. She didn't want the possibility of running into them. Rhode Island was far away from Hollywood, she would meet someone knew. Someone nice maybe a lawyer she wasn't cut out for this her mind was made up.**

******Loren was about to give up hope in trying to hitch a ride when someone finally pulled over to her. It was a very creepy looking man, in a very suspicious looking van.**

******Creep: **"Hey there sweetie you need a ride."

******Loren: **"Um…..where are you going."

******Creep: **"We can go back to my place…."

******Loren: **"You know what that's okay…I um have to go my boyfriend is actually on his way."

******Creep: **"Well if that were true you wouldn't have been flagging down a ride."

******Loren was really scared she couldn't believe she had got herself into this. There was no one to save her. She had no way out. She was terrified, she wished she had her pepper spray, but it was back at the bungalow with the Carter's. Loren tried to run, but the guy pulled right in front of her and Jumped out his van grabbing her.**

******Creep: **"Come one baby don't fight you know you want this….your coming with me,"

******Loren: **"Please let me go…please my boyfriend will hurt you when he gets here."

******Creep: **"Your boyfriend will never know."

******Loren began to scream as the man picked her up, and tried to shove her in the van. She hit him over and over. She screamed bloody murder, but she didn't think no one would hear her.**

******Eddie was about to give up, he was about to call Cam he figured she was with him. He was about to turn around when he heard the screams. Someone was in trouble, it wasn't just someone it was Loren. Eddie heart stopped as he took off faster, he got there right in time. The man had thrown her into the car. He could still her him screaming when he got behind the man. Eddie say a tree branch laying on the ground picked it up and swung it as heard as he could into the mans head. He wanted to kill him, he hoped he did. But, he stopped when he saw Loren pale as a ghost.**

******Eddie opened that van as fast as he could to get to Loren.**

******Eddie: **"Are you okay…..babe say something…."

******Eddie didn't care at this very second what she saw, or what it looked like happened all he cared about was making sure the love of his life was okay. He needed to her in his arms. Loren wanted to throw her arms around him, and kiss him for saving her. She was about ready to until she remembered he was engaged to Chloe.**

******Loren: **"Eddie I'm fine don't worry about me…I could of handled it"

******Eddie: **"Really because it looked like to me that you were screaming for fear life…what happened Loren why was he trying to get you in the truck."

******Loren: **"I really don't believe that's any of you business…go back to your fiance..I'm sure she is waiting in some sort of nighty for you to go "make love" to her."

******Eddie didn't know what hurt worse the fact that she said that Chloe was his fiance, or when she used air quotes to say they made love. She knew better he had just told her that she was the only woman he has ever made love too. He wasn't gonna dignify that stupid remark.**

******Eddie: **angrily, "Well babe it is my business I'm gonna have to explain to the cops why I knocked a man out trying to save you."

******Loren: **"First stop calling me babe save it for Mrs. Duran. Secondly, you didn't have to save me."

******Loren went to turn away, but Eddie was to first he grabbed her by her arm and kissed her like he has never kissed her before. She pulled away after a good five minutes. and slapped him across his face. All he could do was smile as he did it again. Loren went to hit him again.**

******Eddie: **"Babe stop please….listen to me please, you know better than to believe that I would ever propose to Chloe."

******Loren: **"You know Eddie your right, but I think it must be something about you being down on one knee in front of her, with my….I mean your moms ring,"

******Eddie: **"Loren it is your ring…."

******Loren cut him off**

******Loren: **"I have to go….I need to get back home."

******Something clicked in Eddie's head he finally realized what happen with the man in the van.**

******Eddie: **angrily, "Please tell me that you aren't that stupid…that's what happened isn't it you tried to hitch hike a ride…do you know how dangerous, and stupid that is."

******Loren: **"How dare you call me stupid….I needed to get home so I used my resources…I have to get home to pack."

******Eddie: **" That's not a way to get a ride….and I never called you stupid…you won't to go home I your fiance will take you home…..And what do you mean pack."

******Loren: **"First of all no second of all your not my fiance…you never were you were just."

******Eddie: **"I was what Loren promised to you, promised that I would never leave you and that I would love you forever..that sure sounds like a fiance to me….now answer my question why are you packing."

******Loren: **yelling, "I'm going to Brown, they offered me early admission I will finish highschool in Rhode Island, I'm leaving Saturday."

******Eddie couldn't breathe in that second, he \was losing her. What she saw had not only pushed him out of his arms, but she was now leaving the business. He needed to make her stay. She wasn't leaving him.**

******Eddie: **"you can't leave you will be walking away from everything, Your music and….me"

******Loren**: "No Eddie I would just be leaving music…there is no us….there's me and there's you and Chloe."

******Eddie: **"Stop saying that there is no me and Chloe, it was all a trick she paid the paps to use only the picture of you last night…she knew what you would do….she knew you were knew to the paps…you played right into her hand…..you gave up on us."

******Loren: **"Your right Eddie I did, because I love you….I know how much you hate being in the press, and what they did to you when your mom died, and I didn't want you to have to go through it all over again….So I gave up for you…"

******Eddie: **"I told you we were gonna get through it…I promised you."

******Loren: **crying, "I knew and I was okay….until I saw that the press rathers…"

******Eddie: **"I don't care what the press says your it for me, like it or not…."

******Eddie pulled Loren into another kiss this time she didn't resist in her heart she knew he didn't propose to Chloe it was a setup. She knew it as soon as she had seen his ring was still on his finger.**

******Eddie: **"Loren, I told Chloe I would be with her to get the truth out….so she told me everything..she still had your ring, and when I told her off after I lied too her she threw the ring on the floor…I didn't propose I promise…she saw you and threw herself in my arms, and then she kissed me."

******Loren was gonna kill her. She was gonna pull out every piece of blonde hair out of her head.**

******Eddie: **"Loren I love you, you know that please don't leave me. Please don't go to brown."

******Loren: **"Eddie I love you, and even if I would of made it home and packed I wouldn't of been able to leave no matter how much I wanted too."

******Eddie picked Loren up and spun her around Chloe would never tear them apart again, not this easy something had to change and he knew what it was.**

******Loren: **"Eddie can I have my promise ring back."

******Eddie smiled and got down on one knee in front of Loren again**

******Loren: **laughing, "babe you don't have to do that again, I know the promise…and I will never take it off again."

******Eddie: **"Loren I don't want to be promised to you,**"**

******Loren looked confused**

******Eddie: **"Loren Tate promises are to easily broken by people trying to come in between us. I never want what happened to happen again….. nothing will be able to come in between us"

******Loren: **"Eddie what are you saying."

******Eddie: **"Loren Tate make me the happiest man in the world and Marry me."

******Loren just smiled, until utter shock broke across her face with his next words.**

******Eddie: **"Babe Marry me tonight."

******Enjoy guys**


	21. Chapter 21

******Two Words**

******Hey guys I appreciate all the love from all the other chapters I hope you enjoy. I have no rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters. Here it is chapter 21!**

******The car ride back to LA was silent. Loren had spoken barely two words to Eddie as they drove home. She was ready to get home, she needed the comfort of home right now something familiar. She had missed her mom and Mel. She prayed that she would be forgiven, but she had a feeling she would have to gravel. She didn't want to hurt anyone that was never her intentions hurting the people she loved was the last thing that she ever wanted to do. But, when wht happened last night it was almost unavoidable and she knew that. Had she made the wrong choice, she shook her head she knew she didn't this was the right choice. Every bone in her body told her it was, however her head was a different story. She had so much to tell her mom and Mel she couldn't get home fast enough. When Loren was little she couldn't go a night without talking to her mom. She never kept a secret from, never broke her heart. Loren hoped that one day she would have the relationship she had with her mom with her own daughter. Then there was Mel her best friend well more like her sister. Mel and Loren were open and honest about every thing. They never had a secret if they did they went to each other immediately, Loren loved that about Mel. She would never hurt her well never intentionally. Loren closed her eyes she was exhausted, exhausted and heartbroken as to what she has done, how could she do this. Would the person she loves the most ever forgive her. Will she ever forgive herself.**

******Eddie felt horrible. He couldn't look at Loren the whole way home, he felt bad that he made her make that kind of decision, He didn't even think about it at the time. He just kept his eyes focused on the road. He knew he needed to get her home. He could see the pain in the back of her eyes. The pain of her hurting the one she loved. He felt partially responsible for this pain. Honestly, he felt fully responsible. He shouldn't have done what he did, he should of never proposed. A promise was good enough for him, but he wanted no one to be able to break them up. He was scared that if he didn't propose he would lose her. He knew better he knew she wasn't going anywhere. But, he couldn't help himself he was greedy. But now he was hurt, and so was she. Eddie loved his dad more than words could say, he respected him. He would never hurt him, well intentionally. Then there was Jake, He knew every detail about his personal life. Every minute of his life was planned by Jake. He loved them both dearly. Eddie never wanted this to happen he never wanted to hurt people. He never wanted to see the pain ********in her eyes. The pain that was his fault. Eddie would make this up to her. He didn't care what he had to do.**

******Eddie couldn't take the silence anymore, he had to say something.**

******Eddie ** "Babe….are you okay,"

******Loren: **"um…sure…I'm fine."

******Eddie: **"Babe….I know your not I can tell….please talk to me,"

******Loren looked down at her hands ring less and empty, and then to Eddie's his was also ring less and empty. Eddie pulled over to the nearest stop he could. He knew they needed to talk.**

******Loren: **crying, "Eddie I don't want to hurt….I never wanted to hurt…"

******Eddie: **"Hey babe its okay….its okay. I promise they will understand."

******Loren: **"They will never speak to me again…."

******Eddie: **"Loren, yes they will I promise…"

******Loren: **"What about your dad…..and Jake, I promised…and you.."

******Eddie: **"Babe please stop today isn't suppose to be like this…this is why I wanted to stay at the bungalow…"

******Loren: **"I know…I'm sorry….."

******Eddie: **"Loren are you happy, with the decision you made.."

******Loren looked down at her empty finger again. Smiling down at it.**

******Eddie smiled at Loren, both of them remembering the events of last night.**

******Eddie was down on one knee, Loren thought he was crazy they had just finished doing this. He didn't need to re-promise he everything. But, then he shocked her he wasn't asking for a promise.**

******Loren: **"what did you say,"

******Eddie: **"Marry me tonight…..I love you…and I…."

******Loren cut Eddie off. She didn't think.**

******Loren: **"Okay…"

******Eddie didn't think he heard Loren right, he was sure she would protest. Sure that she would come up with a million excuses.**

******Eddie: **"what..did you say…"

******Loren: **"Yes….I said yes….I will."

******Eddie cut her off before she could finish the rest of her sentence. He jumped up and grabbed her and kissed her passionately.**

******Eddie: **breathless, "say it again….say it you'll marry me again."

******Loren: **"Yes Eddie I will marry you…."

******Eddie: **"Come on we have to go,"

******Loren: **"wait where are we going….."

******Eddie: **"Well you have to get a dress, I need a tux, I have to call the judge at the courthouse, do you want flowers, of course we need flowers, and rings we need rings…"

******Loren:**laughing, " Babe we have rings…slow down none of that stuff matters."

******Eddie: **"Yes it does I want you to have your dream wedding, all of it."

******Loren: **"Babe there is no way I can have my dream wedding planned and ready by tonight, plus Ryan Reynolds is filming a movie, and I don't think he can get married today."

******Eddie: **"You got jokes."

******Loren: **"You said my dream wedding, but then again you always busted through the door and objected, everytime me and Ryan were getting married. Somehow I always ended up marring you."

******Eddie: **laughing, "That sounds more like it, plus I pretty sure Ryan can't kiss like I can, or move his hips like me either."

******Loren: **"No your right, he'd be way better."

******Eddie laughed as Loren took off running, he chased her and they fell on top of each other on the beach. Eddie loved how Loren always calmed him down always took away his nerves.**

******Eddie: **"Babe Seriously though we have to at least call the Judge and see if he can marry us tonight….I want it to be at 8, and right here on the beach."

******Loren: **"Sounds perfect, go call the judge."

******Loren started walking grabbed Eddie keys out of his pocket, and headed back down to the bungalow**

******Eddie: **"where are you going,"

******Loren: **"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding…..and I'm at least going to get a dress"

******Eddie: **laughed, "Well then Mrs. Tate I will meet you one the beach at 8…..I love you gorgeous…"

******Loren: **"back at ya sexy…"

******Loren drove around and finally found a mall. This is exactly what she needed she got the dress, her hair and makeup done, and she even found a flower shop for a bouquet. Loren didn't allow herself to think, she turned off her brain for the night. It was time for her heart to drive.**

******Eddie was a nervous wreck, he shouldn't of let her leave. He knew Loren the minute she started thinking about things she could easily change her mind. But, he had told himself not to worry he needed to get this ready make it perfect for her. He called the only judge that he knew in town, and he happily agreed it was perfect. Eddie called a florist and had her spread red roses across the sand. He lined a white cover alter with candles. He lite them, and prayed for no wind. The judge arrived as Eddie talked over the ceremony with him. He finally left to get ready himself. He was happy that his dad had clothes at the bungalow. He was bound to have dress clothes. Eddie showered shaved, and fixed his hair to perfection. He work a pair of Khaki pants and a white buttoned down shirt. He thought long and hard about wearing a tie, but decided he would tease Loren by having his shirt half way unbutton. She loved his chest, and all his muscles. He smiled as he thought of her. His girlfriend, soon to be bride in less ********then 15 minutes. Eddie ran out the door, and took his position by his judge waiting on his bride.**

******The sun was setting behind the ocean, the moon was glowing from up above. It was one of those instances where the moon and sun both shared the sky. It wasn't dark, but It wasn't light out. It was perfect. Eddie stood with his face to the ocean just watching the small waves and the tides crash in. Loren parked by the pier so Eddie wouldn't see her. She was more nervous than she ever had been in her whole life. She felt like she was going to faint. Then, she saw it the rose petals scattered across the white sand. As she turned the corner the light from the candles caught her eyes. It was breath taking, a white isle was laid out before her, as the judge smiled. She was no longer nervous she was confident. At this very moment her world was complete.**

******Eddie saw the judge smile, he knew she was there. He turned slowly around, and felt weak as he saw what could only be perfection made by God. The candles played a glow off of her that made her even more breath taking. Loren wore floor length white dress that was tight in all the right places, but flowed at the bottom. Her hair was curled in a messy but elegant up do with ringlets that fell framing her face. Eddie loved her hair curly, he didn't know why but it made him insane. She wore a silver necklace with a blue stone, with matching earrings, In her hands was a simple bouquet of white long stem lilies that were tied together with a blue ribbon. Eddie had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she had in this very moment.**

******Loren walked down the aisle, she laughed as Eddie mouth was hanging open at her. He looked Gorgeous as always. She smiled as she realized his shirt was unbutton he liked to play dirty, but she believed tonight she won. As she approached he reached out and grabbed her hand.**

******Eddie: **"Mrs. Tate I do believe you are trying to kill me, or torture me very slowly….You look absolutely stunning,"

******Loren: **"and what about you Mr. Duran did you forget how to button up your shirt…"

******Eddie: **"I love you."

******Loren: **"I love you."

******The judge cleared his throat to grab their attention, as he began.**

******Judge: ****"Today it is my honor to join two very special people together, together you leave your lives behind as individuals and become one not only in the flesh but in the spirit. Today you become life partners nothing that comes at you with be two hard to overcome not as long as you have each other. Mrs Tate Eddie has decided that he wants to speak his vows from his heart.**

******Eddie was nervous this was it with these vows he would declare his love for her. With these vows they would never be broken again, he was sure confident. Loren seemed to be at first and now she looked scared to death.**

******Eddie: **"Babe are you okay."

******Loren: **"I…I…"

******Enjoy guys**


	22. Chapter 22

******Forgotten Words**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Two words that's all. Just two words is all I have to say I do. I do is simple to say if you think about it. Do you like cookies? I do. Do you like beaches? I do. Do you love Eddie? I do. Will you promise to love him, and cherish him all the days of your life? I do. Then why am I scared out of my mind to say two words. I was confident I was ready. All day I was ready well I was nervous, but I wanted this. Then when I turned the corner at the beach, and saw Eddie standing there at the alter, and how beautiful it was it took me everything not to come running down the isle. I was more than ready. I was about to marry the man tat I loved more than anything, and I was sure. Until the judge said vows, I kept saying all I have to say is I do. Then he said Eddie had wriiten his own. What? When I didn't have time to right vows, I have been trying to remember how to say I do all day. I wasn't ready for this I forgot all about the vow part, about promising your partner everything. Most vows were simple, and I knew Eddie's would be. But, all I kept hearing in my head was do you promise to cook him supper every night, do you promise to have kids, do you promise to be a good wife. Wife…wife I was about to be someone's wife. I think I may faint. I'm not ready to have kids. I can't do this. I can't do this. Can I do this.**

******Things couldn't have gone any better. We were getting married I was going to spend the rest of my life next to Loren. Until five minutes ago when it seems like someone pulled the plug on her life support. I was confident more confident in this then anything in my whole life. I have wanted this since the moment I laid eyes in her. Honestly, I have wanted this since I first saw her lyrics on twitter. I just don't understand why she isn't confident. Do I want this more than she does. I don't want her to marry me just to make me happy. I would be happy the rest of my life, but she wouldn't. Loren is it for me, there will be no one else. But, I am the first serious relationship she has. She hasn't been with other guys so maybe there is another guy out there or her. No that can't happen I would have to be dead for her to be with someone else. I don't think I could watch her kiss another guy. When I saw Cam put his arm around her tonight I wanted to drown him in the ocean. I mean we were promise to each other, and this is really the same thing. The only difference is in order to break up, she would have to divorce me. I know she is ready. I think she is ready. I Pray to God she is ready.**

******Eddie was really worried that she might faint, so he gently put his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him.**

******Eddie: **softly, "Babe are you okay,"

******Loren: **"I….I…I…"

******This was killing him, but he had to give her a way out. Yes he would be crushed to a million pieces, but if she wasn't ready then this wasn't right. He was going to end it and just take her back to the bungalow.**

******Eddie: **"Loren babe its okay were not gonna do this….as much as I want you to marry me…I see that your just not ready..you are more important right now…its okay."

******Loren was shocked, not by the I Do. But by the way he was going to wait until he thought she was ready. He wanted this so bad, but he would cancel everything all his work just to make her okay. It was like a light switch went off. I wouldn't just have to cook for him, he would cook for me also. Our kids would be amazing because he would be there father. I would be his wife, but he would be my husband. My husband, she loved the sound of that.**

******Loren: **"I…I want to go first…"

******Eddie: **confused, "what,"

******Loren: **"Your honor if its okay I want to say my vows to Eddie first…..I also have my on vows."

******Eddie: **whispering, "you sure,"

******Loren: **"As sure as my heart is beating in my chest."

******Eddie smiled from ear to ear. This was happening Loren was going to be his wife.**

******Judge: **"I'm sorry Eddie, but this is the brides day after all. Mrs. Tate will like to say her vows first."

******Loren: **"Eddie Duran from the minute I went to your first concert I fell in love with you. I was your biggest fan for years. When someone made fun of you I became protective over you. Everyone told me that I was just in love with some rock star, but that was so far from the truth. I felt like I had a connection with you. I felt like even though there were crowds of people there you were singing to only me. Then, I met you and I knew you were it for me. You make me feel like the most important person in the world. I get butterflies when I see you, and when I hear your voice It makes me weak. You are the best man I have ever known. Eddie Duran you are my love of a lifetime. Eddie I vow to you that In a crowded room, I will make you feel like its just you and I. I vow to love you whether you are making music or driving a taxi for a living. I vow to follow you where ever life's journey will take us. I vow to love you to the moon and back for the rest of our lives. I will be your best friend, cheerleader, and partner for the rest of our lives."

******With the last few words tears slowly crept from Lorens eyes. Eddie had been crying since she began.**

******Judge: **"Eddie would you now like to say your vows to Mrs. Tate."

******Eddie: **"Loren I knew I loved you before I met you. I loved you when I didn't know your real name. You were simply love2loveyou. Honestly, I thought you were so brave just tweeting personal song lyrics to me out in the open for everyone to see. Your lyrics were full of passion, hopes, and love that I knew the person behind them would be just as wonderful. But, I was wrong you are more than that. You are amazing. I believe that when God created you he put a piece of my soul in you. You are my soul mate. When I met you in person I felt butterflies I prayed no one would notice, because I wasn't suppose to feel this way. I prayed to God asking him to reassure me that I was with who I was suppose to be with. Within a week things were over, and you were there to pick up my heart. Loren you are the kindness woman I have ever met. You never think about yourself you are always thinking of others. You have a heart of Gold. Loren I vow to treat you like Gold for the rest of my life. I vow to put you before anyone else and that I will think of you before myself. I vow that I will heal you when your sick, hold you when your scared, and kiss you just because I want to. I vow never to go to sleep angry, and to never let anyone come between us. I vow to give you butterflies until death do part. Loren Tate I vow to love to love you all the days of my life. I love you with every ounce of my being."

******Loren and Eddie were both now in tears. Tears of happiness of joy. Tears of love for one another.**

******Judge: **"Do you Loren Tate solemnly swear to take Eddie Duran as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in good times and in bad times in sickness and in health till death do you part"

******Loren: **"I do."

******Judge: **"Do you Eddie Duran solemnly swear to take Loren Tate as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in good times and in bad times in sickness and in health till death do you part"

******Eddie: **"I do"

******Judge: **"Loren do you have a token of your love for Eddie."

******Loren: **"Yes your honor,"

******Judge: **"Place the ring upon his left ring finger and repeat after me…With this ring I thee wed…

******Loren: **crying, "with…this ring I thee wed,"

******Judge: **"Eddie do you have a token of your love for Loren."

******Eddie: **"Yes your honor,"

******Judge: **"Place this ring upon her left ring finger and repeat after me..with this ring I thee wed."

Eddie: crying, "with this ring I thee wed,"

******Judge: **"Let these tokens of love that you have given to one another symbolize your never ending love and devotion to one another."

******Loren and Eddie were both crying with the biggest smiles on there face. There was just one part left.**

******Judge: **"It is my honor by the State of California to announce Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran….Eddie you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

******Tears ran down there face as they shared there first kiss as husband and wife. Eddie kissed Loren as passionately as any man could kiss another woman. They didn't want to break away. Until they heard the judge.**

******Eddie: **"your honor thank you very much for doing this on such short notice,"

******Judge: **"Not a problem I wish you too all the happiness in the world."

******The judge walked up the beach headed to his car. As Eddie scooped Loren up bridal style into his arms.**

******Eddie: **"Well Mrs. Duran what do you say we have our first dance."

******Loren: **"I would love too Mr. Duran but there isn't any music."

******Eddie: **"You sure about that,"

******Out of the distance came a three piece band who began to play I will always love you.**

******Loren: **"Eddie you thought of everything didn't you.."

******Eddie: **"I sure did, there's a wedding cake waiting and champagne for us in the house,"

******Loren: **"Eddie this was perfect, I love you."

******Eddie: **"anything for my wife…I love you."

******Loren and Eddie danced under the stars, way after the band had left. Eddie pulled away to take a look at his wife yet again in the moonlight she was perfect.**

******Eddie: **"Well Mrs. Duran I have an idea on what we can do as our first act as husband and wife."

******Loren: **laughing, :I bet you do Mr. Duran…lead the way,"

******Eddie scooped Loren into his arms…she thought he was gonna carry her into the bungalow. She was wrong they were headed straight for the water.**

******Loren: **laughing, "Eddie, noooooo Eddie don't."

******She was to late they went crashing into the water**

******Loren: **"I'm gonna kill you.."

******Eddie: **smirking "Is that anyway to treat your husband,"

******Loren: **smirking, "is this anyway to treat your wife…"

******Eddie: **"say it again…"

******Loren: **"what.."

******Eddie: **"that your my wife…"

******Loren: **"I am your wife.. you is going to drown you,"

******They were playing in the water splashing each other, having an amazing time as a married couple until they were rudely interrupted.**

******Chloe: **"Eddie what are you doing…have you loss your mind."

******Eddie pulled Loren out of the water in his arms, to where Chloe was now standing on the beach.**

******Eddie: **"Chloe i'm glad your hear I want to introduce you to someone."

******Chloe: **"Eddie I think this girl has you drugged, I already know the little girl Loren Tate."

******Eddie: **"No I know you know Loren Tate, I want to introduce you to ,my wife Loren Duran"

******Loren stuck her left hand out to Chloe to show her not only her ring again, but to act like she wanted to shake her hand.**

******Chloe's head was spinning next thing she knew she hit the sand**

******Enjoy**


	23. Chapter 23

******Distracted Minds**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******A dream. That's all it was just an awful dream. No worse it was a nightmare a nightmare that I want to forget has happened, and run back into the arms of the man I love. But he wasn't here he never was not when she needed him. Not when she needed to comforted. No he was to busy out with his girl of the day. He never cared for me not like I do for him. I mean I love Eddie a lot. I love his money, his fame, and his success. But Tyler, I love Tyler because he is twisted, compassionate, a fighter, and just very sexy. I need him more than anything right now to wake me up out of this horrible nightmare. This nightmare where Eddie has just told me that he is now married. How could he marry that stupid valley girl. I mean she was still a high school student, and now she was married. How very rockess of him. No we were suppose to get married, I was suppose to live the life of a rock stars wife. I had promised myself, and Tyler that I would marry Eddie so me and Tyler could both be famous. I mean it was simple really, I would marry Eddie, and after a couple years I would divorce him taking more than half of everything he owned. He wasn't smart enough for a prenup. I had him so wrapped around my finger that I didn't matter. I promised him that we would be togethor forever. Then Tyler ruined it all by telling Eddie the truth. I should hate him, I should want to kill him. But, every time I'm around him I get butterflies. No I can't do this I have a plan. I have to get Eddie back, I have to wake up.**

******Chloe awoke on the sofa of the bungalow, she knew he still cared if he didn't why did he carry her in.**

******Eddie: **"Good your up…Now you can leave…"

******Chloe: "**What happened….babe all I remember is fainting,"

******Eddie: **"Don't call me babe okay Chloe…and you know good and well what happened."

******Chloe: **"The last thing I remember was this morning when that little valley girl ran out on you…do you remember that Eddie she thought we were better together so she left you…after that it is a blur all except the part when you proposed again and kissed me."

******Eddie: **"First of all Chloe I did not propose to you, and you kissed me."

******Chloe: **"Well I'm sure that your little valley girl girlfriend will love to know that you kissed me."

******Loren could hear from the back that Eddie was about to lose it with Chloe.**

******Eddie: **"Chloe so help me if you don't walk out that door right now….I will have every Cop in a 20 mile radius throwing you out."

******Chloe: **"That's no way to treat your future wife baby."

******Eddie was trying to calm himself down he turned away from Chloe not wanting her to ruin his perfect night. When Eddie turned around Chloe and wrapped her arms around him.**

******Loren: **"You have about two seconds to get your hands off of my husband or you will regret it."

******Chloe let go of Eddie and turned to face Loren. Eddie couldn't help but smile he never seen this side of Loren, all he wanted to do was carry her off to the bedroom.**

******Chloe: **"Well well Mrs. little valley girl Loren Tate, has grown some balls…hasn't she…little girl you do not want to mess with me."

******Loren: **"First of all my name is Loren Duran…that's right Loren Duran, you see you can't have Eddie he is happily married…"

******Chloe: **"well he may be married, but I can promise you its not happily…..he propably only married you to get in your pants…"

******Eddie: **"Chloe that's enough, I want you out of my house now."

******Chloe: **"What Eddie don't want to hurt the little girls feelings…you see he has been with a super model, and you won't be able to compare."

******Loren: **"Not that's its any of your business…Eddie didn't marry me to get in my pants…"

******Chloe: **"Whatever you have to tell yourself little girl….oh and by the way there wasn't a night where he couldn't keep his hands off of me….every morning when I woke up he was right there holding me in hims arms, watching me sleep."

******Eddie saw the instant anger in Lorens eyes, he hadn't stayed with Loren the first night they made love. A decision that he regretted especially right now. He was just nervous after Loren and wanted to give her space. Chloe always ruined everything. Something ********snapped in Loren in that very moment, she had no idea what or where it came from. But, before she realized her fist had made a very hard connection with Chloes noise, causing blood to run down her designer shirt. Eddie was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He was praying she wasn't pissed at him too.**

******Loren: **"Now get out of my house now before I finish it off and break it to where you will never model again."

******Chloe: **"You are gonna pay for this valley girl….I promise you…what kind of girl gets married without telling her family I guess she is ashamed of you Eddie.."

******Loren: **screaming, "Out NOW!"

******Chloe had her jacket in a ball to her face and walked out of the door. This was far from over.**

******Lorens adrenaline was pumping right now. Here mind was everywhere so many thoughts. But,**

******Two things stuck in Lorens head right now. Eddie had left her alone the first time they made love, but he never left Chloe. He acted like a completely jerk when she tried talking to him about it. But, with Chloe he didn't have a problem. Secondly, she got married without telling anyone. Without telling her mom without telling Mel. How good she do this how could she not tell the two most important people in the world she was getting married. How could she get married without them. No one gave her away. No one was her maid of honor, and at that moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to marry Eddie. Her husband who didn't have a problem staring at a model all morning, but has to rush out of the room when they were together. This can't be happening right now. My mom is gonna kill me. Not only because she wasn't there for my wedding, but because I am still in**

******high school. Oh my God high school, I am married and I am a senior. I am married at seventeen, well at least I'm not pregnant. Oh I really hope he doesn't expect a child anytime soon, it doesn't really matter because we are never making love again. He can look at super model magazines, and hold them all night long. What I bought at Victoria Secret will remain her little secret. No maybe it won't I'm gonna wear it just to drive him insane. I can't believe I punched Chloe. Mel will be so proud. Oh Mel I got married without my best friend. I have to make this right we have to leave first thing in the morning. I have to tell them or make it up to them. But right now I am gonna change and watch Eddie squirm. Loren stormed to the back to get changed.**

******Eddie on the other hand was worrying out of his mind. I am a dead man I have been literally married for three hours, and its already time for till death do you part. Why did I leave Loren in that room by herself that morning. I will ask myself that question until the day I die, which ironically is probably in a couple of minutes. Of course Chloe had to say that he never left her in the mornings. He did though, no he didn't he never did. But, it was Lorens first time I didn't want to freak her out, with me gawking at how beautiful she looked. She did look beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever woke up next to. She was so peaceful, angelic he just was well for the first time embarrassed. I mean they already fought about this, and she forgave him. As a matter of fact he made it up to her. So it was gonna be a done deal he would not let Chloe mess this up. Not her with her big mouth. Why couldn't she just go back to Tyler, she was with Tyler more than him when they were together so why not now. Chloe just wanted to ruin someones happiness. But she can't anymore because I am a married man to a beautiful woman. Who at this very moment I am praying won't hurt me like she did Chloe.**

******Eddie laughed at the thought of Loren punching Chloe she never looked so hot. This made him more scared and it should have. Loren walked out of the back room holding a pillow and a blanket when she put it in the coach and stood up Eddie's mouth fell open. Loren was wearing a very tight, very see through red silk and lace nighty that left nothing to the imagination. Loren looked at Eddie and gave her a big smile. Eddie was stunned, he had no words just the thought the he was right she was gonna kill him. Loren knew just by his mouth on the floor she was winning.**

******Loren: **"Well here is your pillow, and your blanket I'm sure the sofa will be comfortable…I am gonna head to bed."

******Eddie was shocked she knew how to play dirty**

******Eddie: **"you want me to sleep on the sofa….while you sleep in the other room."

******Loren: **"Yes I do…you see I don't want you to have to wake up to me on the morning, and feel like you have to stay so this way you won't have the dilemma."

******Eddie: **"No way there is no way….I am spending my wedding night on the sofa…while my wife is in another room wearing that."

******Loren: **"Well babe I guess you are just gonna have to…."

******Eddie: **"no you see Mrs. Duran I took vows saying that I would never go to bed angry…so this would be breaking my vows."

******Loren: **"Angry no one is angry…I just don't want you to feel awkward in he morning…so you know until you are more comfortable we just won't make love…I'm just looking out for my husband,"

******Yep Eddie was pretty sure she just cut off his manhood**

******Eddie: **"I love waking up to you…I was nervous we already been through this Loren and I really don't want to fight with my wife on our wedding night.."

******Loren: **"again no one is fighting I want to go to bed so I just thought…."

******Eddie: **"thought what that you just tease me to death.."

******Loren: **"what are you talking about."

******Eddie: **"really Loren look at what your wearing…"

******Loren: **"Pajamas…."

******Eddie: **laughing, "ha if those are your pajamas remind me never to take you to a pajama party….and o make sure no one stops over for breakfast"

******Loren was now mad he made her feel stupid for her outfit, I mean she had bought the stupid thing for him. But now she felt sleazy for some reason.**

******Loren: **"Well I'm sorry if I was trying to do something nice for my husband…maybe trying to be a little sexy to show him how much I love him…but I guess I'm not a model so I just look slutty…you know what have fun alone tonight…"

******Loren stormed off to the back and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Eddie punched the sofa he felt so bad that came out wrong. He could hear her crying from the living room. He needed to fix this now. He wouldn't break his vows not to her.**

******Eddie ran to the back and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw the huge comforter than now engulfed his brides fully body form head to know. The smile was short lived as her heard her whimpering.**

******Eddie: **"babe please…talk to me I love you so much, don't let what she said ruin tonight…please Lo."

******Loren: **under the covers, "I don't want to talk to you Eddie…..I thought this would stop once we were married, but its only made things worse she will never stop."

******Eddie: **"Yes she will..there is no other choice…she knew what she was doing when she said that stuff it was just to hurt you…to hurt me..I need to be with you babe.."

******Loren came from out of the covers and pushed it to the other side pf the bed. Eddie's body shuddered once again from the way that she looked in her so called pajamas.**

******Loren: **"Eddie…I can't fight about Chloe for the rest of our lives…I just can't even thinking about her being intimate with you drives me insane….and now I feel awful because I got married without my mom or Mel….and they won't forgive me…."

******Eddie: **"Babe they will forgive you I promise….do you regret marrying me."

******Loren: **"no never…I am happy to be Mrs. Eddie Duran, but I just wish that I would have had some sense to wait until my mom and everyone was there. Eddie we have to go home tomorrow, I have to tell them."

******Eddie: **"Fine, we will go home tomorrow, but you owe me Loren Duran."

******Loren: **"How do you figure."

******Eddie: **"Well you are cutting my honey moon short….so I have a couple of conditions,"

******Loren: **"Like what,"

******Eddie: **"First we get a second honeymoon…second I am sleeping with my wife in our room tonight and every night for the rest of my life…thirdly as soon as we get home you are to take my card and by several more of your pajama sets…"

******Loren couldn't help but laugh….**

******Eddie: **"finally…. I need you and want so desperately to make love to my wife."

******Loren: **smiled, "I thought you would never say it."

******They both laughed as Eddie wrapped Loren into a passionate kiss.**

******Present day:**

******Loren smiled at the remembrance of her honey moon. She had promise Eddie a second honey moon. She watched Eddie as he began to drive again. Both there rings were ********being engraved so neither one had their bands on. That's when it hit her why tell anyone they got married. They can just act like they haven't, and plan another wedding. No harm no one would have to know. No one would get hurt. Except her husband she knew this will kill Eddie.**

******Loren: **"Babe, I have a idea."

******Eddie: **"okay.."

******Loren: **"lets just pretend we aren't married okay,"

******Eddie didn't know what to think.**

******Enjoy guys**


	24. Chapter 24

******A Secret Matrimony**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******The minute the idea flew out of my mouth I regretted it within five seconds just by the look on Eddie's face. The whole reason Eddie wanted to get married so suddenly was so people would stop coming in between us. He wanted everyone to know how much we loved each other, and that we were going to be together forever. Loren loved him for that, and it meant the world to her. However, she couldn't help but feel right about this it made perfect sense. Why hurt everyone by saying that you got married without them, when you can pretend it never happened and do it all over again. I mean it would be fun. Loren would be able to pick out a dress with her mom and Mel. They would be able to take engagement photos, and have a small ceremony with there closest and dearest friends. She would be able to have that father daughter dance with Max that she promised him. She wasn't going to break Max's heart, and it meant a lot to be able to have a father daughter dance. Yes this was the solution she hated hurting people, no one would get hurt no one would have to know. The only problem was that Chloe knew, and she was more than sure she would say something. But, maybe not I mean so wanted Eddie back, so why would she admit that he was married. No she wouldn't this was going to work out. No one was getting hurt, well except Eddie. She didn't want to hurt him, but she could tell he was he hadn't spoken two words since she said it. Also they were suppose to go straight to Nora's and he was now headed to his apartment, well our apartment. However, until they were remarried it would be solely his. Oh this was not gonna go over easy with him.**

******Lets pretend we didn't get married really. He still couldn't believe she said that. He knew she didn't want to hurt anyone and he loved her for it. But, this was crazy he wanted to be with her every minute of the day. But, now it seems like they were back to just being engaged or were they promised again. He was so confused he didn't want to be engaged, promised, or anything else. He wanted what he had and that was a wife. He wanted his wife, I mean Chloe knew so how did she expect for this to work. Well he doubted Chloe would tell anyone that way in her twisted mind she could act like it wasn't. He understood why she wanted to do this. She wanted her mom there and Mel there. She wanted his dad there she had mention something about a promise to him, I gonna make a promise to him I'm gonna kill him. Because of my dad, Nora, and Mel I ********was going to have to pretend that I wasn't a happily married man. Honestly, it would be nice to have my dad there. He could walk Loren down the aisle to me, and Ian could be my best man. Nora would be a basket case, but she would still be beautiful. Mel would be her bridesmaid, and he was sure she would want to video the whole thing. To have all of our friends and family at a small ceremony would be amazing. Eddie couldn't help but smile, but then quickly hid it. He wasn't gonna do this he didn't want to pretend. As he pulled into there apartment, he was sure that he would get his way. Well he hoped he would. I mean she really wasn't gonna expect them to hide it, or would she.**

******Eddie stopped the car and the couple got out. Loren knew he was mad, but she had seen that smile on his face moments ago she knew she could win this. As the couple walked into the building Jeffery**

******was more than happy to see the couple.**

******Jeffery: **"Well if it isn't Mr. Duran and Mrs. Tate,"

******Eddie: **smiling, "Well actually Jeffery its now Mrs…."

******Loren had to stop him before he told him, not until they talked first.**

******Loren : **"Babe not everyone needs to know that embarrassing nickname you gave me."

******Eddie just looked at her, she really wanted to do this fine but he was gonna have fun with it.**

******Eddie: **"Babe Jeffry isn't everyone he is our dear friend go ahead tell him your nickname sugar,"

******If Jeffery wouldn't be right there she would of slapped him, way to be cute Eddie.**

******Jeffery: **"Yeah Mrs. Tate we are good friends, the best there is…so tell me Mrs…."

******Eddie:**"Or maybe I should tell him sweetie….it's.."

******For the fear that Eddie was about to say it was something sexual and perverted she cut him of with and evil glare. Eddie just laughed she knew him to well.**

******Loren: **"No babe I got it…its Mrs..um…Mrs Butterworth….."

******As soon as she said it Eddie collapsed in laughter. Loren wanted to kick him as hard as she could. Jeffery was lost he didn't get the joke.**

******Jeffery: **"Really…"

******Loren: **"Yeah you spill syrup all over yourself once, and you get a nickname for life."

******Eddie was still laughing**

******Jeffery **"Well Mr. Duran I'm glad your home. Mrs. Butterworth the pleasure is always mine."

******Loren: **"Thank you Jeffery,"

******Loren stormed off to the elevator purposely getting on and shutting the door before Eddie could.**

******Eddie: **"Well Jeffery I better get up there and hide the syrup before Mrs. Butterworth has another accident."

******Eddie was still laughing as he caught the elevator, When he reached his door to open it. It flung open with a not very happy Mrs. Duran pulling him inside.**

******Loren: **"Seriously, Eddie why did you do that. You knew I wanted to talk about this first."

******Eddie: **laughing, "Well Mrs. Butterworth…I'm all ears."

******Loren: **"No that is not a pet name, you left me hanging..I knew you would come up with something dirty so I came up with the first thing I could."

******Eddie: **laughing, "Well if you ask me Mrs. Butterworth is kind of sexual, I mean syrup is so sweet,"

******Eddie began kissing Lorens neck.**

******Loren: **laughing, "Eddddie,"

******Eddie: **"and syrup is very very sticky…..I think we may need a shower Mrs. Butterworth."

Loren hated that she was putty in his hands so easily. She had to grab on to reality.

******Loren: **"No no shower….Eddie we have to talk about what I said."

******Eddie hated when she did this. But he knew she was right. Plus she would have to make it up to him.**

******Eddie: **"Fine lets talk about how I am refusing to pretend that we aren't married. You are my wife point case close,"

******Loren: **"No case isn't close Eddie….marriage is about compromise…."

******Eddie: **"No not when you want to act like it doesn't exist.

******Loren: **"Babe I don't want to act like it doesn't exist. We are married and I am very happy. But I just want to tell everyone that we are promised and then we get married with our families."

******Eddie: **"No I will not be promised again…..Loren I married you and it was the happiest day of my life….and you just want me to forget it,"

******Loren: **"Eddie it was the happiest day of my life, but I can't hurt my mom like this. I am her only daughter. Plus Max I made a promise to him and I want to keep it."

******Eddie: **"I know….what promise did you make to pop that was so big that it will hurt him, and apparently you."

******Loren: **shyly, "I promised your dad that he would get the father daughter dance Eddie…I want that dance I never had a father, For one night I will be able to dance with a man and call him dad. I want that so much Eddie. Are you really gonna take it from me?"

******Eddie walked over and sat down defeated ion the sofa. He was putty in her hands especially when she guilt tripped him.**

******Eddie: **grunted, "Fine."

******Loren: **"what,"

******Eddie: **"I said fine….we can act like we aren't married, and get remarried."

******Loren ran and jumped into Eddies lap kissing him all over his face.**

******Loren: **"Thank you, babe"

******Eddie: **"Don't thank me babe yet….you owe me its time to compromise on this."

******Loren: **"Fine whatever you want."

******Eddie: **"First we get remarried soon, and I mean really soon."

******Loren: **"Well graduation is a month away so lets get married the day after. It can be two celebrations in one."

******Eddie: **"Okay that works….next your moving in here with me….its your home"

******Loren: **"Eddie thats gonna be hard..I mean I doubt my mom will be okay with that, and shouldn't I spend this time with her."

******She was trying to kill him. He couldn't live a month without waking up to her. But he knew she had a point.**

******Eddie: **" Then every weekend you will be here at home, and sleep in our bed. On the weekdays you can stay at the other house, but we have to Skype to go to bed. That way I at least can wake up to you."

******Loren thought that was the most romantic thing ever**

******Loren: **"deal,"

******Eddie: **"Finally I am telling Ian…I can't hole in my happiness I need someone else I can talk to….and babe I think you should tell Mel."

******Loren knew Eddie was right she couldn't hide this from Mel. Mel would be happy and she would promise that she could video the whole process.**

******Loren: **"Fine, but those are the only two people we are telling."

******Eddie: **"Oh and we aren't promised we are engaged."

******Loren: **"I can agree to that….good its settle now everyone is waiting for us at the house so we really need to go."

******Eddie: **"Fine, I need to stop at the store anyway….."

******giving her a quick kiss he went to grab her purse for her.**

******Loren: **"Okay why…"

******Eddie: **"because I need to buy some syrup Mrs. Butterworth… I have feeling it could be useful for Mr. and Mrs. Duran"

******Loren: **laughing, "you Mr. Duran are a horn dog,"

******Eddie: **"Only for you Mrs. Duran…."

******Eddie scooped her into his arms, and kissed his wife passionately before leaving there place and becoming an engaged couple once again.**

******Eddie and Loren arrived arrived to house late because he insisted on going to the store. But now they were here and ready to go in and announce there engagement. They both knew they were making the right decision when they opened the door to find, Nora, Max, Adam, and Mel all in the living room together. As they entered the room they were engulfed with hugs, Eddie looked over at his bride and couldn't help but smile.**

******Nora: **"I am so happy my little girl is back, I thought Eddie was gonna keep you up there as some sort of slave."

******Loren: **"MOM,"

******Nora: **"what I'm kidding…Eddie knows that…so what is the big announcement we are dying to know."

******Loren laughed because Max and her mom both knew they were promised. However the didn't know thats not what they were gonna say.**

******Loren: **"Yes the big announcement, Eddie babe why don't you tell them,"

******I guess this was payback for what he did with Jeffery.**

******Eddie: **"Okay Mrs. Butterworth..I will"

******Mel: **"Mrs. Butterworth sounds dirty….I'm gonna need details Lo."

******Loren just shot Eddie a glance, of course he would know she was trying to pay him back.**

******Eddie: **laughing, "Okay later…the real announcement is that when me and Loren were down at the bungalow, last night. I asked her to marry me."

******Loren: **"and I said yes…."

******Mel was ecstatic, Adam didn't know how to react, Max was happy confused, but happy. Nora on the other hand look like someone had just told her Loren was pregnant.**

******Loren: **"Mom are you okay…."

******Nora: **"No….I'm not I need some air….."

******With that Eddie and Loren just starred at each other. Loren knew this would happen, but why. Whats really going on.**

******Enjoy guys**


	25. Chapter 25

******Repeated Mistakes**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******I was not gonna let her do this. I was not going to let my daughter make the same mistake that I did. Especially at the same age that I made the same mistake. When I was eighteen I fell in love with Trent. He was everything to me. Trent used to write love letters and poems to me everyday. I have a least one letter until the time I got pregnant. We had the perfect marriage at first. It was wild and crazy. We did things at the spur of the moment and traveled the world. Until I got the best news of my life I was going to have a baby. What I didn't know was my great news was devastating to Trent. He like the lifestyle that we had the one with no baby. So he was always gone on his trips. While I stayed at home as big as a house. Until the day that I had Loren. Then all of a sudden he was on board he got a normal job, and he was there day in and day out, He helped with her. They would go on daddy daughter adventures I thought for sure we were going to be happy for the rest of our lives. Until she turned four he started becoming distant again. Never hone chasing dreams again, I was more than sure that he was sleeping with other women, but I wanted my family so I ignored it. Until one day when I woke to find a note saying that he had enough, and he couldn;t do this anymore. He left took his clothes and was gone. He left me heartbroken and he left Loren without a father I refuse to let her get married. She won't not yet.**

******Nora heard the door close behind her, she turned to face her only daughter.**

******Loren: **"Mom what is wrong…I thought you were happy about this we talked about it…"

******Nora: **"No Loren we talked about you being promised to Eddie, and they waiting a couple of years to get married….no where did we say engaged."

******Loren: **"Mom so what…I'm engage to a man that I love with all of my heart…what would you have done if I came home and I was already married huh."

******Loren needed to hear what her mom thought. It wasn't just a scenario it was the truth."**

******Nora: **"You would never be that stupid,"

******That stung a lot. Nora's words have never hurt Loren like these did,**

******Loren: **"So mom tell me the truth am I stupid for being engaged to Eddie…."

******Nora: **"Loren I just…"

******Loren: **"No mom….I want to know what do you think of my engagement."

******Nora: **yelling, "I think your being immature and stupid Loren….thats what I think."

******Loren stormed off into the house crying. All eyes on her, Eddie heart shattered in a million pieces. Loren stormed off in her room, Eddie knew she needed him. But first he had to talk to Nora.**

******Nora was still outside on the patio crying her eyes out. She didn't mean it none of it. She just didn't want her to make the same mistakes. Nora was about to go after Loren when Eddie walked outside.**

******Eddie: **"Nora…"

******Nora: **"Eddie I'm fine we just had a fight…she is to young to get married."

******Eddie: **"Nora please let me explain…"

******Nora: **"Why should I Eddie, I worry about her already being some sort of rebound for you, and now I am going to have to pray that she doesn't make my mistakes all over again."

******Eddie: **"Nora I love Loren with every bone in my body…"

******Nora: **"Now you do Eddie, but what about when she gets pregnant and can't go on the road. What are you just gonna leave her and your kids. So you can chase your dreams while my girl because a housewife."

******Eddie: **"No not at all….when Loren is ready to have kids I will focus on her. Nora Loren is not just my side piece she is my everything. Look I don't know what happened between you and Loren's dad, but I'm not him. I will never abandon her I love her so much. More than I love music. Nora I promise you that I will take care of your daughter. This isn't just for a season its for life. Nora I love her.

******Nora: **smiling, "I know you do, but she is my pride and joy. I love her so much."

******Eddie: **"I will take care of her…."

******Nora: **"I know you will, and I'm sorry you know she probably will never speak to me again….so when is the wedding anyway."

******Eddie: **"Loren will come around she will…I think she should tell you. But I'm warning you its really really soon."

******Nora: **"Oh boy…..okay it's out of my hands..I trust you, but Eddie I warn you O have always wanted to break someones knee caps."

******Eddie: **"Ouch….I promise Nora…now let me go talk to my girl…..oh and I love you mom."

******Nora's heart melted she knew then and there Eddie and Loren were going to be fine.**

******Nora: **"I love you too."

******Eddie gave Nora a hug and went in to talk to a heartbroken Loren.**

******I can't believe her. I have nothing to say to her. Loren was throwing clothes into suitcases. After all that we have been threw how dare she call me stupid. She knows how much I love Eddie and how much he loves me. No she is always to worried about me making the same mistakes as her and dad. Well I'm not them, I know what I am doing. I will be with Eddie for the rest of my life. Just because she and dad didn't make it doesn't mean we won't. This whole thing was stupid. I just got in a huge fight with my mom for being engaged. When I was married which she said I would never be that stupid well I have news for you I am. No I was done I was moving out of this house, and into my home with my husband. Before, that I am gonna tell her that me and Eddie are already married. Yep right after I'm done packing.**

******Loren was throwing anything and everything into bags, when there was a knock on the door.**

******Loren: **"Go away I have nothing to say to anyone…."

******Eddie: **"Babe its me…can you please open the door."

******Loren went to the door, and instantly wrapped her arms around Eddie and began to cry. This is what she needed. She needed her husband to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Eddie picked Loren up and walked in the room shutting the door behind them.**

******Eddie: **"shhh babe its okay….its all gonna be okay,"

******Loren: **crying, "no it won't Eddie she called me stupid and immature …I'm done I just want to tell everyone the truth."

******Eddie: **"You want to tell everyone that we are already married…."

******Loren: **"yes and then I want to go home, and forget about all of this."

******Eddie: **"No.."

******Loren jumped out of Eddies arms, and stared at him like he had two heads.**

******Loren: **"No what do you mean no,"

******Eddie: **"We aren't telling anyone the truth besides Mel and Ian…and you are gonna stay mostly here with your mom."

******Loren: **"so now your telling me I can't even go to my own home with my husband…this night keeps getting better and better."

******Eddie: **"No thats not what I'm saying I talked to Nora…and Loren she was just scared that I would leave you like your dad did her….But, I told her that It would never happen because I'm too in love with you."

******Loren: **"Did she yell at you too."

******Eddie: **"At first, but then she realized how serious I was, and she is okay with it. Loren she is just worried about you….your all she has and she loves you more than anything."

******Loren:**"I know she does….I guess I can forgive her…"

******Eddie:**"Yes you can and you will now….she is in the back still."

******Loren:**"Fine…I'll go talk to her…can you unpack my bag for me."

******Eddie:**"No this bag is coming….because I am taking my bride home tonight."

******Eddie swooped Loren up and kissed her.**

******Loren:**"Oh is that sooo…I thought you wanted me to stay here tonight.."

******Eddie:**"No its Sunday which means its still the weekend…..beside I did not buy seven bottles of syrup for no reason Mrs. Butterworth."

******Loren: **"I will never live that down will I."

******Eddie: **laughing, "nope."

******He kissed her again, but had to force himself to stop before he got to carried away.**

******Eddie: **"Go talk to your mom…I love you."

******Loren: **"I love you too."

******Loren went to leave the room, when she remembered**

******Loren: **"Oh Eddie I packed a pair of pajamas in there that I think your really gonna love."

******Eddie's heart skipped a beat he couldn't wait to get her home. Loren laughed and headed out to to once again talk to her mom.**

******Loren: **"Mom…."

******Nora ran over to Loren and hugged her as tight as she could.**

******Nora: **"I am so sorry, I didn't mean any of It. I just didn't want you to make my mistakes.."

******Loren: **"Mom…I promise I'm not….I won't…"

******Nora: **"I know…I know…Eddie talked to me I know he would never leave you Loren…I am so sorry, I know how much he loves you."

******Loren: **"I'm glad I can't do any of this with out you, you are my rock mom. I love you so much."

******Nora: **"I love you to baby girl…so when is the big day,"

******Loren: **"In a month, the day after graduation…."

******Nora: **"Wow Lo that's like really really soon are we gonna be able to get everything done, I mean there is so many things to do."

******Loren: **"Mom we are Tate women, plus I have my secret weapon and she can shop with her eyes close.

******Loren and Nora walked back into the living room hand in hand. Eddie smiled a smile of relief, but his dad still look confused about something. Eddie waited until Loren was at his side to find out what was wrong.**

******Eddie: **"Pop whats wrong….are you upset that we are getting married."

******Loren looked worriedly at Max than at Eddie she couldn't handle another melt down.**

******Max: **"No no I'm stoked for the wedding, its just…."

******Eddie: **"Pop what wrong…"

******Max: **"Um well I couldn't help but notice that both your hands were empty….Did y'all decide to go a different way….I mean it doesn't matter I just wanted to know."

******Eddie was about to speak with Loren cut him off.**

******Loren: **"What pop no we are using the rings that you gave us…."

******Eddie and Max both smiled. They both loved her calling him Pop. Max was now smiling ear to ear.**

******Max: **"Really,"

******Eddie: **"Yes really pop, thank you for them..it means the world to me,"

******Max: **"So where are they,"

******Loren: **"Oh they are getting engraved….we stopped on the way back home, and dropped them off."

******Nora: **"Oh that's so romantic what will they say."

******Loren: **"Well we decided for one to leave the initials MK on both, we figured it would give us good luck."

******Eddie was smiling at Loren and pulled her in his arms while so spoke.**

******Loren: **"Than we added NT to both rings because mom I wouldn't be the person I am today without you."

******Nora began crying again.**

******Eddie: **"Then we wanted something to represent us so we not only put EL on the rings, but we also put a reminder of each other in our rings as well and this is the first time that we tell each other."

******Loren was now facing Eddie she didn't care that anyone was there at this very moment, this would be the first time that they told each other the inscriptions on their rings. Eddie pulled Loren closer to him, as the rest of the bunch just watched them in awe of there love for one another.**

******Loren: **"In Eddies ring I had inscribed love to love you."

******Eddie smiled, they really didn't know what each other put in the rings. But somehow they went together perfectly.**

******Eddie: **"In Lorens ring I had inscribed back at ya beautiful."

******Mel: **"Awe…the go perfect together,"

******Loren: **smiling, "They sure do…"

******Eddie couldn't help it he kissed her as passionately as he could in a room full of people.**

******Mel: **"Now thats what I'm talking about."

******Adam: **"Mel,"

******Mel: **"What…..so um Lo…."

******Loren: **breathless, "yeah,"

******Mel: **"When is the big day…"

******Loren: **"Um the day after graduation…."

******Max: **"In a month…"

******Eddie: **"Yes we didn't want a long engagement we really don't want the paps involved, because we want a very intimate ceremony."

******Max: **"No no I understand that….I'm happy for the both of you….so Loren does this…"

******Loren: **laughing, "Yes pop I don't know any other man I want to share my father daughter dance with."

******Max was over joyed he got up and hugged Eddie and Loren around the neck. Loren felt complete she had a mother and a father for once in her life. Eddie always had his mother, but it was nice to know that he was going to have another one.**

******Mel: **"okay soooo what about maid of honor,"

******Loren: **"Well I was thinking about asking Adrianna."

******Mel: **"seriously, I will cut you that's not even funny…."

******Loren: **laughing, "Mel would you be my maid of honor."

******Mel: **"Me really….yes I would love too."

******Loren: **"Well then there is something I need to talk to you about in private,"

******Mel: **"Is it about your bacholerette party, because Lo I am thinking we get one stripper of every race…it would be like stripping around the world in eighty days….except it would be for like 6 hours."

******Eddie stared at Mel and shook his head no. Loren looked at Eddie and laughed.**

******Loren: **"That sounds perfect, lets go talk about it in my room okay."

******Loren looked at Eddie and winked letting him know that she was about to tell Mel the truth. The truth that they were already married. She was worried terrified how was so going to take it. Would she still be her friend.**

******Enjoy guys**


	26. Chapter 26

******Friendly Secrets**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Mel was pumped to say the least. Her best friend in the entire world was getting married, and she was going to be the maid of honor. Loren and Mel had dreamed of there perfect wedding. However in Loren Ryan Reynolds was her groom not Eddie. Mel thought of Loren more as a sister than a friend. They had been through everything together. When they were four years old the had become jointed at the hip. Some people even use to think they were twins. Oh how she wished it was true than she wouldn't have Lisa as a mother, no Beth. She was still getting use to the idea that Beth was her mother and Lisa was her aunt. She hated that she had been lied to for so long. Who does that to people, but It didn't matter. No it wasn't going to interfere with what she has planned for Lo, and boy she had some plans. She caught that look, and the no from Eddie but that stripper idea she had was going to happen. Mel loved Eddie he was almost like a big brother to her, and he was her boyfriends best friend. No Mel stop Adam is your boyfriend not, she couldn't even say his name without getting butterflies. The past month had been great talking to him, but the reality was she was suppose to be with Adam. Plus its not like she would see him again. Well, considering that he would probably be Eddie's best man maybe she would. She hoped she would. No no no Adam. Adam is my boyfriend who I love, I think. No more of this. This is about Loren who at the very moment looks like she was going to puke.**

******I can do this breathe in and out. It was simple I would tell Mel that I am already married. Yes I am married see easy. Then Mel will probably be pissed, and run straight out the door. No no I was telling Mel because she was the calm one. She would understand I hope. She would that is why Eddie told me to tell her. Because he knew she would be okay with it. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Mel. She was her soul sister. Loren believed that God brought people into your life for a reason. There was a big reason why Mel was in her life. Anytime Loren would be down Melissa always mad her smile. She had that way about her she was infectious. You couldn't be around her without smiling. Mel was also in a weird way like a dad at times. Everytime Loren needed anything she went out of her way to help her or do it. She never missed not having a second parent because she had Mel. They hadn't spent very much time together lately. It was Lorens fault she was busy with Kelly, and when she wasn't she ********was spending all her time with Eddie. Eddie causing trouble like always. No she needed to share this with Mel, I mean they had just got married last night. So it wasn't a big secret yet. Now if she didn't tell her and waited until her other wedding to do it Mel may have killed her. No this was for the best. I hope she still loves me.**

******Mel: **"Okay Lo out with it already what do you want to talk about,"

******Loren: **"Oh well I just wanted to talk about the wedding with you,"

******Mel: **"perfect because I have like a million ideas already, but for some odd reason I can't stop picturing Ryan Reynolds at the alter…do you know why that could be,"

******Loren laughed she really did know everything about her**

******Loren: **"I know right its a shame, I guess I will have to just settle for Eddie…"

******Mel: **"Well there is still hope maybe when they say does anyone object…he will come barging threw the door,"

******Loren and Mel both were in hysterics**

******Mel: **"Well if you have to settle at least its Eddie Duran…"

******Loren: **"I guess…."

******Mel: **"So do you and Eddie really want a small intimate wedding…I mean I know thats what you always wanted, but Lo…"

******Loren: **confused, "what, "

******Mel: **"Well Eddie is a big rock star, and you are an up and comer its gonna be hard trying to hide your wedding from the paps, and then think what celebrities will get there feelings hurt if they aren't invited,"

******Loren: **"No no no it will be small. That is why we are doing it in a month, so the news hopefully will not get out,"

******Mel: **" I'm sorry to break it to you honey bun, but you are still on the magazines as the girl who proposed to Eddie Duran. Even if it wasn't true thats what they think. So you are already on there radar. If you wanted a small wedding you should of gotten married just the two of you on the beach."

******Loren knew this was her break Mel said it so she would play it up, and if she was okay with it then she would tell her.**

******Loren: **"But that would of hurt you and my mom,"

******Mel: **"Well Nora yes, but me maybe for a second I mean I know how public your life is, and I know you need privacy. But, I would be pissed if you didn't call me right after."

******Loren gulped the lump in her throat. She was going to be pissed.**

******Loren:**"So you would be mad, because I didn't tell you."

******Mel:**"I don't know….maybe plus I didn't matter because you and Eddie didn't get married already…"

******Loren: **"We did…"

******Mel laughed a little to loud**

******Mel: **"That's a good one Lo…."

******Loren: **"No Mel I'm serious…."

******Mel jumped off of the bed. She didn't know what to feel. Loren was married. She got married without me, but I understood. Then why was Mel crying.**

******Loren: **crying: "Mel..please…please don't cry I am so sorry…."

******Mel: **crying, "why would I….cry I mean my best friend Id married and I didn't even know about it….Loren how could you not tell me."

******Loren: **"Mel please you are the first person I tell, we got married last night. Remember when I called and told you about me breaking up with Eddie…"

******Mel: **"Vaguely,"

******Loren: **"Well when I went back like you told me, I opened the door and Eddie was on his knee in front of Chloe with my ring in his hand…."

******Mel had stop crying by now and listened carefully to Loren**

******Mel: **"wait a minute he proposed to Chloe."

******Loren: **"No it was a set up he Chloe threw my ring, and when I opened the door he has just found it and she purposely made it look that way. So I ran out and tried hitch hiking."

******Mel: **"What are you crazy someone could of tried to kill you,"

******Loren: **"Yeah well someone did try to take me…"

******Mel: **"What….Loren are you okay….did he hurt you…"

******Loren: **"Well he put me in his van, and I was screaming, and Eddie just came out of nowhere and rescued me…."

******Mel: **"good looking rock star and a hero…"

******Loren: **"but at first I still didn't want anything to do with him…..but we got into an argument about me trying to hitch hike…and I asked him why cared because he was already engaged…but then he explained everything and then….."

******Mel: **"and then what…"

******Loren: **"Well he got down on one knee again with my ring in his hand. I told him he didn't have to because I already was promised to him, but he said he didn't want to be promised to me. Instead he got down on his knee and asked me if I would marry him that night."

******Mel was suppose to mad, but she couldn't help it that was probably the sweetest thing she had ever heard.**

******Mel: **"That is so romantic…"

******Loren: **"I know and just something came over me, and I said yes….Mel it was beautiful It was just us to on the beach, he had everything planned out so well a band, candles, it was perfect."

******Mel: **"Lo it sounds perfect…"

******Loren: **"So are you still mad…"

******Mel: **"I was never mad I was just hurt that I didn't get told before…but I understand why now you were just in the heat of the moment…Eddie swept you off your feet…so honestly its his fault…."

******Loren: **laughing, "It totally is….but I came up with the fact of not telling everyone, and Eddie said we needed to share our happiness with at least two people so He is telling Ian and I told you."

******Mel's heart skipped a beat when she said Ian.**

******Mel: **"So just me and Ian know…"

******Loren: **"well just you Eddie hasn't told him yet…"

******Mel: **"Well I be sure not to tell him…."

******Loren: **"Like you could…he is out of the country and you don't have his number."

******Mel: **"Yeah right,"

******Mel needed to change the conversation now.**

******Mel: **"So you and Eddie are husband and wife…Lo you are someones wife."

******Loren: **laughing, "I know I am Mrs. Duran…can you believe that…."

******Mel: **"I am so happy for you Lo….So I guess Mrs. Butterworth is some kind of freaky bedroom name.."

******Loren:**"I am going to kill him for that."

******Mel: **"I need the deets Lo…but later if I don't get home aunt Lisa will come after me….oh but I am so paying Eddie back for the whole knocking you off your socks marriage thing."

******Loren: **laughing, "how do you plan on that Mel."

******Mel: **"Strippers from around the world…..deal"

******Loren smiling her best friend was happy she was happy. She would agree to anything.**

******Loren: **"deal…..but there is one more thing that me and Eddie both want from you.."

******Mel: **"Anything…"

******Loren: **"Will you document every last detail…"

******Mel: **crying, "you want me to video the wedding…I will be more than happy too…I love you sista."

******Loren: **"I love you too sista."

******Mel and Loren hugged, and walked out to meet everyone. Loren noticed that Adam was almost asleep and Eddie and Nora were talking about something, but Max had left.**

******Loren: **"Hey guys were did pop go,"

******Eddie: **"Hey babe he had to get down to the club, they needed him for something, but he told me to tell you that he loves you…and we are gonna meet him for dinner tomorrow."

******Loren: **"Oh okay thats great…"

******Eddie stepped away from Nora and pulled her out of hearing distance from everyone.**

******Eddie: **"So…"

******Loren: **playing, "so what…"

******Eddie: **"Really,…how did Mel take the news."

******Loren: **"what news…"

******Eddie hated when she did this to him, it drove him insane. Insane in a way that made him want to jump her in front of everyone. She knew just how how to tease him.**

******Eddie: **laughing, "babe…us being already married"

******Loren: **laughing, "oh that…she cried at first…was a little hurt, but she understands everything and why we did it…and she is happy for us…plus,"

******Eddie: **"plus what.."

******Loren: **"Well we both agreed it was your fault, so now she is seeking revenge…"

******Eddie: **"my fault…really…"

******Eddie was cut off by a very sarcastic voice.**

******Mel: **"Yes Eddie..if you wouldn't of swept her off her feet like that…"

******Eddie: **"Oh well I am truly sorry Mel."

******Mel: **"Its okay….Eddie make my girl happy.."

******Eddie: **"I will I promise…"

******Mel: **"well I have to run on to start planning my payback."

******Eddie: **"what I still am getting payback.."

******Mel: **"Oh yes…"

******Loren: **"Mel remember the one from Jamaica must have dreads, and I need an Indian with beautiful long hair."

******Eddie: **"what…wait..a sec.."

******Mel: **"Got you Lo….I will work on that Ryan Reynolds thing for you too."

******Loren: **"Great…let me know Love you…"

******Eddie: **"Mel no you aren't serious about the strippers from around the world are you."

******Mel: **"As serious as a heart attack, bye Eddie."

******Loren was killing herself laughing**

******Eddie: **"that is so not funny…you are joking aren't you…"

******Loren: **"not at all….aww baby are you jealous."

******Eddie: **smirking "no not at all, but that means I can have a stripper too."

******Loren: **"Fine."

******Eddie couldn't resist he pulled Loren in for a kiss**

******Eddie: **"Good….so Mrs. Butterworth you better say goodbye to your mom because your on the pole in thirty."

******Loren laughed he was good. She would give him that very clever. Loren and Eddie went and said there goodbyes to Nora her mom was okay with her staying at Eddies. But Loren knew this was far from over now its was time to tell Jake and she knew he wouldn't be happy.**

******Enjoy guys**


	27. Chapter 27

******Best of Mates**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******That went better than what I thought in both ways. Loren started to think about everyone tonight , and how they took the news. My mom had a moment. Well that was an understatement more like she had a total melt down. But she was okay now. Even better than okay. Mom couldn't stop talking my ear off about the wedding as I was trying to leave. She really was excited. But, I had to make sure that she would not find out about me already being married that may kill the poor women. Max was sweet. Max is always sweet, but when he thought they weren't going to use his and laty's rings it had killed Loren. He really was like a father to her, and he loved making him happy. She just wished she could of talked to him before she left. She would call him as soon as she got to Eddies. Mr. Horn dog would just have to wait. Adam on the other hand didn't seem to phase him at all. Then there was Mel Loren was happy that Mel knew the truth. She has missed her in the past few weeks, and this would give them a chance to spend more time together. But, something was a little weird about their conversation. When I mentioned Ian, her face turned bright red. Then when she mentioned that she wouldn't tell Ian what was up with that how would she even have a chance to tell him. Wait a minute was Mel some how talking to Ian. There was no way unless she was talking to him on the phone. No this was crazy she loved Adam. Well I thought she loved Adam but tonight they barely even spoke to one another. She had to get down to the bottom of this. It was a good think her husband was I ans best friend.**

******Eddie was happy things worked out so well. Yes some had to be convinced that they were doing the right think. He laughed when he saw there faces after telling them they would be married in a month. Could you image If they knew they were already married. He was sure Nora would have had a heart attack, and she may of even stabbed him. He hate to admit but Loren was right after seeing Nora freak out the way she did, he knew this was for the best. No one would know that they were married except for Mel and Ian. Eddie was excited to talk to I an about it. Ian and him had been friends since before the business. They had met when they were younger. Eddie was on tour with his parents, and Ian was with his father who did multiple photos shoots for Max and Katy. Him and I a were inseparable when they were together always pulling pranks on ********people. Always getting into trouble. There were two things you had to know about Ian. The first he loved to have a goof time, and secondly he went out of his way to get you into trouble. His motto was if your not in trouble your not having enough fun. That's exactly what happened every time Eddie and Ian got together, Eddie was always in trouble. Eddie had woken up naked on a park bench, caught swimming in a fountain, and one time he even talked him into climbing the Hollywood Sign. Yep he had his fun with I an, but he was always drunk with those things happened. But that had to change now, he was a married man. He knew Ian would be okay, well he hoped he would be.**

******Loren notice Eddie's blank facial expression while driving home, his perverted grin had long left his face. He seemed worried now. Loren reached out and put her hand on his knee.**

******Loren: **"Babe…what's wrong….Is something bothering you…"

******Eddie: **smiling, "No nothings wrong…"

******Loren: **"You do know you are talking to your wife….please tell me."

******Eddie smiled he loved hearing her say that she was his wife.**

******Eddie: **"I'm just a little nervous about telling Ian…we have been friends for awhile, but…when we are together…"

******Loren: **smiling, "what….you act like drunken hethans."

******Eddie gave her a questioning look he didn't understand how she knew that. But then he remembered her house party that him and Ian went to before they were together.**

******Eddie: **"Have I apologized to you yet about that night."

******Loren: **"Only a million times…but Eddie its fine…"

******Eddie: **"No…we always get into trouble…nothing ever to bad, but he just pushes the envelope and I always seem to follow."

******Loren: **"Babe I know how Ian is, and sometimes you rub off on each other. I mean look at me and Mel I would never do half of the things I do with her when I'm with someone else. She tends to bring out my crazy side. We are always doing crazy things just for fun."

******Eddie: **"yea like having multiple strippers from different ethnicity's grinding on you."

******Loren: **laughing, "Yes precisely..I don't mind you going out and having fun with Ian. As long as you promise me two things."

******Eddie: **"what ever you want…."

******Loren: **"First if and when you end up in jail behind Ian, don't call me I will leave you and him in there."

******Eddie was laughing. He knew she meant it.**

******Eddie: **"Okay deal, but I don't plan on it."

******Loren: **"Secondly….promise me that the only female that you will ever be in bed with is me."

******Eddie had just pulled up to their condo, and parked the car. He quickly unbuckled and took Loren's face in between his hands.**

******Eddie: **"Babe no matter who I am with, how crazy, or drunk I get. The only bed that I will be in is the one where my wife is. I will never share a bed with any other woman. I love you."

******Loren: **"I love you,"

******Eddie: **laughing, "To the moon and back…"

******Loren: **"No so much further…."

******Eddie pulled Loren into a very sweet kiss. He pulled away and they both hoped out of the car.**

******Loren: **"Babe when you get up I really want to call pop, and thank him again for everything."

******Eddie: **"Okay I'll call Ian and tell him while you talk to pop…and then when we are done."

******Loren: **"We get to bed for some much needed sleep."

******She was teasing him yet again. This girl drove him crazy…**

******Eddie: **"Oh we will be in bed ….but sleep is not anywhere in our near future..plus you owe me."

******Loren: **"Oh and what do I owe you Mr. Duran…"

******Eddie: **"one heck of a show, plus that syrup had been calling my name all night."

******Loren: **"What a perv…."

******Eddie: **"You know it.."

******Eddie picked Loren up Bridal style and started for the building. Jeffery was waiting for them with the door open.**

******Jeffery: **"Hello Mr. Duran, Mrs. Butterworth."

******Loren: **"Jeffery I will pay you to stop calling me that.."

******Jeffery: **"No can do Mrs. Butterworth, Mr. Duran has already paid me to continue."

******Eddie: **laughing, "thank you Jeffery have a good night."

******Eddie walked into the elevator still with Loren in his arms.**

******Loren: **"Eddie put me down…"

******Eddie: **"Not a chance…I need to carry my bride over our threshold."

******Loren: **laughing, "We already did this at the bungalow Mr. Duran."

******Eddie: **"I will carry you over every threshold of every house that we own for the rest of our lifes."

******Loren: **"Oh how romantic."

******Eddie carried Loren into the condo, and set her down on the couch. He began kissing her neck. Than her shoulders.**

******Loren: **"no no stop go call Ian, I have to call pop."

******Eddie: **"ugh finnnne, but this is not over."

******Eddie quickly kissed her and began calling Ian while she called Max**

******Loren walked into the bedroom, and held the phone to her ear.**

******Max: **"Hello,"

******Loren: **"Hey pop,"

******Max: **"well hi sweetly…whats wrong…is everything okay with Eddie."

******Loren: **"No no everything is fine…I just wanted to call you and tell you."

******Max: **"tell me what….are you sure you are okay."

******Loren: **"I am I promise..its just that you left before I got to say goodbye…"

******This caught Max off guard no one that Eddie had ever been with had cared for him as much as Loren has. He loved Loren with all his heart, and he was so happy Eddie had found his soul mate.**

******Max: **"I'm sorry I just had to get down to the club….I told Eddie to tell you that I loved you, and that I would see you tomorrow for dinner…he did tell you.."

******Loren: **"No he did…I just wanted to call you and tell you that I loved you too….."

******Max: **"That means so much to me….I officially love you more than Eddie….but don't tell him"

Loren: laughing, "I will have to tell him…well I guess I will let you go and get some rest pop."

******Max: **"Okay well don't let my son keep you up all night….make him sleep on the sofa."

******Loren: **"I will…Love you."

******Max: **"Love you too darling."

******In the living room Eddie was dialing Ian's number**

******Ian: **"What is up rock star…."

******Eddie: **"hey man how you been long time no talk.."

******Ian: **"good good..so tell me what is life like for the Eddie Duran."

******Eddie: **"excellent actually more than excellent…"

******Ian: **"oh oh….this smells like the fragrance of a beautiful woman…"

******Eddie: **"Yes it just happens to be about a very beautiful woman…"

******Ian: **"Eddie you dog are you back with that sexy supermodel Chloe."

******Eddie: **"What no not is hell would freeze over…..I'm with Loren…"

******Ian: **"the valley girl Loren Tate."

******Eddie: **"Ian…please don't call her that…"

******Ian: **"Sorry mate I'm just surprise…I mean you both come from different backgrounds, I just want to make sure you know what your doing with her Eddie she is just a girl."

******Eddie was getting mad Loren was far from a girl, and even though Ian was his best friend no one would talk about his wife like that.**

******Eddie: **"Shes not a girl Ian…far from it."

******Ian: **"calm down mate…calm down man it seems like things are really serious with Mrs. Tate."

******Eddie: **"You could say that, actually that's why I'm calling..I have some news."

******Ian: **"news huh okay lets here it…."

******Eddie: **"Well I was wondering If you mind coming to my renewal ceremony in a month"

******Ian: **"Sure mate..wait renewal ceremony like a wedding."

******Eddie: **"Yes,"

******Ian: **"So if you are having a renewal that means you are married."

******Eddie: **"Yes I am a happily married man,"

******Ian: **"man that's fantastic so Mrs. Tate is now Mrs. Duran…wow so why wasn't I invited to the first wedding.."

******Eddie: **"Well no one was we Got married last night spur of the moment thing….it was just me and her and a judge on a beach…it was honestly the most romantic thing I have ever did for someone else."

******Ian: **"Well so how did everyone take the news."

******Eddie: **"Well no one knows Loren and I decided to act like we aren't married until our vow renewal which everyone thinks will be our wedding."

******Ian: **"I get it don't want to ruffle to many feathers, but does she know you are telling me."

******Eddie: **"Yes we each told one person I told you and she told her friend Mel…."

******Ian: **"Mel I wonder why she didn't tell me.."

******Eddie: **"What do you mean..when did you talk to Mel…"

******Ian had slipped up this was suppose to be a secret.**

******Ian: **"I was joking mate….how would I talk to her friend whats her name."

******Eddie: **"Mel…"

******Ian: **"Right…."

******Eddie heard Loren coming out of the bedroom, and he really didn't want to be on the phone anymore not if she was wearing her pajamas.**

******Eddie: **"Well look man I can't wait to see you, how about if I fly you in this week. We could get fitted for your tux since your my best man. Also I was hoping you could take engagement photos."

******Ian: **"sure mate what day do you want me too come,"

******Just as Eddie was about to answer Ian. Something caught his eye. Loren had came out in a very short, very tight, very revealing little number. Eddie was speechless.**

******Ian: **"uh mate you still there."

******Eddie: **"uh…uh huh….."

******Ian: **"Loren is in the same room as you isn't she…"

******Eddie: **"uh huh…"

******Ian: **"Let me guess the little minx must be wearing something pretty skimpy and sexy to leave you speechless."

******Eddie: **"uh huh…"

******Ian: **laughing, "well than mate I guess we can hammer out all the details later….talk to you soon."

******Eddie: **"yep."

******Ian: **laughing, "oh and mate do everything I would do and more,"

******Eddie: **"Oh believe me I plan too….got to go"

******Eddie heard Ian still laughing as he hung up the phone and tossed it over his shoulder onto the chair. He immediately went to Loren and scooped her up kissing her on every available uncovered skin. Loren laughed.**

******Loren: **What did Ian say…"

******Did she really want to talk about Ian right now**

******Eddie: **"Will talk about it later…"

******Loren: **moving, "Babe…..please…"

******Eddie: **"Fine….he was happy…really and truly happy for us. He will be my best man, and take photos of us."

******Loren: **"I'm glad…you did tell him only him and Mel knew…"

******Eddie: **"Yes..but,"

******Loren: **"But what…"

******Eddie: **"he said he wondered why Mel didn't tell him….It was just…"

******Loren cut him off**

******Loren: **"Earlier tonight Mel said something about not telling Ian…"

******Eddie: **"Huh thats weird…."

******Loren: **"Something is up between the two of them…I can feel it her an Adam barely spoke tonight…"

******Loren reached for her phone**

******Eddie: **"Babe what are you doing…."

******Loren: **"I'm gonna find out what is going on…."

******Eddie let out a grunt**

******Eddie: **"Are you really gonna make me wait….for you longer..especially with you wearing that very small little number…"

******Loren: **"Oh so you like…"

******Eddie kissed Loren**

******Eddie: **"I love….please Mrs. Butterworth I am begging you…come to bed with your husband…"

******Loren: **"I will…but let me do this.."

******Eddie threw his hands up. She was gonna put him in an early grave**

******Loren: **seductively, "besides I promise you it will be worth the wait…."

******Eddie let out a rather loud moan, as Loren nibbled on his ear.**

******Eddie: **"fine…fine make your call.."

******Eddie moved from Loren and started headed to the back**

******Loren: **"Where you going."

******Eddie: **"thanks to you I need a cold shower…."

******Loren: **"Sorry Love you…"

******Eddie: **"uh huh love you too….."

******Loren watched as Eddie left the room and picked up her phone to call Mel. The line was busy who was she on the phone with. She was going to call and call until she got an answer.**

******Enjoy guys**


	28. Chapter 28

******Super Sleuth**

******Thanks for all the love on the fanfictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******I can't believe I slipped up . It had been two weeks of hiding. Two weeks of just him and I knowing. They were the best two weeks of her life. Private phone calls, pictures, an occasional Skype call. It had been the best two weeks she had ever had with another man. But, now it was ruined because she slipped. The worse oart about the two weeks was not telling her best friend. I killed her knowing that she was happy, but couldn't share it. But. Now she would find out, because she made on stupid mistake and Loren was to smart for her own good. How did this happen to me in the first place. I mean I am happy with my relationship with Adam. Well I was until he started being really weird and distant. Besides she was a Cali girl for life, and he wanted her to move to NYC for him. Mel would never give up her hopes and dreams just to follow some man around like a love sick puppy. No that wasn't her and Ian well he understood where she was coming from. He was a successful photographer in the bussiness. So he knew the hard work and dedication that it took to make it big. Big is exactly where Melissa wanted to be she was going to be a big hit director one day. I an was supportive of her. Not to mention he talked with an accent of angels and he was hot. It started out just as Ian helping her with Ideas for films. She had given him her number the night of the party. But she thought he would be to drunk to remember. Then one night out of the blue he called. She wasn't cheating or Adam, she wasn't that type of person. She knew it was time though to end it with him.**

******Man she was going to be pissed at him. He had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about their "friendship." He knew she had a boyfriend, and honestly they weren't doing anything wrong. He knew Eddie wasn't going to look into it, but his wife on the other hand may. He knew that Mels relationship was over. He just wished that she would break up with him already. Ian wanted to be with Mel. I mean he did live in Australia, while she was in California so It would be long distance for sure. But, then again he did love California. Ian was a successful photographer and could get work anywhere. Plus he was coming in for the weekend this week, and planned to stay until after the two had said I do again. He still couldn't believe that Eddie was married. His best friend was now married to the best friend of the girl he was falling for. He couldn't though she had a boyfriend. But that could change, it had to change.**

******Ian quickly took out his phone and called the one person who could help him Mel**

******Mel: **"Hello."

******Ian: **"Hello gorgeous…"

******Mel blushed, but she needed to really talk to him**

******Mel: **"Have you talked to Eddie yet…."

******Ian: **"you mean have I found out that my best mate has married Loren."

******Mel: **"Yes….isn't it crazy."

******Ian: **"Crazy doesn't even touch it….but, I'm happy for them."

******Mel: **"So am I…but I made a mistake…"

******Ian: **"okay what…"

******Mel: **"Well Loren was talking to me about how they got married. And then she said that you and I would be the only two that new about it, and sort of said that…."

******Ian: **"Mel that what….."

******Mel: **"That I wouldn't tell you…and, then Loren asked what I meant, and I retracted it as fast as I could…."

******Ian was laughing**

******Mel: **"Okay I didn't think you would find anything funny about this…I thought you would be mad,"

******Ian: **"Why would I be mad when I did the dame thing.."

******Mel: **"Wait what."

******Ian: **"Eddie mentioned that you knew…and I said I wondered why you hadn't told me…then he asked what I meant…so I backtracked and said I was just joking…"

******Mel: **laughing, "we are two peas in a pod…."

******Ian was laughing as well. Mel's phone began to beep..**

******Mel: **"oh no.."

******Ian: **"whats wrong…"

******Mel: **"Its Loren…She knows…"

******Ian:**"I doubt it….."

******Mel: **"no Ian you don;t understand the girl is like rain man…she has a six sense.

******Mel phones beeped again**

******Mel: **"and again oh she knows…"

******Ian: **"Mel don't freak out…look there is nothing to hide okay…just deny it until I get there this week."

******Mel: **"wait you are coming….here to California…"

******Ian: **"Yes I will stay until after the wedding…will that be a problem…."

******Mel's phone beeped again**

******Mel: **"um no…not a problem at all…look Loren is beeping every two seconds..so I have to go…"

******Ian: **"oh okay…well can't wait to see you…"

******Mel: **"um yeah me too…"

******Mel knew that this could be messy, she had to talk to Adam.**

******Loren was getting anxious. Why hasn't she answered her phone. Something was going on between her and Ian. She was getting to the bottom of this even if it took all night. Loren Dialed the number once again.**

******Mel: **"Hey Lo whats up…"

******Loren**: "Whats up…um I have called you like ten times, and you haven't answered."

******Mel: **"Oh um I was on the phone with Adam…"

******Loren: **"really…"

******Loren knew she was lying just by the sound of her voice**

******Mel: **"Yea we had a um disagreement earlier, and I wanted to talk it out…"

******Loren: **"over what…"

******Mel: **"um he got mad about the stripper thing…I told him that I was going to do strippers from around the world, and he got angry he said he didn't want men touching on me…and he was sure Eddie wouldn't want them grinding on his future wife either.."

******Loren had to give it to her she pulled that out of nowhere**

******Loren: **"really huh…well if Adam isn't comfortable then maybe we shouldn't do it…Eddie will be happy."

******Mel: **"Oh no we are having strippers I have done booked six, and let me tell you they are smoking..so Lo what is the reason you called…"

******Loren: **"oh yes, well I called to let you know Eddie told Ian…"

******Mel: **"good, that's really good…well now the two best friends know. So well I think I'm gonna get ready for bed."

******Loren thought it was suspicious that she didn't ask what he thought about it.**

******Loren: **"hmmm,"

******Mel: **"what…what are you hmmming about Lo."

******Loren: **"oh nothing,"

******Mel: **"no there is something…..spill it Duran."

******Loren and Mel both smiled at her new name**

******Loren: **"Well you didn't ask me how he took it, almost like you already knew."

******Mel: **"how would I already know…"

******Loren **"you tell me…you see tonight when I was talking to you…you said you wouldn't tell Ian…."

******Mel: **"No I didn't,"

******Loren: **"Yes you did…then when Eddie was on the phone with Ian he made the comment why didn't she meaning you tell him…"

******Mel: **"He was probably drunk Lo…"

******Loren: **"wouldn't surprise me….but, its just seems like to big of a coincidence…"

******Mel: **"I don't think so…"

******At this point Eddie had walked out, wearing no shirt and probably the smallest tightest briefs a man could wear. Loren had her back towards Eddie. He smiled as he listened to her badger Mel.**

******Loren: **"Well I do…Mel we have been best friends since we are four, and I know when you are lying so you might as well tell me.

******Mel: **"tell you what there is nothing to say, I'm with Adam…"

******Loren: **"maybe, but your not happy…"

******as soon as the words left her mouth she was sorry.**

******Mel: **"what,"

******Loren**: "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that….its just you seemed so distant tonight….I am just worried about you Mel.

******This was the conformation she needed. Her best friend saw what she felt. It was over for her and Adam.**

******Mel: **crying, "your right Lo…me and Adam are done….we have been done..he isn't the same person I mean I love him..but, I'm not in love with him…."

******Loren: **"Mel don't cry….please look I'm gonna head to your house okay, we'll talk about this just let me grab my bag."

******Loren turned around and saw Eddie, and then saw what he was wearing, and how unbelievable hot he looked. He was paying her back. But, no matter how much she wanted him she had to help Mel. Loren threw a hand over her eyes, and tried her hardest not to look at him. Even though she could feel his grin like fire through her body.**

******Mel: **"no don't I'm fine and Lisa won't let you in anyway …I'm fine, but your right Lo,"

******Loren: **"no I'm not…"

******Mel: **"Yes you are about both…"

******Loren: **"Both..you mean you and Ian…"

******Loren turned and looked at Eddie they just starred at each other…"**

******Mel: **"Yes me and Ian…."

******Loren: **"Are you cheating on Adam…."

******Mel: **"No I would never…Ian and I just talk on the phone and Skype…at first it was just professional he was giving me tips like a mentor almost…."

******Loren:**laughing, yeah I know how those mentors can get…"

******Eddie laughed**

******Mel: **"yea..and then we would talk and chat..it was nice. Adam has been pushing NYC on me and when I told him I didn't wan to go he got mad, and ever since he has been distant.******  
Loren: **"Mel I'm sorry…so what are you gonna do…"

******Mel: **"Well..I'm gonna end things with Adam…Ian told me earlier that he is flying in this week so I'll talk to him then,"

******Loren: **"Wait so you were on the phone with Ian not Adam."

******Mel: **laughing, "like you didn't know…"

******Loren: **"I so did, but good cover story about him not wanting strippers from around the world."

******Eddie: **"Hey I agree no to the strippers…"

******Mel: **"Oh Eddie is next to you put me on speaker."

******Loren sat on the couch near her more than half naked husband and put Mel on speaker**

******Eddie: **"Hey Mel…so are you gonna try and make an honest man out of my boy Ian…"

******Loren punched Eddie in his chest**

******Mel: **" Wow an eavesdropper I like it…who knows maybe…he is extremely sexy especially with that accent."

******Loren: **"Oh you can say that again…"

******Eddie: **"Oh really….don't mind your husband sitting right next to you."

******Loren was laughing at Eddie attempt as a puppy dog face**

******Mel: **"Oh so Lo you like the accents, well then you will love some of these strippers I have lined up…."

******Loren: **"I can't wait…."

******Eddie gave her a pair of eyes. He really didn't want men on her touching her. Loren noticed and kissed his neck softly then went to his ear.**

******Loren: **whispering, "you are the only man I want to touch any and all parts of me…."

******Loren pulled away quickly, sending shivers down Eddies body she was such a tease.**

******Mel: "**So what are you doing now…."

******Loren: **laughing, "Nothing …about to go to bed, I am so exhausted…."

******Eddie: **"Like I said before sleep is no where in your future…"

******Mel: **"oh Loren it seems like someone will be having some fun tonight…."

******Loren: **"No someone will be on the sofa…"

******Eddie: **"In your dreams after you wearing that outfit and teasing me all night."

******Loren: **"Eddie, um Mel is still on the phone.."

******Eddie: **"Good I have a witness to my torture…you should see what she has on Mel…"

******Loren just rolled her eyes**

******Mel: **"Loren you dirty girl..okay Eddie on scale of 1 not 10 extremely."

******Eddie: **"A twenty…..Loren here has stolen Victoria's secret"

******Mel: **"Lo you are such a tease…"

******Loren: **"and what about you Mr. no shirt skimpy tight briefs…those are almost a speedo."

******Eddie: **"I have no clue what you are talking about…"

******Mel: **"Eddie is a dirty boy and a tease as well….me likey…"

******Loren: **"Yes he is…"

******Eddie: **"You started it…I had to take a cold shower…do you know how painful that is…"

******Loren felt bad**

******Loren: **"I'm sorry…I won't tease you anymore or wear pajamas like this again.."

******Eddie: **"no those type of pajamas are to be worn every night, and you can tease me….as long as I get the prize in the end…"

******Eddie began kissing Loren on the neck and nibbling on her ear. Loren was melting**

******Loren: **"Oh you can so have the prize…."

******Loren pushed Eddie down on the sofa and began kissing him with fire and passion. Completely ignoring that Melissa was still on the phone.**

******Mel: **"Guys….seriously you do know I'm still on the phone…hello..hello."

******Eddie and Loren never broke…Eddie let out a moan..**

******Mel:**"oh seriously you bunch of pervs…bye and Loren I will need details tomorrow."

******Melissa hung up. Things were getting very heated on the sofa. Loren broke**

******Loren: **"Mr. Duran how about we take this to our bedroom…"

******Eddie: **"After you Mrs. Duran…."

******Loren jumped off the sofa with Eddie right behind her.**

******Eddie: **"Oh wait…I almost forgot…"

******Loren: **"What babe…"

******Eddie: **grinning, "the syrup…"

******Loren: **"Seriously…"

******Eddie: **"Oh dead serious Mrs. Butterworth…."

******Tonight would be a very interesting night, Eddie wanted to enjoy Loren because he thought for sire Jake may kill him tomorrow.**

******Hope you enjoy.**


	29. Chapter 29

******Playing The Field**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Loren awoke to the sound of her alarm to her phone going off. Ugh spring break was over, and today she had school. School then a meeting with Kelly and Jake. Loren had bonded with Kelly. She really did believe that she wanted what was best for her. Granted she didn't like the clothes that she put her in or the caked on make up, and neither did Eddie as a matter of fact him and Kelly had gotten into many fights over this. Kelly just claimed that it was her stage look. But, Loren always felt she was more of a Taylor Swift. Actually she was almost just like her sundresses, curly hair, natural makeup, and a guitar that was her trusted friend on stage. Loren liked that about herself, but, Kelly wanted more of a punk rocker. Truthfully Loren was scared that if she didn't wear the clothes, makeup, or become punk it wouldn't happen for her she would never get her music out. So she did what Kelly asked of her. Even though Eddie didn't approve. Loren was so nervous the first time she stood on a stage she was terrified, but after she was addicted. It was amazing and she loved it. So for now she would be whatever Kelly wanted to a certain extent. Kelly rooted for her, but Jake on the other hand was a different story. Yes he was now finally liking her music, and appreciating that she had talent. But, he still did not want Loren with Eddie. He never said it, but his actions were the another story. She doesn't know how many times he had called her a distraction, but she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. Loren rolled over to face her husband who was still grinning from ear to ear. She didn't want to get of bed, but she really needed a shower she was still sticky from last night. She knew today would be a long day.**

******Eddie had been awake since Loren's phone went off. He just refused to open his eyes, because when he opened his eyes he had to face today. Something was telling him he did not want to go in the office today. Jake has been his manager from the very beginning. They weren't only manager and artist the were friends. Actually besides Ian, Jake was the only other friend he had before he met Loren. They really did have a great time together, and he was always there when he needed someone. But, something had changed with Jake. he wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't the lies he had been feeding him. Then there was the way Jake was always flirting with Kelly. Eddie didn't know exactly how he felt about Kelly I mean he thought ********she was a nice person , but then again he hated how she was trying to change Loren. Eddie knew that Loren wouldn't let her push her too far. But, he hated that she was trying to change her into a punk rocker. Eddie loved her look. Loren had a natural look theat Eddie couldn't resist. She never wore to much makeup, her clothes always showed enough but never to much of her skin. Loren was perfect like a Taylor Swift, and they were both smoking hot. Eddie hated more than anything when they tried to compare Loren to Chloe. Okay so Chloe may have been a supermodel, but in Eddie's eyes Loren was and would always be hotter to him. He had liked some of the outfits that she wore, but he didn't want any other man seeing her in them. He was just extremely weary of Kelly. Jake was never to concerened about Loren or her look, however he voiced his opinion about there relationship. Point blank he didn't want them together. He thought everyone would expect another MK and Jake did not want them to be a duo. Reembering this made Eddie not want to wake up more. He knew Jake was going to flip. However, he could care left. Eddie smiled as he could still feel Loren around his arms, and the sweet smell of syrup in her hair. Yep he was for sure not moving today.**

******Loren had to get ready for school if she wouldn't hurry she would be late. Eddie was still sleeping so she tried to slowly move from under his arms. Eddie was not letting her go anywhere. He pulled her tighter in his arms. Still feel her sticky body on his.**

******Eddie: **"nooooo….go back to sleep."

******Loren: **laughing, "I have to get up…."

******Eddie: **"No…you don't…what you have to do is stay in bed with your husband all day."

******Eddie began kissing her neck. She had to resist she couldn't melt. Darn rock star, she gently pushed away from him and jumped out of bed.**

******Eddie: **"Loren….please…stay in bed with me…."

******Loren: **"I have school…."

******Eddie: **"Yeah…in two hours…that leaves another hour for you to wrapped in my arms…"

******Eddie grabbed Lorens arm, and once again pulled her in bed with him. She wasn't gonna get away that easy.**

******Loren: **"babbbbe…. I have to shower and get ready…..so I need all the time I have…"

******Eddie: **"you look and smell amazing….like syrup…"

******Loren laughed at the recollection of last night. She really thought he was joking about using surup in the bedroom. But, he wasn't and she had to admit it was amazing.**

******Loren: **"Oh…I bet jimmy who sits behind me in class will love the aroma…maybe he will even try and taste me to see if I taste as sweet as I smell…."

******Eddie growled he hated when she did this, teasing and toying with him about another man wanting her. It gave her her way every time, and this time was no different."**

******Eddie: **"Fine go and take a shower….and if Jimmy even looks at you funny tell him I will kill him.

******Loren jumped out of their bed, and turned o face him.**

******Loren: **laughing "Thank you…"

******Sh lend down and kissed her husband who all too willingly returned it. She grabbed her bag, and headed to the bathroom, but not before toying with Eddie once more.**

******Loren: **seductively, "oh and by the way Mr. Duran….."

******Eddie: **"hmmm,"

******Loren: **"There is no Jimmy…."

******Eddie sprang to his feet as fast as possible and pulled Loren into his arms. It should be a sin to love someone as much as he loved her. Loren was laughing she loved toying with him.**

******Eddie: **"Oh you think thats funny…lying to your poor husband so you get your way…"

******Loren: **"No I think its hilarious….."

******Eddie: "**Oh you do…..do you well now you owe me…."

******Loren: **seductively, "oh do I…well I may have a way to pay my pentance"

******Eddie: **"I'm all ears…."

******Loren: **"I could use an extra bare of hands in the shower….to get all this syrup off…if you think you can handle it."

******Eddie didn't even respond he just ran to the bathroom with Loren in his arms laughing. An hour later ans they were just getting out of the shower. Eddie had a huge smile on his face while Loren had to settle for a wet messy bun to go to school with. That shower took a lot longer than intended. However, it was the right way to start the day. Eddie was laughing on the sofa when Loren walked out.**

******Loren: **"is something funny…."

******Eddie: **"I just love your hair today….the wet sex hair look is so in…"

******Loren: **"This is your fault…now I have to go my meeting looking like this as well…"

******Eddie: **protesting ,"My fault…"

******Loren: **"Yes once should have been enough in the shower…"

******Eddie: **"Um Mrs. Duran as I remember you started the second time…"

******Loren bit her lip, she knew he was right she just couldn't control herself.**

******Loren: **"Well, what can I say I needed all of you I could get since Friday night is a few days away."

******Eddie hated the fact that they wouldn't be together every night, he needed her he wanted her all the time.**

******Eddie: **"Don't remind me…."

******Loren: **"awe babe its only for a month, and besides Friday will be here before you know it…plus I could use really sleep."

******Eddie: **"Well without you next to me I won't get any…."

******Loren: **"I will be on a computer screen…but I will be next to you…"

******Eddie: **"Not the same…"

******Loren: **"I promise I will make it up to you…"

******Eddie: **"oh yes you will…and I know exactly how…"

******Loren: **"In case you forgot horn dog you are out of syrup."

******Eddie**: "That is why Mrs. Butterworth I am going buy a case at the store before our meeting…."

******Loren laughed and kissed Eddie as quickly as he would let her.**

******Loren: **"I got to go I love you…"

******Eddie: **"Fine…I love you too…see you at the meeting…"

******Loren shook her head as she walked out of their condo. Eddie went still wasn't ready to face Jake, But he knew he had too.**

******Two hours after stalling Eddie finally left the condo. He needed to get to Jake's office to talk to him before the meeting he promise Loren that he would take care of it. But, before he did that he hd to pick up a surprise for Loren. There rings were done, and she had no clue. He was excited he couldn't wait to put his wedding ring on his finger. He didn't care that everyone they loved thought it was a promise ring. Because, to the media it would look like what it really was a wedding band.**

******Loren couldn't wait for this day to be over with. She wanted to see Eddie, and to be in his arms. The only good thing about school was Mel. Loren spotted Mel by there lockers and hurried over to her.**

******Loren: **"Hey whats up…how are you doing today? "

******Mel: **"I'm fine still processing that things are over between me and Adam.."

******Loren: **"Have you talked to him yet…"

******Mel: **"No, but I will…I have a plan.."

******Loren: **smiling "You always do….and i'm here if you need me"

******Mel smiled and nodded and then for the first time today she finally took a really good look at Loren, and couldn't help but laugh.**

******Mel: **laughing, "And um how are you doing today?"

******Loren rolled her eyes.**

******Loren: **"I know I look awful my hair is a mess.."

******Mel: **"no no the sex hair looks good on you,"

******Loren: **"MEL!"

******Mel: **"No no don't Mel me after what I heard last night Mrs. Butterworth you owe me…"

******Loren: "**I am going to kill him for that stupid nickname…"

******Mel: **"You still have to explain that to me by the way…but, later how was the love making…."

******Loren: "**Which time the first time last night in the kitchen, the second in the living room, or the third in the bedroom…or do you want to know about the two times this morning in the shower."

******Mel: **"Lo you dirty animal..Eddie has turned you into a sex slave..I like it…..Now seriously though, Lets start with the three times last night."

******Loren laughed and the bell had rung. Yes saved by the bell.**

******Mel: **"Oh no we are not done here Missy…at least give me something."

******Loren: **"last night was very sticky."

******Loren laughed and went to class as Mel was left with a puzzled look on her face.**

******Eddie finally walked into Jake's office with the biggest smile on his face. He felt complete well nearly complete he looked down on his left hand and saw his wedding ring. He had felt weird without it. Two hours was all he had left in two hours he would put Loren's ring back on, and then he would really feel complete. But now he had to deal with Jake.**

******Jake: **"Eduardo how are you doing man…."

******Eddie hugging Jake**

******Eddie: **"Good man more than good…"

******Jake: **"I'm glad to hear it so your get away was nice then,"

******Eddie: **"Oh very…it was just what I needed."

******Jake: **"Good good so does that mean you have material for me…"

******Eddie: **"ugh Jake…"

******Jake: **"I know I know, but the label is breathing down my neck right now….they want your next album soon while you are till on the wall of every teenage girl."

******Eddie: **"I know believe me…I do have some things, but its not done just yet..I promise to have something into you on Monday."

******Jake: **"good you don't need anymore distractions."

******Eddie: **"And what distractions do I already have Jake…"

******Jake: **"Eddie I just think that you and Loren maybe needs to cool things down for awhile…I mean I saw the tabloids…of course I didn't believe that she proposed to you..or that you would be stupid enough to propose to her…"

******Eddie was fumming everything he said always turned on Loren. Why couldn't he see how much of a better artist a better person he was just from being with Loren. Jake could tell he was aggravated, so he decided to try and ease the blow.**

******Jake: **"Look Ed its not that I don't like Loren…I do.. But, the truth about it is when you broke up with Chloe your demographic for your girl fans shot up because you were available again..and so."

******Eddie: **"And so what Jake..look just say it."

******Jake: **"So me and the label think that I would benefit your career right now if you were available."

******Eddie: **"But I'm not Jake…"

******Jake: **"Look I know you like Loren, but she is a smart girl she will understand if you have to cool things with her….i mean Eddie you broke up with Chloe and dove into another relationship…"

******Eddie: **"Okay that is my personal life why is it your business.."

******Jake: **"Look Eddie whenever it affects your fans and your career It is my business…"

******Eddie:**"Well its not Jake your or the labels its mine…and I'm not cooling it with Loren…"

******Jake: **"Fine than don't….but maybe go out with some other women..bring them to some events with you so it looks like you are single and mingling. Besides it will do you some good to play the field."

******Eddie: **"What have you loss your mind…I'm not cheating on Loren…"

******Jake: **"Eddie like I said she will understand….besides its not like you too are exclusive or anything."

Eddie was pissed it was now or never. He really didn't care what Jake thought anymore.

******Eddie: **"No she won't understand, and It would be cheating, because Jake we are exclusive more than exclusive."

******Jake: **"What do you mean…more..than.."

******Eddie: **"I asked Loren to marry me…and she said yes…we are getting married in a month…is that exclusive enough for you Jake."

******Jake couldn't believe what he just heard**

******Jake: **"You did what,"

******Just then Loren walked into the office, she froze she has never seen Jake so mad. She had a bad feeling this was all about her**

******Enjoy guys! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

******Casting Stones**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Loren had never been in a room with so much tension in her life. Granted she felt horrible about it because she had this nagging feeling that this was about her. She tried to shake it off, and tell herself they were probably just arguing over his new material, but when she saw they way Jake was looking at her she knew for sure it was about her. Jake had never looked at her like that,normally he barely looked at her. But, not today today he was staring at me with fir in his eyes. I'm sure he was cussing me out in his head, but why. Loren looked at Eddie and tried to search his face. Normally he would give her some kind of indication that everything was okay. But right now as she looked at him the only thing she saw was pure hate for Jake. No Loren didn't want this the last thing she wanted was for Eddie and Jake to be fighting. I mean granted they didn't always get along but they were friends good friends. Well until she came along. Loren instantly felt horrible she wasn't trying to take Eddie from Jake or his career. I mean she was in the same business now, it would be fine. No whatever this is whatever this is about it can be fixed. I can fix it. Well, at least I hope.**

******Pissed was not the word to describe Eddie right now. Pissed was an under statement. He was about two seconds from charging at Jake and tackling him to the ground. That was until Loren had walked in. Honestly, he was more than happy when he saw her face, because he was about to do something that he regretted. He was ready to through away his and Jakes friends, and he knew Loren would not want that. Neither did Eddie, but this had to change. Eddie was not gonna let Jake tear him and Loren apart especially since they were married. He also was not gonna go out with any other woman. There was one woman for him and that was Loren Duran. Now either Jake was going to have to understand that or he was done with him. It was time for Jake to choose either he was my friend and my manger and support me and Loren. Or he doesn't support us and our friendship and contact goes out the window.**

******Jake could not believe what Eddie just said. He asked Loren to marry him. No that doesn't sound right not after what just happened with Chloe. No something else was the reason for this very rash and very stupid decision. That's exactly what it was rash and stupid. Wait a minute that tabloids must be right. Loren must of proposed to him. I mean the pictures of her on one knee were everywhere. Eddie must of felt bad, and just ********said yes. This was the only logical explanation that he could come up with. Because, there was no way he could have been over Chloe that fast. Jake couldn't stop himself from starring at Loren. She was going to ruin his career everything that they had been working for was about to fly out of the window. Honestly, Jake really did like Loren, but he just wasn't sure is she was right for Eddie. I mean Eddie was used to being seen out with super models. Now he would be linked with Loren Tate a high school songwriting contest winner. I mean granted she was going to be big huge even. But the one thing that Jake did not want was people to think Eddie and Loren would be MK. As long as he was manager of Eddie it wasn't going to happen. No this isn't happening. Jake is a negotiator the best of the best he would just negotiate his way in this situation. But, first he had to get Loren out of the room.**

******Jake: **"Loren if you don't mind I am trying to have a private meeting with my client….so could you please go and shut the door behind you…"

******Loren knew this was about her, and now Jake was throwing her out**

******Loren: **"Sure…um I'll just…."

******Eddie: **"No….babe you stay right where you are….Jake whatever you have to say to me you will say it in front of my fiance'….and if not then this conversation is done."

******Loren closed her eyes so this is what this is all about he told him we were "engaged."**

******Jake: **"There you go with that word again…fiance….Fine you want her to stay…I was just trying to spare her feeling."

******Loren: **"Jake if you haven't noticed I'm a big girl…you can say whatever you want….because honestly it takes more of a man to say it to me than behind my back…"

******Jake: **"You know what Loren you are 100 percent right…I shouldn't be talking about you behind yourback….so I will just tell you how I feel….about this whole thing…"

******Eddie: "**Jake I promise you..this will get ugly..you better not.."

******Loren: **"No Eddie I want the truth…so what is it"

******Jake: **"Look Loren I like you..you are talented and a very sweet girl…but this relationship. You and Eddie getting married will be the absolute worse thing for his career right now."

******Loren knew he was going to say this, but for some odd reason it still hit her like a ton of bricks.**

******Loren: **"oh…."

******Eddie was furious. He gave Jake a look that should of killed him and walked over a grabbed Loren's hand pulling her to him and hugging her. He knew what Jake just said hurt her, and he would not let him continue.**

******Eddie: **"Are you happy now Jake…is this what you wanted…to see her hurt to see me hurt…"

******Jake: **"No Eddie you know me better than that I am just trying to tell you and save you from the outcome of this…"

******Eddie: **"What the heck is that suppose to mean."

******Jake: **"Look Eddie the media is going to have a field day with this they already are given the fact that she proposed to you…"

******Eddie interrupted he was still holing Loren to his chest, it was almost as if he was protecting her.**

******Eddie: **"Before we go any further Loren was not proposing to me…okay it was a set up..at first Loren and I had just given each other promise rings….and that is what the paps caught her giving me mine…They didn't take the pictures of me."

******Jake: **"Wait so I am confused…I thought you said engaged."

******Eddie: **"We are engaged…look a lot happened at the bungalow but ultimately I made the decision that I didn't want to be without her in my life…so I proposed to her and she said yes."

******Jake: **"Okay, but that still doesn't make a difference the media is going to be all over you.."

Eddie: "Honestly, Jake the loved when I was engaged to Chloe, you should know they love celebrity weddings."

******Jake: **"The first time…Eddie how many times are you going to be engaged…the press will use that to there advantage…they are gonna call you desperate…and your whole relationship will be a mockery. And no one will believe that you are serious with a rebound girl."

******Eddie: **"Don't you ever call he that again…let the press think what they want because Jakes pictures don't lie, and believe me they won't say two words about us being engaged."

******Jake: **"how are you so sure…and pictures believe me they will see her ring…"

******Eddie: **"But, they will also see mine."

******Eddie lifted his hand, Jake hadn't notice his ring, and neither did Loren. She had the biggest smile on her face.**

******Loren: **"what…there done..

******Eddie: **"Yes, I picked them up today…I have yours at home…with a surprise…"

******Jake: **"Wait a minute…you aren't serious …you aren't wearing a wedding band…do you want a career Eddie."

******Eddie: **"Jake my fans will love me no matter what..if they are my true fans…and yes this ring will never leave my finger…"

******Jake: **"So what your saying is you want the press to see you with a ring and Loren…you want them to think your married."

******Eddie: **"That's exactly what I want….because Loren doesn't want any media at the wedding…she just wants it to be us and our friends and family. So if the press thinks we are married then they won't bother us."

******Loren: **"Jake I will do whatever you want of me as damage control to fix whats already in the tabloids. I just want to be with Eddie. I love him very much….but, I also respect you and if you think this is a bad Idea I will call it off."

******Eddie was confused, how could she call this off they were already married. Loren looked up quickly at Eddie's face and gave him a glare. A glare that he knew meant to play along.**

******Jake: **"You would really do that, you would end things with Eddie if I said it would hurt his career if you didn't."

******Loren: **"Yes….I would because I love him…and I know how much his career means to him…I would never take that away from him…"

******Jake: **"this will be such a bad idea…."

******Loren thought it would work to show him how much she cared for him he would be okay with it. Eddie say the hurt in Loren's eyes. He wanted to kill Jake.**

******Loren: **"Fine I'm sorry Ed…"

******Jake interrupted laughing**

******Jake: **"No Loren that's not what I meant….what I have planned will be the bad idea…"

******Eddie: **"Ill bite whats the idea…"

******Jake: **"You are going on Lilly park…."

******Eddie growled he hated Lilly with a passion. Loren grabbed his hand urging him to let Jake finish before he objected.**

******Jake: **"You and Loren are…you will explain about the photo and how it was a promise and not an engagement…"

******Eddie: **"We are engaged…not promised Jake Engaged.."

******Jake: **"Let me finish…"

******Eddie: **"Fine…"

******Jake: **"Then you are going to tell her that Ed..you didn't want to be promise and so instead you proposed….and then the kicker…"

******Loren was intrigued**

******Loren: **"What,"

******Jake: **"then you will tell Lilly that you couldn't wait that you got married the same night….But you will have to come up with one heck of a wedding story..it has to be believable."

******Loren was smiling ear to ear starring at Eddie. The press would actually publish there true wedding story without Jake or anyone else for that matter know that it was really the truth.**

******Loren: **"I don't think that will be a problem….so does that mean that you are okay with us now…**"**

**Jake********: **"Im not a hundred percent sure that this will work…or that this is a good idea I am more or less at ninety eight percent. However, I am a hundred percent positive that you love him, because you were willing to give him up to make him happy."

******Loren was thrilled she ran an hugged Jake. Eddie was in awe he was about to kill Jake, but like always Loren came in a saved the day. Eddie wouldn't lose his friend or manager all because of Loren. This girl was a God send to his life, and he was lucky enough to call her his wife.**

******Jake: **"Eduardo no hard feelings…"

******Eddie: l**aughing, "never…unless she would of dumped me then the whole state of California would be looking for your body."

******Jake laughed as he pulled him into a hug**

******Jake: **"So guys make sure everyone knows that the story is a fake, does anyone not know that you want to know that you are engaged."

******Loren: **"Just Kelly…"

******Kelly walked in the room almost as it was a cue for her to enter.**

******Kelly: **"What about Kelly…"

******Jake:**"Well these two have something they would like to share with you…."

******Kelly's face went white with fear**

******Kelly: **"Your not pregnant are you…"

******Loren: **laughing, "no I'm not pregnant…Eddie asked me to marry him and I said yes."

******Kelly: **"Congrats guys that's awesome….and it also explains the hair…"

******Loren wanted to dive under the table, Eddie laughed.**

******Kelly: **"Honestly though this will be huge for your career think of all the free press for your wedding…we can have ten channels covering it…"

******Eddie gave Jake a look if he didn't want another show, Jake needed to handle this.**

******Jake: **"Kelly maybe you should sit down so we can explain to you what is going on."

******Jake went through all the details about everything. He explained Loren's and Eddie's wished for their wedding. Then he told her how they would do a fake story for the press so that they would not only fix Loren's reputation, but it would get the press ********away on the actual wedding day. Kelly agreed actually she was happy. As she saw it they were still going to get free press. Kelly just wanted to get Loren's name out there and this would do the trick by far.**

******Eddie and Loren were exhausted. Loren just wanted to go home crawl into bed, and sleep this day off. It had been took long of a day. But, Eddie had plans of his own. He had told Loren that he had a surprise for her back at the condo. Eddie wanted more than anything to get her home. Today without just seemed to long. He missed her when she wasn't with him.**

******Eddie: **"Hey babe so I will see you at home…."

******Loren: **"Babe..I am exhausted..and we are suppose to have dinner with pop tonight…so I was planning on going to my moms and taking a shower, and maybe a nap."

******Eddie: **"Well you know I could use a nap too…plus I told you I had a surprise for you at the condo, and pop had to cancel tonight…."

******Loren: **"why…"

******Eddie: **"Not sure…but I think he had something to do with mom today."

******Loren: **"hmmm…okay..well yeah I guess Ill head home instead, but babe I need to sleep….no funny business…I'm not the energizer bunny you know."

******Eddie: **"I promise I will be on my best behavior….no funny business…unless you change your mind that is Mrs. Butterworth.."

******Loren: **"not gonna happy rock star…"

******Eddie: **laughed, "well see about that….give me like 20 minutes before you come up…okay.."

******Loren: **"Fine…I'll see you there…."

******Eddie grabbed Loren by the waist and kissed her.**

******Eddie: **"I love you…."

******Loren: **"back at ya handsome…"

******Eddie and Loren both drove to the condo, as promise Loren waited for twenty minutes before coming up. She never knew what Eddie had up his sleeves but it was always ********worth the wait. So Loren decided to take her twenty extra minutes to try and persuade Jeffery to call her anything. But Mrs. Butterscotch. No such luck. She was gonna pay Eddie back she just had to think of a nickname. Defeated, exhausted,and hungry Loren finally went upstairs and knocked on the door as she promised she would.**

******Eddie opened the door, and a smile escaped Lorens face. Once again he had left her speechless. Loren knew two things for certain. One she was sleeping here tonight. Two she knew there would be no sleep involved. Loren was right she wouldn't get any sleep, but it wouldn't be for the reason she thought. Someone else would soon be here to interrupt there evening.**

******Enjoy Guys! **


	31. Chapter 31

******Popped Balloons**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Today was a day for the record books to say the least. Loren was emotionally drained. The thought of Jake being so against her and Eddie earlier had sent shivers down her spine even now. She knew Eddie wouldn't stand for it, but she was happy that she fixed it without any friendships being ruined. Plus she got a bonus out of the whole thing people would know the real story. They would know how they really got married. Loren was relieved to say the least to be home. When she reached the door and Eddie opened it she melted. As she always did. Would the very site of her husband make her weak for the rest of her life. That sounded like a pretty good life to her. As Loren waled into the apartment the aroma filled her as once. He had cooked, and by the smell of it. It was her favorite Lasagna. Eddie had gotten the recipe from her mom one night, at the time Loren never thought he would ever cook it. But, like always she was wrong. He was never predictable and that was something she loved. Loren looked around the very dim candle lit room. The room was filled with roses of every color you could think of. There was picnic set up in the middle of the living room with pillows for sits. Loren couldn't help put smile. Then she saw a note on the Piano. As she read it she looked up and smiled at the balloons placed around the condo.**

******Today was stressful. It had been stressful bad, but then other parts were a stressful good. Eddie was just happy that he got most of Loren's surprise taken care of before going into the office. Eddie thought for a minute that Jake, and his tantrum were going to ruin tonight. He had been ready to kill Jake if Loren hadn't walked in when she did. But, that was his wife for you she was always there when he needed her the most. It was funny actually even before the were together, and he was with Chloe she had been in his life at exactly the right moments. He was blessed to say the least. Loren had saved him today. She had saved his friendship with Jake, and his career. He was thankful to have someone who really cared and loved him enough to sacrifice everything just to make his career happen. Eddie wished he could say that If someone had told him the only way Loren will have a career is if you break up with her he would have been able to let her go. But, he knew it would be a lie. He would never let her go not for one second. When he opened the door, and seen her standing there still with here hair in a messy bun and a tired expression on her face. The only thing he could ********think of was how beautiful she looked. She was exhausted from fighting for them, and that made her irresistible. As she waled in and looked around Eddie couldn't help but smile. He caught her sniffing the air, and yet another smile broke across her face. Eddie would have to thank Nora again for cooking the Lasagna for him, Nora had promised him she would never tell Loren. Eddie watched as Loren read the note on the piano, and smiled when she saw the balloons. Tonight would be perfect just me and my wife alone.**

******Eddie went behind Loren and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Loren melted at his touch.**

******Eddie: **whispering, "What did the note say Mrs. Duran."

******Loren: **smiling, "It said follow the balloons to take a journey…babe what did you do."

******Eddie: **"Why don't we follow the balloons and find out shall we."

******Eddie grabbed Lorens hand and went to the first balloon, that had a note attached.**

******Loren: **reading, "Part one of our journey is a blast from the past….."

******There were at least twenty balloons awaiting for her in this part of there journey. Eddie pulled her to each one as tears feel from her eyes. The first balloon had two baby pictures one of her and one of Eddie. The second had pictures of the two of then with their mothers, and the third with there fathers. Eddie gently squeezed her hand as she looked at the picture of her father reassuring her it was okay. The fourth balloon held her first picture she had ever took with Mel, and his first picture with Ian. The rest o the balloons consisted of every life changing event that you could have from your childhood. Some however most people didn't have such as on one balloon there was a picture of Loren at her first piano recital, and a picture of Eddie the first time he had ever been on stage. Loren had began crying and the tears weren't ending anytime soon.**

******Eddie: **whispering, "Are you ready for the second part of the Journey…"

******Loren: **"Yes…"

******Eddie pulled Loren into the spare bedroom where again balloons filled the room. She grabbed the note on the first balloon**

******Loren: **reading, "The past had memories good and bad, but the next part of the journey is where my heart belongs, will you take a moment and help me reminisce how great out present actually is."

******Loren walked over to the balloons, and again there were many of them. This time Loren wasn't the only one who began to cry, but Eddie did as well. The first Balloon held pictures from twitter the tweets that they had sent each other of song lyrics. The second balloon was pictures from the night of the contest."**

******Eddie: **whispering, "That was the night my life changed…"

******Eddie gently kissed Lorens head as she began looking at the balloons. The third was the day of the video pictures from when they blew it off to play Foosball, and a picture of there first dance at the shoot. The fourth were from the part she had thrown that Mel had invited him to. The fifth were from his birthday, that one had a note attached.**

******Loren: **reading, "The first time that the wish I made for my birthday has ever came true."

******The rest of the balloons held other of Loren's favorite memories of the present. Pictures from the them in the studio making the Mars video. Pictures from the night of there first date at MK. Pictures that they took at there secret spot together, Pictures of the bungalow. The last picture was a picture the judge had taken of them on their wedding day. Loren couldn't wipe the smile off her face.**

******Loren: "Eddie babe….this was so…"**

******Eddie: "Shh not yet…the journey is far from over Mrs. Duran…"**

******Eddie pulled Loren into the hallway leading to their bedroom where agin there were ballons awaiting her. Loren grabbed the first balloon.**

******Loren: "Our present is amazing, and sometimes I never want it to change. But, I know that with you by my side our future is just as bright, lets see how bright you make my future my dear wife."**

******This time the balloons didn't hole pictures of them, rather pictures of things. Loren couldn't help but laugh when she saw a picture of a bottle of Mrs. Butterwoth syrup.**

******Eddie: laughing, "that is our very near future…"**

******Loren: "Is that sooo.."**

******Eddie: "Oh yes…"**

******Eddie kissed Loren passionately like he had been wanting to do since she walked in. He pulled away quickly though so she could finish looking at the balloons.**

******The rest of the balloons were pictures of everything you could want in life. There were pictures of a dog and cat, pictures of Paris, pictures of sold out stadiums. Then there were the more personal pictures such as pictures of babies, pictures a family with teenagers, pictures of a house with a white picket fence,and lastly there was a picture of an elderly couple holding hands with a note along with it.**

******Loren: **"Forever and Always…"

******Eddie: **"There is one more room that I want you to see…"

******Eddie pulled Loren into the bedroom where there were 7 balloons visible One she could see held a Victoria secret bag.**

******Eddie: **laughing, "I thought that maybe if you like the surprise you could reward me with what I got you in the bag…."

******Loren: **"Mr. Duran….did you plan all this…."

******Eddie: **"Not at all it is just a bonus…a really nice bonus…"

******Eddie began kissing Loren's neck. He knew he needed to stop she needed to read the balloons."**

******Eddie: **"Before I lose the very little will power I have left why don't you take a look at the first balloon."

******Loren nodded , she didn't have much will power left either. She went to the first balloon and read it.**

******Loren: **"Thank you for coming along on my Journey, my favorite parts were the ones with you in it. However, if I must say there is one part the beats the rest….want to know whats the best?"

******Loren smiled at Eddie as he took her hand to the next balloons the were waiting.**

******Eddie: **"Go ahead babe read them…"

******Loren: **reading balloon two, "The Best day…" balloon three, "Of my Life….," balloon four, "Is when you said..," balloon five, "you would be…" balloon five, "my wife…"

******Loren felt the tears stream done her face, she turned around and kissed Eddie with every emotion that was in her body. She loved him for everything, all the little things. Eddie was more than happy, but there was still one more thing. Eddie broke away and went into the bathroom.**

******Loren: **"Babe where are you going…"

******Eddie: **"Close your eyes…no peaking…"

******Loren: **"Fine…"

******Eddie walked back into the room.**

******Eddie: **"Okay babe you can open them…"

******Loren: **"Babe…"

******Eddie was holding another bouquet of balloons, and in his other hand red roses. Loren didn't even notice what was loose tied by the strings of the balloons until now.**

******Loren: **"Babe is that my ring…"

******Eddie: **"Yes Mrs. Duran…it is…"

******Eddie grabbed the ring free.**

******Eddie: **"I love you Mrs. Duran with everything in me….and since we are renewing our vows..I thought what better way then to propose again…"

******Eddie got down on one knee. Loren didn't expect any of this tonight. He always knew how to leave her breathless.**

******Eddie: **"Mrs. Duran you are the love of my life will you marry me again…"

******Loren: **"Yes…"

******Eddie jumped up and kissed Loren. It felt as if he almost was doing this for the first time. Except the only difference she was already his. He slipped the ring onto her finger. Loren looked down at it and gasped.**

******Loren: **"Eddie..what did you…"

******Eddie had gotten the jewelry shop to replace the middle diamond with a large Sapphire. The ring now had a large sapphire in the middle that were surrounded by diamonds.**

******Eddie: **"I switched the stone, because you are different, you are mine…and every woman has diamonds, but you Mrs. Duran are my Sapphire…"

******Loren: **"I love it…would your.."

******Eddie: **interrupting, "My mom would love it..she would of wanted me to make it as special as I could for you."

******Loren wrapped her arms around her husband, and began kissing him.**

******Loren: **"you want to know a secret…"

******Eddie: **"mhmmm…"

******Loren: **"I fall more in love with you every second of every day…"

******Eddie: **"that's not a secret Mrs. Duran, because its the same for me…"

******Loren: **"is that soooo."

******Loren gently nipped his ear and began kissing his neck**

******Eddie: **laughing, "why yes it is…"

******Eddie pulled Loren onto the bed, but then remembered about the dinner mom had worked hard on.**

******Eddie: **"How about we go and enjoy that delicious meal that I slaved over…"

******Loren: **"Mrs. Duran are you turning down your wife for food…."

******Eddie: **"Never…I just really want to get to dessert…"

******Loren: **"Oh and what do you have for dessert…"

******Eddie: **"A very hot Chocolate fondue with strawberries, and whip cream…."

******Loren: **"Mhmmm sounds tasty.."

******Eddie: **"Oh I'm not done I also have a very sexy outfit for my wife, plus I restocked the syrup…"

******Loren: **laughing, "is that soo…"

******Eddie: **"Mhmm…"

******Loren: **"Well then I have an idea…"

******Eddie: **"And what would that be…"

******Loren: **"You go and serve dinner…while I change into my outfit in that very small bag.."

******Eddie: **"That sounds like an excellent Idea…"

******Eddie kissed Loren and then had to pry himself away from her. He loved that woman so much. He especially loved how her mind worked. He went to kitchen and pulled out the lasagna that he kept on warm, and put it some on two plates. Eddie placed them at the picnic he set up and filled there glasses with champagne. He had longed for this ever since they came back. Just a night of him and her no distractions. A night to be lost in each other, and to be romantic for her. Loren came out of the back wearing the outfit that Eddie had picked out Earlier that day his jaw dropped instantly.**

******Loren: ****"So I assume that this outfit has filled every fantasy you had when you bought it."**

******Eddie had picked out a very short hot pink she thru number. It hugged every place and showed everything just like in his fantasy. It had a robe but off course she left it open just to tease him.**

******Eddie jumped up and and grabbed her**

******Eddie: **"more than you could ever imagine…"

******Eddie began kissing every visible piece of skin he could leaving a burning sensation at each kiss.**

******Loren: **breathless, "babe…what about the food…"

******Eddie: **"I'm not hungry…well not for food anyway…"

******Loren: **"But you were looking forward to dessert…"

******Eddie: "**Well you know what…."

******Loren: **"what…"

******Eddie: **"Dessert just gives us a reason for round two…"

******Loren: **"But Mr. Duran today is Monday..I have to.."

******Eddie: **"nope…mom knows exactly where you are tonight…Mrs. Duran you are going nowhere…"

******Loren: **"Thats disappointing…"

******Eddie: **confused, "what do you mean…"

******Loren: **whispering, "Well I was hoping..Mr. Duran… that I was going to the bedroom…"

******Eddie laughed she was teasing him yet again**

******Eddie: **"That is the only place you are going …"

******Eddie picked Loren up and was about to head to the bedroom when there was a loud knock at the door.**

******Eddie: **"You have got to be kidding me….I'm not answering that…"

******Again there was a knock at the door**

******Loren: **"Babe what If its important…"

******Eddie: **"Nothing could be as important…as this right now…"

******Another knock**

******Loren knew exactly what to do to get her way**

******Loren: **seductively, "I promise to make it worth your while."

******Eddie growled**

******Eddie: **"Fine…"

******Loren laughed as there was another knock on the door**

******Eddie: **"Hold on…I'm coming…"

******Eddie went to the door and instantly rage over took every other emotion he was feeling.**

******Eddie: **"What the heck are you doing here."

******Tyler: **"Is that anyway to talk to a guest?"

******I hope you guys enjoy**


	32. Chapter 32

******No Rest for the Weary**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******There were no words to describe how magical of a night tonight had been. But, if I had to describe it in one word it would be heaven. The man that I loved more than anything in this world went out of his way to a make a magical evening. Everything was perfect. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She found he thoughts on Chloe for a minute. How could she let a man like this get away. How could she cheat on a man who did these types of things for the women he loved. Loren would never be able to understand her, but she was grateful that she did what she did. Because, Eddie was now hers and hers alone. Loren thought nothing could have ruined tonight they were intoxicated with each other. How could it be ruined. Then, of course there was a knock on the stupid door, and with that the night was about to go up in flames. Because, for reason that Loren didn't understand Tyler Yorke had decided that today would be a good day to visit Eddie. Loren racked her brain as to why he may be her. But, she couldn't think of any reason for him to be here other than Chloe. Had Chloe sent him here to start mess. Loren didn't really know Tyler all that well. Actually, the only thing she knew was how much Eddie hated him. She actually felt sorry for Tyler he was Chloe's lap dog, and he just couldn't break free. The pathetic part was he didn't want to he was in love with her. But whatever reason he is here for can wait Tyler will not ruin this night.**

******Tonight had be an amazing night. No better than amazing, and it looked like it was on its way to extraordinary. Eddie love being with Loren she was his center his normal. She never expected anything, and that's what made doing things for her all the better. He knew no other man had ever done anything like this for her. The first time he brought her flowers he was shocked when she told him that no one ever brought her any. I mean what type of losers did she use to date. Eddie tried to think of why guys wouldn't treat Loren as a queen, but came up with nothing. She was perfect in every way compassionate, sincere, and loving. But. Then again he was glad no other man had treated her the way he has, because he might of never had a chance with her. Now not only did he have a chance, but this amazing woman was his wife. He had planned to treat her like this for the rest of there life's. Tonight was definitely going as planned until the knock. Eddie was hoping it might have been just Jeffery, but that would of just ********been too easy. No instead it had to be the man he hated more than anything Tyler Yorke. All Eddie really wanted to do was slam the door in his face. But, like always that smirk sarcastic I know something you don't know look git Eddie every time. There was a reason why he was here. Eddie didn't like Tyler just because of what he did with Chloe. Truth be told he was thankful for taking the crazy out of his life. No Eddie didn't like him because he always had and angle something he was hiding. He never helped people to be nice. It was more or less what he wanted from you. Well Eddie was sure of one thing what ever he wanted, and whatever he had to say he had better spit it out. Because, no one was going to mess up his evening with his wife.**

******Tyler pushed past Eddie and into the condo, he laughed when he looked around the room.**

******Tyler: **"Eddie Duran you hopeless romantic, I didn't know you had all this planned for me I'm speechless."

******Eddie: **"Cut the crap Tyler why are you here…"

******Tyler: **"What can't a friend stop by and catch up with his long lost BFF…"

******Eddie: **"yea well maybe you should go find that friend„ and leave us alone…"

******Tyler: **"Us…you mean you really didn't do all of this for me..that hurts Eduardo."

******Tyler hadn't saw Loren until just now**

******Tyler: **laughing,"Oh but now I see why you did all of this….well kid I must say you are looking rather sexy…..nice outfit.."

******Loren was now aware that he robe was still open showing her very see thru lingerie. Loren closed the robe as fast as she could.**

******Tyler: "Don't close shop on my account…Eddie Duran I must say I like what I see…"**

******Eddie had enough of his games. He flew to where he was and grabbed him by the collar and thru him against the wall.**

******Loren: **"Eddie….don't.."

******Eddie was so mad he didn't even hear Loren asking him to stop.**

******Eddie: **"don't you talk about my wife like that…you have five seconds to explain yourself before I beat the living daylights out of you."

******Loren ran up and put her hands on Eddie's back running them soothingly up and down. She knew exactly how to calm him down. Eddie loosened his grip and backed away from Tyler.**

******Tyler: **"So it is true…"

******Eddie: **"Whats true…"

******Tyler: **"Your married…"

******Eddie: **"Yes its true…but why does it matter to you…"

******Tyler: "**Well that's why I'm here…I needed to hear I for myself…"

******Eddie: **"Bull…You could care less about me and my marital state…something else is going on..what is it…"

******Tyler: **"Its about Chloe…"

******Loren: **"What about her…"

******Tyler: **"Well she called me when she came back in town..she was furious talking about getting revenge on the kid…"

******Eddie: **"For what…"

******Tyler: **"Really Eddie…for the same reason its always been…she thinks if it wasn't because of her you two would be together…"

******Eddie: **"She is clearly delusional…I told her this before she left…"

******Tyler: **"Well you no Chloe she won't take no for an answer…"

******Eddie: **"You know what it doesn't matter…because I have nothing to do with her anymore..so there is no way that she could hurt Loren…."

******Tyler: **"That's where you are wrong…"

******Eddie: **"and he is that.."

******Tyler: **"Well Eduardo don't you remember of a certain film that Osbourne Silver wants you and Chloe for…"

******Eddie: **"You mean the movie that has Chloe as the lead….and I haven't even signed up for yet…"

**This was the first Loren had heard of Chloe being the lead in the movie. She knew there was a female lead as well, but she didn't know Chloe had the part. Nor did Eddie even mention it to her**.

******Tyler: **"That would be the one..you see she plans on using the 6 to 12 months of you to working together for you to realize how much you love her…she figures it will bring you to together and you would divorce the kid."

******Eddie: **"That's never gonna happen…"

******Tyler: **"I know..but my logic is why even let it be a possibility…"

******Eddie: **"What do you mean…"

******Tyler: **"Well I have a plan…"

******Loren: **"What is it…"

******Eddie looked at Loren he couldn't believe she was buying his crap, but when she refused to meet his gaze back. He knew right then in there she was mad at him.**

******Tyler: **"Well its easy…I was up for the role too…So Eddie…I think you should turn down the movie and I will take on the role"

******Eddie: **laughing, "and this would be the real reason you showed up…you always have an angle don't you…you could care less about me or Loren…"

******Tyler: **"Your right I could care less about you…but the kid doesn't deserve this…plus I am saving your marriage..because Chloe will get what see wants Eddie…"

******Loren agreed with Tyler Chloe wasn't going to stop at anything, and she knew Eddie would agree too. She knew he didn't want to jeopardize their marriage.**

******Eddie: **"No…"

******Tyler: **"What, "

******Eddie: **"No this movie is a good opportunity..I'm not going to turn it down…regardless of who my leading lady is…"

******Loren looked at Eddie dumbfounded. Maybe she was wrong he didn't care if he jeopardized his marriage. Loren couldn't listen to this anymore she stormed off to their bedroom.**

******Eddie: **"Loren wait…"

******Tyler: **"Looks like someone is in the dog house…"

******Eddie: **"Are you happy Tyler….you ruined everything as normal…"

******Tyler: "**Actually I was just trying to help..as it seems your wife agreed to my plan..But, now knowing that Eddie Duran won't be getting any tonight..yeah well that kind of makes me happy.."

******Eddie was furious he had ruined everything**

******Eddie: **"You have five seconds to get out of my house before…"

******Tyler: **"Hey hey hulk no reason to morph into your big Giant green self I'm leaving…"

******Tyler headed to the door and opened it.**

******Tyler: **"Oh and give my best the the Mrs..and maybe my number…I just can;t seem to get that image of her in that outfit out of my head…mhmmm."

******Eddie: **"OUT NOW!"

******Tyler left slamming the door behind him. Eddie couldn't believe this everything he had done was no thrown away. Every time he thought he and Loren had a small piece of happiness someone destroyed it. Eddie headed to their bedroom where he could hear her crying from outside the door. He hated this more than anything. He wanted when she cried especially when it was behind him.**

******He opened the door ans saw her curled in bed. Her back facing him.**

******Eddie: **"Babe…."

******Eddie went on the opposite side of the bed to be able to see her face, Loren just turned over.**

******Eddie: **"Loren please…talk to me…"

******He went over to the other side. Once again she turned over**

******Eddie: **"So you aren't going to talk to me….."

******Loren didn't say anything instead she just cried harder. This was ripping him apart.**

******Eddie: **"I'll take that as a no….so silent treatment..really Loren sometimes you act so eighteen."

******Eddie regretted it as soon as he said it. He sound harsh, and mean but before he could catch himself he had done stormed out of the room and slammed the door. He was about to go back in when there was another knock on the door.**

******Eddie: **"Great just what I needed…"

******Eddie reluctantly went to the door to answer it**

******Eddie: **"So help me Tyler if that is you again my fist will met your face."

******Ian: **"Please don't mate this is what brings me all my ladies…"

******Eddie: **"Ian my man…"

******Eddie hugged Ian**

******Eddie: **"come in..come in..what are you doing here…I thought you were coming at the end of the week"

******Ian: **"I was but I have a photo shoot tomorrow…..Oh mate… I uh… love what you have done with the place…very sexy.."

******Eddie: **laughing, "thanks…I think…"

******Ian: **"So I would assume that with all of this your wide would be here, but if she was I don't think you would look quite so upset."

******Eddie: **"No Loren is here she's in the bedroom mad at me…"

******Ian: **"You did all this and she is mad…"

******Eddie: **"no no…total opposite she loved it all of it…as a matter of fact an hour ago I was set to be a very happy man, but of course someone had to ruin it."

******Ian: **"Chloe,"

******Eddie: **"No thank God, but someone just as bad Tyler…he ruined everything"

******Ian: **"Oh sorry to here that mate want to talk about it…"

******Eddie: **"No actually what I could really use is a drink…"

******Ian: **"Well than mate that's what I'm here for lets go…"

******Eddie grabbed his jacket, and headed out to rumor with Ian. He figured Loren was sleeping he didn't want to wake her. But, Eddie thought wrong Loren was wide awake. As a matter of fact she felt horrible for not letting Eddie explain himself. It stuck when he told her she was being eighteen. She hated that she was more mature than all of this. She wouldn't let her anger get the better of her. They were married and needed to work this out.**

******Loren jumped out of bed and headed to living room.**

******Loren: **"Eddie I'm so…..Eddie…."

******Loren went into the kitchen.**

******Loren: "Eddie are you home…."**

******Loren figured that he may of went outside or downstairs to talk to Jeffery. She tied her robe as tight as possible, and headed downstairs.**

******Jeffery: **"Well hello there Mrs. Butterworth,"

******Loren just smiled she wasn't in the mood, but Jeffery was always so nice she would just let it be.**

******Loren: **"Jeffery have you seen Eddie.."

******Jeffery: **"Um yeah he left about twenty minutes ago with his friend Ian…"

******Loren: **"Ian…do you know where they went…"

******Jeffery: **"He had me call a car for them….they were headed to rumor…"

******Loren: **"Rumor really…"

******Jeffery: **"Yes you didn't know…"

******Loren: **"No I didn't…but its fine…"

******Jeffery: **"All you alright Mrs. Tate…"

******Loren was relieved he didn't call her that ridiculous nickname..**

******Loren: **"No, but I will be goodnight Jeffery.."

******Jeffery: **"Night Mrs. Tate…"

******Loren went back upstairs she was more than just hurt, she was angry. How could he leave her knowing she was upset to be with his friend. Loren tried calling his phone, but it went straight to voice mail. She needed someone she needed Mel.**

******Loren dialed Mel as fast as she could**

******Mel: **"Hey Lo.."

******Loren: **sobbing, "Mel I need you its a 911 situation…"

******Mel: **"Lo calm down whats wrong…"

******Loren: **"Eddie left me…"

******Mel**: "Wait what..as in he is divorcing you.."

******Loren: "**No..Tyler came over…and I was mad..and he got mad..and he left with Ian.******."**

******Mel: **"Wait Ian is in…"

******Loren: **"Mel!"

******Mel: **"Sorry..Lo you aren't making much since…"

******Loren: **"Please just come to the condo…"

******Mel: **"I'm on my way…"

******Eddie and Ian had been at rumor for a little over an hour and already Eddie had to much to drink**

******Eddie: **"I miss this…"

******Ian: **"What mate…"

******Eddie: **"Me and you hanging out…"

******Ian: **"Me too…it must suck not having that many friends around…"

******Eddie: **"Not really…I have Loren.."

******Ian: **"so what happened…"

******Eddie: **"Tyler just came over t warm us that Chloe is trying to me a home wrecker…Me and her are suppose to do a film together and Tyler thought it would be best if I gave him the part..so me and Chloe wouldn't be stuck together for 6 months…"

******Ian: **"Well wouldn't it…"

******Eddie: **"Why would it.."

******Ian: **"Well mate I may not be married, but you are going to do a movie where your ex is your leading lady away for 6 months with your wife stuck at home..that doesn't seem to healthy…"

******Eddie: **"I know that but I have a plan.."

******Ian: **"Which is.."

******Eddie: **"If Osbourne really wants me he will have to let me pick my leading lady, and if not then no deal…and I know for a fact that he will do anything to be inn this movie…"

******Ian: **"Which means Loren as the leading lady.."

******Eddie: **"Exactly…"

******Ian: **"Well did you tell her that mate…"

******Eddie: **"No she is to mad to listen.."

******Ian: **"Well than my good looks and my incredible talent at the art of persuasion will make her listen."

******Eddie: **"Well it won't hurt to try..lets go…"

******Ian and Eddie leave rumor and head to the condo just as Mel knocks on the door.**

******Loren: **"Come in…"

******Mel opened the door and saw the remnant of what looked like a romantic evening, until she saw Loren with a knife popping balloons one by one.**

******Mel: **"Lo are you alright.."

******Loren: **"Never better, I'm gonna go pack my back so we can go…"

******Mel: **"Go where are we going.."

******Loren: **"To your place…"

******Mel: **"Okay…"

******Loren ran to the back, she had never seem Loren so made. She jumped as she heard the popping of more balloons. Mel grabbed her phone and called Ian**

******Ian: **"Hey sweetheart..what do I owe the pleasure.."

******Mel: **"Its not the time…are you drunk.."

******Ian: **"A little bit, but I'm better than my mate Eddie…"

******Mel: **"Well you better sober him up and get him here to the condo quick.."

******Ian: **"Why love whats wrong…"

******Mel: **"Well Ian lets just say your mate Eddie is a dead man…"

******Enjoy guys**


	33. Chapter 33

******Dead Man Walking**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Eddie was drunk, but not drunk enough not to replay the events that had just happened. He was angry. Angry at Tyler for showing up, and ruining his perfect night with Loren. Angry at Tyler again for bringing up the movie that he still hadn't had a chance to tell Loren about. Well that was a lie he did, but he just didn't know how to go about it. That was another reason he was Angry he was angry at Loren for not understanding why he turned downs Loren's offer. Angry that she stormed off and wouldn't speak to him. Then, finally it was truth time he was angry most of all at himself. Angry for making Loren cry, for making the love of his life hurt. Then of course to make matters worse instead of just laying with her and holding her he yelled at her. Eddie kept replaying what he said in his head, sometimes you act so eighteen. He didn't mean it that was so far from the truth. Loren was more mature than all the woman he knew, and way more mature than Chloe was or would ever hope to be. Honestly, he understood why she was mad at him. She thought he wanted to do the movie with Chloe, she thought he didn't care that it would but their marriage at stake. But, she was wrong he did care, and like he told Ian earlier he had a plan. Loren would be his leading lady in the movie, and for the rest of his life no ifs, ands, or buts about it. HE he had to make this right. He would go and wake her when he got back, and talk about all of it drunk or not. He hated when they fought, but he loved when they made up.**

******Eddie heard Ian's phone ringing, and winced he already had a headache from the mix of Alcohol and the events of the night. He watched Ian's expression change from light hearted, to concerned, to scared. As soon as he hung up Eddie needed to know what was going on.**

******Eddie: **"Who was that…"

******Ian: **"Um…Mel.."

******Eddie: **"Oh is everything okay…did she break up with Adam…"

******Ian: **"No that's not what that was about…"

******Eddie: **"Okay than what…"

******Ian: **"um Mate….its about Loren…"

******Eddie's heart stopped in his chest for a second, scared to ask**

******Eddie: **"What do you mean…is she okay…did something happen…Ian is my wife okay…"

******Ian: "**No mate she is um fine…"

******Eddie: **" Ian don't do that you scared the me..you made it sound like she was dead…"

******Ian: **"no..but you are…"

******Eddie: **confused "what do you mean…"

******Ian: **"Well apparently mate your wife was awake…and when she came to find you, we were gone…she thought you left because you were angry….well from what Mel says she is really pissed…and you mate are a dead man walking…"

******Eddie: **"oh crap…no, no,no…Driver please get me home as fast as possible…."

******Eddie looked at Ian who had his had bowed he was yet again confused.**

******Eddie: **"What are you doing…"

******Ian: **laughing, "Praying for you mate..because from what I hear you need at the prayers you can get."

******Eddie rolled his eyes, but caught himself doing the same as Ian. Praying that she wouldn't kill him. Praying that she wouldn't leave.**

******Pissed is an understatement. It doesn't come near the anger that Loren was feeling at this point. Everything had been going great that night until Tyler showed up. Tyler has ruined everything, but the weird thing was Loren agreed with everything he had to say. Loren knew Tyler Yorke had come here for selfish purposes. Tyler could care less about her even though he claimed that he was doing all of this because Loren didn't deserve it. But, she could see right through that. What Tyler wanted was a big movie, and by the sounds of it the movie that Eddie was up for would but Tyler back on top. Loren knew all of this, but still it made sense to her what he said. Eddie and Chloe would be together for over 6 months. Chloe was cast as a leading lady, a romantic leading lady. This made Loren want to vomit at the thought of it. Eddie would be with ********his Ex , and Loren would be hundreds of miles away. Loren knew Edie loved her and would never cheat on her, but Chloe on the other head always had a way to make things out to be something they weren't. Loren was more than sure Chloe and Eddie would be all over tabloids with headlines from how they were hoking up. All of the works of Chloe's hands that woman would pay anything to get her way. Tyler made sense but to her amazement Eddie had said no apparently he was doing the movie. Loren still couldn't believe that he would risk the chance of losing her after the fact she had stood up for him in Jack's office. But, what was she suppose to expect he didn't even tell her Chloe was up for the lead. Then to make matters worse he yelled at her called her eighteen, and then took of with Ian to get drunk. Loren was once again crying. But something hit her just then, if Eddie Duran can go out, and party. Well than Mrs. Duran will not sit and sulk. Loren had a new idea she wasn't going to Mel's it was time for a wild night out herself.**

******Loren heard a small knock on her bedroom door.**

******Loren: **"come in.."

******Mel: **"Lo are you okay…I'm really worried about you..where's the knife…"

******Loren: **"I'm fine..better than fine..I knife is in the drawer in my night stand just in case I have to stab Eddie later…"

******Loren was laughing, Mel was scared she had never seen Loren like this. Mad yes she had seen Loren mad, but pissed to where she had an evil gleam in her eye never.**

******Mel: **"that's um a good one…..Lo I am really confused her what happened…"

******Loren: **"I don't want to talk about it..talking about it will just make me more angry…"

******Mel: **"No…I for sure don't want to make you any madder Fido….I just kind to need to know why we are busting you out of here and going to my place…"

******Loren: **"Fine short version okay with you…"

******Mel was satisfied she needed to stall Loren so Eddie could get back here and fix this**

******Mel: **"You know cliff notes are my fav…"

******Loren: **"Eddie had this really amazing night planned, it was perfect so romantic…."

Mel could tell when she walked in the condo that Eddie has went out of his way, and it looked rather romantic and amazing. Then Mel thought of Loren popping the balloons with a knife. So somehow something ruined their night.

******Loren: **"Well it was going amazing, then Tyler showed up…"

******Mel: **"Tyler..Tyler Yorke…."

******Loren: **"Yes…."

******Mel: **"Why….what did he want…in need details…"

******Loren: **"Mel.."

******She couldn't help but try and prolong the story, but of course she was shut down**

******Mel: **"Right cliff notes…go ahead.."

******Loren: **"Anyway..Tyler shows up he and Eddie get into it…he says he came to warn us about Chloe trying to ruin our marriage by using the fact the she is the female for the leading role with Eddie in a Silver film…"

******Mel found herself getting mad**

******Mel: **"Shutup..did you know about it."

******Loren: **laughed "nope..anyway Tyler said he came because he wanted Eddie to give the part to him, Tyler wants the movie…and I thought since Eddie wouldn't want to ruin our marriage he would say fine…however, apparently I don't know my husband at all because he said no…."

******Mel: **pissed, "He said no…"

******Loren: **"So I got mad..and stormed off..Tyler left He came after me to talk….I gave him the silent treatment…he yelled said I was being so eighteen, and the slammed the door."

******Mel: **"What a butt hole…."

******Mel: **"Yep…and them my favorite part apparently Ian shows up..and he and Eddie decide its a great time to go out and party..while I am in our bed crying because of my husband…."

******Mel wished at this point she hadn't called Ian. Loren had every right to be angry, heck she wanted to kill Eddie and Ian. Mel was pissed almost as mad as Loren, but not just as Eddie at Ian too.**

******Mel: **"Well are you ready to go to my house…"

******Loren: **"No…"

******Mel: confused **"So you are going to stay here and confront Eddie when he gets back…"

Loren: "Nope…If Eddie can party so can I…"

******Mel: **confused,"wait…You wanna go out…to clubs…"

******Loren: **"Yep…and Kelly gave me my outfits for tomorrow's photo shoot today…lets just say they are just like she likes them short skimpy and quite edgy…"

******Mel: **"Mrs. Duran you devil, you are becoming more like me everyday…I like it…"

******Loren: **"Thank you….so I am gonna get ready…then its a night out on the town…."

******Mel couldn't help but laugh. Loren was paying Eddie back, and Mel couldn't be more happier to oblige. Mels face lit up when she remembered the boys were hurrying home. Perfect Eddie would be able to see Loren and her outfit right before they left. Tonight would be one heck of a night.**

******It had been thirty minutes, and Loren was almost ready to leave. Mel went into the living room, and**

******waited for her to be done so they could go. Mel was already ready she never wasn't ready for an adventure. Mel was just about to sit down when she heard the keys in the door knob. Mel laughed this was about to get interesting. He smile faded as a very drunk Eddie and Ian came through the door.**

******Ian spotted Mel at once, and ran over her to hug her**

******Ian: **"Hi beautiful I missed you,"

******Ian was taken back when Mel moved out of his reach**

******Ian: **"Whats wrong.."

******Mel: ****"Really what wrong Ian oh I don't know…Eddie would you like to explain to Ian whats wrong."**

******Eddie: **"So she told you….everything…"

******Mel: **"Yes…Eddie everything..well actually the cliff notes version, but thats beside the point…"

******Eddie: **"Look Mel…"

******Mel: **pissed "Don't look Mel me Duran…"

******Eddie was taken back Mel was pissed, and if she was that mad he hated to see Loren**

******Eddie: **"I'm sorry…but why are you so mad…"

******Mel: **"because I warned you that if you hurt Loren…you would have to deal with me…and I got a phone call from a very highly upset Mrs. Duran tonight devastated…"

******Eddie: **"I didn't mean to hurt her…I never want to hurt her shes my wife, and I love her more than anything…"

******Mel: **"Well she is pretty convinced that the more than anything isn't true…because apparently your career comes before your marriage…."

******Eddie: **"Thats not true…okay she didn't even let me explain…she wouldn't talk to me…"

******Mel: **"Well, do you blame her Eddie…I mean she had to hear from Tyler of all people about the movie with your ex that you won't refuse…that Duran is strike one…than you yell at her when she won't talk to you and tell her sometimes she acts so eighteen…that was strike two….and the best part was instead of trying to make things better…you run off and get drunk with my idiot…."

******Ian smiled, she called him hers he likes that. His smile was short lived when she shot him an evil glare as to say don't push it.**

******Mel: **"That was strike three…and you know what they say three strikes your out..if I was you I would pray that she forgives you…."

******If Mel only knew that Eddie had been praying ever since the car, and he hasn't stopped. He looked around the apartment and noticed the shreds of popped balloons. Loren must have been pissed.**

******Eddie: **"Mel where is she…I need to talk to her…"

******Mel saw Loren down the hall, the boys couldn't see from where they were standing. Mel smiled Loren looked hot. Mel couldn't wait see Eddie's face.**

******Mel: **"Well..she's coming now.."

******Loren walked out into the living room and Eddie froze. He didn't think his heart could beat that fast he tried to keep himself in check, but he couldn't. Sexy couldn't touch Loren right now. Loren had on a hot pink sequenced halter top on, a skin tight leather mini skirt, stockings, and high heel boots that went a little past her knee. Her hair and makeup were perfect. Eddie let out a small but loud groan Mel couldn't help but laugh. Loren still hadn't realized the boys were there until she look over at Mel dieing of laughter.**

******Loren: **"Mel….are you ready to go…"

******Eddie was still stunned by how sexy she looked. But he was confused where were they going especially with his wife dressed like that.**

******Mel: "**Yep…lets go..bye boys.."

******Eddie: **"wait…where are …are you…going."

******Loren: **"Out…"

******Eddie: **"uh..no your not…"

******Loren: **"Watch me Eddie…"

******Eddie: "**No…not dressed like that…"

******Mel: **"I happen to think she looks perfect for our plans…very sexy…"

******Loren: **"thanks Mel…you look amazing as always…"

******Eddie: a**ngry, "Loren..you can't your a married woman…"

******Loren: "**That's funny…because my husband didn't have a problem going out with his best friend earlier…and so now if you excuse me…."

******Eddie ran in front of the door**

******Eddie: **"Look I'm sorry…I thought you were asleep I felt horrible..I didn't want to wake you…I'm sorry….I just wanted to talk with Ian"

******Loren: **"well good…you and Ian will have all night to talk…"

******Eddie**: "wait how long do you plan on staying out…."

******Loren: **"Well last time I was reminded….sometimes I could be so eighteen, and eighteen year olds aren't great at keeping time so don't wait up…because I won't be back…"

******Eddie: **"Fine then I'm coming and so is Ian…"

******Loren: **angrily"you think so…."

******Eddie: **"No I know so…"

******Eddie opened the door, Loren grabbed Mels hand and stormed out. The elevator was quick to open and Loren shut her and Mel in before Ian and Eddie could. Eddie grabbed Ian and headed to the stairs and he began running down them.**

******Ian: **"Mate I am way to drunk for this."

******Eddie: **yelling up to Ian, "well than roll down them for all I care, but over my dead body is she going anywhere dressed like that…especially without me."

******Eddie flung open the door of the stairs on the first floor to see Mel and Loren laughing walking off of the elevator. Loren stopped and starred at Eddie who had a sarcastic smirk on his face. Loren rolled her eyes and pulled Mel to Jeffery with Eddie and Ian right behind.**

******Jeffery: **"Hey there …."

******Eddie laughed and Loren cut Jeffery off**

******Loren: **"Its Mrs. Tate tonight Jeffery…."

******Eddie stopped laughing that hurt more than anything**

******Loren: **"I need a car…do you mind calling me one for two people…"

******Eddie: **"No..Jeffery make it for four people please…."

******Jeffery was confused**

******Loren: **"You know what never mind Mel has her car…enjoy your night boys…"

******Mel left at the mention to get her car, and meet her at the door.**

******Jeffery: **"Mr. Duran do you still need the car.."

******Eddie: **"Yes…thank you…"

******Loren: **angry "so what is your plan to follow me all night Eddie…I don't want to be anywhere around you.."

******Eddie: **"Well you didn't make that an option when you put on that outfit…"

******Loren saw Mel pull up**

******Loren: **"Well good luck trying to find us…You have to wait for your car…."

******Eddie couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Loren and pushed her against the wall, and pushed his lips against hers in angry fiery kiss that he knew would leave her breathless. Eddie pulled away and whispered seductively in her ear.**

******Eddie:**** "I will go to the end of the earth to find you, because Mrs. Duran I love you…"**

******Loren was even more pissed She slapped Eddie as heard as she could.**

******Loren: **"I hate you Eddie Duran…"

******Loren stormed out of the door and took off with Mel**

******Ian: **"Mate are you okay…I'm sorry.."

******Eddie: **"Never better..why are you sorry….tonight is going to be amazing…plus…"

******Ian: **"plus what mate…"

******Eddie: **"After that kiss…I can't wait to make up and make love to her…"

******Ian and Eddie laughed and took off as there car pulled up.**

******Enjoy Guys**


	34. Chapter 34

******Dress to Kill**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Loren tried over and over again, but she just couldn't shake it. No matter how mad or how pissed she was and wanted to be at him she couldn't shake it. That kiss was the most intense kiss she had ever shared with Eddie. Yes her and Eddie had fights before, but never as a married couple. When they would normally fight Eddie would always kiss her. He would kiss her neck or peck her lips, and every once in awhile he would kiss her to the point of no more arguing. But, he had never kiss her like that not with such much anger and fire. It was almost like he was holding back all the other time, maybe because he thought if he kissed her will that much rage he would scare her. Scared was an understatement, she wasn't scared of Eddie, she never would be she was scared that she would never feel a kiss like that again. Loren kept tracing her fingers over her lips. Her lips were still tingling, and the touch of her fingers to her lips were electric. Truthfully she didn't want to go anywhere any more. She wanted to be in bed with Eddie she need to be. But, she couldn't and she knew that. He needed to know that he was wrong, and that no matter how much she liked it he can't kiss her to make her forget. However, that kiss came more than close to making her forget. One person should not make your head spin this much. One persons anger in kiss should not light a fire inside of someone as Eddie's had done to her. No she had to forget about it for the rest of the night, and have a good time. But, for some reason she was praying that he knew exactly where she was going,**

******Mel and Loren were still in the car. Mel had saw the kiss and couldn't help but smile at Lorens stunned look.**

******Mel: **"Lo…"

******Loren didn't respond**

******Mel: **"Lo…..um….Loren…"

******no response again**

******Mel: **yelling "Earth to Mrs. Duran…"

******Loren: **"What…whats wrong..why are you yelling…"

******Mel: **"Well I've only been calling your name over and over…wow…"

******Loren: **blushing, "Oh sorry….wow..what…"

******Mel: **"Wow..that may have been some kiss to leave you utterly paralyzed…"

******Loren: **"Um…excuse me I am not paralyzed…thank you I can function fine…"

Mel: "Uh huh…keep telling yourself that…"

******Loren: **"Whatever…besides it wasn't even that great of a kiss.."

******Mel: **laughing, "Oh really….because even I was weak from the kiss, and I was in the car…and I swear I saw Ian grab onto the wall behind him for support…"

******Loren: **laughing, "You are so full of it Mel…I told you it was okay…"

******Mel: **"Uh huh….that's why you can't stop tracing your lips…and your face can no expression for the first 15 minutes of this car ride…"

******Loren: **"What do …you want me to say…do you want me to admit defeat to Eddie…and tell you that..the kiss made me want to change me mind…and go straight to our bedroom…. "

******Mel: **"No…I never want you to admit defeat to Eddie…because no matter what happens tonight weparty hard….but Lo that kiss…."

******Loren: **laughing, "made me want to rip off all his clothes off…so bad…"

******Mel: **laughing "Now that's what I'm talking about.."

******Loren: "**But he is never to know that.."

******Mel: **"Secret safe with me..so where to Mrs. Duran"

******Loren: **"Mk…"

******Eddie couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He should be furious. Furious that Loren went out in such a sexy outfit with Mel. No normally he didn't care if she looked hot or that she was with Mel with out him. However, he did care that she would be without him dressed in that outfit. He could picture the men that would be all over her. Even thinking about this couldn't take away his smile. His smiled knowing that victory was ********his. Eddie knew that it would only be a matter of time that she would be back in his arms especially after that kiss. Honestly, Eddie had never kissed anyone like that before in his whole life. He and Loren had some pretty intense kisses, but never filled with so much anger, desire, want, and fire than that one kiss. Eddie really didn't know where it came from in that moment he was mad that she was leaving without him, and he needed her to know that he would not let her leave him without a fight. Maybe they should fight more if a kiss like that would be the result. Remembering how she was dressed sent shivers up his body, she always knew what to do to drive him insane. However, now he knew that a kiss like that has the same effect on her. Yes he knew that he still had explaining to do, and that he wasn't out of the dog house yet. However, he also knew two things tonight would end in the direction it was going before Tyler showed up. The second thing he knew exactly where she was going. She was his wife after all, he knew and loved everything about her.**

******Ian: **"So mate are you sure you feeling up to this …your not to wasted"

******Eddie: **smiling, "No man..I'm fine….actually I'm sobering up a bit.."

******Ian: **laughing, "Well I guess…. a kiss like that could make the worse alcoholic sober."

******Eddie: **laughing, "It was something…wasn't it.."

******Ian: **"Mate something is an understatement…I wanted to take off your clothes and make love to you myself…"

******Eddie: **"I don't think neither of us is drunk enough for that…now Loren on the other hand…."

******Ian: **"She did look ten types of sexy tonight…mhmmm."

******Eddie: **"Uh..can you wipe your drool….that is my wife you are talking about…"

******Ian: **"As I recall she told Jeffery that she was Mrs. Tate tonight…so mate there's a chance that she may be looking for an Aussie from down under."

******Eddie: **laughing, "don't get your hopes up…besides I'm more than sure after the kiss…no other man will ever compare to her husband…"

******Ian: **"Touche'…but remember melt women melt for an accent.."

******Eddie: **laughing, "You mean like Mel…."

******Ian: **"Exactly, the curves on that woman….mhmmm…"

******Eddie: **"You my man are a dog…"

******Ian: **"maybe, but you better pray that no dogs are sniffing out your wife right now…"

******Eddie: **"Driver to Mk and please step on it…"

******Ian: **"MK…do you really think your wife will go to your dads club…I mean she knows that would be the first place you would look…"

******Eddie: **"Exactly…I know my wife..and she wants me to find her….."

******Ian: **"Mate I think you may be drunker than you think…did you not see how mad…and that******o**utfit…she is not going too Mk."

******Eddie: **"No…I am certain she will be at Mk….she was mad, but that went out of the window with the kiss….and the outfit she wore that for me…"

******Ian**: laughing, "you sound pretty confident mate…I hope your right…and why would she wear little number for a man she told she hate…."

******Eddie: **"I am a hundred percent right…and Loren wore that outfit because she knows how to torture me, and lets just say her body is a very strong weapon…like I said before I know my wife…"

******Loren and Mel arrived at MK, Loren started scanning the crowd in the hopes that Eddie was already here. But of course no such luck. She didn't even know why she wanted him here so bad, but she did.**

******Mel: **"Looking for Eddie…."

******Loren: **"No why…would you say that.."

******Mel: **"hmm…well you sure are looking for someone…quite hard may I add.."

******Loren: "**Fine…I don't know whats wrong with me…I am suppose to be furious, but after the kiss…its like my brain is saying your angry, but my heart is saying I need him…I sound so stupid…"

******Mel: **"Lo honey…no you don't…you sound like a married woman who wants to be with her husband…even if your furious with him…."

******Loren: **"Do you think he'll find us…"

******Mel: **"Isn't that why we came here…."

******Loren and Mel were facing the stage when a set of hands wrapped around Loren's waist.**

******Male: **"Hey there sexy…"

******Loren spun around to see her husband, when instantly she pushed away.**

******Mel: **"Um excuse me ….mind taking your hands of my friend…"

******Male: **"Well I don't see any objection….so why don't you stay out of it…"

******Loren prayed Eddie or Max would walk up. But of course no such luck.**

******Loren: **"In case you don't feel me push away from you…get your hands off of me..who the heck are you…"

******Male: **"Really..how cute..your so star struck that you can't thing of my name…thats cute sexy…"

******Mel: **"Call her sexy again..and you won't be able to remember your own name…and like she said you are you…"

******Male: **"Wow ladies..live under a rock much…the name is Dylan…you may recognize me from some major films I have been…thats right ladies you are in the presences of a celebrity…"

******Mel: **"Ego much…."

******Dylan: **"Last time I checked I was talking to your friend…"

******Mel: **"Last time I checked shes married…"

******Mel blurted it out. She forgot she wasn't suppose to say anything.**

******Dylan: **"Married…really…"

******Loren: **showing her ring, "Happily…may I asked so why don't you find someone else…"

******Dylan: **"I know how this works…."

******Loren: **"What..are you talking about…"

******Dylan: **"The fake wedding ring…girls dress all sexy, and then they put on a ring…and tell men there married just so they can party with there girls…well im am not buying it…"

******Dylan yet again grabbed Loren by the waist.**

******Dylan: **"So what do you say…we go back to my place…beautiful…"

******Mel tried to pull him off but couldn't. The amount of alcohol he had mad him incredibly strong. Loren: **"Let go of me…please…"

******Loren tried to kick Dylan, but he just couldn't pull out of his hold.**

******Dylan: **"Oh a feisty one…why don't you say we go back to my place…"

******Dylan picked Loren up. Before her or Mel could stop him.**

******Loren: **"Please stop…please put me down…"

******Dylan: **"Babe…don't worry I'll show you a good time.

******Eddie: **"You have 2 seconds to put my wife down…before I beat the living daylights out of you…."

******Dylan put Loren down, and turned around to be face to face with Eddie. Loren was relieved that he knew where she would be.**

******Dylan: **"Excuse me…were you talking to me.."

******Eddie: **"You see anyone else messing with my wife…"

******Dylan turns to Loren**

******Dylan: **"Your married to Eddie Duran…..right…"

******Turning back towards Eddie**

******Dylan: **"Look man…its cool you trying to come to this bimbos rescue and all…but after you dated that super model…I highly doubt..you would settle for something so ordinary…"

******Mel: **"You did not just call my friend a bimbo…"

******Dylan: **laughing "I call them like I see them…but don't worry I will show her a real good time tonight"

******Eddie was pissed. He grabbed Dylan by the throat.**

******Eddie: **"Get the hell out now …before I mess up that smug little face of yours…and if you ever make the mistake of talking to or about my wife again you will never walk again"

******Dylan: **"Wow…no needs for threats…I can't believe you married some teen fan…why she must be good in the sack."

******The next thing Dylan knew he had been punched in the face, and thrown out by security. It wasn't Eddie who punched him though he didn't have a chance Mel did.**

******Ian: **"Mel darling are you okay…did u hurt your hand…"

******Mel: **"I'm fine….guy just really pissed me off…what the hell took you guys so long anyway…"

******Ian**: "Um if you don't remember…we weren't told where to go…but Eddie had a hunch…."

******Mel: **"Well he should of…Loren came here just so she would find us…isn't that right Loren…"

******When Loren didn't answer Mel turned around to see Loren and Eddie wrapped tightly in each others arms, Loren was crying.**

******Mel: **"Um Ian…why don't we give them some space…"

******Ian: **"fine…I have been waiting to talk to you all day…."

******Mel and Ian found a place to sit and talk leaving Eddie and Loren alone.**

******Eddie: **"Shush…babe…its okay….don't cry…"

******Loren: **"Eddie…I am so sorry.."

******Eddie: **"For what…I thought I was the one who needed to apologize not you…why do you have any reason to be sorry…"

******Loren pulled away from Eddie sat down at the bar pulling Loren on his lap, and he whipped away the tears that were still coming.**

******Loren: **"because…I didn't let you explain earlier…I was acting eighteen.."

******Eddie: **"I didn't mean that…I should of never said that..you may be eighteen, but you are far more mature than any woman I have ever met or know…"

******Loren: **"Really…"

******Eddie: **"Really…so there is nothing for you to be sorry for…"

******Loren: **"Yes…Eddie I was furious when you left me, and she I wanted to pay you back for hurting me….so I dressed in my photo shoot outfit…just because I knew it was going to make you mad…."

******Eddie: **"It didn't make me mad…it made me In need of a dozen cold showers, but I wasn't mad…"

******Loren: **"Eddie..you were mad..and if not then why did you want to come out with me and Mel so bad….just say you were mad…"

******Eddie**: "Fine I was mad…not because of how you looked, but because you were going out without me wearing that….Your my wife and I don't want any other man staring at you or your body…"

******Loren: **"I understand…I'm sorry..I'm just a vindictive little bimbo…who was trying to pay you back for doing a movie with Chloe…"

******Eddie grabbed Lorens face with both of his hands, and starred into her eyes.**

******Eddie: **"Don't you ever call yourself vindictive or a bimbo every again….that tool Dylan had no idea what he was talking about…"

******Loren: **"I deserved it all of it…"

******Eddie: **"Babe…you didn't deserve anything especially what Dylan did to you…what you deserve is an apology…and an explanation…"

******Loren: **"No Eddie..its fine….I don't care anymore…."

******Eddie: **"No its not I was being a jerk…and you need to know whats going on..we have no secrets in our marriage Loren…we have to be honest….."

******Loren: **"Fine…but babe…Honestly, I just want to go home…we can talk about everything there..this night has been to much….I just was so scared…scared that…."

******Eddie: **"scared that what babe…"

******Loren: **"Scared you wouldn't know where I went…scared that you weren't gonna save me…"

******Eddie: **"I told you earlier you are my wife…I will go to the end of the earth to find you….I will always be there to save you because, I love you…"

******Loren: **"I love you too…"

******Eddie kissed Loren with as much anger and fire that he had earlier before leaving the condo. Both their bodies fighting to be together after everything that happened tonight.**

******Eddie: **"Lets go home Mrs. Duran…."

******What Eddie and Loren didn't realize was they had an audience**

******Chloe: **"Well, well if it isn't the happy married couple….."

******Enjoy Guys**


	35. Chapter 35

******Tornadoes in Paradise**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******It felt as if a tornado had past through. It had passed and left destruction in its wake. The only thing to do was to curl up with your loved ones and know everything would be okay. That's the best way Loren could explain this night. As a horrible whirl-winded tornado. Especially with the most recent events of the night. Loren hadn't been that scared since the day she planned on hitch hiking home. The day when that man forced her into her van. Eddie had showed up just in the nick of time and saved her. But this time she was scared because she purposely didn't tell Eddie where she was going. They weren't on a small beach they were in La. Big La where there are clubs, and bars everywhere. Loren was scared he wouldn't of found her in enough times to stop Dylan. But, he her knight and shinning armor did. He came through he found her. Eddie knew exactly where she was at, she shouldn't of been surprise because he did know everything about her. Now she was in his arms again, and she really didn't want to talk about anything revolving around tonight. Loren just wanted to go home and cry all night in Eddie's arms. She just wanted to be with him and as close to him as possible. That was five minutes ago. Because this moment in his arms was the calm before the storm. There was yet another tornado brewing, and this tornado was Chloe.**

******When Eddie had walked in the club that night he was more than sure that this is where she would of went. He knew her better than he knew himself. Eddie knew that Loren wouldn't go out dressed like that without waning some type of protection. So if Eddie wouldn't be around to protect her he figured she thought of his dad. However, when he entered the club a sense of urgency rushed through his body. He needed to find her could feel that something was wrong. When he heard the fight, he prayed it wasn't Loren. But, he knew Mel's voice from anywhere. If there was a packed stadium he was more than sure he could tell if Mel was there. When realization hit that Loren was in trouble his feet couldn't move him fast enough. He got there in the nick of time, and thankfully with the help of Mel they got Dylan out of the club with Loren shaken but not hurt. Nothing in that very moment mattered when Dylan was escorted away Eddie pulled Loren to him as quickly as he possibly could. He needed her close. His heart crashed as she began sobbing. He hated when she cried and hated even more that he had something to do with it. But, right now all he could do was assure her everything ********was okay. When Loren wanted to come home Eddie couldn't of been more happier. All that had happened had sobered him up, and he just wanted to comfort his wife. But, like always someone had to ruin it. This someone was no other than Chloe who was destined to make his life hell.**

******Chloe: **"I'm so glad that I ran into you Eddie…I've been needing to talk to you…"

******Eddie: **"Look whatever you have to say to me…can wait…we are leaving…"

******Chloe **"Aww its it time for the baby to be put to bed….why don't you take a can little girl and let the adults play."

******Eddie: **"Chloe thats enough…I am sick of you tormenting her every time you see her."

******Loren: **"You know what babe its fine….Chloe you need to talk to Eddie go ahead no one is stopping you."

******Chloe: **"Actually this is a private conversation…little girl…"

******Loren: **"Actually… if you think for one minute that I am leaving you hear with my husband alone…you have anything coming to you."

******Chloe stepped to where she was right in Loren face**

******Chloe**: "Scared…little girl that Eddie will realize the mistake he made..and be unfaithful to his little girl…"

******Loren: **"Not at all…I just know how much of a tramp you are…I mean you should be a porn star…you could get paid for sleeping with so many men…."

******Chloe: **"You did not just go there valley girl…"

******Loren: **"The truth hurts…"

******Chloe: **"Truth…well lets see the truth…..hmmm…..you are supposedly married to Eddie…when I am yet to read it in any magazine…."

******Loren: **"Unlike you…who is a press junkie…..we were waiting we wanted a little bit of normal first…we have an interview with Lilly in two days…"

******Lilly was one of Chloe's best friends, and she hadn't mentioned any of this to her.**

******Chloe: **laughing, "Sure you do…or maybe Eddie is getting the whole thing annulled."

******Eddie had enough of this he saw Lorens fist balled up, and the last thing he wanted after everything tonight was for Loren to be going to jail for assault. Eddie stepped in between Loren and Chloe.**

******Eddie: **"Chloe enough…wait the heck is so important that you need to discuss with me…"

******Chloe: **"Not with her around…**"**

******Eddie: **"Look whether you believe it or not…I really don't care but Loren is my wife whatever we have to discuss..will be with her present…"

******Chloe: **"Fine its about our movie….you know the one where I am playing your love interest..the only with the very intense make out sessions…"

******Chloe was looking more at Loren than at Eddie. Loren felt her anger welling up. Eddie could sense the anger just by her breathing. He moved once again to the bar stool, and pulled Loren on his lap. Making Chloe role her eyes.**

******Eddie: **"Look…Chloe I never agreed to the movie yet…okay…so back off…"

******Chloe**: "Well..you still are meeting us for breakfast date tomorrow right…Osbourne has a whole day set up…"

******Loren was yet confused again a couple of hours ago she didn't know about the movie let alone a breakfast date with Chloe. Loren stood up and faced Eddie.**

******Loren: "**you have a date with Chloe…"

******Eddie: **"what…no…"

******Chloe: **"aww….do I sense trouble in paradise…"

******Eddie: **"Chloe for once would you shut up…"

******Loren: **"Why…apparently she right..I mean I didn't even know about this movie…that was one lie…then you just gave me a speech about us not keeping secrets…and look another one."

******Chloe was laughing**

******Eddie: **"Babe…stop please…look I was going to tell you…"

******Loren: **"when Eddie…after dinner or drinks…when were you going to tell me that you were going on dates with your ex.."

******Chloe: **"Hmmm….Eddie seems like valley girl has a point…I'm shocked you haven't told her about our date before you left for the beach…"

******Eddie looked at Chloe with a look that could kill her**

******Loren: **"What date…."

******Eddie: **"We had a business lunch at Rumor about the movie…"

******Loren: **"so…was Osbourne there then…."

******Chloe: **laughing, "Nope it was just me an Eddie…"

******Eddie: **"It was strictly business…look Osbourne was suppose to come but he never showed up…he is going to be at the breakfast tomorrow…."

******Chloe smiled thats what he thinks**

******Loren: **"I don't…know what to believe…"

******Eddie: **"Loren….please come on…..babe you know me…"

******Loren: **crying, "you know I thought so…but obviously I know nothing about my husband…the only thing I do know is that I love him….but after tonight whats it worth…"

******Chloe couldn't be happier**

******Eddie: **"Loren…please…"

******Loren: **"Eddie…just stop…i'm going home…."

******Eddie: **"Fine lets go…"

******Loren: **"No Chloe needs to talk to you….you stay…"

******Eddie: **"Ill be home in ten minutes…"

******Loren: **"Eddie I'm not going to your place…I'm going to my home where people don't lie and hurt me…tell Mel I said bye…."

******With that Loren let MK. A shocked and pissed Eddie behind her.**

******Chloe: **"So about the movie…"

******Eddie: **angry, "are you serious right now…."

******Chloe: **"What…that..oh come on Eddie you really didn't think that marriage was going to last…I did it as a favor…"

******Eddie: **"a favor…first of all my marriage will last…I will guarantee you that.."

******Chloe: **"Sure didn't look that way….she was pretty upset…."

******Eddie: **"You just are so proud of yourself aren't you…."

******Chloe: **"Well…actually I am…Eddie you deserve to be with someone like me…"

******Eddie: **"That is never going to be happy…Chloe you say you love me don't you…"

******Chloe: **smiling, "Yes more than anything…"

******Eddie: **"Then let me be happy…let me be in love…you and Tyler stop ruining my marriage…"

******Chloe: **"What…does Tyler have anything to do with this…"

******Eddie: **"Why..don't you go find your boyfriend and ask him…"

******Chloe: **"He isn't my boyfriend…look Eddie I don't care about you and valley girl…I want to talk about the movie…"

******Eddie: **"What the hell….I don't….go find someone else to bother..why are you even here…did you follow me"

******Chloe: **"no actually I have a date…"

******Eddie: **"Perfect…go and find him..I'm going to meet my wife…"

******Chloe: **"Eddie wait…Dylan isn't even here yet..please talk…"

******Eddie: **"Wait did you say Dylan…"

******Chloe: **"Why..you jealous…"

******Eddie: **laughing, "Nope, but he isn't coming tonight…"

******Chloe: **"What..how do you know that…"

******Eddie: **"You know what figure it out…."

******Eddie left Chloe and found Ian and Mel and explained as quickly as possible what happened. Mel wasn't to happy, and once threatened his life if he didn't fix it.**

******When Loren reached her mom's surprisingly there was no one home. More than anything she wanted to talk to Max and Nora tonight, but they both were no where to be found. Instead Loren curled into a ball on the couch and cried herself to sleep. This night had been the worse of her life she had so many emotions ruining through her. She didn't know what to do. Loren began having dreams, but for some reason this dream was vivid. She felt herself being carried, and put into a car. Loren could feel the car moving as well as her body. Almost as it was the real thing. Loren opened up her eyes and to her shock it wasn't a dream. She went to scream but a hand went tightly over her mouth.**

******Eddie: **"babe don't scream its just me…"

******Loren: **"what the heck Eddie…now you are kidnapping me…"

******Eddie: **"what…you can't kidnap your own wife."

******Loren: **"If its against my will…that's exactly what its called…let me out..or take me home…"

******Eddie: **"I am taking you home…"

******Loren: **"No you are taking me to your con…."

******Eddie interrupted**

******Eddie: **"don't even finish that sentence Loren….that is your home…"******  
Loren: **"Oh yes and what a lovely home it is…its so cozy lets see its where my husband used to make love to his exes…oh and my husband right that lying deceiving bastard lives there too…what a great place to call home…."

******Eddie: **"babe…if it bothers you so much that I had sex with other woman there…and I did say sex because the only woman I have made love with is you…"

******Loren rolled her eyes and scoffed**

******Eddie**: "if it bothers you we will get a new place tomorrow….what ever you want…anything.."

Loren: "No…because there is still a problem you see that lying cheating husband of mine will follow…and I have nothing to say to him…"

******Eddie pulled over to the side of the road. He swiftly unbuckled and pulled Lorens face to look at him.**

******Eddie: **"I never cheated on you…."

******Loren: **"You went on dates with Chloe…"

******Eddie: **"I had a business meeting with Chloe and Osbourne…he never showed so I left.."

******Loren made a face he could tell she didn't believe him, this hurt him.**

******Eddie: **"Why would I lie to you Loren…"

******Loren: **"hmmm well your track record isn't doing anything for you right now…"

******Eddie: **"You really want to do this in a car pulled on the side of the road…"

******Loren: **" like I said don't want to have any conversation with you…"

******Eddie: **"Well I do, so we are going home whether you like it or not…"

******Loren: **"Great this night can't get any worse any way….."

******Eddie: **smiling, "I always did love your optimism…"

******Loren: **"Just drive Eddie…"

******Eddie: **"no…"

******Loren: **"What why not…"

******Eddie: **"Not before you say you love me…."

******Loren: **"Well I guess we will never leave…"

******Eddie: "**babe please….I love you so much I would do anything for you….do you know how much this is killing me…how much seeing Dylan hurt you killed me…"

******Loren was angry with Eddie she didn't know where they stood right now. She wasn't going to give up on her marriage. His vulnerability made her weak**

******Loren: **"fine…Eddie…I love you….but if you want me to stay loving you….you better have one heck of a story for all of this…"

******Eddie: **"I promise I do….I love you too Mrs. Duran…"

******Loren: **laughing, "Don't push your luck drive…"

******Eddie was happy to hear her laugh**

******Eddie: **laughing, "Yes mame…"

******Eddie drove as fast as he could back to the condo. Once he got there they politely talked to Jeffery and went upstairs. Loren walked in and sat on the couch surrounding herself with pillows so Eddie couldn't touch her.**

******Eddie: **laughing, "is the barricade necessary…"

******Loren: **"Yes…because I don't want you to touch me…not until I decide what I'm going to do…."

******Eddie: **"What do you mean by that…"

******Loren: "**Well depending on what you have to say…depends on what will happen with us…"

******Eddie had a lump in his throat she couldn't mean divorce. He got weak and sat as close as he could to the pillows. He didn't want to ask**

******Eddie: **"Are you gonna divorce me…"

******Loren: "**What…"

******Eddie: crying, "you are aren't you…I can't believe I messed this up..Loren listen to me please…look I was going to tell you about the movie..I promise…but I was never planning on doing it with Chloe…"**

******Loren stayed silent. Eddie assumed he wasn't convincing her.**

******Eddie: **crying, "I had a plan…at breakfast I was gonna tell Osbourne that I wouldn't sign if she was attached to it…that I refuse to do a movie with her…and I know how bad Osbourne wants me for the film…so I am assuming he will …"

Loren: "will what…"

******Eddie: **"That he will let me have a choice with who plays my leading lady….and I was going to tell him you…because your the only woman I want..in a movie,in my bed, in my arms, and just with me forever."

******Loren searched Eddie face. When she didn't say anything he was sure he lost her. He closed his eyes as tears streamed his face. Never again would he hold her, kiss her, touch her, all because of Chloe.**

******Eddie: **"I am so sorry Loren…you will never know how sorry…I am…please don't div…"

******Before Eddie could finish the word Loren had thrown all the pillows aside and engulfed Eddie in a kiss. The same kiss as earlier when Eddie kissed her, but this time Eddie was breathless.**

******Loren: **"Silly rock star…I never once said I was going to divorce you.."

******Eddie: **"but..you said depending on what I said…was going to tell you what happened to us…."

Loren: laughing, "yes crazy but, I just meant rather or not I would stay here…or go to my moms tonight…"

******Eddie: **smiling, "so you aren't divorcing me…"

******Loren: **"Do you want me to…."

******Eddie: **"Only if you want to bury me tomorrow…."

******Loren: **"Well then Mr. Duran I believe you will be stuck with me for life…"

******Eddie: **"hmmm…"

******Loren: **"What…"

******Eddie pulling Loren onto his lap**

******Eddie: **"Sounds like a pretty good life to me…."

******Eddie pulled Loren into another one of those kisses, and it was finally headed into the direction it had been in before Tyler messed it up.**

******Loren: **breathless, "mhmm bedroom…"

******Eddie: **"gladly.."

******Eddie pulled Loren up off the sofa. And headed to the back when her phone began to ring.**

******Eddie: **between kisses, "We….are..ignoring..it…"

******The phone stopped and started right again**

******Loren jumped off of Eddie as he protested. Loren was laughing**

******Eddie: **"Mrs. Butterworth you are going to be the death of me."

******Loren: **laughing, "let me shut it off…"

******Eddie leaned against the piano**

******Loren: **"Its pop…Mel must of told him what happen…five minutes.."

******Eddie: **"That man needs better timing…"

******Loren laughing answered the phone**

******Loren: **"Hey pop…whats up.."

******Max: **"Loren thank God you need to come down to the hospital now…"

******Loren: **"what..whats wrong.."

******Max: **"she didn't want you to find out like this…"

******Loren: **"Pop whats wrong…who is it…"

******Max: **"Its your mom…"

******Loren felt weak**

******Loren: **"mom…"

******Eddie ran and stood behind Loren and held her for support**

******Loren: **"whats wrong…"

******Max: **"She's pregnant and something has happened to the baby.."

******enjoy guys**


	36. Chapter 36

******Here comes the Stork**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******Today had been a whirlwind of emotions. Things we up and the down and somehow back up and then back down. If you told this story of tonight's events to someone Loren was sure they would laugh in your face. No one could have this much bad luck not in one night. But, then again welcome to Loren's world. Sometimes she would worry if this is how the rest of her life would go. Would she have to fight for everything for the rest of her husband. Would she have to fight for her husband from the grasp of Chloe forever. Loren frowned upon this, she knew Chloe was a perpetual liar. But, she alwaysed sounded so convincing, It didn't help that she always seemed to come around when her an Eddie were either fighting, or when Loren was vulnerable. Loren had never hated anyone until now. She couldn't stand the girl, but yet she felt sorry for her. Sorry that she was trying so hard to win someone back who wanted nothing to do with her. Chloe needed to let go, and move on. Loren finally stopped being mad at Eddie long enough to let him explain himself. He really did have a good explanation. Loren never should have been mad at him in the first place all of this drama could have been avoided. It broke her heart when he thought she was divorcing him. Loren loved him way to much to divorce him, but if he did get her mad enough she had no probably running away for a week. But, that's not how a marriage works, and she knew she had to endure the good and the bad. Things were finally picking up from where they should of ended early. Loren couldn't have been happier. Until her phone rang Max had sounded so worried. All she heard was hospital and mom when she started to panic. But then came the shes pregnant and something happened to thee baby. What my moms not pregnant. I would know I would be the first to know. Wouldn't I.**

******Eddie couldn't help but let a huge sigh of relief out. Tonight had been one for the books. After everything that had happened he was sure most people would have given up and called it quits. But, that wasn't something he ever planned on doing. He and Loren had something way to special way to intense to ever throw away. However, not even five minutes ago he feared that she was ready to give it all up. Chloe of course had to show up to Mk as soon as him and Lorne were getting ready to go home. But, this somehow didn't surprise him she always did tend to show up at the worse time. The things she spat at Loren made Eddie furious. He hated that she talked to Loren the ********way she did. She belittled everything about her. He hated that she referred to her as a child. Loren was far from a kid or that stupid valley girl name they had given her. The only thing Loren was, was his girl the love of his life. When Loren left from MK it amused Eddie that Chloe actually thought he wouldn't run after her. Like he was going to stay and continue to throw his marriage away. Then he found out she had a date with Dylan Boyd. How fitting they belonged together, they were both horrible human beings. Eddie of course found Loren, and to her dismay had given her no choice but to go home with him. When they got back he could tell she still wanted nothing to do with him, but when she said what he said would be there fate his heart crashed. Divorce, Lawyers, and a life without her were the things that flashed to his mind. He literally spat out what he had to say as fast as humanly possible. When he was done he begged her not to divorce him. Which to his relief amused her. Loren assured him that she would never do anything of the sort. Eddie was once again happy. Happy and excited that they were going in the direction the night should have been. Until her phone rang. Tomorrow he swore he was cutting them off. But, as she was on the phone he saw a look of panic across her face. As he ran behind her and pulled her to him he could feel her body shake as she was talking to Max. Something was wrong, and he need to know what.**

******Loren was still on the phone with Max, with a rather worried Eddie holding on to her.**

******Loren: **"Wait…did you just say pregnant….she's not…"

******Max: **"Yes…sweetie she is..I'll explain when you get her…but you need to soon…"

******Loren: **"Oh…okay..I will be there in ten minutes…"

******Max: **"Okay….and Loren…"

******Loren: crying, **"Yeah…"

******Max: **"It's going to be okay….I love you…"

******Loren: **"Love you too pop…see you shortly…"

******As soon as Loren hung up she went into panic mode. She pushed away from Eddie and started mumbling about everything she needed. She grabbed her purse, and started frantically looking for keys. A bewildered Eddie calming went behind her and stopped her searching and pulled her to him face to face.**

******Loren: **"Eddie I have to go…please..I need my keys…"

******Eddie: **"babe…tell me whats going on…"

******Loren: **"There's no time for that…keys…where are my darn keys…"

******Eddie pulled her once again closer to him**

******Eddie: **"Babe…calm down…"

******Loren: **crying, "I can't….she….she's…she's in the…hospital."

******Eddie: **"Babe who…who is in the hospital…"

******Loren: **"Mom…."

******Eddie: **"Why…what happened…"

******Loren: **"I can't explain Eddie…just let me go I have to go…."

******Eddie: **"I am not letting you go…until you calm down and tell me whats going on…"

******Loren explained everything that Max had told her on the phone and about Nora being pregnant.**

******Eddie: **"Pregnant….how is she…"

******Loren: **"Eddie this is not the time for me to have to explain to you how to make a baby…"

******Eddie: **"You know what I mean….babe…."

******Loren: **"I know..and I don't know I can't believe she didn't tell me…"

******Eddie: **"She had a reason….I'm more than sure…"

******Loren: **crying, "The reason being…I am a horrible daughter…"

******Eddie: **"Babe…that is so far from the truth…"

******Loren: **crying,"Really Eddie..I'm never home with her…I barely see her…I have been fighting so much with her lately…plus I got married and I'm hiding it from her…"

******Eddie: **"None of that makes you a bad daughter…it makes you human…me and pop fight all the time…and look at us…"

******Loren: **smiling, "I guess so…"

******Eddie: **"you guess…"

******Loren: **"Fine your right…but Eddie I have to go..I have to be there…I need my keys…"

******Eddie: **"No..I'm driving you…"

******Loren: **"Baby no stay…look your tired….just stay and sleep…"

******Eddie: **"In your dreams Mrs Duran…I am going…plus she is my mom as well…"

******Loren: **"I guess you have a point…"

******Eddie: **"I know I do….plus what every you go through is my problem as well….for better or worse…"

******Eddie bent down and kissed Loren Sweetly**

******Loren: **smiling, "you always know how to calm me down…."

******Eddie: **"Its a part of the job…"

******Loren: **"Mr. Duran do you know…that I love you…"

******Eddie: **smiling, "You do…thats funny because I love you too…"

******Loren kissed Eddie again this time he didn't want to pull away, but he knew he had too.**

******Eddie: **"Come on..mom's waiting…"

******Loren: **"Yes…lets okay…"

******Eddie: **"Oh and when we get there…if she's okay remind me to thank her for her timing.."

******Loren laughed as they headed to Eddies car. The couple drove in silence. Loren had began to imagine every worse scenario as possible. What if she dies, what if she losses the baby, Loren felt Eddie squeezing her hand, and looked at him.**

******Eddie: **"It will be fine…don't go to that place…"

******Loren: **"How did you know…"

******Eddie: **"babe..your my wife..like I told you before..I know my wife, and every facial expression…"

Loren just smiled at Eddie as he tuned into the hospital. Eddie and Loren met an awaiting Max at the entrance.

******Max: "**He guys what took ya'll so long…"

******Eddie: **"Sorry pop Loren had a panic attack…I had to calm her down before we could head over.."

Max sweetly looked at Loren, and pulled her in a hug

******Max: **"sweety, I'm sorry…she's okay everything will be okay…I didn't mean to scare you…"

Loren: "Its fine…where is she.."

******Max: **"In room 208…you can go see her…everything is okay..she'll explain…"

******The trio headed upstairs, and Eddie and Max let Loren go in alone. Eddie giving her a reassuring kiss before she entered. Nora was hooked up to two machines one for the baby, and the other for her.**

******When Nora saw Loren her face instantly lit up. Loren began crying.**

******Nora: **"Oh baby..what are you doing here…"

******Loren: **"Mom..I'm so sorry.."

******Nora sat up and motioned for her daughter to go over to her. She made room and pulled her crying daughter onto the bed with her. Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead the way she used to do to comfort her as a child.**

******Nora: **" honey…you have nothing to be sorry for…"

******Loren: **crying, "yes I do I have been a horrible daughter…"

******Nora: **"No you haven't…you are the best daughter..any woman could have…"

******Loren: **"Then how did I not see that my mom is pregnant…it seems obvious…"

******Nora: **"Babe I am barely showing…plus I purposely was hiding it from you…"

******Loren: **"But why…I don't care your pregnant…I want a brother or a sister…I'm happy for you…"

******Nora: **"because I'm ashamed…"

******Loren: **"Why…"

******Nora: **"I don't know who the father is…"

******Loren sat up the only person that she remembered her mom being with was done, but that had ended almost three months ago. Her mom looked around three months pregnant who else could there be.**

******Loren: **"I thought it was don…"

******Nora: **shyly, "Or max…."

******Loren: **"Wait your pregnant for Max…"

******Nora: **"There is a very slim chance I could be…"

******Loren: **"Does he know…when did you"

******Nora: "**It was once…we were both vulnerable and it was before me and Don broke up…Don was acting crazy and Max helped…and yes he knows"

******Loren: **"So are you and Max together…."

******Nora: **"Kind of..I don't know…he wants to be..but if this isn't his child…"

******Loren: **"He would love it like It was…"

******Nora: **"but its weird…."

******Loren: **"What is…."

******Nora: **"Well If this is Max's baby…then it would be sibling to you and Eddie…"

******Loren: **laughed, "your right…that is weird…but me and Eddie wouldn't be related…unless you get married..than he would be my step…"

******Nora: **laughing, "no he would be nothing to you…just your husband…"

******Loren: **"So what happened…"

******Nora: **"I went into way premature labor….and the Dr. stopped it so I'm okay..they are just monitoring me now…"

******Loren: **smiled, "I can't believe I will have a brother or sister….I can't believe I may be related to Adriana."

******Nora: **laughing, "I love you kid…you know that…"

******Loren: **"I love you too."

******Loren stayed with her mom until she fell asleep kissing her head and she quietly got out of the bed and left the room.**

******When she walked out she say Max reading, and her husband lightly snoring. Loren laughed at the sight of Eddie. Max caught sight of Loren looking at Eddie and smiled. It was the same look Katy use to give him.**

******Max: **laughing, "Loren what have you done to my son…he sat down for and after twenty minutes passed out."

******Loren: **"Tonight has been pretty eventful…"

******Max: **"He told me….everything okay now…"

******Loren: **"Yes…thankfully….so as I hear it you may be a dad again.."

******Max: **"so she told you…"

******Loren: **"Yes…I mean its a little weird…that my brother or sister may be Eddie's…"

******Max: **"but that doesn't mean y'all are related…"

******Loren: **"Oh believe me I know…besides we were together way before you and my mom…and will be married in less than a month…"

******Max:**"don't you mean remarried…"

******Loren: **"What…I don't know what your talking about…"

******Max: **"Yes you do…."

******Loren: **"How do you know.."

******Max: "**I could tell…I am that good at being a detective…"

******Loren: **"Really…"

******Max: **"No….the judge called the MK the other day wanting to let Eddie know the Marriage license was signed and ready…and to say another congrats to Mr and Mrs Duran"

******Loren: **"Oh Max..I a so…"

******Max: **"Don't be I'm happy about it…besides all that matters is that I still get my dance…"

******Loren :"**Your not gonna tell mom…."

******Max: **"No…sweetie your secret is safe with me….but make me a promise…"

******Loren: **"anything…"

******Max: **"Don't tell Eddie I know I have a plan for that later…."

******Loren: "**deal….so I guess I better wake up sleeping beauty…"

******Max: **laughing, "I suppose…but hey be nice to your brother…."

******Loren laughed as man headed into Nora's room. She like Max for her mom. Nora needed someone to make her happy. Loren took a look at Eddie and decided one of two things she could wake him up like his wife, or mess with him. Messing with him was so much funnier. Loren punched Eddie in his arm. Eddie jumped.**

******Loren: **laughing, "Wake up Bro…"

******Eddie: **"Owe..what the heck…and why are you calling me bro…"

******Loren: "**Well as I hear it mom may be having your dad's child…."

******Eddie: **confused, "What…wait….So my brother or sister would be yours…."

******Loren: **"So bro I guess we have to get this thing annulled…asap.."

******Eddie: **"Wait…huh…"

******Loren: **"Well I'm not staying married to my brother…"

******Eddie: **"wait that doesn't mean we are related….I'm gonna kill pop…"

******Loren was laughing hysterically**

******Eddie: **"How is this funny…"

******Loren: **"You should see you face….I know it doesn't mean anything…besides its only a slim chance…"

******Eddie: **"Not funny…way to mess with your exhausted husband…"

******Loren: **"Oh well then…I guess we better get you home..and put you to bed…"

******Eddie: **"hmmm…bed….sounds nice…"

******Loren: "**Yes…you need to rest….however, I am going to have dessert…"

******Eddie: "**dessert…mhmmm I like the sound of that…"

******Loren: "**No…your tired remember…"

******Loren got up and sauntered down the hall. Once again she was teasing him. He ran as fast as he could to her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.**

******Loren: **"Eddie..put me down we are in a hospital…."

******Eddie: **"Nope…sorry…you started this beside you walk to slow….and dessert is waiting…."

******Loren laughed as Eddie put her in the car and took off. When they pulled into the condo Eddie once again picked Loren up and carried her inside. Jeffery was all smiles.**

******Jeffery: "**Mr. Duran…Mrs.."

******Eddie: **laughed, "Butterwoth….for sure Butterworth…"

******Loren slapped his back as she laughed**

******Jeffery: **"Well I'm just happy that my favorite couple is all smiles again…"

******Eddie: **"So am I…"

******Loren just smiled**

******Jeffery: **"Well have a good evening…your company is waiting in the condo…"

******Loren wiggled down from Eddie**

******Loren: **"company…"

******Jeffery: **"Mr. Ian and Mrs. Mel…"

******Loren: **sarcastically, "Oh…great…thanks Jeffery..goodnight.."

******Jeffery: **"Goodnight."

******Eddie groaned as he and Loren walked into the elevator**

******Eddie: "**We are never making love again are we…."

******Loren: **"patience…."

******Loren had a wicked grin**

******Loren: **"Aren't I worth the wait…"

******Eddie groaned and begin kissing her neck.**

******Loren**: "Nope…we have guest Mr. Duran…"

******Eddie: **"Well..Mrs. Duran by the time they leave Ian will no longer be able to walk…."

******Loren kissed Eddie with another fiery kiss, that she had become rather fond of.**

******Loren: **"Be good…I promise it will be worth it…."

******Eddie: **"Fine…but if I'm gonna last I need a cold shower."

******Loren laughed as the elevator opened. Eddie opened the door to the condo and both of their mouths fell open by what they saw before them.**

******Enjoy guys**


	37. Chapter 37

******Tug of War**

******Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

******This night had been a tug of war with Loren's heart. Everything that had happened had pulled it in so many direction she was sure that it would break if one more thing had happened. Of course it did. When she got off the phone with Max she could literally feel her heart shatter into millions of pieces. Then it was like a every memory that her and her mom had together played on repeat over her head. She couldn't handle it, and slipped into a panic attack. All Loren knew at that moment was one thing she had to leave as quickly as possible. Of course being Eddie the man that he was held her and comforted her until she was once yet again calm. She had planned to go on her on, but of course he wouldn't let. He may know it, and he may not but in that instant not only was he forgiven but she feel more in love if that was humanly possible. Loren felt the pieces of her heart begin to mend. When Loren finally got to Nora she just couldn't help, but think how small she looked in the bed. Loren couldn't fight the tears when she saw the machines. Her and her mom knew exactly what she needed and Loren was more than happy to be in her moms arms. Nora comforted her and told her how crazy she was for thinking she was a bad daughter. Then the news she was pregnant, almost 3 months. Loren was excited she always wanted a brother and sister. There went her heart again slowly rising. Then she told her it may be Max's baby. It was weird very weird actually, but all she cared was that her mom and the baby would be fine. Loren was more than happy to take her hubby home and have a much needed dessert, until they opened the door and got a shock of her life.**

******Eddie felt horrible about everything that happened tonight. Yes he knew that she forgave him, and she understood. But, he hated that he even put her in the predicament that she would have to understand anything. He didn't want to be the type of husband that hid things and lie to his wife. When he saw her fall apart after being on the phone with his dad he couldn't help , but wrap her in his arms. She was talking crazy saying she was a bad daughter, and that killed him. It was so far from the truth. Loren was always hard on herself he blamed her dad. Trent was the one who did all of this made her insecure in the way people loved her. Well Eddie knew he was wrong, but in this minute he vowed never to hurt her again like he had tonight. Eddie held her until she was calmed, and took her to the hospital. He didn't realize how exhausted he ********was until he had sat sown. He had explained the night to his father. Who simply told him that marriage wasn't always sunshine and roses, sometimes its full of storms. But, he explained that it was how they mange the storm that made the marriage strong. Eddie smiled his pop always gave the best advice. He quickly fell asleep, he was surprise how comfortable he was. Well he was until her felt someone punch him, it didn't hurt but it was enough to bring him back to reality. When he opened his eyes he saw what he had been dreaming of. His gorgeous wife with a huge smile on her face. He loved that smile, he would give his lie for that smile. Even though she teased him for her mom carrying his dad's baby. Well, maybe that was way past weird. Then she decided to drive him crazy teasing him. He couldn't wait to get her home for some much needed dessert. Of course his hopes were crushed whenever Jeffery told him Mel and Ian were waiting for them. It was going to be a long wait for Dessert. However, when he opened the door he saw that someone had already cu into his pecan pie.**

******Eddie and Loren couldn't help it their jaws dropped with the sight of their two best friends intangled on the soda. They didn't look to have made love. Shirts we thrown on the floor, but thankfully from what they could tell Ian and Mel both had their bottoms on. Loren didn't know what to do. She just gave her husband a look as he began dying in laughter. He would think this is funny. But, some how Loren didn't find the thought of Mel cheating on Adam funny at all. Loren moved into their direction and Eddie grabbed her arm, bringing out of the condo and softly shutting the door.**

******Loren: **"What are you doing….we have to break that up…"

******Eddie: **laughing, "Babe..leave them…its cute…"

******Loren: **"Eddie nothing about that is cute…."

******Eddie: **laughing, "okay…wrong choice of words…"

******Loren: **"Very wrong choice…that should not be happening…"

******Eddie: **"okay..I'm confused why don't we want our friends to be happy…"

******Loren: **"I do….but I think you are over looking something…"

******Eddie: **"Which is.."

******Loren: **"Mel has a boyfriend…Adam remember…"

******Eddie: **"Oh..I forgot…but did you really think they looked happy at your house the other night…"

******Loren: **"No…but she doesn't need to cheat on him…this has to stop…"

******Eddie: **"You really want to go in there…a break them up…"

******Loren: **"No…"

******Eddie: **"Goo…"

******Loren: **Interrupting, "I want you too…"

******Eddie: **laughing, "No way…nope…I will not block Ian from having his dessert…"

******Loren: **"Really…."

******Eddie: **"Yes really…and there is nothing that you Mrs. Duran can say to change that…"

******Loren: **"there's nothing…"

******Eddie: **"Nothing."

******Loren walked up to Eddie and began running her hand slowly across his chest under his shirt.**

******Loren: **"Mr. Duran…if you don't break them up…you will not have dessert for a long long time,"

Loren began kissing Eddie's neck and coyly began whispering in his ear.

Loren: whispering, "believe me….you don't want to miss out on…dessert"

******Eddie was breathless, man she was good. Eddie reached behind him and opened the door, with a slight groan and a huge smile from Loren. Eddie went to block his friend.**

******Eddie: **loudly, "Hey guys…"

******Ian and Mel jumped up. Mel grabbed a pillow to cover herself she was wearing a bra, but she felt very exposed.**

******Ian: **"Mate hey…um..whats up.."

******Eddie: **laughing, "I could ask you the same…"

******Ian: **"um we were just…"

******Mel: **"talking…"

******Eddie: **"Well Mel..I must say I like the way you talk…"

******Loren hauled off and slapped him**

******Eddie: **"owe what was that for…."

******Loren: **"Really….really your gonna ask that…"

******Eddie just laughed**

******Loren: **"Um Mel…what the heck is going on..have you forgotten about…"

******Mel: **"Lo no….I could never forget about you…I love you…your my best friend…My soul mate..my sista from another mista…"

******Loren: **"Noooo…Mel..I was gonna say adam….wait are you drunk."

******Mel: **"Maybe an itsy bitsy….teeny weeny…. yellow polk a dot bikini..that she wore for the first timetoday….I love that commercial so catchy…what were we talking about"

******Loren: **"Ian you got her drunk…she's 18…"

******Mel: **"Woah…you are in big trouble Ian Mom is in the house…"

******Ian: **"We were just having some fun…."

******Loren: **"Well if her mom sees her like this the only fun she will be having is in her room…until she is forty…"

******Eddie: **"Well…she's just gonna have to stay here with us…"

******Loren: **"and give these two another opportunity…to finish what they started."

******Ian: **"I like the sound of that…"

******Mel: **"Me too…."

******Loren: **"No no no…Mel we are going to my place…."

******Eddie: **"say what…"

******Loren: **"I am taking Mel to my house…to sober her up…and to get some rest."

******Eddie: **"Are you kidding me…but what about…."

******Loren: **"Mel, Ian..I am going talk to my husband in our room for five minutes…no funny business."

******Loren grabbed Eddies hand and pulled him in the room. Eddie flopped on their bed.**

******Eddie: **"Are you trying to kill me…."

******Loren sat down next to Eddie**

******Loren: **"Babe…I am trying to do anything but…"

******Eddie learned up and his arm, and pulled Loren to him**

******Eddie: **"I need you…I want you…so much.."

******Loren: **"babe the same for me…but if I don't sober Mel up..she is gonna do something that she will hate herself for…Mel isn't a cheater..I as her friend have to help her…"

******Eddie: **"Ugh fine…but are you coming back tomorrow…"

******Loren: **"With mom in the hospital..and everything tonight…I can't even thing about school tomorrow…"

******Eddie: s**miling, "so what does that mean…"

******Loren: **"It means..Mr, Duran that before you are even awake I will be in your arms in our bed…."

Eddie engulfed Loren in his arms

******Eddie: **"Well….without you here there will be no sleep…So I will be waiting until I get you in my arms…"

******Loren: "**um..Eddie…"

******Eddie: "**Huh…"

******Loren: **"I don't want..to be a controlling wife…"

******Eddie: "**babe…your far from it…what."

******Loren: **"Promise me that you want go out and drink with Ian again tonight…if you want to drink just do it home….after everything I don't want to have to worry bout my husband being out tonight…"

******Eddie: **"I promise I am not leaving the condo….after you leave I am gonna kill Ian and hide his body..for ruining dessert…and then I will wait for my wife to get home…did I say how sor…"

******Loren: **"No more apologies…thank you…."

******Eddie: **"Mrs. Duran you are more than welcome….."

******Loren: **"do you know how much I love you…because Mr. Duran I love you so very much…"

******Eddie: **"I love you more…."

******Loren: **laughing, "not possible…"

******Eddie kissed Loren with fire and passion, that literally made her toes curl**

******Eddie: **breathless, "Get out…"

******Loren: **confused, "what…"

******Eddie: **"Mrs. Butterworth…if you don't get out know…I have about ten ways in my head right now of making you stay…"

******Loren laughed she stood quickly bent down and kissed her husband**

******Eddie: **"Ugh…tell Ian..I'll be out after I shower ten times…."

******Loren: **"Okay…babe I love you…"

******Eddie **"I love you….and hey…"

******Loren: **"yeah.."

******Eddie: **"Tomorrow you tell Kelly…that outfit is only to be worn for only me…."

******Loren: **laughing, "gotcha…"

******Loren walked out or the room and into the living room where Mel and Ian looked like they were two kids that had got put in time out for stealing cookies.**

******Loren: **"Mel are you ready…"

******Mel: **"Yes guard…take me to your prison…"

******Loren: **"Ian…Eddie will be down soon..he has to shower…"

******Ian: **"I guess I'm not the only one who needs a cold one…."

******Loren: **laughing, "Goodnight Ian…"

******Loren grabbed Mel and headed out and to Mel's car. Loren of course drove and went straight to her house. Once inside she helped a very wasted Mel into her bedroom.**

******Mel: **"You are my besty you know that…you take such good care of me.."

******Loren: **"Mel rest okay…will talk in the morning…"

******Mel: **"Fine…Momma Lo…I will rest..night night…"

******Loren: **laughing "night..night.."

******Mel quickly fell asleep and Loren laid down to do the same. Back at the condo Eddie had just finished showing and went to talk to ian.**

******Ian**: "mate…enjoy your cold shower…"

******Eddie: **"Do not mock me…I heard the other shower…I could ask you the same thing…"

******Ian: **"Yeah..what a night…so what do you say we head out nights still young…"

******Eddie: **"No can do…"

******Ian: "**What…your gonna refuse a night on the town with your best mate…"

******Eddie: **"Yes…and besides we already went out…"

******Ian: "**Well…I never thought I would see the day…."

******Eddie: **"Well what can I say….I love my wife..and she doesn't need to worry about her husband getting drunk."

******Ian: **"So everything fine with you two…"

******Eddie: **"Better than fine…."

******Ian laughed**

******Eddie: **"Whats so funny…"

******Ian: **"Just the way you talk about her…I mean think about it if the truth about Chloe wouldn't have come out you would be married to her…**"**

******Eddie: **"and very unhappy….but, can I tell you the truth…"

******Ian: **"sure…."

******Eddie: **"Even if Chloe wouldn't have turned out to be such a monster..I think I would have ended it…"

******Ian: **"Really why…."

******Eddie: **smiling, "for Loren….no matter what I think ….no I know…I would have always ended up with Loren…she's my soul mate."

******Ian: **"I think I know what you mean mate…"

******Eddie: **smiling "wait do you mean Mel?"

******Ian: **"I think i'm in love with her…this is crazy I was once with 6 models in one night…"

******Eddie: **"I remember…"

******Ian: **"that was a great night….but…."

******Eddie: **"shes changing you…"

******Ian: **"yeah….I mean this girl is more confident that any other woman I have ever met…she so sarcastic….and punchy so drives me insane…and"

******Eddie: **"you can't get enough of her…"

******Ian: **"Exactly.."

******Eddie: "**I know the feeling…Loren has a way of driving me insane without not even knowing she's doing it….she walks in a room and leaves me breathless…"

******Ian: **"These two will be the death of us….especially since me and Mel were so rudely interrupted…"

******Eddie decided not to bring up Adam, he didn't want Ian to fill bad or ruin Mel's character. They were both to wasted to even realize what they were doing.**

******Eddie: **"Well…I figured since you blocked me for the night I would return the favor…."

******Ian: **"touche….can we make an agreement…"

******Eddie: **laughing, "never to do favors for each other any more…"

******Ian: **"Exactly…"

******Eddie and Ian spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. Eddie was friend was around. He just wished Loren was with him.**

******Back at Nora's it was barely six in the morning when Mel awoke. She quickly sat up not knowing where she was, loss balanced and feel off the bed waking Loren.**

******Loren: **"What…the Mel are you okay…"

******Mel: **"I feel like I got hit by a bus….why in Earth are you yelling…geez woman use your inside voice."

Loren: laughing, "that would be your hang over talking…"

******Mel: **"Hangover…I didn't drink…what are you talking about…"

******Loren: **"Mel…think really really hard about last night….with you and Ian…..what happened…"

******Mel: **"well after you and Eddie left…we were having trouble coming up with conversation…"

******Loren: **"Thats hard to believe…haven't y'all been talking on the phone…"

******Mel: **"Well that's just it we have been….but being face to face it was nerve wrecking…like we didn't know what to do or say …so ….oh my God…"

******Loren: **"what.."

******Mel: **"I drank a lot last night…."

******Loren: **laughing, "I know…why is the question…"

******Mel: **"Like I said we were having trouble starting conversation…so I came up with a game…I decided that we should play Never have I ever…."

******Loren: **"Of course you did…so how did alcohol become involved"

******Mel: **"Well…Ian thought it would fun..that when he had done what the person said we take a shot…."

******Loren: **"Of course he did…"

******Mel: **"anyway…mother….it was funny we were asking stupid questions…and we were just laughing…."

******Loren: **"Like what…what were some of the questions"

******Mel: **"one was never had I ever ran through an airport butt naked with my best

friend…and Ian took two shots for that questions…..so he and his best friend have done that twice…"

******Loren: **"Wait….Eddie….no my Eddie ran through an airport butt naked with Ian…."

******Mel: **laughing, "twice,"

******Loren: **laughing, "oh he will so never leave this down…."

******Mel: **"Oh well there's one you may not like…"

******Loren: **"what…"

******Mel:**"Well Ian said Never had I ever had a best friend with a sex name like Mrs Butterworth…."

******Loren could feel the red consume her face**

******Loren: **"What…please tell you didn't"

******Mel: **"I took a shot…"

******Loren: **"I can't believe he told him….I'm gonna kill him…."

******Mel: **"I'm still yet to know about that by the way…."

******Loren: **"I am not telling this right now…I gonna kill him….but back on subject the game…."

******Mel: **"right so…the more and more we drink the more ironically serious it got…until the last question…."

******Mel stopped and froze where she was. Loren was instantly worried Mel was as white as a ghost.**

******Loren:**"Mel….Mel what wrong…Mel"

******Mel: **"He took a shot….when I said I never had I ever said…."

******Loren: **"what….what did you ask…."

******Mel: **"oh my God…he took a shot…"

******Loren:**"Mel….never had I ever what….what did you say…."

******Enjoy Guys**


	38. Chapter 38

**Truth or Dare**

**Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

**Mel kept replaying the events of last night in her head over and over. Still she couldn't understand how all of this happened. She still couldn't understand what happened between her and Ian. Mel was just trying to be a good friend to Lo. When what happened between her and Dylan broke up after Mel punched him. Ian and herself thought it would be best for them to be alone. To be able to work out the crazy events of what had happened. Mel loved Loren and Eddie together. Eddie made Loren smile like she had never seen her smile before. Almost the same way Ian made her smile. Mel shook her head no not Ian, Adam is my boyfriend. Mel sat awkwardly waiting for her best friend and Eddie to make up. Until she saw Loren storm out, and Eddie walking with his head down to their table. He quickly explained that Chloe had ruined there moment and he had to go after her. Before Ian or I could protest he was out of the door, not that neither won of us would have. I suggested that we should call it a night. Mel needed to stop her internal torture of her feelings for Ian especially since she was with Adam. She was more than ready to go home, but of course Ian asked her to say. When a man looks that good and talks that smooth who was she to resist. So Mel stayed and It was beyond awkward. Mel racked her brain with something to talk about, and that's when the bright idea of playing a game popped in her head. Now she wished she would of just shut up and never had spoke that thought out loud. Ian was more than willing to play giving the suggestion to put alcohol in the mix. Again Mel now regretted agreeing to it. Because look at the mess she was in now. She wasn't suppose to be having these feelings for him especially now while she was with Adam. But she couldn't get out of her head the last shot. More or less what he took the shot to. Did he mean to? Did he hear her right? Was it crazy that she thought the same about him? One thing was for sure she was in a big mess.**

**Loren couldn't pull her eyes away from Mel. She just kept searching her face over and over again. Her face had turned a white that Loren had never seen before. Mel looked like she saw a ghost. It was truly scarey to see her best friend like this. Loren had been the one responsible for getting Mel and Adam together. As a matter of fact she had to almost force them together after Mel got hurt because Adam asked her to go the dance with him. They seemed perfect together, and they always looked so happy. Well, that was until Eddie had pointed out that the pair didn't seem to happy at her and Eddie's engagement announcement. But she was so sure that they belonged together. Well, that was until she saw Mel with Ian. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it almost seem like the connection her and Eddie had. No matter what though Loren stood behind her decision to bring the pair up last night. Mel hated people who cheated on one another,and being her best friend she refused to let her become what she hated. But Loren need to know why she was spooked. What did Ian drink to that was so shocking. I mean what ever it was couldn't be that bad, or could it. Regardless Loren would be with her until she was ready to talk. Mel had came to her rescue so many times. Now it was her time to rescue her. She just wished she knew what she was being rescued from.**

**Loren walked over to Mel and gently rubbed her hand on your back. **

**Loren**: "Mel..."

**Melissa was silent**

**Loren: **"Mel...are you okay..."

**Mel: **"Huh...oh sorry...me yeah I'm fine..."

**Loren: **"Well you don't seem like it..."

**Mel: "**What do you mean..."

**Loren: **"Your as white as a ghost...and you were saying something about Ian taking a shot...then nothing..."

**Mel was once again silent**

**Loren: **"Look you don't have to talk about...I'm here when your ready..."

**Mel: **"No...I want to tell you..."

**Loren: "**okay.."

**Mel: "**It's just that I don't even understand it...or why he took a shot...I mean maybe he misunderstood me..."

**Loren:** "Mel...sweety I am so confused...I can't help until I know why he took a shot..."

**Mel: **"Okay...well remember how I told you things got stupid, but kind of serious...if that makes any sense..."

**Loren**: "It doesn't...but you were both pretty drunk so I can see how it could be stupid but serious.."

**Mel: **"Well we were playing..and It was my turn..so I said Never have I ever said..."

**Mel was once again silent. She had this look of confusion on her face. Loren couldn't take this it was tormenting her.**

**Loren: **"Just say it...Never have I ever said..."

**Mel lost it, the tears began to flow**

**Loren: **"Shh...Mel it's okay..."

**Mel: **crying, "I am in love with Melissa sanders..."

**Loren: **"What..."

**Mel: **crying, "Thats what I said...Never have I ever said...I am in love with Melissa Sanders..."

**Loren: **"and he took a shot..."

**Mel: **sobbing, "he...took..a shot..."

**Loren: **"Shhh...its gonna be okay...why are you beating yourself up over this..."

**Mel: **"Because...Iam a horrible person..."

**Loren: **"No you are not..."

**Mel: **"I have a boyfriend...and I have another man confessing that he is in love with me...I...kissed him...I almost slept with him...I am a cheater..."

**Loren:** "No...I will not let you talk about yourself like that...Look Mel you are not a bad person...and you only kissed him...I stopped it before anything happened...You are not a cheater..you were drunk ...just talk to Adam..."

**Mel: **crying, "That's the problem I don't want to...Lo I think I'm in love with Ian..."

**Loren engulfed her best friend in a hug and just held her. She knew that's what she needed. She needed to be comforted. Mel pulled back from Loren after sobbing on her shoulder for nearly thirty minutes.**

**Loren: **"This is naturally...you aren't a bad person Mel...but you have to end things with Adam.."

**Mel: **"I know I will...It's just..."

**Loren: "**What.."

**Mel:** "Well...when we were sober, and alone we barely spoke...I need to see if he cares about me when he is sober...Lo do you think he meant it...do you think he is in love with me..."

**Loren: **"Honestly, yes...but your right you need to see if he cares about you when you are both sober...and I have an idea..."

**Mel: **"whats the plan..."

**Loren: **"We are going to spend the day with the boys...will stay there tonight...hang out and have a good time...no kissing...and no sex..."

**Mel: "**Sounds great...but what about school Mrs. Goody Goody...and Lisa.."

**Loren: **"Well..I texted Lisa last night...and told her you were with me because my mom is in the hospital...and we can play hooky one day..."

**Mel: **"wait...Nora is in the hospital.."

**Loren shook her head and told Mel about the pregnancy and the possibility that Max could be the father.**

**Mel: **"WOW...so you and Ed..."

**Loren: **"Would no where be related...besides we are already married..."

**Mel: "**Gotcha...so should I call Adam now..."

**Loren: **"I feel horrible saying this...but lets go with my plan first,and make one hundred percent sure you feel the way you do..."

**Mel: **"Okay...sounds great.."

**Loren: **"I'm gonna call Eddie and tell him..."

**Loren walked out of her room, and called Eddie. She smiled as she saw that he changed his name in her phone to hubby.**

**Eddie:** groggy, "Hello..."

**Loren:** laughing, "Good morning sleep head...

**Eddie: "**Hey beautiful...where are you..."

**Loren: **"I'm at home..."

**Eddie: "**No your not...because if you were you would be in my arms and not on the phone withme.."

**Loren: **"You know what..I mean I'm at mom's..."

**Eddie:** "When are you coming..."

**Loren: **"Babe...it's like 6:30..."

**Eddie: **"So..I don't care I'm tired...because I couldn't sleep..I missed my wife to much..."

**Loren: **"I missed you too...but what are you going to do when I have to stay here..for the rest of the month...remember."

**Eddie: **"Ugh...I will be sleep deprived...and a very scarey looking rock star..."

**Loren: **laughing, "Well you will be able to sleep on the weekends...when I am home.."

**Eddie**: "Oh no...they will be no sleeping what so ever..."

**Eddie didn't want to bring up last night, but he had to**

**Eddie: **"so babe...about las..."

**Loren: **"I told you already...its over..we are fine better than fine..okay.."

**Eddie: **"I love you..."

**Loren: **"I love you too..."

**Eddie: "**So...when do I get to see you..."

**Loren: **"Well..thats why I'm calling...I was thinking maybe Mel and I could just hangout with you guys today..Mel needs to figure some things out..I thought we could have a slumber party with you guys..."

**Eddie: "**As in...I get to have my wife in my bed tonight...I love that Idea..."

**Loren: **"Well not really..Me and Mel will be sharing the guest room..."

**Eddie: **"What...why..."

**Loren: "**Because I told Mel no kissing...no sex..."

**Eddie: **"You have got to be kidding me...I can't do that...besides we don't have sex we make love..."

**Loren: **"Touche Mr. Duran...but I need us to set an example...please baby pretty please..."

**Eddie: **"Ugh fine...but you so owe me..."

**Loren: **"Thank you...get some rest...Mel and I will be over soon..."

**Eddie:** "Can't I have to take a cold shower now...and I have a house to clean...for some reason crazy reason someone popped balloons all over..."

**Loren: **laughing, "I'm sorry...I really did love it though before everything happened..."

**Eddie: **"I know you did...I am just relived that it was the balloons and not me..."

**Loren:** "about that..um there's a knife in my night stand..."

**Eddie: "**What..."

**Loren: **"I will see you soon..I love you..."

**Before Eddie could say anything Loren hung up the phone.**

**All Eddie could do was shake his head as he went to wake his buddy. Eddie quietly walked up behind the sofa with a big smirk on his face. He leaned over Ian and yelled as loud as he could fire. Eddie folded over laughing as Ian flipped off the sofa.**

**Ian: "**What the heck mate...trying to scare a person have to death..."

**Eddie: "**That is pay back..."

**Ian: **"For what..."

**Eddie: **"Well the girls will be here soon and we are having an all day slumber party...because Mel is trying to figure out how she feels about you"

**Ian: **"shouldn't I get a thank you..."

**Eddie:** "Hardly..I am not aloud to kiss or make love to my wife...because she thinks it will help Mel resist your charm..."

**Ian: "** thats unlikely no one can resist..."

**Eddie: **"Well she better...because I need tonight to go smoothly..I want my wife happy,,,and more than anything I just want to hold her..."

**Ian:** "aww mate you turned all sappy on me..."

**Eddie: **"Shut up and help me clean up..."

**Ian: **"So Mel remembers some of last night..."

**Eddie: **"It look so..."

**Ian: **"Do you think she cares about me as much as I care about her..."

**Eddie: **"I hope so..."

**Ian:** "So do I..."

**Eddie and Ian cleaned the house. Loren sent Eddie a text letting them know they were on there way, and for them to wear pajamas. Eddie said a silent prayer that she didn't have anything sexy on. If she did he may die. Eddie heard a knock on the door, and he couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. His wife was home.**

**Eddie: **"Hey beauti...Mel..."

**Mel: **laughing, "back at you handsome.."

**Eddie:** laughing, "where's Loren..."

**Mel: "**She is coming...she trying to pay Jeffery off..."

**Eddie: **laughing, "was it working..."

**Mel:** "No...not what so ever..."

**Eddie heard the ding of the elevator, and his face lit up. Mel pushed past eddie**

**Mel: **"You better go kiss her in the hallway..because once she is inside its hands off..."

**Eddie: **"I'll be right back..."

**Loren was about to walk off the elevator when she felt someone pulling her. She laughed as Eddie engulfed her into a hug. She went to speak but Eddie had another idea. He crashed his lips unto hers with a fiery but passionate kiss. Loren pulled away.**

**Loren:** laughing, "I haven't been here for five minutes..and you already are breaking my rules..."

**Eddie:** "I did no such thing...Mel gave me permission...as long as it was in the hallway..."

**Loren: **"Well in that case..."

**Loren reached up to Eddie, and kissed him yet again. When they finally pulled apart she rested her forehead against his.**

**Loren: **"I missed u..."

**Eddie: **"I missed u too...but I have to say I miss Mrs. Butterworth more..."

**Loren pulled away, and playfully punched Eddie in his chest. In return he acted as if it hurt.**

**Eddie:** "What was that for...that could be considered spousal abuse..."

**Loren: **"That was for that nickname...Jeffery will not call me anything but...and as I hear it Ian knows about it as well..."

**Eddie: **"Well...what can I say I love me some Mrs. Butterworth..."

**Loren: **"Well how would you like it if I gave you a nickname..."

**Eddie: **"Go for it...but I'm warning you it's hard to embarrass me..."

**Loren: **"I will think of something..."

**Eddie laughed as he pulled Loren into the apartment. Mel and Ian were confused with the weird look on her face.**

**Ian: **"Mate are you that bad of a kisser..."

**Eddie: **"hardly Mrs. Butterworth.."

**Loren hit him again in the stomach, this time she wasn't playing.**

**Eddie:** "ow...Loren is trying to think of a nickname for me..."

**Loren: **"oh I got it...Mr. Potato head...get it because my horrible nick name starts with a Mrs..."

**Mel: **"Um...Lo...do you want people to refer to you to Mrs. Potato head..."

**Ian: **"Yeah...besides your head is more potato shape than my mates..."

**Eddie was killing himself laughing**

**Loren: **"Fine...then what about Mr. Magoo...no that sounded horrible coming out of my own mouth..."

**Mel:** "Okay I'm dying hear...how did you get the nickname..."

**Loren explained how she had accidentally given the name to herself. **

**Mel: **"Oh my poor lo...so its not some kind of bedroom name...that's disappointing.."

**Eddie: **"Well it wasn't at first...until the syrup in the bedroom..."

**Loren:** "Eddddie..."

**Mel and Ian were laughing**

**Eddie: **"What...they are our best friends...besides what a night..."

**Ian: "**Syrup...really..."

**Eddie: **"Oh yeah...I bought a case..."

**Mel: **"Wow...impressive...Mrs. Butterworth"

**Loren: **" Enough already...Mr. Duran just know by the end of the night you will have a nick name..."

Ian: laughing, "Well your in luck..because there was a nickname Eddie had as a kid...that he absolutely hated..."

**Loren: **"Really what..is it..."

**Ian: **"Well you see..."

**Eddie: **"If you don't want to be thrown of my balcony...you will hush it..."

**Loren: "**Um...no not fair...spill Ian..."

**Ian: **"I'm sorry my loyalty is to my mate..."

**Loren: **"Fine...but I promise both of you I will find out what it was by the end of the night..."

**Eddie:** "Good luck Mrs. Butterworth..."

**The four had spent the day lunging around watching movies, eating takeout, and just enjoying each others company. The day flew by it was already almost seven, and Eddie could not take another romantic comedy. He needed to have some fun. He went into the kitchen for water and when he got out her had a great day. He wrapped his arms around Loren.**

**Loren:** "What movie do you want to watch next..."

**Ian: **"something with action for the love of Jesus...if I have to watch A Walk To Remember or anything like The Luck One Again..I may throw myself off your balcony..."

**Mel: "**What..about Garden State.."

**Loren: **"Oh my God...Ian best movie ever..."

**Ian: "**You said that about the last two..."

**Eddie: **"I have a better Idea..."

**Loren: **"What...you watched Garden State with me...you said you loved it..."

**Eddie: **"No babe not a movie...Lets play a game..."

**Ian:** "I don't know mate..last night Mel and my game kind of spun out of control..."

**Mel looked at Ian she had been waiting for this all day. **

**Mel: **"You remember..."

**Ian: **"How could I forget...I remember every last shot I took..."

**Mel: **"Even..the last one..."

**Ian: **"Especially the last one..."

**Mel looked away. Ian gently turned her face back to his**

**Ian: **"I meant it you know...Its true I am in love with you..."

**Mel:** "I don't know what to say..."

**Ian:** "Don't say anything...we will talk tomorrow...today is about you figuring out your feelings...I will wait..forever if I have to..."

**Mel: **"Thank you..."

**Ian picked up Mels hand and kissed it**

**Ian: **"Your welcome..."

**Loren: **"That is so sweet...Eddie we have to watch Garden State now..."

**Mel:** "No Eddie's right lets play a game...it worked out last night...who knows what it will do tonight..."

**Loren: **"Fine...babe what game do you have in mine..."

**Eddie: **"lets play Truth or Dare..."

**Eddie thought he could use this to his advantage in order to finally kiss Loren again. However Loren couldn't have been more happy this was how she would find out Eddie's childhood nick name. She had been trying all day but Ian wouldn't budge.**

**Loren: "**Thats a great Idea babe..."

**Ian: "**Yeah sound likes fun..."

**Eddie**: "Great Lo babe...do you want to go first.."

**Loren: **"Sure...but to make it fair if you must complete your dare, and you have to answer truthfully...no matter what.."

**Eddie: **"That seems fair...all dares must be completed...all truths no matter what has to be the truth..."

**Loren: **"Great..."

**Loren stared at Ian and gave him a wink. Eddie smiled widely knowing exactly what she was about o do. Eddie's mind was to preoccupied with thinking how he wanted someone to dare him to just simply kiss his wife. To see the evil exchange between Loren and his mate.**

**Eddie: **"Okay babe pick someone..."

**Loren:** "Um...Ian...Truth or dare..."

**Eddie thought she for sure would ask Mel or himself, what could she want to dare Ian with. He knew he would never say truth.**

**Ian:** "Truth..."

**Did he just say truth, Eddie glanced at his wife who had an evil smirk on her face. Please please don't let her.**

**Loren:** "What is Eddie Duran's childhood nickname..."

**Enjoy guys**


	39. Chapter 39

**Awkward **

**Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

**At this very moment Loren could not be any happier. Everything that happened yesterday was so far out of her mind. To be honest she really didn't care anymore about any of it. Because, the truth was no matter what anyone would do to Eddie or her they would never be able to take away the moments like these. The moments like today when they were just hanging out with their two best friends, and being a happily married couple. Today had been perfect in her book. Yes it was killing her that she couldn't kiss Eddie, but this ultimately was for the greater good. Loren really wanted Mel to figure out her feelings for Ian with no distractions. Somehow she just thought that with Eddie all over her all day it would be just a tiny bit distracting. No that Loren would of minded. Mel has always been Loren's number one fan. So today was about her. Loren had suggested a movie marathon, and then later so thought they could have a quiet dinner and just talk. Until Eddie had decided that they needed something fun to do, and suggested a game. When he said Truth or dare Loren couldn't of been more happy. Loren had begged Ian all day to tell her his childhood nickname, but he wouldn't for nothing. It was driving her insane. Eddie had told almost everyone about Mrs. Butterworth. It was time she had so ammunition against him. Something she could pay Jeffery to call him to where he would never stop. Now was her chance. Loren asked Ian truth or dare. She was elated when he said truth. She was about to find her ammunition. She wondered what it could be, and why Eddie hated it so much.**

**Against every male bone in his body Eddie had agreed to play the platonic date thing tonight. He had to admit I was nice just being with friends. Nice being able to finally be a married couple for a day without having drama, or hiding that they were indeed married. The best decision he could of ever made was the decision to include their two best friends in their secret. Loren and Mel had been inseparable since age four, and Eddie and Ian since he could remember. The main reason Eddie agreed to today was because he knew how much Ian cared about Mel. What Eddie wanted more than anything was for Mel to figure out if she felt the same way. Ian had been there for Eddie through all the Chloe drama. Ian had been there when he was trying to figure out his feelings for Loren. So now he was getting repaid. Eddie would do whatever it took for his friend to find the happiness that he and Loren shared. He honestly, believed that Mel was the one for him. Granted tonight had been painfully hard. Given the fact that Loren and Mel picked two romantic movies it was killing him even more. Eddie couldn't take another movie watching couple kiss when he couldn't even touch his own wife. So he had a plan. He had been good, but now it was time to finally have a chance to be with Loren. He decided they had to play truth or dare. He was more than certain that Ian had his back, and would dare him to kiss Loren. However, what he was not expecting was Loren getting Ian to agree to a truth question. He couldn't believe how incredibly smart she was. But, one thing was for sure she was not hearing that horribly nickname. I mean he was only 5 when he got it. Eddie would do anything and everything to stop her from hearing it. Because the moment she did he would never be able to live it down.**

**Loren had just asked Ian a truth question when Eddie groaned as loud as possible. Mel couldn't help but laugh. Ian decided to take the opportunity to rub the question in yet again.**

**Ian:** "I'm sorry Loren, I couldn't hear what you said over that loud noise coming from my mate over there...Would you mind repeating the question again."

**Eddie:** "Ian are you serious right now, you heard what she asked"

**Ian: **"No mate I don't believe I did..Loren love why don't you ask me again."

**Loren:** laughing, "Well, Ian my truth for you is what Is Eddie Duran's childhood nickname."

**Eddie: **"Ian, you have my back remember...you don't have to answer this."

**Mel: **"Oh I believe he does, don't you remember Eddie...You said everyone had to answer all the truths honestly"

**Eddie:** "That was before my dear wife asked him to tell her my nickname. Besides what kind of truth is that anyway, shouldn't it be about him."

**Loren: **"It is about him, its about his nickname for his best friend..So Ian spill it."

**Ian: **"Sorry mate"

**Eddie: **"I will pay you ten grand cash right now"

**Ian: **"What,"

**Eddie: **"Don't tell her this story, and it yours."

**Ian:** "Thanks for the offer but I'm good,"

**Eddie: **"Ian..Its ten grand man...ten grand,"

**Loren: **"Eddie you are not paying him off let him tell the story all ready."

**Eddie: ** "Why do you want to know some stupid childhood nickname, its not like I know any of yours."

**Loren: "**Yes you do its Lo, and besides I deserve to know after you tell everyone about Mrs.Butterworth. Eddie I will never be able to live that down. Your nickname can't be as bad as that"

**Ian: "**Oh I beg to differ,"

**Loren: **"Really, wait there is no way. It would have to be a joke about his manhood for it to be anyworse."

**Ian couldn't help but fold over and began to laugh**

**Mel:** "Wait...Eddie is that why you don't want us to know. Is it a joke about your manhood."

**Eddie just rolled his eyes at Mel. He had finally got rid of this stupid nickname.**

**Eddie: **"Ian, for the love of all that is holy don't,"

**Loren: **"Ian spill it.."

**Eddie: "** Ian don't,"

**Loren knew exactly what she had to do to get this story out of Ian. It would be breaking her rules, but she had to she needed to know what it was. **

**Loren: **"Eddie if you let Ian tell me your nickname, I will use the last dare of the game to dare you to make love to me."

**Eddie growled, she knew how to fight dirty. It was one of the many reasons he loved her, and he had missed her so much lately he couldn't turn it down. Loren of course knew this, she would manipulate her way into getting what she wanted.**

**Eddie: **"Fine, but Ian you must tell the full story not just the nickname. Also its also important to note that my hearing was not very good at a young age due to all of the concerts I went to."

**Loren felt like this was Christmas, it worked he agreed**

**Loren: **"Its noted okay Ian what is the story,"

**Ian: **"Okay well, Eddie and I spent many a nights in dressing rooms waiting for the Mk concert to be over, and my dad to finish shoot for the night. So our parents had bought us a DVD player to watch our favorite shows on. Anyway when we were both 5 Eddie had an obsession with the Teletubbies."

**Mel and Loren both just stared at Eddie, a big famous rock star who once idolized the Teletubbies.**

**Eddie:** "Wait, a minute Ian if I remember right those were your DVD's. We both liked the Teletubbies not just me."

**Mel: **"how cute is that, Eddie Rock star and Ian Photographer Icon loved them some Teletubbies. Lo don't you think that's so sweet."

**Loren: **trying not to laugh, "I think its so sweet, that my big muscular rock star husband, Idolized the Teletubbies."

**Eddie: **"haha you to are so funny, what did you watch Barney"

**Mel: **"Uh no...will you two were watching the sissy Teletubbies. We were awesome unlike you two. Lo and I watched Power rangers."

**Loren: "**The red one was so cute, I thought he would be my husband some day."

**Eddie: **"Excuse me but the teletubbies were just as cute or cuter than the red power ranger."

**Mel: **"Eddie you are so not helping you situation out with admitting that you find them attractive, as a matter of fact its a little scarey."

**Loren: **laughing, "I have to agree, who on earth did I marry."

**Eddie: **"Are you two done yet..Ian please"

**Ian: **"Right girls back to the story...Anyways so Eddie and I would sit in the back dressing room for Max and Katy and watch the show. Well the music was always so loud that we could never hear it without ear phones. So Eddie and I had to share one pair of Ear phones to listen to the show..."

**Mel:** "How is the sharing of earphones relevant to story,"

**Eddie:** "Believe me it is,"

**Ian: **"anyway, so me and Eddie would listen each out of one ear piece. So in on ear we would have the Teletubbies, and in the other we would hear the concert in the background...and like Eddie said earlier both of our hearing suffered from all of the concerts. His a lot more than mine."

**Loren: **"Awe you poor baby, but none of this gives me a nickname.."

**Ian: **"I'm getting there...anyway So one night we must of watched every DVD we had over and over. The next day when we were helping pack the stage we couldn't stop but sing the theme song over and over again. You know the one where they say there names in it."

**Loren:** "Yes, I think I heard it once..wait Eddie babe could you sing it I could use a refresher.

**Eddie: **"Your funny, babe really funny."

**Ian:** "Getting back to the story, so Eddie was running up and down singing the song, when I realized he had misunderstood the name of one of the Teletubbies. Because of only having one earphone, and not hearing very well. So like the best friend I am I had to point it out to him."

**Eddie: **"Ha more like back stabber, you told all the crew and our parents what I was singing. Then you and the rest of them pinned it as a nick name on me. Well, everyone but my mom."

**Loren: **"What which ones name did you mess up, and how does it have to do you your manhood."

**Eddie: "**Why is this important for you to know again,"

**Loren: "**Ian, "

**Ian:** "Tinkie Winkie, is the name that he kept saying wrong."

**Loren: **"Okay, but how does that involve his man...wait a minute...oh Eddie..."

**Mel: **"Okay Ian make the connection please and fast..."

**Ian: **"Eddie kept singing Tinkie Winkie as..."

**Eddie: **"Ian I'm begging you don't"

**Ian: **laughing "Tiny Winkie.."

**Mel and Loren both couldn't hold it in anymore. They were both in fits of laughter**

**Mel: **laughing, "Eddie your childhood nickname was tiny winkie for how long..."

**Eddie: **"Well lets just say long enough for Ian here to steal my first crush by telling her the awful nickname and embarrass me in front of not one but three girlfriends,"

**Loren: **"How long... "

**Eddie:** "Until I was 14.."

**Loren and Mel were in fits yet again. Eddie covered his red face with his hands.**

**Loren: **"awe Tiny Winkie whats wrong..."

**Eddie: **"Oh no this is not a pet name, or a name for anyone to call me.."

**Loren: **"Oh but I beg to differ tiny winkie.."

**Eddie: **"How could you call me tiny winkie when you know the truth.."

**Loren:** laughing, "it seems pretty accurate.."

**Eddie: **"Oh really, so is that why Mrs. Butterworth always comes around for more."

**Loren: "**What can I say she is easily pleased...Just wait until I tell Jeffery.."

**Eddie: "**Oh no...you will not.."

**Loren: **"Oh, but I am..."

**Eddie: **"We will discuss this later Mrs. Butterworth, but for now lets get back to the game."

**Loren: **"Sure tiny winkie..."

**Eddie rolled his eyes **

**Eddie:** "Okay my turn...Mel truth or dare.."

**Mel: **"Dare,"

**Eddie had a wicked grin**

**Eddie: **"I dare you to ask Ian what his first paying job was,"

**Ian: **"mate...really"

**Eddie: **"It's only fair.."

**Mel: **"Okay Ian what was your first paying job."

**Ian: **"I was a stripper,"

**Loren: **"What,"

**Eddie: **"Nope that's not it..what kind of stripper Ian..and tell them your name"

**Ian: **"Fine Eddie...I was a cross dressing stripper...named Cindy Sinders"

**Mel and Loren were once again dying this was to much. Now Ian was just as embarrassed as Eddie**

**Loren:** "Mel...I think we have found our American stripper for the bachelor party,"

**Mel: **"You know Lo, I believe your right...But Ian could you leave the lingerie and the wig at home.."

**Ian: **"I would be honor to..only if my partner makes another one of his rare appearances.."

**Ian looked at Eddie and gave him an evil grin. Loren couldn't believe this**

**Loren: **"Wait...Eddie did you strip with Ian.."

**Eddie:** embarrassed, "Once..."

**Ian: **"Ha try seven times he was a reoccurring act with me for a week.."

**Loren:** "What was your name..."

**Ian: "**Well that the best part he was a male, and I was his female lover...He was tiny winkie the fire fighter...It was called Fire hunk Tiny Winkie rescues lonely Cindy Sinders"

**Loren: **laughing, "Wow I just can't...who knew rock star, actor, stripper,"

**Eddie: **"I will have you know I was drunk every night that I did it, and I had no idea that Ian was going to use my old nick name until I walked out on the stage.."

**Mel: **"Wow...you would of thought some tabloid would have had pictures of this..or something."

**Ian: **"Oh..there was put our parents paid them off, and threatened to kill us if w ever did another show. The same day my dad nearly shoved a camera in my hand, and I never look back."

**Mel: **"Oh poor baby your daddy made you give up your stripper dream..."

**Eddie: **"He wasn't even good.."

**Ian: **"That's not what you said when you were my love drunken fire man tiny winkie..."

**Eddie: **"Hush it..."

**Loren: **laughing, "I wonder if there's a way to get an annulment, I have married a stranger...I'm not sure If I like all the secrets Tiny Winkie or should I call your Fireman Tiny Winkie..."

**Eddie: **"You can call me neither, and there is nothing you can do your stuck with me Mrs. Butterworth.."

**Loren: **"Is that so..."

**Eddie: "**Very much so,"

**Eddie went to kiss Loren when she moved away**

**Loren: **"nope...remember no kissing,"

**Eddie looked a Mel with a wicked grin**

**Mel: **"Fine...Eddie truth or dare.."

**Eddie: **"Dare..."

**Eddie had been waiting for this a dare to kiss his wife. Mel had a different plan she looked at Loren and gave her a smile**

**Mel: **"I dare you and Ian to perform your stripper routine..."

**Eddie: **"Gladly,..wait what,"

**Mel: **"I dare you and Ian to put on Fire Hunk Tiny Winkie rescues lonely Cindy Sinders."

**Eddie: **"You are out of your mind.."

**Ian: **"I agree with my mate on that one,"

**Mel: **"No you have to do...besides it sounds like one hell of a show"

**Loren:** "Come on Tiny Winkie do for me...I would love to see it,"

**Eddie: **laughing, "I bet you would perv..."

**Loren and Mel: **"do it, do it, do it, do it..."

**Ian: **"Fine will do it, but Loren I will need to borrow a nighty."

**Loren: **Laughing, "whatever I have you could use..."

**Ian: **"Good cause I need a mop too...Eddie you still have the fireman costume from the Halloween party last year.."

**Eddie: **sighing, "Unfortunately,"

**Loren: **"Well great go get ready will be waiting,"

**Eddie leaned over and whisper in Loren's ear**

**Eddie: **"You owe me...big time Mrs. Butterworth"

**Loren: **"We will see it depends on the show Tiny Winkie..."

**Eddie and Ian went to the back to get ready for there debut. The boys were going to take a while so this was the perfect opportunity to see how Mel was feeling.**

**Loren: **"Well tonight has been filled with surprises,"

**Mel: **"Your telling me were in love with a couple of freaks,"

**Loren: **"wait we are in love."

**Mel: **"Yes we..Lo I can't help it I am falling hard for him. I love him, and I know that's crazy."

Loren: "No it's not your talking to someone who got married after what less than 4 months of dating. I know how fast it can happen. Especially if.."

**Mel: **"if your soul mates..."

**Loren: **"Exactly, I couldn't be happier with my crazy husband, even though at times I over react to things. I love him so much. I would and could never leave him, he is my penguin,"

**Mel: **"Your penguin,"

**Loren: **"Yeah, you know penguins search all there lives for their one true soul mate their perfect penguin. That's exactly what Eddie is my perfect match my perfect penguin."

**Mel: **"Awe, that's so corny its beautiful...I guess that..."

**Loren:** "Maybe Ian is your penguin.."

**Mel: **"Maybe.."

**Loren: **"So does this mean that you are ready to end things with Adam,"

**Mel: **"Yes, I mean Lo I really did love him, Its just with Ian,"

**Loren: **"Mel, you don't have to explain it to me. I understand but you owe him."

**Mel: **"Maybe I should call him to meet me tomorrow,"

**Loren: **"Yes, that's a great idea."

**Mel went to get her phone. She had turned it on silent so she couldn't be bothered by Lisa. Of course there were a million calls from her, and one text from Adam.**

**Loren: **"Missed calls,"

**Mel: **"Yeah from Lisa...and a text,"

**Loren: **"From Lisa."

**Mel:** "No from Adam."

**Loren: **"What does it say.."

**Mel:** "Not sure let me read it,"

**Mel read the text, and then reread the text**

**Loren: **"Mel what does it say,"

**Mel: **"Oh my God Lo,"

**The contents of this one text message had unbeknown to Loren just changed to remainder of the evening.**

**ENJOY GUYS **


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh My **

**Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

**There is absolutely nothing that could ruin this night. Tonight had turned from a quiet movie watching event, to a very revealing truth or dare game that was leading to a strip show. Loren couldn't wipe the smile of satisfaction of her face. On Eddie may think he is cute with Mrs. Butterworth, but now she had dirt on him. Loren not only found out Eddie's nick name, but also a little fact that he once was a stripper. Who had she married. One thing she knew for sure her husband was a freak. The worst part was Ian was a bigger freak if possible. Mel and Loren had things that they did when they were younger sure. Some thing that Loren was still embarrassed to admit to even herself she had did. But never in a million years would she be in a strip act with Mel. I mean she would do anything for her, but strip with her for money. Not even if she were drugged. Loren planned to use this against him for a long time, a very long time. No nothing could ruin tonight she was anxiously waiting the show when Mel decided she needed to call Adam. Loren knew it was a good decision especially after seeing her with Ian tonight. She couldn't explain it they just seemed to be made for each other. The way they looked at each other, and held each other's glances way after they had stopped looking at each other was so romantic. Loren had never seen that with Adam. The most important thing was Mel was happy. Well she was about two seconds ago until she seen she had a text message from Adam . It seemed we were back to square one, because in front of me was yet again a ghostly looking Mel.**

**Mel knew what she had to do. Honestly, she has been knowing for awhile now. She loved Adam, but not like she loved Ian. Tonight had been perfect she had gotten to spend the day with Ian. She could feel herself falling more and more for him as the day went on. I mean even after finding out he was once a drag stripper she still couldn't get this feeling he gave her to go away. Actually, Mel thought it was hilarious he was a stripper. I mean she would pay to see it any day. Then again when she found out it was drag, and that Eddie played his lover for a week on stage. She knew she definitely had to see it. Mel would be lying if she didn't think about recording their little show, and putting it on her blog, or better yet selling it to TMZ. Do you know how much people woul dpay to see Eddie Duran strip. Mel had to shake the thought from her head. Mel knew that before anything else tonight she had to call the elephant in the room. She had to do the one thing she had been avoiding, and that was to break up with Adam. She would always care for him, but never like Ian. Mel was more than sure that Ian was the one for her. So she had a plan she would call Adam, and have him meet her tomorrow at the cafe. Mel would let him down gently, and try her hardest to make sure that were still friends. However, when Mel got her phone to set her plan in motion, she was once again shocked. Adam had sent her a message, but was she reading right. Did she really do what he is saying she did? If so tonight would not be the same. This one message would change everything, and left Mel speechless.**

**Mel just starred at her phone reading the message over and over**

**Loren: **"Mel, what did he send you,"

**Mel:** "I can't believe it. When did I do it"

**Loren: **"you aren't making any sense Mel, what did you do,"

**Mel:** "Lo you are gonna think I am a horrible person..I can't believe it. How could I do that to Adam...Oh my God Lo.."

**Loren: **"Mel what"

**Mel: **"Adam is going to hate me forever. How could I do this I hate women who do this to people. They are horrible. If someone would have done this to me I would of run over them with my car...I am a horrible horrible person."

**Loren: **yelling, "MEL!"

**Mel: **"what,"

**Loren: **"You aren't making any sense. What did the text say please tell me. So I can agree or disagree with you on being a horrible person. But if you aren't gonna tell me I don't know how to help."

**Mel:** "your right I'm sorry...here read it,"

**Loren took Mel's phone and began reading the text Adam had sent Mel.**

_**Adam: **"Mel I thought what we had was special. I thought You loved me. Apparently I was wrong. Especially Since I meant so little to you that you broke up with me in a text message. Best way to get woken up ever may I add. A text at 2am saying we are better friends. Well truth is we can't be friends not after this, and I don't want to be I love you to much. Have a good life Mel. By the way next time you chose to rip out another guys heart do it in person."_

**Loren sat in silence not sure what to say. She reread it over and over, but it was still the same outcome Mel had broken up with Adam over a text. Loren was the one speechless now. Then realization hit Loren like a ton of bricks. Mel snapped Loren out of her mind and back to reality.**

**Mel: **yelling, "Loren,"

**Loren still couldn't think of anything to say , but she didn't need to the disappointing look on her face was plenty for Mel. Mel felt sick she was a horrible person, and by the look on Loren's face she agreed.**

**Mel: **"I am the worse person ever,"

**Loren: **"don't say that Mel,"

**Mel: **"Why no, Its the truth I broke up with Adam in a text Lo. A text message what kind of person does that. I tell you what kind of person the kind that have no feeling, and that would be me right now."

**Loren:** "Mel, just stop. Its not true You are not a bad person, and you are far from not having feelings."

**Mel: **"Lo don't give me that crap, I know its true just by your face right now. You can't get the disgusted look off of your face. If my best friend looks at me like that just think how everyone else will. Just think how Adam will. Oh God I have to move maybe I can move to Australia with Ian."

**Loren: **sarcastically, "Oh yes Mel why don't you move to Australia with the reason why you broke up with Adam in a text message. That will make you look like an awesome person to Adam then."

**Mel: **"Wow Lo why don't you tell me how you really feel."

**Loren: **"Fine I will, how could you do this to Adam of all people Mel. What were you thinking. Oh wait thats right you weren't thinking at all. Because the Mel that I know would have never done anything like this."

**Mel:** "You know Lo when I asked you to tell me how you really feel I was just being a smart butt I wasn't looking for a response. I know what I did was wrong, but way to make me feel ten times worse. I don't even remember sending him the text okay," crying, "How horrible is that I don't remember breaking up with my first love, and I have no clue why."

**Loren: **"Because you were drunk,"

**Mel:** crying, "what,"

**Loren: **"Mel you broke up with Adam at two am. That was before I found you and Ian making out on the couch. You were drunk. Which means,"

**Mel: **"I didn't cheat on Adam."

**Loren: **"No you didn't cheat on Adam you were single, but Mel it still doesn't make this any better I mean Adam really did love you. You have to fix this."

**Mel: **"I know, and Lo I promise you I will tomorrow in fact. Just please don't be mad at me I hate it when your mad at me."

**Loren: **"Mel,"

**Mel: **"Maybe its better if I just leave, tell Ian I said bye."

**Loren: **"Mel...stop your not going anywhere I'm not mad at you."

**Mel: **"Your not,"

**Loren: **"Well, I was until I realized when reading the message for the tenth time that you were so wasted at two am you didn't know what you were doing. I can't hold that against you. No it doesn't make it right, but I know you would of never done it otherwise. Besides at least your not a cheater."

**Mel: **"I still feel horrible."

**Loren: **"and you should, for awhile but Mel you were going to break up with him anyway. No this wasn't the way to do it by any means, but I Know that you will make it better."

**Mel: **"Thanks Lo you always know what to say to make me feel better. And Ironically worse."

**Loren: **"Well, what can I say I am one talented best friend."

**Mel: **"Who is also full of herself apparently."

**Loren: **"I am not I just know, how great of a best friend you are, and well If your that great than you must have an awesome best friend yourself."

**Mel: **"Your right I do, shes the best. Now about your Best friend I heard she was pretty hot."

**Loren:** "The hottest best friend ever."

**Mel:** "I know right. So Adam when should I met with him first thing tomorrow."

**Loren: **"No, I think you need to message him tomorrow, but give him a few days your probably the last person he wants to see right now, so I guess this means the rule is off."

**Mel: **"what rule,"

**Loren: **"The no kissing or touching rule that literally has been killing tiny winkie all night. If he doesn't get to kiss me soon I think he may die."

**Mel: **laughing, "I guess so, because I'm single, but how horrible is it that I don't want to be."

**Loren: **"You mean..."

**Mel: **"Yes, I want to be with Ian."

**Loren: **"Well take some advice from me if the two of you do get together don't go public for at least two weeks. Spare Adams heart a little."

**Mel: **"Right, I don't want to hurt him more. So are you gonna tell Eddie the rule is out the window."

**Loren: **"Well my friend that depends are you gonna tell Ian that your single."

**Mel:** "Nope, might as well torture him for awhile."

**Loren: **"that is why we are best friends great minds thing alike."

**Loren and Mel both started laughing, but were soon interrupted when Mel's phone began to ring**

**Loren: **"Is it Adam,"

**Mel: **laughing, "No its Cindy Sinders."

**Loren: **"Put it on speaker,"

**Mel put the phone on speaker, as her and Loren continued to laugh**

**Mel: **"Hello Cindy your on speaker,"

**Ian:** "Well hi there gorgeous and Mrs. Butterworth,"

**Eddie: **"Ian will you hurry up and tell the girls and get off the phone so we can get this over with,"

**Ian:** "Sure mate...Ladies fireman Tiny Winkie request that you turn off the lights,"

**Eddie: **"Ian call me that one more time and you will be a woman permanently,"

**Ian: **"Ouch easy mate.. Mrs. Butter worth you really need to take care of your husband,"

**Loren: **"Well that depends on how great of a show he puts on."

**Eddie: **"Oh don't worry it will be one you will never forget, believe me I have tried over and over again. Oh and Mel no cameras."

**Mel:** "Eddie, I can't believe you would think that I would..."

**Eddie: **"Mel."

**Mel:** "Yeah, yeah you make one joke about selling the video you made me for my birthday, and I'm never allowed to tape you again. Fine no cameras."

**Eddie: **"Good now, shut off the lights and take your seats will be out in five."

**Ian hung up the phone and grin at Eddie. Eddie was ready to kill Ian. Back in the living room Lauren laughed as she went to her purse and grabbed the ones she had received as tips. She had a weeks worth almost a hundred one dollar bills. Mel laughed and Loren grabbed Mel's camera.**

**Mel: **"Thought Eddie said no cameras Mrs. Duran"

**Loren: **"If I remember correctly he said no to you filming, however he didn't say I couldn't. This is little something I like to call blackmail for my dear husband Tiny Winkie."

**Mel and Loren both laughed, as Mel got up and turned off the lights per request of tonight's entertainment. The girls sat eagerly waiting their entertainment for this evening. Eddie was right they would never forget this no matter how hard they tried. Just as Mel and Loren were about to yell to the boys they were ready they could hear them come in the living room, and start fumbling around. Loren couldn't help put laugh as she heard a chair being dragged to the center of the room, and a loud thump on the piano that she had a feeling was Eddie's stereo. Ian and Eddie took there places and just like that the night was about to get interesting.**

**The music the sounded like an old western theme song began softly Loren and Mel cheered. Eddie flashed a dim light from a flashlight onto Ian, he was now center stage. The mere site of Ian sent Mel and Loren into an uproar of laughter, Eddie couldn't help but laugh himself. Mrs. Cindy Sinders had herself all dolled up this evening, she wore Lorens red bustier, and the red see thru mini skirt that came with it. Cindy had on fish net stockings, and Loren had to admit she did really well with her makeup. A red boa from Lorens Halloween costume and a wig that come courtesy of her mop finished up the look fore this sexy vixen. Ian cleared his throat to get things back on track, and the girls stopped and just listened.**

**Cindy Sinders:** trying to do a southern accent, "My My MY...all I do all day is clean clean clean. No man will every love me not with this dirt covering my tight bum.."

**Cindy Sinders got up from the chair turned around and flashed the girls his red thong bum, dramatically he put one of his legs onto the chair and started rubbing it up and down in a very sensual way. **

**Cindy Sinders: **"I will never find true love no one wants me, all they have ever wanted was my body, my very...Hot Hot Body."

**He then threw himself down onto the chair once again, and began to fake cry.**

**Cindy Sinders: **"But no one wants me for me. No one wants my heart, I might as well set Fire to the rain that is falling upon my house right now, so it can wash me and my house out of existence."

**Right on cue Adele's set fire to the rain began playing. Loren knew right then and there they had updated there little strip show in the room. Cindy dramatically began lip singing on her seat on the chair, singing as seductively as he could. He began throwing his body around as the chorus started, and did a catwalk walk to the girls, and began thrusting his body to them. Mel and Loren laughed as they rubbed his body. Cindy laid dramatically across there laps as the sung went into the high notes of the song. Lip syncing let it burn rubbing his hands across his face and body, he got up and went back to the chair threw himself down yet, again and lip synced the finally let it burn and threw his head down dramatically. Right on cue fireman Tiny Winkie entered the flash light spotlight.**

**Fireman Tiny Winkie: **"Did I hear someone say something was burning,"

**Mel busted out laughing at the site of Eddie. Loren mouth fell open her husband was so sexy in his outfit. He had yellow fireman pants on, however the only thing he wore on his upper body was suspenders that just highlighted his well defined abs. Loren felt herself go weak. Now she was the one being tortured oh how she wished she was Cindy Sinders. His look was complete with a fireman hat and boots. **

**Cindy Sinders: **"Is it just me ladies or did it just get HOT in here."

**Right on cue Nelly's Hot in Here began playing as Cindy began to lip sync again. As the music started Cindy dramatically fanned her face as she mouth the words so hot in, so hot in here. As the lyrics began to flow he got up and began rubbing his hands down Eddie's abs as he sang the song. Eddie pushed Cindy away as he went to Loren and Mel. Mel laughed as Eddie did a little spin for her, and pecked her on her cheek. Eddie was saving his energy for Loren. He went up to Loren and playfull began to dance seductively in front of her. Before living to go back to his mistress Cindy, he bent down a gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. He was shocked with Loren pulled his mouth to hers, and kissed him breaking her own rule. **

**Loren:** whispering in his ear, "After this you are all mine fireman tiny winkie so don't let Cindy make you tired,"

**Eddie smiled a wicked smile at her, maybe this dare was worth the humiliation. As he began walking back to the chair to continue there act. Cindy eagerly threw him down and began giving him the worse lap dance Mel and Loren had ever seen. Then right in the middle of the song the music stopped. Leaving a very confused Loren and Mel. Cindy sat across Fireman Tiny Winkie's lap and laid her head on her chest.**

**Cindy Sinders: **"I can't do this...all you want it is my body. Then just like the rest you leave me alone and forgotten. Dragging your fire hose along with you leaving me burning in this house forever alone."

**Fireman Tiny Winkie:** "Never baby I love you with every ounce of my being. I would never let you burn. Or ever leave you."

**Cindy Sinders: **"Yeah prove it, How could you love me."

**The music started again All 4 One I Could Love You Like that. They were both impressed as Eddie and Ian had turned this from there original strip show into more of a strip play for them. Making it all the more entertaining for all of them. Fireman Tiny Winkie did not lip sync instead he sang with the song. His voice in perfect harmony. Loren wanted this over now she just wanted her husband. Tiny Winkie began serenading Cindy Sinders. He got on his knees as he sung holding her hand. Mel laughed as she saw Loren's face she looked jealous of the crossed dressed Ian. Eddie saw Loren's face and new he had to mess with her. He went over to Mel, and began serenading her the same as Ian. Loren knew he was trying to torture her. He finally went over to her and sat lightly on her lap, and lifted her chin to him as he sang to her. In this instance nothing and no one else existed just Loren and Eddie. No strip show just two people in love looking into each others eyes and pouring his soul out to her in music. The song ended and Cindy Sinders cleared her throat bringing the two out of there magical moment. Eddie reluctantly said I love you and went back to his lover Cindy Sinders.**

**Cindy Sinders: **"Oh that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me, take me now."

**Fireman Tiny Winkie: **"I plan on it you and that big booty."

**The music began Bubba Sparx Miss New Booty and the play had now turned into the original strip show. Cindy Sinders danced around and strip off her bostier first, Loren and Mel cheered as Cindy shimmed to the girls and then back over to her fireman. Cindy then went to the back of the chair and flung her leg over Fireman Tiny Winki shoulders and rubber his chest seductively. The girls were hysterical as Cindy went to the front off her fireman lover and started pulling him up by his suspenders. Eddie began play smacking Cindy's butt. The facial expression Cindy were making were too much for the girls to handle Mel was laughing so hard she feel off the sofa. Fireman Tiny Winki then ripped off Cindy's see thru skirt, to reveal Cindy in all her glory a very tight and revealing red thong. **

**Loren: **"whoa, put it back on to much information."

**Mel:** "Speak for yourself momma likes."

**Loren: **laughing, "Perv,"

**This egged Cindy on as he went over to the girls, and began grinding on them Mel began putting one dollar bills in his thong. As Loren tried to hide her eyes and her red face. No amount of soap would ever remove this from her skin or her mind. Just as Cindy sauntered his way back Tiny Winki he climbed on top of him and bent backwards howling. **

**Cindy Sinders: **"Oh Mr. Fireman I believe you are over dressed."

**On cue tiny Winky began playing with his suspenders taking one off and then the next. Cindy went and sat on Mels lap to watch her lover strip. Just as he was about to remove his pants, they were interrupt with a loud knock on the door. **

**Cindy Sinders: **yelling "Come in and join the party Lover,"

**Eddie and Loren busted out laughing at Ian's invitation to come in. However everyone stopped laughing when the person behind the door stepped in. Especially Mel, all of a sudden Ian felt like 1000 pounds on her lap. **

**Enjoy guys**


	41. Chapter 41

**Unwelcomed Guest**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** The sudden knock on the door was like cold water being thrown unto someone who was dead asleep. But truthfully at this minute I needed it. Having Eddie half dressed in front of me was driving me insane. More than anything I wanted everyone to leave so I could just be alone with my husband. But unfortunately seeing as who just walked through the door. I have a feeling that tonight would not be ending anytime soon. So my desire for my very hot fireman would just have to wait. For the sake of my best friend who I sure was about to go through hell. But I am here for her, like always in our friendship, I have never wavered. To be honest though, I am still completely shocked about her and Ian but I will support it. You can't help who you fall in love with right. Who am I to deny true love the heart wants what the heart wants. I mean I never would of thought that I would be one day dating Eddie Duran much less married to the guy. He was just an unrealistic dream that came crashing into my world at warp speed. I had no warning I had no signs it just happen. It was the same thing with Mel and Ian. How would either of them know they were going to fall in love. But they did. The truth is they were more than perfect for each other. But, sadly I have a feeling that the uninvited guest that is now standing in my home. They won't be so keen in the theory you can't help you fall in love.**

** Story of my life just when things are going my way, and Loren and I are about to finally head in the direction I want. Someone has to ruin it. Normally it would be Chloe, Tyler, Pops, or Jake; but ****never did I expect to see the unwanted house guest that stands before me now. Of course like every other night this week I have a feeling I am going to need a very cold shower ,and Excedrin because this will be a never ending night. But under no circumstance will this night end with Loren and Mel running out of the door. This is Ian and Mel's problem not me and Loren's. But if one wrong move is made in the way of Ian its on. Ian is my best friend and no one will throw a fist at him without receiving one from me. Okay okay this isn't just Mel and Ian's problem. The truth is its cupid fault that winged baby angel has some misguided arrows or something going on, because if you told me I would be married to a girl from Tarazana a year okay I would of laughed in your face. But, yet here I am and I don't see how I lived without her. So I guess I owe one to cupid. Not only do I owe him one, but so does Ian because cupid made a love connection from Australia and Tarzana. Yep cupid you are looking at your handy work of two magical couples brought together by your arrows. But, angelic Cupid word of advice run like hell because my current guest wants to kill you.**

**Mel wanted to crawl under something she couldn't believe who was standing before her. She needed to get out. What was she going to do. Thankfully Loren spoke before she had to .**

**Loren: **"What are you doing here."

**Guest: **"Surprised, huh I really don't know how you didn't see this coming I mean we have been friends for a long time. You really think I was just going to lose Melissa without talking to her."

**Loren: **"Adam this isn't the right time or the place for this,"

**Adam:** "Why because she is with the bastard that she cheated on me with,"

**Ian:** "She didn't cheat on you mate, she broke up with you before we even kissed."

**Adam: **"Really and what about all the secret phone calls and chats between you two."

**Ian: **"We were just friends then."

**Adam:** "Really is that why she didn't tell me about it, because you were just friends."

**Ian: **confused, "I didn't know she hadn't told you honest mate, but she wasn't cheating on you."**  
Adam: **"Well honestly mate I want to hear from Mel why didn't she tell me if she wasn't cheating on me then.

**Mel just sunk further in her seat she could feel the heat of her tears building behind her eyes. Why didn't she tell him. Loren reached over and held her hand.**

**Loren: **"She doesn't have to justify herself at all Adam, what happened happened and its over. You just have to move on."

**Adam: **laughing, "move on move on really, how am I suppose to move on when was ready to change my life for her. I transferred to UCLA for the fall semester. I planned my whole future around her. So tell me how am I suppose to move on. Better yet Loren answer me this how easy was it for Nora to move on after Trent left,"

**Loren felt as if someone had just ripped out her heart. Adam knew this was a very touchy subject no one knew how much pain she had went through after her dad left. Worse of all if she went through that much, and he was her father she couldn't even imagine what her mom went through. Is this what Adam really was feeling right now, no it can't be this was different. Loren closed her eyes as the tears began to flow. Eddie saw Loren begin to cry. He walked over to Loren and gently squeezed her shoulders.**

**Eddie: **"Adam I know you are hurting believe me I understand, but I think you need to leave before I call security."

**Adam: **"Thats right you do understand, so this is why I am asking you to let me say what I have to, and then kick me out.

**Eddie: **"Fine, but so help me God another shot at Loren, and I will personally throw you out myself.

**Adam: **"deal...so mel can we go in another room and talk,"

**Mel looked at Adam, the she heard the sobs of her best friend. She knew she hurt him but not Loren, and then he had the nerve to ask if they could be alone. He wishes.**

**Mel: **"No,**"**

**Adam: **"What,"

**Mel: **"You heard me no. Eddie may be nice and let you stay and say what is on your mind, but I don't want to hear it. Look at what you sis to Lo your best friend Adam. How could you do that. I know that I hurt you I know I did. Honestly, I don't know what happened between us, but I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

**Adam: **"well then I guess everyone will just have to hear what I have to say because I will not leave this building until I say it."

**Ian: **"Well then mate we have a problem because if my lady doesn't want to hear it. Then thats your cue to leave. Right Eddie."

**Eddie:** "That's what I heard Mel say so Adam why don't you go before things get rough."

**Loren quickly dried her eyes at the realization of what was about to go down. No adam needed to get this off his chest let him. She was fine he needed to be fine to. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her Adam would never do that. Not the Adam she knew.**

**Loren: **"No guys chill, Adam say what you have to and Mel listen to him,"

**Mel gave her a who side are you on look, and Loren gently squeezed her hand letting her no it was going to be okay. Ian and Eddie still had there fist balled waiting to slam them into Adam when Loren shot them both looks telling them to calm down.**

**Loren: **"Seriously guys let him speak,"

**Adam: **"Thanks Loren and you know I didn't mean to hurt you. If I did I am truly sorry,"

**Loren: **"I know Adam, I know what your going through,"

**Adam: **"Thats just the thing I don't think anyone does, Mel you hurt me. I don't mean but a band aid and it will heal I mean you really truly hurt me. I thought you loved me. But now I know it was a lie, and that hurts."

**Mel: **"It wasn't a lie I did love you, but I fell in love with someone else. Adam I never cheated on you , but Ian just knows me more, he gets me."

**Adam:** "How can you say that Mel. No other man gets you more than me no one. And I can prove it."

**Mel:** "Adam look its.."

**Adam: **"No let me prove it to you. Ian did you know that in Kindergarten Mel was rushed to the Er to get her stomach pumped because she ate 8 bottles of glue because she swore that it was marshmallows. In the second grade she pulled out three teeth to get five dollars just to bye Loren a birthday present."

**Loren smiled at the memory. She will never forget it Mel had bought her the cutest little bear with the money, and they laughed when Loren named it toothy.**

**Adam: **"That in fifth grade she only wore the color purple to school, because she said it was an underestimated color and needed to be seen more. In the eighth grade she released all of the frogs that we were suppose to dissect down the halls of our school screaming that the plague had come back just to make me smile after having my tonsils removed."

**Mel laughed she remembered how Adriana believed her and called her dad telling him to get there bomb shelter ready because the world was ending.**

**Adam: **"Then in the tenth grade she asked a guy to a dance and got stood up, so me and Lo went over and had a movie marathon. And teepeed his house later that night. That was also the first time I realized that I was in love with her. Mel I know every detail about you. Your biggest fear, your worse ones, which side is your good side, everything. I know that in the twelfth grade you risked your friendship, and put up a video of Loren in a contest that changed her life. I also know that in that same year you found out that Lisa wasn't your birth mother, and you fell in love with someone for the first time ever in your life. You loved that person so much that you gave him your body and your soul."

**Mel blushed Adam was her first and she really did love him, but it was different now.**

**Adam: **"So Ian my question is to you, did you know any of this about Mel,"

**Ian sat there dumbfounded all he could do was shake his head no. He didn't even know that Lisa wasn't her birth mother he knew nothing about the woman he claimed to love.**

**Adam: **"Thats what I thought. Mel you belong with me."

**With those words Ian regained some confidence,**

**Ian: **"But what I do know Adam is in the morning her hair is just a little lighter than any other part of the day. She only smiles a toothy grin when she things someone isn't watching her. She lights up when she sees an old camera., but cries when she sees photos in the trash. She is the most loyal. Loving, caring, beautiful, and generous women I have ever met. So Adam your right I don't know every detail about her life yet. But half the part of being in love in finding out. And I am more than willing to find everything out about Mel. Because I am in love with her."

**Mel:** "all those memories you shared your beautiful, but I am in Love with Ian. I know I hurt you and I will never forgive myself but you have to understand, its rights."

**Adam: angry**"no this isn't right Mel none of it is, and Lo that includes you with Eddie. Do you really think that these two fast lane guys will really commit to you both forever. For the love of mercy yall are from Tarzana. Mel Ian belongs with Models and Loren Eddie belongs with truth be told Chloe. If you want my opinion Im more than sure Eddie has realized that by now, and may be trying to figure out a way out."

**Eddie:** "That's it your a dead man..."

**Adam: **"Calm down tiger I'm just saying the truth. I mean Eddie when is the last time you did something for Loren without doing it just because you wanted to have sex with her."

**Eddie glared at Adam but the crazy thing he was right. Even when he did do the magical night with the balloons he bought her a present from Victoria secret. Maybe he made her feel like she had to sleep with him in order for him not to run away with Chloe. I mean all those things Adam had said about Mel and Loren Eddie knew nothing about. He knew nothing about his wife other than the fact the he was totally in love with her. He needed to prove to her that he loved her without sex being an option and to be honest so did Ian to Mel.**

**Loren: **"Adam you have no right to come into my house and talk to any of them like this. You need to leave now."

**Adam: **"I am, but Loren I know you know I'm right. Be honest your just waiting to wake up from this dream and go back to reality. You waiting for him to run back to Chloe. Mel your doing the same thing. Your ready for some model to sweep Ian away aren't you.

**Ian and Eddie looked at Mel and Loren who both had there eyes glues to the floor, it was true what Adam just said was true. **

**Adam: **"Thats what I thought,"

**Eddie: **"You need to leave now,"

**Adam: **"Fine, but hey Mel just know that when he does leave you I will still love you and welcome you back, and Loren I'm sure Cam will too."

**With that Adam left satisfied slamming the door behind him. Leaving bitterness in the taste of everyones mouth left in the penthouse. Loren went to say something, but before she could Eddie went upstairs. No one spoke what was left to say, Loren walked upstairs to see Eddie throwing ****clothes in a bag.**

**Loren: "**Going somewhere...Eddie,"

**Eddie didn't answer just grabbed the back and ran downstairs, Loren ran behind him as fast she could.**

**Loren: **"Eddie where are you going,"

**Mel: "**Whats going on,"

**Eddie:** "come on Ian lets go,"

**Ian: **"Okay,"

**Loren: **"Eddie please stop and tell me where are you going,"

**Eddie was still quite**

**Loren: **"Eddie if you love me you will say something before you walk out of the door."

**Eddie: **"Im just giving you the reality that you have been waiting for."

**Loren: **"What Eddie I never said I thought you would leave me,"

**Eddie:** "You didn't deny it either, Ian lets go,"

**With that Eddie slammed the door, on one side of the door was a devastated Loren with Mel trying to console her. On the other side was a grinning from ear to ear Eddie with a very confused Ian.**

**Eddie: **"Lets go mate we have a lot to do and only a little time."

**I know its been awhile but I hope you like and I promise it will post the next one asap**


	42. Chapter 42

**Heartbroken Decisions**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** He's gone, is the only thing that keeps replaying in my head. He walked out of the door, and didn't think twice about his decision. He left me begging him not to go, begging him to talk to me. But, nothing worked he walked right out of our home. Sure we have gotten in fights, but never has he packed a bag and walked out. Never had he made me feel the way Trent made my mother feel. Never until now. I feel like my world crashing down. Why is this happening. What changed so quickly from the no drama we were having to this train wreck. We were having so much fun, and tonight was going just the way we wanted. Until Adam, he had to show up and put doubt into Eddie's head. Why didn't he just tell Mel what he needed to and leave. No that was to simple he is heartbroken so everyone else has to be too. Well congratulations Adam you got what you wanted. I do feel just like you know. I know how it must of felt for my mother too. Because, The love of my life has walked out on me just the way Trent did. Doesn't Eddie know how much I need him. Doesn't he know that without him I can't breathe. Eddie Duran is my oxygen and with out him I crumble. This can't be real. This isn't anything close to the reality I want. I want my husband here. But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore I guess it's over. If this is my new reality I must accept it. Go with what he wants. If he needs space I will give him space. But, Please God I'm on my knees please don't let it be over. **

**I hate that Adam was right. I hate that I put sex as a priority rather than making my wife feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Sex is always apart of my hidden agenda. I doing something romantic, but yet I buy a gift from Victoria Secret for me. What is wrong with me. I wouldn't blame Loren if she thought I was a horn dog because granted I was. But, to be fair I can't help it she is intoxicating. Everything about her takes my breath away. From that irresistible smirk of hers to the way she flips her hair. She drives me wild with every move she makes. I mean at first we weren;t sleeping together at all. I had my fair share of very long cold showers. But, now Loren was all mine heart, body, and soul. However, I am a shame to say I took her for granted. I need to make he feel wanted without the pressure of sex. I need to make her feel she is sexy without the need to take off her clothes. I need to blow her mind. However, hearing her cries and watching her beg me to stay was the last way I ever wanted to do this. But I knew I needed alone time to get this done. Loren Duran I am about to blow your socks off. I just hope when its all said and done your not Loren Tate again.**

**Loren laid in a fetal position on the sofa crying, and hugging onto her phone tightly. Mel couldn't take watching her friend in this much pain anymore.**

**Mel: **"Lo, sweety are you okay,"**  
Loren: **"Do I look okay the love of my life has walked away without me. He has thrown our marriage in the garbage, and for all I know he is having our attorney draw up divorce papers as we speak."

**Mel: **"Lo, be realistic Eddie would never do that he loves you to much. You are it for him, the man can't take his eyes off of you."

**Loren: **"Sadly Mel I am being realistic just like Adam said I need to. Eddie wanted a way out and when Adam said I was waiting for him to leave he gave him one."

**Mel: **"Adam is an idiot, he is lucky I don't drive my butt to Tarzana right now land kick his butt. Lo you can't believe anything he said. Honestly, I think Eddie just needed a minute to calm down."

**Loren: **"Really is that why he packed a bag, Mel in all our fights that we have ever had he has never packed a bag, and walked out."

**Mel: **"What about when he went to the bungalow. Y'all were dating and then all of sudden he disappears remember. So he has done it before."

**Loren: **"No Mel, this is different. When he went to the bungalow it was after I had spased out and told him I love him. We weren't married yet. It was different."

**Mel: **"No it wasn't,"

**Loren: **"Yes, it was Mel. This is different it ove..."

**Mel: **"No I will not let you say that it's not over its far from being over Loren, I mean think of everything you and Eddie have been threw. All of the Chloe and Tyler drama that they have put yall threw, and your still together. The crap that Jack and Kelly have either sad to you or him, but you have stayed together. Lo you and Eddie are solid. You have a marriage made out of steel, and no one will break you. Eddie will not let one thing that Adam says ruin his marriage to the woman that he is love with."

**Loren: **"Maybe he doesn't love me like I thought he did,"

**Mel: **"Loren Duran are you insane, that man is head over heels in love with you. You can't even walk into a room without turning him on. You drive him insane. Do you really think Eddie wanted to do the whole performance tonight."

**Loren recalled how she begged Eddie to do his strip show with Ian, and like always he gave in. Maybe he did love her like he always said, but if he did then why did he leave. **

**Mel: **"Lo answer me,"

**Loren: **"No,"

**Mel: **"My point exactly he did it because his wife who he loves very much nearly begged him to do it. There is nothing in this world that can make any man stop loving a woman when he cares for her that much."

**Loren: **"Ha I beg to differ,"

**Mel: **"fine then Mrs. Smarty name me one couple who was madly in love , and one just walked out without so much as a proper goodbye."

**Loren: **"really,"

**Mel:** "Yes, really or can you not."

**Loren: **"No I can I just can't believe you are asking that question,"

**Mel: "**Why not,"

**Loren: **"Because the one couple was Nora and Trent McCall,"

**Mel wanted to die, she didn't even think of what she had said before it left her mouth."**

**Mel: **"Awe Lo i'm sorry, you know I would never hurt you like that,"

**Loren: **" no Its fine I know how you can get your mouth starts going before your brain has time to catch up, but Mel that's how I no its over between me and Eddie. He did the same thing my dad did to my mom,"

**Mel: **"Honey its not the same your dad left because he wasn't ready to be a father, he wasn't ready to be fully committed to your mother for the rest of his life. But, Eddie wants a commitment Lo, and I know that when ya'll are ready he will be an amazing father as well,"

**Loren: **"Your right Mel, Eddie will be an amazing father, but not to any of my children,"

**Mel:** "Lo, You know this isn't over,"

**Loren: **"No I know it is,"

**Mel: **"and how do you know that,"

**Loren: **"Because I just texted Kelly, and asked her to have my attorney draw up divorce papers, by the end of the week I will be Loren Tate again."

**Ian had no clue what on Earth him and Eddie were doing or where they currently were. Eddie had a list in his hand and was constantly on and of his phone like a mad man. He had never seen someone so darn determined to make someones childhood dreams come true.**

**Ian:** "Eddie. Mate do you want to explain this to me one more time, what on earth are we doing at this shed while our two very beautiful women are at home."

**Eddie: **"Because I need to prove to Loren that our marriage isn't built on sex. That I love her just being with me in our bed, that I don't need to have sex,"

**Ian: **"Eddie mate did you consultant your tiny winkie on this, I think he would beg to differ."

**Eddie: **"Shut up, I know what I'm doing. No woman so feel like all their husbands want from them is sex. Do you know that every time I did something nice for her I always get her a gift that woul move us straight to the bedroom. How much of a dog could I be,"

**Ian: **" a very horny dog,"

**Eddie: **"Ian I'm serious,"

**Ian:** "I know you are I guess maybe I should be doing the same for Mel, I mean the last thing I want her to think is just because her and Adam slept together I expect it to."

**Eddie: **laughing, "Ian I think that's the smartest think I have ever heard you say."

**Ian:** "go to Hell mate, but seriously you don't think that maybe you should of left in a different way.**"**

**Eddie:** laughing, "whatever could you possibly mean,"

**Ian: **"Eddie you left your wife devastated and crying somehow I don't think thats anything to laugh about."

**Eddie: **"Look Ian I know how I left Loren looks really bad, but she knows me she knows that I would never leave her. I love her more than I could possible convey with words."

**Ian: **"For your sake I really hope your right, or Eddie this could end bad,"

**Eddie:** "What do you mean."

**Ian: **"Look don't take this the wrong way, but if you would of done that to me, I would of called y attorney faster than you could blink your eyes. You remember that night when you were worried Loren was divorcing you over the crazy crap that Tyler and Chloe had put in her head."

**Eddie: **angry, "yes, but that was different,"

**Ian**: "Your right it was different because that was all lies and bull crap from Tyler and Chloe. This time it came from you. Ed mate you waled out on her just like her fath..,"

**Eddie: **"Don''t you dare finish that sentence Ian if you value your life at all. I am nothing like Loren's father, I had to do it this way. If not everything would be ruined. She needs to think that I need time, so I can do this for here. This is all about her so how am I like her father,"

**Ian: "**Well all I'm saying is the way she is looking at it you walked out of the door, and she was left begging for you to come back on her knees,"

**Eddie's phone began to ring. Eddie read the number as terror crossed his face. Please God dob't let this be happening. **

**Ian: "**What's up mate,"

**Eddie: **"hold on a second I have to take this,"

**Eddie takes a huge breath and answered the phone**

**Caller: **"Mr. Duran this is your Attorney Mr. Smith, I wanted to make you aware of some papers that are being typed as we speak and will need your signature as soon as possible."

**Eddie**: "Papers, if its something to do with my management team or tour negotiations you can call Jake on this matter."

**Eddie couldn't breathe please please please let this be about tour negotiations**

**Mr. Smith:** "unfortunately Mr. Duran these types of documents are based more on a personal matter, and the party requesting them demanded them being done as urgent as possible,"

**Eddie: **"What are the documents,"

**Mr. Smith,** "Your wife Loren Duran is filling divorce papers,"

**Eddie:** "Stop the papers now, I don't and will not sign the papers, and neither will see. I will make sure you are will compensated for your time,"

**Mr. Smith: **"Mr. Duran I wish I could help, but one set of the documents are already headed to Mrs. Duran as we speak."

**Eddie: **"Who did you send them with,"

**Mr. Smith:** "Her management team sent someone to pick them up Kelly called it in,"

**Eddie: **"Okay thank you, and Mr. Smith no one will be filling for divorce."

**Eddie hung up the phone and called Kelly as fast as he could but no one answered, he needed to do something quick for all he knew Loren had done signed the divorce papers. He wouldn't lose her what he was doing was a good thing he had the best intentions, but Ian was right he just didn't do it in the best way.**

**Ian: **"Mate what are you going to do,"

**Eddie: **crying, "Pray to God that one of my surprises get there in the knick of time."

**Loren sat nervously on the couch as she stared at the documents that lied in front of her. With her signature it was over. She was more than sure Eddie had already signed them. This was right wasn't it.**

**Mel:** "Lo don't do this you know Eddie loves you,"

**Kelly:** "Mel, you have to understand the position he has put her in,"

**Mel: **"Kelly who in the Hell asked you, you are just thinking of all the hit songs you could get out of this."

**Kelly: **"excuse me,"

**Loren:** "Just stop please both of you, Mel Kelly is right though what else is thee left to do if he wanted me he should of said or done something by now."

**Loren leaned over and picked up the pen **

**Loren:** crying, "its over,"

**Just as Loren went to sign her name there was a loud knock on the door.**

**Mel: **"Ha its a sign,"

**Loren: **"Let me get it and I'll sign after,"

**As Loren opened the door she new one thing for sure Mel was right this was a sign. But, was It one that would change her mind or was she ready to be Loren Tate again.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS **


	43. Chapter 43

**Begin Again**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** I look at her dumbfounded as I watch my best friend make one of the worse mistakes of her life. How did it come to this what happened that made this dreadful day turn into a divorce and a heartbroken Loren. Loren and Eddie were meant to be even is didn't want to hear it right now I know she knows it. This whole situation is making my skin crawl. Why did Eddie just run out like that didn't he know what was going to happen didn't he know Loren would flip out. I mean the girl can hardly go a day without hearing his voice. How did she really expect that she was going to live a life time without him. Then to make matters worse Kelly was hear. This woman just loved to ruin marriages. First Jake and Tracy and now Eddie and Loren. I know what she has planned she thinks this will bring Loren into Taylor Swift mode, and she will get some kick but songs out of this. Well Kelly I have news for you over my dead body will she sign those papers. I have never been more thankful in my life for a harsh knock on the door. I hope and pray its Eddie coming and telling her what a big jack butt he is. Even if its not Eddie and Loren will never be over. Leddie will be going strong from here to eternity. I mean I'm still yet to show them the awesome T-Shirt designs I have for them. The crazy part is Loren is freaking out and trying to divorce Eddie while I haven't even thought that Ian might be done with me as well. I'm not like Loren though I know better I know what me and Ian have is special. He is my penguin the only one that fits me. Eddie is Loren she just has to remember, please Eddie make her remember. One thing I knew for sure though if Kelly smiles one more time I'm knocking her pearly whites on the floor.**

** Speechless. Nothing no sounds not even a whimper coming from Eddie. If I wasn't this close o him right now I wouldn't even think that he was breathing, but thankfully I can hear him. A divorce I feared this, I prayed to myself this wouldn't happen. Many people don't know this by how I act, but my faith has never wavered in God. God puts people in your life sometimes on for a season while some are for your whole life. Loren was put into Eddie's not for a season, but to be with him for eternity. I know this and I know she does he. Utter shock and confusion are the only thing that I can read on his facial expression. Loren love why are you doing this why are you killing my best friend. I know why because you love him, and people who are in love are stupid. Thats right stupid I can't even tell you how many times I have done something stupid for a girl or because of a girl. Heck I once walked through madison square garden butt naked with I heart Jessie on my chest just to get a girls attention. I know I'm about to get a lot stupider to since I have finally found my soul mate. I can't think of anything to console Eddie right now and I think that's killing me more. I want to tell him something anything that will make him better. I hear his phone ring and like a statue he answers it. What happened to you mate its gonna be okay she won't leave you. Then like a ray of light shining out from under gray clouds a smile appears upon his face. **

**Loren walked to door, and opened the door she never would of expected what was on the other side.**

**Person: **"Hello I am looking for a Loren Duran, and a Melissa Sanders."

**Loren: **"I am Loren Duran, well at the moment anyway, and this is Mel how can I help you."

**Person: **"Well Mrs. Duran and Mrs. Sanders these are for you."

**Loren and Mel were each given two dozen of red roses, Loren noticed that her flowers were rather heavy even for being two dozen of roses. Loren looked up in confusion maybe they were from her mom. Mel saw the confusion and saw a card sticking out from both of there flowers.**

**Mel:** "Lo look there's a card read it,"

**Loren: **"Fine here hold them,"

**Mel: **"Jesus Lo does yours have rocks in it,"

**Loren read the card to her self at first and couldn't contain the teas that begin to flow from her eyes. How could she be so stupid, how could she draw up divorce papers. **

**Mel: **"Loren whats wrong,**"**

**Loren: **smiling crying, "Eddie,"

**Mel: **"What about Eddie,"

**Loren: **"They are from Eddie..."

**Mel: **"Ha I knew it I told you that boy is in Love with you don't I. So what does the card say, and why do you still look so confused."

**Loren: **"Because don't roses die fast maybe this isn't as sweet as I think,"

**Mel: **"Just read the card already,"

**Loren contained her tears as best as she could as she began reading the card from Eddie**

**Loren: **_"My heart my soul my everything. I have loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you, with each and everyday I fall more in love. Nothing could ever express how long I will love you. But, I will try with these beautiful roses. You see Mrs. Loren Duran this man shall love you and be yours until the last rose dies."_

**Mel:** laughing, "oh Eddie aren't we corny,"

**Loren:** "What do you mean, I am so confused,"

**Mel: **"Loren here look in the flowers, one must be a fake,"

**Loren looked in the flowers looking for a plastic flower, but what she saw took her breath away and tears flowed once more.**

**Mel: "**Whats wrong no fake flower,"

**Loren:** crying, "no just this,"

**Loren pulled out a long stem rose that was unlike anything she had every soon. Because this rose would never die it was preserved in 14 carrot gold to be exact.**

**Mel: "**Oh Eduardo nice touch,"

**Loren: **"Mel read yours,"

**Mel: "**okay,** "**_my love I know we have only been together for a short while but I am more In love with you than I have ever been able to imagine. I never thought a love like this existed. I always thought it was made up something from a fairytale but never possible. I hope you love the roses as much as I love you. Just know that I will stop loving you when the last one dies. P.S don't tell my Mate I stole his line he will kill me."_

**Loren: **"Well Mel look for your flower,"

**Mel began to cry, **

**Loren: **"Is it like mine,"

**Mel: **"No it's better, its just fits me and him so well."

**Loren was confused until Mel pulled out a picture taken by Ian of a beautiful rose.**

**Mel: **"Lo I'm so in love,**"**

**Kelly:** "Ahem,"

**Loren: **"Oh Kelly sorry I forgot you were here,"

**Kelly: **"Thats fine hun, but we really need to get these papers signed so I can bring them to get filed today,"

**Mel: **"Are you freaking kidding me right now,"

**Eddie could breathe they made it, I hope I was in time. I hope she didn't sign them yet. Please don't let her have.**

**Ian: **"Hey mate I couldn't help but notice that smile please tell me its good news,"

**Eddie: "**The flowers we delivered," jumping up and down, "mate they were delivered,"

**Ian: **"Yes praise God,"

**Eddie: **"What,"

**Ian: **"Don't be so shock mate,"

**Eddie: "**I'm not but your right praise God I owe you one big guy. I just hope that it got there before she signed."

**Ian: **"We will only think positive thoughts you here me nothing bad, she didn't sign mate, she didn't."

**Eddie: **"I hope your right,"

**Ian: **"I am,"

**Please say one more thing Kelly, I want to punch you so bad. Loren say Mel's fist ball up and knew she needed to do something quick before Kelly got hurt.**

**Loren: **"Kelly just please give me a second,"

**Kelly: **"Look Loren I don't mean to be ugly, but you were the one who made this urgent call, and disrupted everyone's day. I tried and do this nicely, but you really need to sign these papers and move on with your life."

**Mel:** "Is that what you told Jake when he was signing his divorce papers to tracy,"

**Kelly: **"What did you say,"

**Mel: **"Oh I am more than sure I didn't studder,"

**Kelly:** "Why you little..."

**Loren: yelling, "Enough, look Kelly thank you for doing this for me, but I need a minute to think."**

**Mel: **"what do you need to think about,"

**Loren: **"Mel if you dont remember Eddie did just walk out of the door without a reason, and I love the roses I do. I also know that he loves me, but if he loved me so much where is her. Why does he keep making me feel like he is running away."

**Kelly: **"That is a very good point,"

**Loren and Mel: **yelling, "shut up,"

**Mel:** "Look Lo he has to have a reason for what he is doing. I know Eddie he must be doing something I can feel its something big."

**Just as Mel finished her sentence a small knock raddled the door. Loren opened the door and to her surprise there was a man standing their with two envelopes and two large packages."**

**Man: **"Yes I am looking for a Mrs. Duran and a Mrs. Sanders,"

**Loren: "**Yes I am Mrs. Duran and this is Mrs. Sanders,**"**

**Man: **"My name is Cohen and I will be your limo driver for this evening. When you have finished with your envelopes and with whats in your packages I will be waiting to you to your first destination."

**Loren was confused where were she going**

**Loren: **"Destination,"

**Cohen: **"Yes mame one of a couple of stops so meet me when you are both ready."

**Loren: **"Thank you Cohen,"

**Loren shut the door and looked at Mel**

**Mel: **"What are u waiting for open it. Read the letter first it may give us a clue for tonight,"

**Loren ripped open the envelope and was yet again speechless  
Loren: **_"I never tell you every time I think your beautiful, because if I did I would tell you every minute of every day. I never tell you every time you make my heart stop because I myself have lost count __numerous times. I can never tell you in measurements how much I love you because there is no distance, even from here to the moon, that could ever reach how much love I have for you. You are my everything, my jewel, and my princess. I took advantage of the fact that you are my wife and forgot that you are also my partner, and the love of my life. Tonight isn't about me or any secret agendas but about you. Tonight I will make your dreams come true tonight I will make you feel wanted."_**  
Loren whipped away her tears and opened the box that she was given. In it was a simple but elegant Marc Jacobs coral sun dress with a white cardigan, tan sandals, and accessories to match. How could she have been so stupid this man loved her so much he even knew her favorite designer. Mel went to say something, but before she even could Kelly began to interrupt yet again.  
Kelly:** "awe how sweet but Lo I really need your signature on these papers,"**  
That's it was all Mel thought someone is being laid out. Call the popo madea is out. Loren spoken causing Mel to stop in her tracks.  
Loren: **"you know what Kelly shove those papers where the sun don't shine, and while your at it get the hell out of my house".**  
Loren opened the door and pointed to the exit. As Kelly walked out of the door she gave Loren one last pleading looming look for her to just sign the papers  
Loren: **"oh and by the way Kelly your fired no one will force my hand at anything. Have a good life." With that Loren shut the door in her face.**  
Mel: **"way to go Lo. See I told you Eddie loved you more than you could possibly imagine."**  
Loren:** "that may be true, but he is in hot water for making me go through all of this."**  
Mel: **"Do u blame him Lo. You cant get anything past you. Do you remember when I tried to throw you a surprise party. You pretty much took it over and planned it yourself."**  
Loren: **"I guess your right,"**  
Mel: **"I know I am lo, he is crazy for you"**  
Loren: **"Well it seems like Ian is just as in much love with you. Which leaves me to wonder what's in your envelope and box."**  
Mel: **"oh Lord I almost forget thanks to Kelly, okay here it goes:_Mel, sweet Mellon, my marshmellow, I love you. I can't begin to tell you how much I truly do love you. If every star we to burn out in the sky, because of my love for you the sky would be black. Nothing I could give you would ever tell you how much I care. But I hope you take this as a small pebble of my affection. Till later my princess."_**  
**

**When Mel opened her box she nearly had a stroke it was a tight leopard mini with purple tights an purple peep toe pumps, and of course accessories. He really did know her too well. So well in fact it was scary.  
Mel: **"aww Lo these men are going to be the death of us, but to be honest I could get used to this."

**Loren: **"Being Pampered yes almost divorcing my husband because I thought he didn't care no."

**Mel: **"Well we better get ready and meet Cohen don't want to keep them waiting."

**Within an hour Mel and Loren were ready, and without hesitation met Cohen at the limo Eddie had reserved. The limo had champagne and strawberries for the girls, when the girl got in Cohen began making his way to his first destination of the night. The girls were having way to much fun to even notice they had stopped. As Cohen opened the door, Loren and Mel were confused where were they. Why were they at an old abandon warehouse. But before either of them could speak the door to the warehouse opened. Tears begin to fall down Loren's face. How did he know.  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ever After**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** Tonight's not about me, and to be honest I am perfectly fine with that. Yes granted Ian has given me flowers, and a very sweet new outfit. But, I know how Ian feels about me. I know how much he wants us to be together. Tonight is about Loren. All our years of friendship there was one thing that I knew for sure Loren never thought much of herself. When he father left her so young her mother wasn't the only one who paid a price. Ultimately Loren paid the highest price of them all. Loren lost her childhood. As weird as it may sound Loren became the father to herself, and the husband to Nora. She never went out unless it was to my house, and when she was old enough he took the first job available working at a cafe. Loren missed out on a lot. The crazy thing is you wouldn't be able to tell. She is so strong, and sometimes its a good things. While other times she shoots herself in her foot. Because with being strong comes stubbornness, and believe me this girl is stubborn. I have never met a more stubborn person. For the first month that Eddie and Loren were together he begged the girl to let him in. Did she comply no. When I ask her whats bothering her she rather lock it away scared I will get affected, so she inflicts pain on herself. SO many things she hasn't been able to do. So many things she is to stubborn to do. This is why I am beyond happy that tonight isn't about me. Because as I'm standing in front of the open warehouse before my very eyes was one thing Loren wanted to do since she was 5. The one thing she had written in a diary, but was to stubborn to let anyone know about. Eddie how did you know, your making her dreams come true.**

** I am beyond excited. When Eddie told me that the flowers had made it I was more the confident that she didn't sign those papers. Truthfully, I was thankful she didn't. I love Loren with all my heart there will never be anyone else for Eddie, and I know that. I'm thankful for that because I can't see my best friend go through another heartbreak. I mean look at how devastated he was after Chloe, and for gosh sakes she was Satan. Could you imagine how crushed he would be if his God sent angel would leave him. I am more the sure he would die from depression. Loren made him happy, and right now he looked like a kid in a candy store. He had thought of all of Loren's wildest dreams and put them into one huge warehouse. You wouldn't think you could get something this extravagant ready in time, but lets just say my boy has some serious connections. Tonight wasn't about me and Mel. No I was more than happy that Eddie was doing this all for Loren. Yes I did send Mel flowers, and a hot outfit I know I will be regretting given this is suppose to be a sexless mission. But, the reason I did it was just to remind her mow much I did love her. But tonight was for Loren. Tonight Eddie was making all her fantasies come true. I just hope she doesn't kill him when she finds out we snuck into momma Tates, and stole her diary. **

**Loren opened and closed her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, but the result was the still the same. Her fantasy was right in front of her in a warehouse. But how is this even possible. Mel noticed loren's disbelief, and quickly pulled her back into reality.**

**Mel: **"Lo its really there,"

**Loren: **"What,"

**Mel:** "Your not dreaming, Lo I see it to,"

**Loren: **crying, "No one knows about this, the only reason you do is because you stole my dairy."

**Mel: **"well then Eddie, must be really good because Lo you staring straight at the one thing you always wished you could do as a kid."

**Mel and Loren didn't realize that someone had been listening in on their conversation.**

**Man: **"He was right,"

**Mel and Loren screamed**

**Man: **"Whats wrong,"

**Loren: **"Jesus Ian way to sneak up on us,"

**Mel: **"You could of killed us,"

**Ian: **"Sorry love, I just wanted to here Loren's reaction. So Lo he got it right. This was the one thing you never got to do when you were a child. You never had the chance to ride..."

**Loren: **"A carousel..."

**In the open warehouse was a huge carousel. Loren never had the chance to ride one when she was younger, and always wished she could. But every time she saw one she was just too busy to stop. Some may think its stupid, but Loren always believed a carousel was a part of a fairytale. You had to ride one at least once to have a true fairytale ending.**

**Loren: **Ian how did he know about this,"

**Ian: **"I don't know why don't you ask him,"

**Loren: **"where is he,"

**Ian:** "Why don't we make your dream come true first, Mrs. Duran are you ready,"

**Loren: **"For what,"

**Ian: **"To ride the Carousel,"

**Loren: **"really,"

**Ian: **"Did you really think we were just gonna look at it all night,"

**Loren: **"It runs,"

**Ian: **"Loren tonight is about you and making all of your wishes come true. Eddie paid to get a carousel here don't you think It works."

**Loren: squeals: **"Lets go,"

**Loren ran to the carousel like she was five as she got on it Ian flipped the switch and just like that Loren's dream came to life. The carousel was beautiful detailed in every way possible. The horses were so detailed they looked life like. Loren couldn't wait to ride it.**

**Ian: **"Lo what are you waiting for pick one out,"

**Loren jumped on, and immediately ran to the horse with a pink saddle, Mel followed suit dragging Ian to come along for the ride. As the ride began soft music began to overwhelm the riders, but it wasn't a normal carousel ride. Nor was it coming from the ride itself. No someone was singing, and It was a voice she knew all to well. But, what hit her the most was the song. It was her song. A song from her past. A song she wrote when she was 15.**

**Eddie:**_"__Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And__a secret __is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too  
_

_ Ever ever after__**  
**__If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away_

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
_ Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you____  
_

___Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after  
_

_ No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning**  
**Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
_

_ To ever ever after  
Forever could even __start today__  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever, ever, ever after_

_ I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
Oh, for ever ever after _

**As the song ended the tears still streamed down Mel's face. Not only did her wish come true, but the song that had been sung had so much meaning to it. Loren had wrote the song about her and Mel. How one day they would have a fairytale ending, if they just believed they would. She just couldn't believe that her dream had came true. She really did have a fairytale life. Because most people would never believe something like this would happen. Just as Loren was about to get off the horse she felt familiar arms around her waist as he sat behind her on the horse.**

**Man: **"How was the ride,"

**Loren:** crying, "How did...,"

**Man: **"Shh don't cry angel,"

**Loren: **crying, "How can I not Eddie...How did you know about the carousel and the song,"

**Eddie: **smiling, "I have my ways, did you like it,"

**Loren: **crying, "No Eddie, I loved it,"

**Eddie: **"Well Mrs. Duran you better get going if you want to make it to your next destination on time,"

**Loren: **"There's more,"

**Eddie: **"Of course babe, Tonight is about making your fairytale dream come true. You are going to have everything that you dreamed about when you were a child, so just sit back and enjoy the riddle the night has just begun."

**Loren: "**Eddie your doing all of this, and I was horrible to you.."

**Eddie:** "Shh Lo none of that tonight,"

**Loren: **"No Eddie I almost signed divorce papers, I almost gave up on us. I thought you hated me."

**Eddie got up from behind Loren and gently pulled her down with him back onto solid ground. He ****gently held her face and starred into her eyes. **

**Eddie: **"Babe listen to me you never gave up on us, I shouldn't of left that way, but it was the only way.."

**Loren: **"I know I plan my own surprise birthday parties, but Eddie I almost signed papers we were going to be over I'm a monster."

**Eddie: **"Loren I know Mr. Smith called me, and you babe are so far away from a monster. I love you tonight isn't about any of this, I just want to show you how much I love you. I never or will ever hate you,"

**Loren: **"I know, I'm so happy those flowers came when they did."

**Eddie: l**aughing, "You and me both, now go and met Mel in the Limo, I'll see you later."

**Loren: **"Wait where are you going, aren't you coming."

**Eddie: **"No believe me you won't want me where your going now, but I will see you soon."

**Eddie bent down and kissed Loren sweetly on the lips**

**Eddie: **"I love you Loren Duran forever and always,"

**Loren: **"Back atcha ya handsome,"

**Eddie chuckled and began walking away.**

**Loren: **"Oh Eddie,"

**Eddie: **"Yeah babe,"

**Loren: **"Thank you for giving me my dream of a true loves kiss."

**Eddie:** smiling, "Anything for you gorgeous."

**With that Eddie went out of sight. Loren Met Mel and Cohen back in the limo and they were off yet again to their next destination. When the girls arrived and walked out of the limo they were sure of one thing. They were having dinner, but what made the girls jaw hit the ground was who there ****dinner guest was.**

**I hope yall like it. The song is by Carrie Underwood "Ever Ever After,"**


	45. Chapter 45

**Dream Guy**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** If there were a moment of a lifetime for someone it would be the pur joy I saw from Loren riding the carousel. But, oddly enough the moment of a lifetime wouldn't be for her but for me. I had always wanted to see Loren happy every since we were little. I know what some may thing how can she not of ever been happy. Yes she has been happy in her life. She has had a smile plastered to her face from the first day I met her. But, the eyes don't lie, and Loren's were always full of sadness. One person missed out on so much as a child. She never had the innocent fun that normal kids had. The fun that you could only have as a child, and be told there just kids they will grow out of it. Fir example take me I have had so fun. I have had some wild crazy nights. I was in the ER more than I can remember when I was a kid because of all my crazy antics. Loren has never had that not saying I want my best friend in the ER, bit I want her to live. Honestly, tonight was the first time I looked in her eyes, and that hidden sadness was gone. Eddie had given Loren the chance to have childish innocent fun. I had never seen some much joy from one ride in my life. It really makes you appreciate the small things in life. Then he had to sing that song. The song Loren wrote to get how she felt about wanting to live happily ever after. If I wasn't with Ian I would kidnap Eddie and pay to get him cloned. Everyone needs an Eddie Duran. Everyone needs that one person in your life that will make your wildest fantasies come true. But I advise Eddie to not come anywhere near me right now, because me and Loren my not be friends tomorrow. Why, well lets just say I want to climb on top and kiss Eddie for who our dinner guest is.**

** I love the pure innocence of Loren Duran. The way she can get so much pleasure from a short ride. It makes me want to stop, and look at life as a child. But, nothing could amount to the reaction of Eddie when he first saw her smile on the carousel. I swear he looked at that girl like so was the most precious jewel in the world. The beauty is to him she is. I pray everyday, no I take that back, I pray every minute of everyday that I will love Mel like that. I know I can, I know I can love her more than Adam ever did. I am ready to I am prepared to love this girl more than anyone could. I just need to make sure that no other man steps in my way. No no I'm not worried about Adam. Adam is nothing compared to me. I know im conceded its not that I just get Mel on a different level. Who I am scared of is Eddie's little dinner guest. Why in the heck would he do this to me. When he first told me about the idea I laughed. I looked him in the face, and said good luck. I never thought that he would actually be able to get them here. But, who can resist Eddie freakin Duran. Well I tell you who I CAN. Well, that's until he smiles at me with those straight pearly whites of his. What the heck get a hold of your uterus Ian. To make matters worse I'm not allowed to go to dinner. I want to kill him. If Mr. perfect even touches my women I will kill him.**

**Loren just stood there with her mouth wide open. They were at her and Eddie's secret spot, well one of them. A picnic was set up full of her favorites. They had pastrami sandwiches, lasagna, and even a pecan pie. Rose petals covered the blanket while around it was tea cup candles lighting the dinner. Loren had been on picnics before with Eddie that's not why she was dumbfounded. It was him who wouldn't be dumbfounded.**

**Mel: **whispering, "Say something,"

**Loren:** whispering, "Like what,"

**Mel:** whispering, "like this will be better if you take off your clothes,"

**Loren: **"MEL,"

**Mel: **"What you know you fantasized about it, I know I have. Oh thank you Eddie Momma Duran** and **Momma Sanders definitely likes."

**Loren: **"Mel what about Ian,"

**Mel: **"Shh its not cheating if its making your dream come true,"

**The girls were so deep in conversation that didn't even realize they weren't whispering anymore. Cohen and there dinner date could hold the laughter anymore. Loren at once turned bright red.**

**Loren: "Oh I am so sorry I didn't realize you cou..."**

**Man: **laughing, "here every word oh yea. So how does that fantasy go I am intrigued now I have to hear it."

**Loren: **"Oh no I am so sorry,"

**Mel:** "I'm not,"

**Man: **laughing, "you must be Mel, your boyfriend warned me about you. He said you were a quote unquote little minks."

**Mel: **"boyfriend what boyfriend,"

**Loren: **yelling, "Mel,"

**Mel: **"what, Loren look who it is, it's..."

**the guest jumped up and walked over to them.**

**Man: **"Let me introduce myself to you I am Ryan Gosling and you I assume of the lovely Loren Duran,"

**Mel: **"Nope Loren Tate,"

**Loren: **"Ignore her I am Loren Duran, Tate is my maiden name,"

**Mel: **"Loren do I need to remind you this is about your wished coming true, and whenever we talked about our dreams with Ryan Gosling you were never married, and come to think of it you were never clothed."

**Loren blushed a deep red as Ryan laughed. Trying gain composure she glared at Mel.**

**Mel: **"I'm sorry I'll behave, so sexy lets see those abs."

**Loren: **"Your gonna ave to ignore her,"

**Ryan:** "Some how I believe that's gonna be really difficult to do."

**Loren:** "Oh I feel bad for you because when she sets her heart on something..."

**Mel: **"Lo I got this, Momma Sanders gets what momma wants and momma wants."

**Ryan:** laughing, "I see why your boyfriend had a heart attack when I showed up,"

**Mel: **"Wait Ian didn't know you were coming,"

**Ryan: **"Oh he knew Eddie made the call, but he had no Idea that I would come,"

**Loren: **"If I may ask why did you, and how do you know my husband."

**Ryan: **"Well, actually I am a huge fan of your and that voice so when I heard I could meet the Loren Duran I couldn't turn it down."

**Loren: **"That's so sweet,"

**Mel: **"Yea, sweet so sexy when is supper I am super starve, and he faster we eat the quicker I can start recording the video."

**Ryan: **"What video,"

**Loren:** "Don't ask, shall we eat,"

**Ryan:** "Okay,"

**Loren, Mel, and Ryan ate and talked as if they were best friends. Ryan spilled every detail about working to who he liked the most to who he would never work with again. Mel of course couldn't control her mouth. Lets just say it slipped a lot. But for dessert she got her wish Ryan finally lifted his shirt to show his rock hard abs.**

**Mel: "Now that is some dessert anyone have whip cream,"**

**Loren: "Mel seriously, I'm sorry Ryan I'm gonna have to get her head checked."**

**Mel: **"Like you didn't think of it when you saw those abs. Oh wait I forgot you like syrup isn't that right Mrs. Butterworth."

**For what felt like the hundredth time Loren turned bright red.**

**Ryan: **"Mrs. Butterworth hmm that sounds like a good story,"

**Mel: **"Well you see her and Eddie like to use syrup in the be..."

**just as Mel was about to spill details on Loren's nickname Cohen walked up. Loren never looked more relived in her life.**

**Cohen: "**Ladies I'm sorry to the barer of bad news, but its time to head to our next destination."

**Mel: **"After this there is still more, maybe its a Lamborghini."

**Loren: **"Thank you Cohen we will be there is a second,"

**Ryan: **"Well it was my pleasure in meeting both of you girls, I was wondering if I could get your phone numbers so..."

**Mel: **"Oh don't worry you already have them, when you were eating I stole your phone, and put them in. Loren is Lo and mine is under woman I like to..."

**Loren: **"MEL,"

**Mel: **"what geez woman I like to kiss, you mention Mrs. Butterworth one time and her mind is off in the gutter. Dirty dirty Lo,"

**Ryan: **"I still want to hear that story by the way, so what do they do with syrup,"

**Mel: **"Well you see,"

**Loren grabbed Mel and began to drag her to the limo,"**

**Loren: **"Sorry can't stay, and chat got to go the men are waiting,"

**Ryan:** laughing, "bye have fun,"

**Mel: **"Oh Hey Ryan by the way I stole Channing Tatums number out your phone,"

**Ryan:** "What,"

**Mel:** "Sorry can't hear you love your way to far,"

**As the girls got in the limo they still were unable to process what had happened. Eddie had brought Ryan to meet them. He was making everything Loren had dreamed come true. The next Location wasn't far, and when the door to limo opened, Ian practically dragged Mel out of it and into a heated kiss.**

**Mel: "**Wow, what was that for."

**Ian: **"Just to remind you that, I love you."

**Loren: **"Uh huh, Ian you sure It had nothing to do with an incredibly hot actor that we just went to dinner with."

**Ian: **"No it doesn't, and hot I wouldn't call him hot maybe cute, but hot is not one thing that comes to mine when I think of him."

**Mel: **"Your right hot isn't, when I think of him the only thing I think of is pure sexiness.

**Ian: **"Really, well I just don't see it, I mean he can act. But, the sexy thing I don't know about that love."**  
Mel: **"Awe is someone Jealous,"

**Ian: **"What no,"

**Loren:** "Really, well since your not ask Mel what we saw for dessert,"

**Ian: **"Wait what,"

**Mel:** "Um Lo I don't know what your talking about, so what is the next adventure."

**Loren:** "way to change the subject Mel, but Ian what are we doing and where are we."

**Ian: **"Well actually this adventure is only for two. So Lo Eddie is waiting for you down that dirt path right there. Mel my sweetheart you are gonna come with me and explain dessert with Mr. Sexy."

Loren: "Oh and Don't forget to tell him what you texted to Channing Tatum."

**Ian: "**what,"

**Mel: **"Will you go already Lo, before I kill you,"

**Laughing Loren head down the dirt path, and her eyes got misty at the sight of Eddie in a suit and a tie. But, what she didn't expect was what he was standing in front of. No one knew about this dream. Well you person did. This was something they had planned to do together. His last promise to her. But how did Eddie know. The only person who did was Trent.**

**Eddie: **"Are you ready Love,"

**Loren: **crying"Eddie I can't do this anymore, I have to go"

**Before Eddie could speak another word Loren was headed back up the dirt path. Eddie stood there shocked and confused what just happened. Was it his surprise. **

**Love you all**


	46. Chapter 46

**To the Moon and Back**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** Love. Its a simple word a small word at that, but somehow in the world we leave in its all that matters. I knew one thing that I irrevocably was in love with Ian. Just the way he gave me butterflies in the pit o my stomach when he kissed me made me go insane. I knew what that kiss was abput he was scared he would lose me. Scared that being with another man for a romantic dinner would somehow change my feelings for him. Little did he know that could never happen, he owned my heart and no man not even Ryan Gosling could take it away from him. I will admit however, that the man is smoking hot. I mean you think he looks good in television you should see him in person. That is why I thought Eddie's dinner date with Ryan was so romantic. Not only because we have been fantasizing about him since we were little, but it was a way to tell her he trusted her. Eddie showed Loren tonight that no matter who she went out with, even if its her fantasy man he didn't worry because she carried his heart and he had hers. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I'm not even quite sure Loren understood why Eddie brought Ryan to meet us for dinner, but rest assure I knew. It makes me love Eddie all the more, he would never in a million years hurt Loren. I felt safe for her knowing for the rest of her life she would be happy, and no little ight would ruin their happiness. For example like the one they seem to be having right now, and the reason for Loren running back up the hill full of tears.**

** Love. An evil word, a word so small you wouldn't couldn't image the evilness that hangs amongst the words. Well I do because people are bloody crazy when they are in love. I mean I love Mel with all my heart that I know is for sure. Because, when she was on that date with Mr. Wonderful I wanted to pound his head in. See what I mean I have stayed far away from Love, because its like a drug once your in it your addictive, you want to be with that person everyday. No I lie its worse because I want to be with Mel not everyday, but every bloody minute of every day. What is wrong with me. How can I be this attached to a girl, but then again look who has my heart. Mel is the most beautiful, giddy, loud mouth, vibrant girl I have ever met, and I have let the evilness of love infiltrate my heart just for her. So when my girl came back from that horrific date with Mr. Wonderful I swept her up in the best way I knew how I shut her up. Now if you know Mel you know how hard that is to do, but like any other time I kiss her she was left speechless. That is how I know how much she loves me back, because for her to be without words screams a million to me. However, I still can't believe Eddie wasn't worried one bit bout Loren going on this date he planned. He was so confident. When I asked why the only thing he said was no man will be able to take whats already mine. What the bloody heck was he talking about. But I realized later he meant her heart Eddie owned Loren's heart the same way she owned his. But at the this very moment I think Loren may be jumping up and down on his because the look o his face as he chases his wife back up the hill is a look of utter confusion. See what I mean love is evil it makes you crazy, but I will be crazy for the rest of my life because now that I have it I won't ever let it go. **

**Eddie was trying to keep up with a determined Loren who had planned to get in the limo and get as far away from LA as possible. He knew one thing he needed to stop her. This was suppose to be a surprise of a lifetime, not one that caused her so much pain. **

**Eddie: **"Loren please slow down...Loren please I'm begging you talk to me...Loren,"

**Loren stopped in her tracks she hated that she made him upset, no worse so hated how he thought it was because of something he did. Her running off had nothing to do with Eddie, but instead with the person who taught her how to run. Loren swiftly turned to face Eddie as streams of tears cascaded down form her eyes. She could see the pain in his face she couldn't do this anymore not to him, she loved him to much. She wanted more than anything not to be like him, but she couldn't stop herself every time things got hard she ran.**

**Loren: **crying, "Eddie I can't do this I'm sorry, you deserve so much better than this I have to go,"

**Before Loren could take another step Eddie grabbed her around her waist gently pulling her to him.**

**Eddie: **"Loren what I deserve and what I want are to different things, I deserve someone like Chloe after the way I have treated you, but what I want more than anything is for you to be in my arms for the rest of my life. I want my wife, my partner, babe I want you."

**Loren:** "No Eddie you deserve someone wonderful I mean look at everything you have done for me tonight, why can't you see how incapable I am if just loving you. I make everything complicated, this was suppose to be an amazing surprise and I ruined it. No he ruined it like he always did. Eddie he ruined me,"

**Eddie was lost for words. He had thought for sure she was upset about the surprise. He thought she realised that he stole and read her journals. But this was way deeper than that, this had nothing to do with him. But, instead it had everything to do with a man he hated, and man he would hurt if he ever got the chance. The strange thing is he never knew you could hate someone without ever meeting them. But, that's how he felt about Loren' s father. He without a doubt detested Trent.**

**Eddie:** "Loren look at me...please babe you have to tell me whats wrong tell me what my surprise has to do with Trent, please so I can make this better,"

**Loren: **"That's the problem you can't make this better no one can. It will always be apart of me. The reason why every night I wake and touch you just to make sure your still there, the reason why I freaked out the way I did after the first night we made love, and you weren't next to me. Eddie he is the reason why I fear that one day I'll wake up and all this will all have been a dream."

**Eddie:** "Loren do you know that I wake up every night just to watch your chest rise and fall, and when your not with me I pace the floors, and dial your phone number over and over again. Do you know why I do this, because I lost my mother. She was taking from me. Loren your father made the biggest mistake when he walked out on you. But look at me you are not your father, and neither am I. Just like what happened to my mother will never happen to you. It our fears, we love each other so much that we fear that we will leave like the people who loved us."

**Loren looked at the ground nervously. Eddie raised her face to meet his eyes. When tears try began to fall softly Eddie gently kissed them away.**

**Eddie:** "Loren your not him, babe you hear me you are not him."

**Loren stepped out of Eddie's reach and shook her head vicariously**

**Loren: **"Eddie I tried to divorce you today, you did all of this and I had our attorney draw up the papers. If the..."

**Eddie: **"Flowers hadn't shown up at the exact time you would of sign,"

**Loren looked at Eddie like he had three heads**

**Loren: **"How do you know about that,"

**Eddie: **"The attorney called me, and I prayed with every bone in my body for a miracle, and God granted my wish and had the flowers show up at the exact moment you were going to sign,"

**Loren: "Eddie I am so sor."**

**Eddie: **"Stop Loren, babe there's no need to apologize I left without telling you anything, which was kind of stupid as Ian pointed out many time. But If I could do it over again I would do it the same way, and you want to know why,"

**Loren: "**Why,"

**Eddie:** "Because when God sent the flowers to the door it proved a point to me, that you and I Mrs. Duran and made in the perfect image of each other. And you are my soul mate."

**Loren: **"I love you so much,"

**Eddie: **"back at ya beautiful, so are you gonna tell me what about my surprise made you think of trent."

**Loren**: "We used to come up here all the time when I was a kid, and just stare at the stars, and one night he promised me that he would take me as close as I could get to the stars. No one knew that story Eddie no one, but somehow tonight you a fullfilling the promise made by father. A promise that I thought would never ever come true."

**Eddie: **"That's what I'm here for to make your every wish come true, so Mrs. Duran how about I get you to those stars."

**Eddie Grabbed Lorens hand and began walking back down the hill to his awaiting surprise. When they reached the surprise Eddie signaled to the man that they were now ready. Loren still couldn't believe this it was perfect. Every since she was little she wanted to reach the stars, and tonight she would be closer than she ever had been before. Eddie had paid for a private ride on a hot air balloon at night. The full moon just added to the experience. As Eddie stepped in he reached for his brides hand who took it eagerly as she to stepped into the balloon. Loren found a note dangling from a string in the middle of the balloon.**

**Eddie:** "Go on read it beautiful,"**  
Loren:** "The first time I told you I loved you, I told you I loved you to the moon and back. Truth is I would make the trip a 1000 times in a day to prove to you how much I love you. Will you do me the honor of taking the first trip with me, and allowing me to show you how much I truly do love you,"

**Loren looked into Eddie's eyes, and gently kissed his awaiting lips**

**Loren: **"Yes,"

**Eddie: **"Hold on tight babe,"

**Eddie signaled and before they knew it they were above the ground going up higher and higher to the awaiting moon and stars. Loren couldn't help the giddy smile that broke over her lips. Eddie gently pulled Loren closer wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Loren: **"Do you think If I screamed loud enough the whole world may hear me,"

**Eddie: **laughing, "its a good possibility, why don't you try it out."

**Loren smiled**

**Loren: **"Okay but It has to be something we want the whole world to know, I'll go first,"

**Eddie:** smiling, "Okay Mrs. Duran yell to the world what you want it to know about you."

**Loren:** yelling, "I'm in Love with Eddie Duran,"

**Eddie couldn't help the smile that came across his lips. Loren turned and gave Eddie a passionate kiss.**

**Loren: "**I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with you."

**Loren spun around again**

**Loren: **"Okay babe its your turn now."

**Eddie gently tugged Loren closer and got as close as he could to her ear and gently whispered into it**

**Eddie: :**whispering"I'm in love with Loren Duran,"

**Loren laughed and turned to him**

**Loren: **"Babe the point of saying it is to scream it the world,"

**Eddie: **"I did, I whispered it to you because Loren Duran you are my world, The only one I need. The only world I want to be apart of because If you weren't here my world wouldn't exist."

**Eddie pulled Loren lips to his as they kissed the balloon gently past in front of the hanging full moon, Eddie pulled back and smiled at Loren.**

**Eddie: "**I love you to the moon and back,"

**Loren: **"no I love you Eddie Duran so much further."

**Gently the balloon began to descend as Loren and Eddie pulled away from their kiss Loren looked beneath her but quickly realized they were not going to the same place they left from. **

**Loren: **"Eddie babe where are we going,"

**Eddie:** laughing, "You my love will just have to wait and see."

**I hope you liked it **


	47. Chapter 47

**Today was a Fairytale**

** Thanks for all the love on the fan fictions. I really am glad that so many of you like them. I appreciate all the reviews, and it really does help me to know what you guys thinks. I do not have any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters that are used in this story.**

** Hours, minutes, seconds, seem like years without you. Moments that are lost because you aren't by my side. Tell me you won't leave ever. Promise me that you will always be by my side. Make me believe that I am your world, because you are mine. I have never had such a connection with someone in my life. Never have I wanted another person around me as much as I want you. But, somehow without you next to my side I'm incomplete. Some may think I'm crazy, your friends may think I'm needy. But somehow none of that matters to me because at the end of the day I have you. You are all I need. My fun loving, picture taking, handsome, strong, British, of a boyfriend. No not just a boyfriend of a soul mate. Because You are my soul mate. When God made me he took apart of you and put it in my heart. God knew one day we would find each other. That one day by sheer accident you would stumble into my life. God made me you, because honestly I don't think any other man could handle me. I will thank God everyday of my life for you until I die, and when I die just know that even though my heart stopped beating my love for you remains. Because a love like this never stops, it never grows tired or weary, it just continues until we meet again. So my love make me a promise one I know you will keep. Promise me that you will hold my heart in your hand and if you feel it growing weak, gently squeeze it, and remind me that your love is all I need for it to beat.**

** Years and years I spent searching. Everywhere I went looking for you. Longing to find the right woman for me. Longing for my soul mate. Little did I know you were here all along waiting for me. If I knew you were waiting I wouldn't of waited another second. I would of paid any amount of money to get to you. Because no man made object has any value when it comes to you. Nothing would of stopped me from finding you. From finding the happiness that I needed that I desired. I must look insane to people the way I drool over you. But, your beauty is astonishing. Not even the stars shine as bright as you do. Your perfect. Everything about you is perfect. The way you smile lights up a room. The way you are so protective over your best friend. Even the way you think Neon green and Hot pink goes well together is perfect. I never thought this would be me. I never thought that one woman would hold this intense connection over me. I never thought one woman would have the bane of my existence resisting in her hands. Because, if you were ever to leave. If you were ever to say you don't want us anymore than I wouldn't survive. Without you I have no oxygen. Don't you know you are my life support. Without you I can't breathe. I never want to be here without. So make me a promise one that I know if its broken it wasn't your choice to make. Let me go first. When thee time has come don't fight for my life. Let me die in peace. Because if you were to go before me this life would have no meaning. Let me die first and make our home in the sky. I promise I love I will always be watching you, waiting, loving you. I'll promise to save a place for you my heart is yours or eternity. So Mel my love promise me that you'll let me be the first to die.**

** Eddie and Loren were still wrapped u tightly against one another as the ballon carried them to the next destination. Nothing or no one could wipe the smile off of Eddie's face. Everything he had envisioned for tonight had gone as planned. Actually better than he had planned. He was more than sure Loren would love his next surprise. But, he couldn't help get the same butterflies he did when he did this the first time. It felt so long ago, the day that she made him the happiest man on earth. Loren stirred plling away slightly in his arms as her big brown eyes came into his vision. Don't you know you take my breathe away just by looking at me. Eddie couldn't help the warm blush the crept on his face.**

**Loren: **laughing, "What are you thinking about Mr. Duran,"

**Eddie: **"You...and how amazing and perfect you are,"

**Loren: **"Eddie I'm not perfect far from it, I mean loo.."

**Eddie: **"Shh.. You are perfect, Perfect for me in every way,"

**Loren: **smiling, "Ed.."

**Eddie: **"Shh close your eyes,"

**Normally Loren would of asked a dozen questions, but Eddie was more than happy when she just gently shut her eyes. Eddie bent lightly a pressed sweet kisses to the her neck below her ear. Loren giggled as he kissed her, just as he knew she would.**

**Eddie: whispering, "Perfection doesn't even come close to what you are to me and for me."**

**Eddie again lightly kissed her neck, and gently turned her around so she was now once again facing the wind her waist pulled tightly to Eddie as he continued to whisper**

**Eddie: **"When I count to three I want you to open your eyes and look down for me,"

Loren nodded she couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. The one that always seemed around when it was just the two of them together.

**Eddie: **whispering, "One...one look was all it took, and I was completely and irrevocably in love with you...Two...two minutes with is all I needed to know that you were in love with me too...Three.."

**Eddie gently let go of Loren, and she took it as her sign to open her eyes. As Loren looked over she saw the beach the cool water rushed underneath them, and the sand was beautiful in the moonlight. Loren was slightly confused to as why the warm embrace of Eddie was no longer around her. Until a bright gleam from the sand caught her eye. Loren tried to hold in the tears, but like every time she failed. Gentle sobs flowed threw her body and she looked what was etched in the sand with candles illuminating the writing for her to see. It read**

"_Loren Duran will You Remarry me" _

**Loren turned around to find Eddie down on one knee in the basket of the balloon.**

**Eddie: **smiling, "Three...three times I have gotten down on one knee in front of you. The first to ask you to promise yourself to me, the second I asked you to marry me, and now I'm on my knee again asking for you to marry me once more. I know we have our ups and downs. I know that we don't always agree. But when I think of my life without you there is no me. Without you I wouldn't exist. See God made me for you, my sole purpose in this world is to make you happy, and Loren Duran I promise from this day forward that I will do just that. I will make you the happiest woman on earth. I will make everyday a fairytale for you just like today. So Loren Duran for the third time in my life will you make me happy and say yes to being my wife and princess to our fairytale."

**Loren eyes grew big as Eddie pulled out a box and opened it in front of her. It was a simple white gold band with the same stone in Eddie's mother ring all the way around it. As she looked at her husband down on one knee she knew something wasn't right. It wasn't about him asking her to marry him, but about what he said. He wanted her to be apart of his fairytale. Then it hit her she didn't want to be apart of his fairytale. Tears overwhelmed her eyes. **

**Eddie:** "Baby,"

**Loren: **"Eddie, I...I...I,"

**Eddie was getting worried why wasn't she saying yes. They were already married what was going on in that precious head of hers. Why won't she let him make her happy. Her could feel the knot in his stomach move to his throat as he choked out his next words.**

**Eddie: **crying, "Lo, babe please just say yes, say yes so I can get up and put this ring on your finger. Say yes so I can wrap you in my arms, and never let you go. Say yes Lo please because if you say no. I don't know what I will do. "

**Loren: **crying, "Eddie, Im so..."

**Eddie couldn't her finish he knew the next words I'm sorry. But what did this mean they were fine until he got down on his knee. What did she want. Did she not want to get remarried, and just tell everyone the truth. Because, if that is the reason I'm okay. But if its to get a divorce. I'm not or will I ever be fine again. **

**Eddie:** crying, "please babe, I'm sorry for walking out the way I did,"

**Loren get down to eye level with Eddie gently grabbing his hand into hers. **

**Loren: **crying, "Let me finish okay,"

**Eddie nodded his head in agreement**

**Loren: **"I don't want to be apart of your fairytale Eddie."

**Eddies' hear sank immediately this is what he was afraid of losing his wife. Ian tried to warn him that he should of done this different. But Loren was so stubborn she would of fought him on it if she knew about all his plans. He had to do it this way. But now everything he wanted seems to be falling straight threw his fingers, and he didn't know how to stop it. He was for sure he would be the one to pass out.**

**Eddie: **"Lo,"

**Loren: **"No, babe let me finish. I don't want a fairytale. Don't want you to be a prince and I don't want to be a princess. You see fairytales are perfect for a reason, because they aren't real they are made up. Wait we have so much more than some made up fiction about a perfect life. Eddie we argue constantly, we get jealous, we laugh, we kiss, we cuddle, we hold each other, and we make love. We are far from the perfection of a fairytale, because our love is way better than a fairytale. We have an Epic love that is greater than anything anyone could ever write. So babe if your asking me to remarry you and live in a fairytale then my answer is no."**  
Loren gently grabbed Eddie's face, and planted small kisses to his lips.**

**Loren: **"However, if you are asking me to remarry my Eddie. The Eddie that I love to fight with, and more than anything love to makeup with. Then my answer is yes. Because, Eddie Duran I want you forever, Just me and you babe."

**Eddie: **smiling, "Well then Mrs. Duran, I think we are getting hitched again. I want nothing more than to have stupid fights with you for the rest of my life. Because, that means that for every stupid thing we fight over we have to makeup for."

**Eddie pulled the ring out and slipped it onto Loren's ring finger, and sweetly placed butterfly kisses from her hand up to her neck. Eddie started laughing, Loren was beyond confused.**

**Loren**: "Whats so funny, "

**Eddie: **laughing, "Don't read the inscription in the ring. I'll get it changed first thing tomorrow."

**Loren smiled and pulled off the ring holding it close to see what was written on the tiny band. It read **"_once in a while in the middle of life love gives us a fairytale,"_

**Loren: **"No its perfect because Eddie for this one day in the middle of my ordinary life my love, my everything, you Eddie Duran gave me a fairytale. Today was a fairytale, and it was all because of you."

**Eddie: **"I was more than happy to do it, I love you so much Loren."

**Loren:** laughing, "to the the moon and back,"

**Eddie: **"No so so much farther."

**Eddie and Loren shared a passionate kiss as the balloon finally hit the white sandy beach below them. Mel and Ian ran over to the balloon as soon as it landed. They busted out laughing when they sa Eddie and Loren in a passionate kiss at the bottom of the basket. For a second when they didn't see them they thought they fell out. But, no they were just showing each other how much they loved one another. Apparently the loved each other a lot.**

**Ian: **laughing, "so mate I take it she said yes again,"

**Eddie and Loren broke unwillingly. Eddie gave Ian a death glare. Why was he always interrupting them.**

**Eddie: **"Yes, today fro the third time in my life Loren has made me the happiest man i=on earth."

**Loren:** "You Mr. Duran make my the happiest woman everyday of my life."

**Eddie: **"I love you,"

**Loren: "**I love you too,"

**Just as they leaned in for another kiss Ian cleared his throat. Eddie was gonna kill him before the night was over.**

**Ian: **"Oh come on guys get a room, but first Eddie come and play,"

**Loren: confused: **"play,"

**Eddie stood up and grabbed Loren up with him, he pointed too the far side of the beach,under the pier away from the water was a piano. **

**Loren: **"Eddie, is that,"

**Eddie: **"Yep, its for the beach. You once said that one day you wanted to put a piano on every beach in the world, because you thought the beach was the most beautiful place to write. To write and to fall in love. So the piano is for this beach so musicians from all over can get inspired, and lovers call play together."

**Loren: **"I can't believe you remember that Eddie, today has been incredible."

**Eddie: **"Well how about we go over, and you play a song for me."

**Loren nodded, and Eddie picked her up bridal style and ran in a sprint to the piano with Loren laughing the whole way. When Loren sat at the piano she noticed a engraved plague on it. It read **"_To Lovers Everywhere:_ _If Love is Music in it Purest Form, Then You are the notes on the page and the melody in my heart."_

**Loren smiled as she ran her hand gently over the inscription. Eddie gently grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly.**

**Eddie: **"Play,"

**Mel: **"Yeah, Lo play something already geez,"

**Loren laughed she had completely forget that Mel and Ian were with them.**

**Ian: **"What are you gonna play love."

**Loren:** smiling, "I have the perfect song. I wrote this after the very first time I saw Eddie play, At his very first concert."

**Eddie smiled as Loren began playing, and singing softly:**

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytaleToday was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale (Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift)

**Loren took a breathe and smiled as she played the last chord, Eddie took her face in his hands and kissed her. They pulled away Eddie softly pressed his forehead to Lorens'.**

**Eddie:** "That was beautiful,"

**Loren: **"Thank you,"

**Eddie: **"Now its my turn, I wrote this right after I found out about the divorce papers. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. Before I knew if I had a pen and paper in my hand, and this is what I came up with."

**Loren:** "Eddie,"

**Eddie began playing softly and singing, before long he was swept away into the melody tears rolling down his face:**

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted (Wanted by Hunter Hayes)

**Loren couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. It was perfect he was perfect.**

**Eddie looked up at Loren.**

**Eddie: **"Loren this songs sums up everything I did for you tonight. I just want to me you fe.."

**Before Eddie could finish what he was saying Loren grabbed his face, and smashed it unto hers. It was desperate, all the wanting and yearning came from her body onto his lips. It was passionate. **

**Mel: **"Ian you need to right me song,"

**Ian: "**I was just thinking the same thing,"

**Loren and Eddie were pulled apart**

**Loren: **crying, "it was beautiful everything you did was today was amazing. I love you so much Eddie Duran,"

**Loren went to crash her lips to his yet again, but was stopped by the ringing of a phone underneath her. As she lifted her phone to press ignore she saw the who was calling. What the hell does he want, and is he calling Eddie's phone. Oh no **

**Mel: **"Lo who is it,"

**Loren smiled weakly this can't be good**


End file.
